Party Rock
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Ni ellos las miran, ni ellas esperan que lo hagan, pero ¿querrá la incorformista Ulvida seguir actuando como una auténtica empollona? ¿Conseguirá arrastrar a Haruna en el intento de evitarlo? ¿O finalmente se dará cuenta de que nada de eso merece la pena?
1. Chapter 1

Una idea tonta, loca, descarada, ¡lo que queráis! Se me ocurrió anoche por mi insomnio T-T que me puse a ver la MTV y salió la canción Party Rock de Lmfao, fui imaginando, y... ¡ahhh! xD Quería mucho escribir esto. No es de mis fics cursis, de hecho, creo que es el primer fic no cursi ni romántico que hago, pero es en parte porque quiero que veáis que puedo escribir algo distinto y que sé ver las cosas de otro modo totalmente diferente (la otra parte es pura inspiración)

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_"Tú y yo no vamos a ser como ellos quieran, no vamos a ponerles nuestro cuerpo en bandeja. Vamos a hacérselo difícil, y a sentirnos libres de una vez!"_

Aparentemente cuando Kazemaru y Midorikawa veían esos traseros pasar por delante de sus ojos, solo se quedaban mirando sin hacer ningún comentario: ellos eran los chicos raritos y medio frikis, y ellas, las chicas intelectuales y estudiosas, y por lo tanto, ellos no debían decirles nada, y ellas no debían esperar ningún piropo o cosa parecida. A Haruna eso, de momento, le traía sin cuidado, aunque Ulvida le expresaba últimamente muy a menudo, que para ella no era lo mismo.

-Piénsalo, Haru-chan, ¡las dos tenemos un cuerpo de modelo de lencería! -la oji azul se puso un poco de rímel para realzar sus ya bien dotadas pestañas- Y sin embargo, vestimos como monjitas, ¿y por qué? ¿Eh? -la de gafas rojas la miró, cerrando los ojos pacientemente, y le contestó:

-Bueno, porque quedamos en que antes de todo estaban nuestros estudios, y -la miró, por encima de las lentes, que ahora estaban en la punta de la nariz- no deberíamos rendirnos ahora, lo estamos haciendo muy bien -el tono de la oji miel sonaba tranquilo y dulce, mientras se lavaba las manos en el lavabo de mujeres.

-Oh, sí, tan maravillosamente que siento que voy a explotar -comentó Reina, sarcástica, al tiempo que intentaba sacarle algo de provecho al último botón de su camisa- ¡Joder! Haruna, ¿sabes que últimamente mi peor pesadilla es morir virgen? ¡Yo no quiero seguir siendo una niñita! Estoy harta de que los chicos de segundo pasen a nuestro lado y ni nos miren, ¡harta! ¡Yo tengo mucho que ofrecer! -finalmente, desistió, el botón estaba demasiado arriba como para mostrar algo más que lo debido para una chica buena.

La otra suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es difícil cumplir todas las normas, pero ¿qué pensabas, que iba a ser tan fácil? Vamos, Ulvi-chan, elige...

-¿Entre echar un polvo sobre una mesa e hincar los codos sobre una polvorienta mesa? Porque suena casi igual, pero es completamente diferente -guardaba el maquillaje en su mochila, y la cerró-. Y yo he dejado de preferir lo segundo -la peli azul cogió su mochila y salió del baño, dispuesta a escaparse de clase para ir a casa. Si la castigaban, se escaparía también. Solo quería ser libre de una vez, y ya no podía esperar más a que Haruna también decidiera serlo.

-¡Ulvida! -la llamó esta, preocupada. Su amiga estaba muy rara desde que empezó el curso. Llevaba todo un año quejándose de que estaba aburrida de los libros, cuando ellas dos, uña y carne, habían jurado que seguirían el mismo camino, y que se apoyarían la una a la otra. Y ahora, la dejaba allí tirada, con dos horas seguidas de asqueroso latín por delante. Pues no, ¡qué diablos! Ella la seguiría.

Midorikawa Ryuuji había sido siempre el gracioso de la clase. Abría la boca y todo el mundo se preparaba para reírse, porque por lo general, era lo que a él le complacía, tenerlos a todos comiendo de su mano con sus chistes y sus tonterías. A eso estaba acostumbrado, y esa era la etiqueta que tenía desde que entró en el instituto, con 12 añitos. Ahora, cuatro años más tarde, seguía exactamente igual, y aunque solía caer bastante bien a la gente, nadie se tomaba muy en serio su opinión. Eso era lo único malo de ser el payaso de clase. Por esto, y por su infantil aspecto, fue seguramente por lo que cuando le preguntó a su compañera Ulvida adónde iba, esta se giró y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que, según sus esquemas, no era normal en ella. Se quedó algo confuso, viendo como Haruna tampoco le hacía caso a Kazemaru, que le había preguntado por qué corría tan rápido.

-¿Y a estas qué les ha dado? –el peli verde arrugó la nariz- Que yo recuerde, antes nos hablaban.

-Habrás hecho algo, Midorikawa, no me extrañaría.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú, qué? La protegida de Superman te ha dado en las narices largándose.

-¿Es que tienes que decirlo todo así? –se molestó el oji marrón.

-¿Así, cómo? Digo tan solo la verdad.

-Ya. Anda, cállate un rato y vamos a comer…

En una tienda de ropa _de verdad_, como ahora Ulvida llamaba a la ropa que prefería ponerse, con pronunciados escotes, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y minifaldas tan cortas que Haruna se sorprendía de que cupiera en ellas, estaban las dos amigas, haciendo sus compras. La oji azul escogió un montón de ropa _de verdad_, delirio que hizo estremecer a la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres, y se fueron a casa de la oji miel a probarse todo.

-Eso te queda bien –comentó Otonashi, en un momento dado. Ulvida la miró, con cara de horror.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Me hace gorda! –la peli azul oscura resopló.

-¿Gorda, tú? ¡Por favor!

-Que no, que no, tiene que quedarme perfecto –Haruna puso los ojos en blanco, agotada de oír lo mismo una y otra vez aquel día.

-Lo que tú digas… -minutos más tarde, salió con un top y unos shorts, las dos prendas muy sexys.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto?

-Bueno… algo informal para salir, está bien.

-¡No! Esto es ropa para ir a clase. De salir de fiesta ya nos ocuparemos otro día. Oh, Haru-chan, ojalá nos invitaran a una de esas fiestas de segundo… -babeó la peli azul, para después cortar su fantasía, con unos ojos enojados- Pero esos bobos no se darán cuenta de lo que valemos si no se lo ponemos delante de las narices. Así que tú, querida amiga… mañana irás al instituto con esto –señaló una falda demasiado corta y una camiseta aceptable, ¡pero la maldita falda seguía siendo una exageración! Se iba a resfriar si salía con eso. O la confundirían con una prostituta, que es peor.

-¡Ah, no! Tú puedes hacer el idiota todo lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no pienso pasar por esa vergüenza.

Ulvida la miró, confusa.

-Pero… si no… a ti no te invitarán, y yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo –puso cara de pena.

-u.u trae –accedió la periodista- no sé cómo consigues siempre lo que te propones…

-Bueno, practico mucho con mis padres –sonrió, separando la ropa que quería de la que no, y metiéndola en bolsas distintas. La de gafas rojas meneó la cabeza, preocupada. ¿Por qué su amiga de repente estaba así?

El viernes ocho de mayo, en nuestro instituto, Endo y Midorikawa, los más despistados del curso y probablemente del mundo entero, se tomaban un café para estar más despiertos. La razón del peli café era que aquella mañana, nada más cruzar la puerta del instituto, se había tropezado y rodó escaleras abajo. Así que, para evitar más chichones, se tomó esa bebida milagrosa. La razón de Midorikawa… ah, él simplemente era un adicto a la cafeína, algo que podría explicar por qué nunca se estaba quieto, y no se podía quedar más de diez minutos callado.

Charlaban sobre… no sé, sobre lo que hablen uno que se va cayendo por las esquinas y un adicto al café.

-Pues yo creo que la que más buena está, de clase, es… es… madre… -miró más allá de su compañero, a quien estaba en esos momentos entrando con elegancia por la puerta.

-¿Tu madre? Eso no vale, no va a clase –replicó Endo. Ryuuji negó con la cabeza y señaló a la puerta, por donde las inocentes Haruna y Ulvida acababan de entrar. El oji marrón escupió el café- Ostias…

Todo el mundo las miraba. Parecían salidas de un club de stripteases, aparte de que llevaban kilos de maquillaje. La hermana pequeña de Kido había sido presionada, pero la otra peli azul lo hacía voluntariamente, sin ninguna vergüenza y sonriendo a todo el mundo, dejándoles embobados. Su amiga iba detrás, agachando la cabeza y sintiéndose una fresca, algo que no era.

Esa vez, Midorikawa no se pudo resistir.

Agarró del brazo a Haruna, ya que no estaba muy seguro de poder con el humor de la otra.

-¡Eh! ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche? –risas a su alrededor, y una mano dándole una merecida colleja. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la mayor de las dos, mirándole enfadada- ¿Y tú? –él sonrió, aún sabiendo que se la iba a cargar, porque era así de inteligente, el chaval.

-Escucha, cariño, no creo que nadie pasara contigo ni media tarde, así que cierra la boca y vuelve a ponerte el chupete –cogió de la muñeca a su amiga, que observaba todo en silencio, y se la llevó, orgullosa de sus palabras.

Por su lado, el peli verde la siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo un chico la paraba más adelante y los dos empezaban a reírse estúpidamente. Endo se acercó, ya se había tomado su café y estaba receptivo al fin.

-Te ha dejado mal, ¿eh?

-Nunca me había hablado así.

-¿Y te parece raro, después de eso? –preguntaba Kazemaru, que acababa de llegar y lo ha visto todo. Ryuuji le sonrió.

-Tío, ¿las has visto? Tienen pinta de putones, y sin exagerar. ¿Cómo iba a resistirme? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Te conozco, y sé que Ulvida te asusta.

-¡No me asusta! Le tengo respeto. Bueno, pero es que hoy, con esa ropa, jajaja…

-En fin, tú mismo. ¿Cómo está Goenji? ¿Sabéis algo de él? –preguntó el peli azul. Hacía días que el peli crema no venía a clases, además, no cogía el teléfono y en su casa no había nadie. Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Qué va –dijo Endo- Algo muy fuerte le tiene que haber pasado para no dar señales de vida.

-De hecho, anoche llamé a su móvil y le dejé un mensaje en el contestador que decía que tengo a su periquito, y que si quería volver a verlo con vida, tenía que ir al parque de al lado de su casa a las once de la noche –hizo una pausa, expectante-. No apareció –dijo al fin. Kaze y Endo le miraban con una gotita en su nuca, después, siguieron una conversación de personas normales.

**Acabé, y espero que os haya gustado, de no ser así lo siento, sé que no es mi manera habitual de escribir.**

**Y ahora, ¿me dejáis un humilde review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, lo que yo pensaba s: os ha extrañado pero creo que a la vez os gusta (: ¡bien! Porque me encanta escribirla, y tengo muchísimas ideas. Al mismo tiempo, tengo que decir que algunos de mis fics estarán paralizados temporalmente, hasta que algo se me ocurra T-T porque tengo empezados los capítulos, todos, pero no consigo darles un fin, y puede que sea porque ahora mismo no estoy en la situación que estaba antes, así que no necesito desahogarme con ese tipo de escritura. Estoy casi segura de que es así. Perdón por las molestias, en fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Solo espero que pronto me venga la inspiración para ese tipo de historias.**

**Kv-chan: la oji miel es Haruna, porque tiene ojos color miel, a mí me lo parece… bueno, da igual (: era eso lo que preguntabas, ¿no?**

CAPÍTULO 2

"_¡Vamos, piénsalo! ¿Acaso no es hora de ser tú misma? Demuéstrales que puedes hacerlo, que tú eres Haruna Otonashi, y a ti, NADIE te controla."_

-Entonces… ¿no tenéis un lugar donde montar la fiesta? –la peli azul clara les miró, con cara de fastidio. Eran los tres muy guapos, altos y estaban buenísimos. Sería una pena no poder disfrutar de una noche con su compañía, una auténtica pena, y solo porque sus padres les habían castigado. La última fiesta fue desastrosa. Eso le dio una idea a Haruna de lo mucho que iba a gustarle asistir a una.

El más alto de todos, Hiroto, propuso:

-Oye, ¿tu amiga no es la hermana de Yuuto Kido?

-Sí, lo soy –dijo Haruna, molesta porque hablaran de ella como si no estuviera allí- Ese al que llamáis "Superman"

-Jajaja, eso lo empezó Midorikawa, y si tu hermanito se quitara esa capa, no lo haríamos, bonita –respondió Burn, el arrogante del grupo, que las miraba a las dos como si las desnudase con los ojos. Haruna se sentía intimidada.

-Ah, cállate, Burn –replicó Gazel, por fin uno serio, frío como el hielo, pero con muy buen gusto para las chicas. Decían que sus besos eran los mejores. Ulvida pensó que no estaría mal comprobarlo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? –preguntó la Otonashi.

-Creo recordar que tu hermano tiene una mansión. Y… que tú eres la única que podría convencerlo de cualquier cosa –el pelirrojo sonrió, seductoramente, atrayendo toda la atención de la oji miel.

-¿Yo…? –sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su breve hipnosis- ¡Ni hablar!

Ulvida rió falsamente y se disculpó con ellos, llevando a su amiga a un rincón, para reprocharle:

-¿¡Estás loca, verdad!

-No, ¡tú sí que estás loca! ¿De verdad crees que voy a jugarme el culo por unos niñatos?

-¿Unos niñatos? –Soltó una carcajada- ¿Es que no sabes quiénes son?

-¡Claro que lo sé, por eso digo que son unos niñatos!

-Mira, si no lo haces por ellos, hazlo por mí. Haru-chan, venga, quiero salir de este estúpido agujero que es mi vida, y tú puedes ayudarme, porfa, porfa, porfa…

De lejos, aunque no demasiado, observaba la escena el grupito formado por Endo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-Esto no acabará bien… -predijo Kazemaru- Sobre todo para Haruna.

-Y para el pobre idiota que se le acerque en la fiesta –añadió Midorikawa.

-Nadie ha dicho aún que vaya a haber tal fiesta…

-Pero la habrá. Kido nunca le niega nada.

-Eso no lo sabes –replicó Endo- Seguro que no la deja… tener novio.

-Bueno, nunca la he visto interesada por nadie –soltó Midorikawa. El peli azul que estaba a su lado se encogió un poco – En fin, ya me he aburrido de esto, ¿quién se viene de pellas?

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad? –Fubuki se acercó por detrás, con una expresión de pasotismo en su cara- Sí, seguro que lo estás, porque no creo que quieras meterte en líos, como la última vez.

-¿Qué pasó la última vez? –preguntó Kazemaru, que en ese entonces estaba de viaje y se había perdido algunas cosas. Ryuuji soltó una risotada seca.

-Atropellamos a un gato.

-¡A un perro!

-¡Bah!

-No, ni hablar, yo no pienso ir –dijo Shiro, dirigiéndose a su taquilla mientras los demás le acompañaban, a su alrededor. Midorikawa puso cara de aburrido, intentando convencer a su amigo- Di lo que quieras, Midorikawa, yo sí iré a clase hoy. Me da exactamente igual que pienses que soy un aburrid… ¿ ¿Esa de ahí es Haruna? ? –se extrañó notablemente el oji verde, señalando a la Otonashi y admirando su nuevo vestuario.

Kazemaru asintió, decaído por dentro, pero con demasiado orgullo en su cabeza como para demostrarlo.

La peli azul oscura no podía creerse que estuviera de camino al aula de su hermano, vestida con la minifalda más corta y descarada que había llevado nunca, a punto de pedirle (con esas pintas) que le dejara montar una fiesta en su casa, y además, que en esa fiesta hubiera decenas de chicos. ¡Chicos! Cuando esa palabra llegaba a oídos de Kido y en la misma frase estaban las palabras "fiesta", "noche" o "hermana pequeña", la alarma anti-peligros-masculinos de su cabeza sonaba tan fuerte que probablemente podía oírse en kilómetros a la redonda. Por supuesto, aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Espero que estés bromeando! –exclamó Kido, al oír lo que la pequeña Haruna tenía que decir. Encima, se atrevía a aparecer ante él con una ropa tan… tan…

-No, Kido. Venga, ¡nunca te pido nada!

-¡Ja! ¿Perdón?

-Bueno, vale, puede que a veces te pida cosas –admitió Haruna, molesta- pero tienes que hacerme este favor. Te lo devolveré, lo prometo.

-Ya sabes que no. Lo siento.

Ulvida, escondida tras la puerta de la taquilla continua, lo había oído absolutamente todo, y supo que era el momento de entrar en escena. Cerró la puerta con un ruido sordo y fuerte, para que Kido se diera cuenta. Lo hizo. La miró, casi babeando, con los goggles empañados. Se los quitó para limpiarlos, y así de paso pretender impresionarla con sus increíbles ojos, que normalmente escondía detrás de esas horribles gafas. Ella, en circunstancias normales, ni se habría inmutado, pero era por una buena causa, así que puso cara de idiota enamorada y, apoyándose en la taquilla sensualmente, le habló. Solo dios (y Haruna) sabe cómo diablos logró Ulvida convencer a Yuuto de que la fiesta fuera en su mansión, y que además, se encargara él de las bebidas.

Definitivamente, Endo y los demás no se iban a saltar las clases esa vez. Al final fue el conserje del instituto el que zanjó la cuestión: se colocó en la puerta, con la excusa de parar a los pelleros, aunque medio centro sabía que no lo hacía por otro motivo, sino para admirar a las nuevas bellezas que la vida había tenido la gentileza de traer a su instituto. Para el resto de los alumnos, era un asco.

Ya se hacían las diez cuarenta y cinco, y la clase de literatura transcurría con su habitual parsimonia, cuando una notita llegó hasta Ulvida. "Aléjate de los chicos" El papel era rosa, olía a fresas y tenía dibujada una mariposa en la esquina. Seguramente era una hoja arrancada de la agenda de alguna chica de esas tan pijas. En esa clase, precisamente, solo había tres personas a las que pudiera pertenecer la nota: Aki, Rika y Natsumi. Aki no era mala gente, la misma Ulvida había salido con ella a dar una vuelta alguna vez, pero era tremendamente cursi, así que no se hicieron muy amigas. Con Rika no se llevaba mal, la razón por la que Haruna y ella decidieron tomar distancia era lo ruidosa que se mostraba en cuanto Ichinose, deportista oficial del instituto y propiedad de Rika, estaba por ahí cerca. Por último, estaba Natsumi, la presuntuosa hija del director. Bueno, sobre ella, qué decir, era odiosamente perfecta, conquistaba a todos los tíos, y no les hacía ni el menor caso, eso sí, los utilizaba y destrozaba a su antojo. Para Ulvida, fue alguien cuya actitud quizás alguna vez envidió, pero ahora que ella era parecida e incluso mejor, no iba a dejarse pisotear.

La oji azul miró a esta última, que la fulminaba con la mirada, y sonrió arrogantemente, mientras le sacaba el dedo corazón. Natsumi, comida por la rabia, se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, y se pasó el resto de la clase mirando por la ventana. Al final de la clase Reina se levantó de su silla y por el momento decidió no hacer caso de la pija. Tenía cosas más interesantes de las que preocuparse.

-Hola, Hiroto –saludó cuando vio al pelirrojo acercarse.

-Hola, guapa, ¿cómo ha ido lo de Kido?

-Perfecto, nos deja su casa toda la noche del sábado –respondió ella, feliz. El otro sonrió.

-Bien. Oye, si la fiesta decae, siempre podemos escaparnos en el deportivo de mi padre.

Ulvida pareció muy interesada en esa proposición, pero actuó como la diva que ahora era, disimulándolo.

-Podríamos… -contestó, y se fue, al lado de Haruna, que se alegraba más que nadie en el mundo de que hubiera acabado el día.

La peli azul salió ese día del instituto con planes para la noche de sábado y una sonrisa triunfante. Haruna, por su parte, maldecía hasta las piedras que encontraba en su camino.

-¿No te parece genial?

Haruna la miró.

-No –Ulvida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues eres tonta, vas a tener a los tíos a los que espiábamos en la ducha en tercero, en tu casa, ¡serás la protagonista! Yo que tú lo aprovecharía, amiga.

-¿Nos espiabais en la ducha? –preguntó una voz conocida, burlona. Reina se dio la vuelta, pero era el idiota de Midorikawa- ¿En tercero? Guao, y parecíais tan inocentes…

-¿Alguien está hablando contigo? –respondió Ulvida, cortante.

-Bueno, estabais hablando de mí, seguro. Sé que soy la fantasía de muchas chicas, pero ¿tanto como para espiarme?

-¡Cretino! Largo.

-Jajaja, vale, vale, tranquila… ¿Desde dónde espiabais a quien sea que espiarais? –preguntó, esta vez más seriamente, realmente interesado en la respuesta.

-A ti no, desde luego –dijo ella, con asco- Habría que estar muy mal de la cabeza para querer algo contigo.

-Sí, eso me lo dejaste claro antes –le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Buena respuesta, aunque yo habría optado por algo más atrevido, como…

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que digas –le interrumpió- Hasta ahora, solo te has acercado para pedirnos los deberes, o contarnos algún chiste malo, no me vas a decir ahora que nos sigues porque te caemos bien, porque tú y yo sabemos la razón por la que no nos quitas ojo hoy. Adiós.

Una vez más, Midorikawa Ryuuji se había quedado sin palabras, gracias a Ulvida.

**¡Fin del capi! ¿Qué tal ha estado esta vez? ¿Me merezco algún review?**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, tanto si comentáis como si no (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin llegamos al capítulo de la fiesta. Quiero decir algo que se me ha olvidado poner: notaréis que Hiroto y Midorikawa no se llevan muy bien en este capítulo, bueno, tendré que poner en el siguiente la razón por la que se odian tanto. Era solo eso, ya os dejo en paz, que soy demasiado pesada, y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

CAPÍTULO 3

"_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. And we gone make your lose your mind, everybody just have a good time"_

A pesar de que era su casa, Kido Yuuto no tuvo más remedio que dar la consigna para la fiesta. El que custodiaba la puerta, un tipo fuerte y grandote, se echó a un lado, dejándole pasar. Lo de la consigna y el portero, fueron todas ideas de Hiroto, que era el que tenía más experiencia en que las cosas se descontrolaran, y como Ulvida le había pedido consejo, quiso hacerlo lo mejor que pudo para que esto no sucediera. Miró a su derecha, donde unos cuantos compañeros de clase bailaban descontroladamente, al ritmo de un remix de So What, de Pink. Ninguno se tomó la molestia de saludarle, de hecho, probablemente no se dieran cuenta ni de que estaba ahí. Indignante… Se volvió a su izquierda: Ulvida y otros tomaban algo en la improvisada barra, encima de un aparador. Se acercó.

-¡He traído las bebidas! –gritó para que le oyeran sobre el ruido atronador de la música, que retumbaba por toda la planta baja de la casa. La peli azul le sonrió, le dio las gracias y un casto beso en la mejilla y le hizo una seña a la chica que servía las bebidas para que recogiera el alcohol. Kido miró a su alrededor, intentando, inútilmente encontrar a su hermana menor.

En la puerta, Midorikawa, Endo, Kazemaru y Fubuki se abrían paso, tras quince minutos intentando convencer al tiparraco de que conocían a Ulvida, ya que no tenían ni idea de cuál sería la consigna. El peli verde, vigilado por el portero, quien quería comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto, fue hasta ella y la saludó. La oji azul puso los ojos en blanco, y preguntó qué quería. Él señaló a la puerta. Ulvida miró, después le repasó con la mirada, también a los otros y suspiró, asintiendo al portero. Al menos se habían arreglado un poco, y no iban con esas horribles sudaderas que siempre solían llevar a clase. No obstante, esperaba que no le dieran mucho la lata.

Midorikawa aguzó el oído, poniendo cara de asco, y gritó:

-¿¡Pero qué ponéis! ¡Esto es una fiesta, joder! ¡Tú, déjame el sitio un momento! –le pidió al DJ, que se apartó, contento de poder tomarse un descanso tan pronto.

El oji negro sacó un pendrife de su bolsillo y lo puso en el ordenador. Utilizaban un programa de DJ virtual, lo había visto en algunas discotecas y pubs a los que iba cuando la noche se le hacía larga, a pinchar. Abrió su lista de reproducciones y las pasó todas a la memoria del programa. Después quitó el pendrife en modo seguro y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Segundos más tarde, cuando por fin acababa la canción, empezó a sonar In the shadows, de The Rasmus, transformada por las ágiles y experimentadas manos de Ryuuji, al tiempo que decenas de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas por el ritmo, saltaban a la pista, animados por fin. Midorikawa sonrió. Realmente, su tío no se equivocaba cuando le decía que tenía un don.

Mientras, una saturada Haruna buscaba a alguien que conociera, a la mayoría de la gente que bailaba o charlaba a gritos, no la había visto en su vida hasta ahora. Y Ulvida no aparecía. Entonces, a lo lejos, como una salvación, vio a Koujiro Genda, un chico que había conocido en su clase de matemáticas básicas. Sí, el sitio donde se conocieron no tenía mucho de emocionante, más bien, no tenía nada, pero se lo pasaban tan bien hablando cuando nada de lo que decía la profesora les interesaba, que a veces a ella le gustaría estar en clase, en vez de tirada en su cama o en la de Ulvida, leyendo revistas estúpidas. Era un chico inteligente, y muy interesante, y no estaba diciendo que le gustaba, pero sabía que, por desgracia, ella a él nunca le iba a gustar. Se le acercó, armándose de valor, pero justo en ese preciso instante, una rubia con un vestido rojo y taconazos se le acercó. Se encogió, deprimida. No tenía nada que hacer contra eso. Entonces se dispuso a seguir con su búsqueda, pero no le hizo falta, una mano le tocó el hombro, se dio la vuelta y vio una cara conocida.

-¡Kazemaru! ¡Por fin alguien que conozco, no sé de dónde ha salido toda esta gente! –el chico rió.

-¡Pues de todas las fiestas que ha dado Hiroto, seguramente! ¡Les habrá invitado él!

-¡Se ha pasado un poco, Kido me va a matar!

-¡Por cierto, ¿cómo le convenciste?

-¿¡Qué! ¡Espera, no oigo nada, diablo de música, vamos a la cocina! –Él asintió- ¿Qué decías? –pregunto la peli azul cuando entraron en la cocina.

-Que cómo le convenciste.

-Ah… no fui yo, fue Ulvida.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo? Kido es bastante tajante en cuanto a sus decisiones.

-Bueno –ella se sonrojó- digamos que… dios, me da vergüenza hasta contarlo.

-Jajaja, ¿no le ofrecería sexo?

-¡No! No tanto como eso, pero fue lo que le faltó, desde luego. Se puso a hablar y hablar, mientras ponía poses que resaltaban… -Haruna dudó- su delantera, dejándole aturdido completamente, y bueno… mi hermano cedió, por supuesto.

-Vaya…

-Yo no sé desde cuándo es tan… tan…

-Te entiendo. Bueno, al menos ella ha madurado, Endo y Midorikawa aún están en fase de evolución, menos mal que tengo a Fubuki, si no, me volvería loco.

Así transcurría la noche en la mansión de Kido Yuuto, que se había perdido entre la masa de gente que inundaba su salón. Miraba horrorizado cómo algunos bailaban sobre sus sofás. Pero si eso le preocupaba, es que no sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar…

En un momento dado, a alguien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jugar al típico juego de la botella, y a otro alguien se le ocurrió aplaudir y gritar para que la mitad de la fiesta se trasladara a una alfombra, atentos al juego, exceptuando algunos que preferían seguir a su rollo, bailando, hablando o comiendo. Midorikawa dejó enseguida su puesto detrás de las máquinas y se acercó al círculo que se iba formando.

Ulvida fue la que tomó la iniciativa, a pesar de que nunca en su vida había jugado a nada parecido, pero había visto en una película una cosa que quería probar. Consistía en el juego de siempre de la botella, o sea, ponerse todos en círculo, hacer girar la botella y besar al que señalara. Pero con un pequeño detalle: se podía elegir entre besar a la persona correspondiente u optar por beber un chupito de un solo trago. Así, si a alguien le tocaba una persona realmente fea, algo raro ya que en esa fiesta solo dejaban entrar a ciertas personas, podía librarse de él o ella.

Tenían 16 años o más, pero seguían siendo igual de inmaduros que un crío de seis años con una piruleta en la mano, así que bajo el dicho de "el que inventa experimenta", la peli azul hizo girar la botella, contando las vueltas que daba. Doce. Y señalaba a Gazel. El chico le sonrió, y asintió. Los dos se acercaron y se besaron rápidamente, para luego volver a sus sitios. Gazel tiró. Diecisiete vueltas. Una chica de clase, guapa, aunque algo nerviosa, él mismo se acercó a besarla, ella estaba ocupada temblando. La chica tiró. Unas catorce vueltas, y Midorikawa. Precisamente esa era la chica a la que él había estado molestando durante la semana, ya que encontró en el suelo uno de sus tampones, y le pareció harto cómico ir haciendo comentarios sobre aquello cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado. La chica no lo dudó, se sirvió un chupito de tequila y se lo bebió de un trago. Hiroto soltó una carcajada, el peli verde le mató con la mirada. El DJ tiró. No podía creérselo. Hiroto. Rodó los ojos y bebió un chupito bien lleno. El pelirrojo volvió a reírse y tiró. Bingo, la botella trucada funcionaba. Ulvida Reina, su objetivo de la noche. Los dos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un largo beso, casi no se veía dónde acababan los labios de uno y dónde empezaban los del otro. Al final, oyendo unos cuantos silbidos y carraspeos, se separaron. El juego seguía. Burn. No le dio tiempo casi ni de mirar la botella, el oji ámbar ya estaba rodeándola y besándola. Unos cuantos turnos más tarde, Kido había besado a Rika, esta a Ichinose, este había tomado un tequila, viendo que si besaba a alguien que no fuera su novia moriría, Ulvida tomó su primer chupito al tratarse de Midorikawa, la persona que le había tocado. Este tiró y le salió Aki, que hipaba riéndose. Sonrió y la besó. Aki a Kido de nuevo, Kido a Midorikawa, sin beso, claro, y Midorikawa… Ulvida. La miró, sorprendido. Qué raro, otra vez, pero le correspondía a él decidir si bebía o besaba.

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! –la opinión de la multitud parecía bastante clara, no obstante, el oji negro negó con la cabeza, mirando a Ulvida, que también negaba, pero entre enfadada y horrorizada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –le gritó.

-¡Lo siento! –respondió, besándola a la fuerza. La peli azul, colorada, volvió a tirar, le salió Kido, pero bebió. Y en todas las demás veces que le tocó, también bebió, por rabia, odiaba a Ryuuji. Aunque la rabia se convirtió en un pedo del carajo.

Cuando el juego empezaba a volverse monótono, fue ayudada por Burn a levantarse, y se acercó a la pista con él. Bailaban sin control. Midorikawa había vuelto a la mesa de mezclas, y el sonido de Party Rock, de Lmfao, acompañó a Reina mientras, tambaleándose y riendo como una loca, subió a la mesa del comedor y, ante los ojos atónitos de muchos de los asistentes, y los pervertidos de algunos otros, empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, quitándose la ropa poco a poco hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Llegados a ese punto, Gazel decidió que lo que había debajo de esa lencería medio transparente le pertenecía solo a él esa noche. Le dio la mano a la stripper y se dispuso a llevarla a una habitación al piso de arriba, donde reinaba el silencio. Burn les alcanzó, enojado. Discutió con Gazel algo que Ulvida no oyó del todo bien, pero parecía enfadado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. El albino soltó un suspiro, replicándole, y al final de unos cuantos gritos más, los dos chicos miraron a Ulvida, con la duda en la cara. Ella, aunque no sabía que querían saber, siguió adelante, soltándose de la mano de Gazel, arrastrando los pies y sin dejar de sonreír por efecto del alcohol. Los chicos se miraron, Burn se encogió de hombros y la siguió, Gazel, hizo lo mismo cuando pudo reaccionar.

**Siento la parrafada, y si se os ha hecho pesado, pero últimamente me ha dado por escribir así. Por último, hoy tendremos preguntas, ya que… bueno, porque me ha dado a mí la gana y la inspiración, sorprendentemente, me ha pillado con tiempo, no hay otra razón xD**

**1: ¿Qué os ha parecido DJ Midorikawa? ¿He acertado con el personaje? **

**2: ¿Os gustan las canciones que he puesto? ¿Qué canciones podrían sonar en el siguiente capítulo?**

**3: ¿Cómo ha quedado el juego de la botella? ¿Conocíais esa variante? xD En realidad no sé si existe siquiera, pero no estaría nada mal…**

**4: ¿Por qué creéis que se odian Hiroto y Midorikawa? ¿Alguna sugerencia o idea? Debo confesar que esa parte aún no la he escrito, ni pensado, solo sé que no siempre se han llevado tan mal. Lo que no se me ha ocurrido es por qué =S**

**5: ¿Os esperabais ese striptease por parte de Ulvida? ¿Qué opináis de él?**

**6: ¿Qué creéis que van a hacer Gazel, Ulvida y Burn en el segundo piso?**

**7: ¿Os ha gustado que Midorikawa besara a Ulvida?**

**8: ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado con Haruna y Kazemaru? ¿Y con Genda? ¿Habrá tenido algo más que ver con la chica rubia?**

**9: ¿Imagináis qué más puede pasar en la noche? ¿La fiesta se desmadrará, o decaerá, como había previsto Hiroto? ¿Se irá él con Ulvida en el deportivo de su padre? De ser así, ¿adónde? (Ya está pensado, pero apuesto a que no adivinaríais nunca dónde se despertarán al día siguiente)**

**10: ¿Me he pasado con las preguntas?**

**11: ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo, creéis que la historia va por buen camino?**

**Y para no dar dolor de cabeza a nadie, me despido, ¡a vivir la vida, queridos lectores! ¡Y no la liéis mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el anterior capítulo, ¡se me olvidó decir algo! Kozu-chan dibujó la escena en que Ulvida le sacaba el dedo a Natsumi, en clase. Jajaja, me encanta, sinceramente xD Kozue, espero que no te importe, la colgué en mi fotolog, la dirección está en mi perfil, si queréis verlo.**

CAPÍTULO 4

_"Bailo entre tus brazos, riendo y disfrutando de la noche, pero sin ser consciente de lo que hago, ¿esto realmente está bien? Ahora es como si te perteneciera. Y no estoy segura de estar bien en tus manos."_

Champagne Showers, Lmfao de nuevo. Haruna bebía una copa de Martini, apretándola con una fuerza que fácilmente podría haberla hecho pedazos, mirando atentamente la muerte de su autoestima, o en otras palabras, cómo Genda y la rubia se besaban. La peli azul, hecha polvo, tomó un trago más, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que ella no bebía, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, observando seguidamente el fondo del vaso vacío, del Martini del que solo quedaban un par de hielos. Estaba hablando con una chavala de su academia de arte, de algo de lo que no se enteraba, quizás debido a que la chica estaba más que ebria, y las palabras se mezclaban en su boca impidiendo que alguien la entendiera. Vio a Ichirouta en un lado del salón, mirando negativamente la mesa del comedor, donde unos minutos antes, Ulvida les mostraba su… espectáculo. Dejó el Martini en la barra, y a la chica hablando sola (aunque esta no pareció distinguir a la Otonashi del camarero, que escuchaba ahora sus delirios de borracha, fijándose evidentemente, en que no tenía mal cuerpo), y se sentó a su lado, con la misma cara de preocupación que su compañero.

-¿Viste eso? –le preguntó él, meneando la cabeza. Ella asintió- Creí que erais amigas, y todo ese rollo…

-Lo somos –le interrumpió.

-Pues has dejado que se rebaje al nivel de las cucarachas.

-Ya. Sé que debería haberla parado, pero… -en ese momento suspiró, dándose cuenta, al no encontrarles en ningún rincón, de que Koujiro y la rubita debían de estar ya en alguna habitación, en el piso de arriba. Rezó para que a ninguna parejita se le ocurriera convertir su amor en algo físico en el cuarto donde ella solía dormir cuando pasaba la noche en casa de Kido.

-Pero estabas demasiado ocupada vigilando a Genda… -terminó Kazemaru, mirándola como si estuviese esperando una reacción por su parte, algo que a decir verdad, tardó en ocurrir. Haruna casi pegó un bote en su asiento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –negó, avergonzada.

-¡Venga ya! Todo el mundo sabe que estás coladita por él –si no estuviera tan preocupada tratando (inútilmente) de defender su dignidad, Haruna hubiese advertido un tono de molestia en la voz de su amigo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! A mí Genda no me gusta… -finalizó una última revisión a la estancia en la que se encontraban. Pero había perdido las esperanzas.

-Pues no puede ser, hay algo que no me cuadra…

-¿El qué?

-O mientes muy mal, o actúas muy bien. Y me da que no es lo segundo, ¿verdad? –El peli azul sonrió pícaramente, consciente de que eso la fastidiaría- Oye, a mí no tienes por qué mentirme, te conozco a la perfección, y lo sabes. Ya sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde que empezamos el instituto, pero ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos a tirarnos arena en el parque? –Haruna soltó una risa reprimida- Antes eras mi mejor amiga.

-Antes…

-Sí, antes de que llegara Ulvida –Ichirouta hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes? Adoro estas charlas bajo la luz de la vieja bola de discoteca que Nagumo consiguió en el vertedero, y sobre cuya estabilidad me planteo serias dudas, pero yo que tú iría a por tu amiguita. A estas alturas, debe de estar al borde de hacer algo de lo que puede arrepentirse casi demasiado –casi no le dio tiempo al oji café de terminar la frase, cuando la periodista se levantó del asiento y empezó un juego con un nombre tal que "a la caza de amigas borrachas", tras dirigir una vaga sonrisa a su compañero de juegos de la infancia, que fue correspondida con un levantamiento de copa y un pequeño trago, para seguir mirando fijamente la mesa. ¿Quién habría dicho que Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba borracho? En esas condiciones… nadie.

A lo lejos, Midorikawa resoplaba, cerrando los ojos, cansado del ruido de la gente que se mezclaba en sus oídos con el de la música que él mismo escogía, cada vez más decadente. Cada vez más floja. Acabó dejándole el puesto al DJ que estaba contratado para el trabajo, quien no había tenido inconveniente alguno en dejarle a él toda la responsabilidad, y el peli verde se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Se sintió mal de repente. Unas ganas horribles de vomitar aparecieron en él. No le resultó demasiado extraño. La bebida le causaba náuseas y cosas peores, pero era un idiota presuntuoso que solo pensaba en su reputación, y él lo sabía, porque no había rechazado el jueguecito de la botella por dos razones. La primera, claramente, por el qué dirán si no bebiese nada. La segunda… llegó al baño a duras penas, echando todo su ser sobre el inodoro, quedándose con el sabor del vómito en la boca. Se levantó, mirándose al espejo y se aclaró la boca, y se limpió las manos. El dolor de cabeza ya estaba ahí. Qué pronto. Más que otras veces en las que había acabado tirado en algún parque perdido a las dos de la mañana. Tan solo era medianoche. Si su padre o su tío le pillaban entrando en casa a esas horas, ya podía darse por muerto. Pero le daba igual. Aún le quedaban cosas por hacer allí, en esa tonta fiesta.

Aki se sonrojó al mirar a ese castaño que tanto amaba ella. Sus ojos profundos y marrones, su rostro inundado por la luminosidad de una sonrisa que jamás desaparecía. Raramente lo hacía. Siguió a lo suyo. Con Natsumi, su mejor amiga. ¿Su mejor amiga? Bueno… a veces se preguntaba, y lo hacía muy en serio, cómo era que Aki había llegado a ser la leal confidente de la pelirroja Raimon. No, no, mejor amiga no. Sí, confidente era la palabra. Y si no era esa, entonces bien podía sustituirla "parásito", un parásito con el que desahogarse. Pero esa noche no estaba de humor para escuchar a Natsumi. Prefirió perderse en la mirada castaña de Ichinose, aunque sabía a la perfección que los sentimientos que descansaban en ellos no estaban dirigidos a ella.

Burn la besó, para nada dulcemente, en un arrebato de pasión, si así se podía llamar. Le acarició el pelo, ejerció presión en sus labios, y cuando Ulvida se quiso dar cuenta, ya no la acariciaba, casi le tiraba de los azulados mechones. Alguien en el pasillo la buscaba, pero no tenía ni idea de que, en esos instantes, el albino con el que Burn y Ulvida compartían cuarto, apartaba de un empujón a su compañero, haciéndose con la oji azul, que recibía calurosamente en sus labios a cualquiera que la besara. La puerta se abrió, justo cuando las heladas manos del chico de hielo estaban a punto de desabrochar su sujetador por debajo de la escotada camiseta, y unos ojos verdes se impusieron ante los dos chicos que rodeaban a Reina, quien, al ver a Hiroto asomarse a la habitación, sonrió como una niña pequeña y extendió los brazos, riendo. Fue hasta él y se colgó de su cuello. Kiyama la miró. No se inmutó. Gazel agachaba la cabeza, sin expresar claramente una expresión de culpabilidad, pero sus actos lo aclaraban todo. Burn miró hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se ponía los vaqueros. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

-Os dije que no la tocarais –su tono era como de regañina, como el que una madre emplearía al hablarle a sus hijos tras una travesura interceptada- Idiotas… -miró al peliblanco- De Haruya me lo esperaba, pero de ti, Gazel… -el mencionado alzó los ojos, y su "jefe" puso al fin las manos sobre la cintura de la chica que le abrazaba fuertemente, y sonriendo, les hizo una última advertencia- Ni se os ocurra acercaros a ella, o vamos a tener problemas. Sabéis de sobra que sois mis colegas, pero no tendré reparos en enviaros al Gordo –al oír ese sobrenombre, Burn palideció un poco, y el albino arqueó una ceja, cerrando los ojos- Sabía que lo entenderíais. Y ahora –continuó, mirando a la peli azul- nosotros dos nos vamos a una habitación… solos… espero que NADIE nos moleste.

La chica aplaudió, riéndose a infantiles carcajadas.

-¡Vamos, Hiro-chan, vamos a jugar! –el chico le sonrió.

-Oh, sí, vamos a jugar… -la última palabra se quedó en sus labios, dándole un doble sentido a la oración. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, los dos chicos que se habían quedado dentro resoplaron, fastidiados.

Genda golpeó la pared con el puño. Después, abrió sus enfurecidos ojos otra vez y miró a Yuuto. No creía, no quería creer en las palabras de Kido. Por dios. Era su casa. Se la cargaría él. Era la última persona de la que esperaba algo así.

-Vale –dijo, intentando calmarse- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-Llamar y decir que ha sido un error… -sugirió el de goggles, intentando no perder la cordura, más de lo que había hecho al marcar ese número en su teléfono.

-Kido, siento hacerte esta pregunta, pero… ¿¡TE HAS METIDO ALGO! ¡JODER! –Koujiro se desesperó, sus intentos de calma eran nulos- ¡La policía no va a tragarse eso, van a venir igual!

-Bueno… yo… -unas sirenas interrumpieron sus tartamudeos.

Fuera, tres coches de policía estacionaban frente a la mansión de los Kido. Yuuto se masajeaba la frente con una mano, ojos cerrados y mente ausente, mientras que Genda salía en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Naturalmente, no podían ocultar que había una fiesta: luces encendidas y parpadeantes, el zumbido de la música a decibelios que seguramente superaban los permitidos a esas horas de la noche, e incontables grupos de jóvenes borrachos, desparramados en alguna esquina fuera de la casa, o en sus coches, compartiendo la noche con alguien más que con su propio ser y su borrachera. En su camino, el castaño topó con Haruna Otonashi, su compañera en matemáticas básicas. Una chica bastante alegre y sonriente, aunque dudaba de si sería capaz de convencer a ningún policía enfurecido. Pero, al menos, no estaba bebida. Y probablemente no iba a encontrar a alguien en esas condiciones en toda la fiesta, así que la cogió suavemente del brazo y la llevó hasta el baño, para explicarle lo ocurrido.

Haruna le miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Genda-kun? –el chico se sorprendió por el apodo, pero decidió ir directamente al tema que le interesaba. Clavó sus azules ojos en la periodista y le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Que Kido había llamado por alguna estúpida razón, a la comisaría de la ciudad, y que en esos momentos, seguramente ya estarían lidiando con el portero para que les dejase entrar.

-…así que me preguntaba, si tú… bueno, como no has bebido, estoy seguro de que estás en perfectas condiciones para hablar con ellos y convencerles de que todo está bien, y que pronto echaremos a la gente de casa. Solamente tienes que hacer eso.

-¿Y… por qué no lo haces tú?

-Me he pasado con la cerveza.

-¿Y Kido? Él no bebe.

-Está demasiado nervioso… oye, ¿vas a hacerlo o no? No me queda mucho tiempo.

-Oh… de acuerdo –le miró de reojo, con oculto deseo- Pero tú vienes conmigo –el chico asintió, y los dos salieron del baño.

Mientras tanto, Kurimatsu, ese enclenque aguafiestas de metro cincuenta, invitado irónicamente a aquella mansión esa noche, corría por el pasillo de las habitaciones de arriba, donde sabía que algunas parejas consumaban su amor, o su pedal del quince, según se diera. Golpeaba todas y cada una de las puertas, dando la voz de alarma: la poli. Los chicos salían a toda prisa, apurados, muchos a medio vestir, otros con los pantalones o la camiseta en las manos, mostrando una pasmosa habilidad al vestirse mientras corrían. Llamó igualmente a una puerta que estaba pintada de azul, la única colorida en todo el pasillo, dudoso. Se oyó un golpe, un grito enfurecido, y le abrió el chico más popular del instituto. Hiroto Kiyama. Kurimatsu tragó saliva. Diablos. Le explicó lo que pasaba, soportando la mirada asesina del pelirrojo, en todo momento, hasta que este se metió en la habitación, habló con alguien sin cambiar el tono de fastidio y se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo.

-Aparta, estorbo… -el oji verde le dio un leve empujón, y salió del cuarto arrastrando de la mano a una chica medio desnuda, en vaqueros y sujetador, que saludó al castaño con un alegre gesto en la cara. Kurimatsu, extrañado le devolvió el saludo, aunque escondió la mano al notar que Kiyama le fulminaba con la mirada. El chico cogió a la peli azul en brazos y se la llevó a grandes zancadas, a la planta baja.

**De acuerdo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, y siento tener que deciros que me voy de vacaciones a principios de agosto. Volveré a mediados, o así, y quizá suba algo antes de irme pero si no es así, bueno, lo siento. ¡Intentaré hacerlo de todas formas! Tengo muchas ideas. Así que ni preocuparos, creo que estará de sobra para el viernes (las noches de insomnio hacen milagros en cuanto a inspiración…)**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, tanto si comentáis como si no (:**

**¡Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO 5_

_"Ultrasexual, the night has got me love sprung; I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah. My heart is a dancer, beating like a disco drum"_

Nadie parecía haber notado la presencia del rubio de ojos negros, que se quitaba las gafas de sol, en la parte de atrás de la casa, ni la ausencia del peli blanco que le acompañaba, vigilando nervioso por si venía alguien conocido. O por si venía alguien. Punto. Le dirigió una mirada apenada al chico y suspiró. Él frunció el entrecejo, aunque no se le notaba demasiado, ya que esa solía ser su expresión normal.

-¿Me has traído lo que te pedí? –le preguntó Shuuya, arqueando una ceja. Fubuki sacó un paquete, dentro del cual había dinero, principalmente, comida, y una nota. Sí, podía parecer estúpido e incluso cursi, pero Shiro quería que Goenji se cuidara, aunque tuviera un año más que él y debiera ser al revés, porque si algo le pasaba al oji negro, iba a dolerle más a él que a ninguna otra persona- Gracias, Shiro. Te debo una… -Fubuki emitió un gruñido.

-¿Una? –Miró a otro lado, ligeramente enfurecido- Me debes cien. He tenido que mentir a mis amigos, fingir que no sabía dónde estabas delante de los profesores y de todo el mundo, y qué casualidad, todos iban a preguntarme a mí, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y me alegro de que lo seas –el chico sonrió- Sabes que sin tu ayuda, yo…

Fueron interrumpidas por las carcajadas de alguna chica no muy lista que se había dejado seducir, claramente ebria, y un pelirrojo que la callaba, llevándola en brazos, hasta su descapotable rojo. Él puso un dedo en sus labios y chistó, y ella imitó el gesto, ruidosamente y volviendo a estallar en carcajadas. El chico solo puso los ojos en blanco y se montó en el asiento del conductor, yéndose de allí con la peli azul. Goenji y Shiro miraban, distraídos. En cuanto doblaron la esquina, Fubuki retomó la conversación.

-Lo sé. Pero esto no va a poder durar eternamente, Goenji.

-Por favor, Shiro, tú eres el único al que le he contado todo. No puedes dejarme ahora, no puedes, sería… por favor. Te lo compensaré del modo que sea –el oji verde negó, preocupado.

-Lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que vuelvas a casa, pero sé que no me vas a hacer caso, porque ¿quién soy yo, verdad? Solo uno de esos amigotes que…

-Mierda, Fubuki, qué terco eres. No quieres entender. Yo no puedo volver a casa –su tono, antes serio y vagamente cordial, ahora dejaba entrever un pequeño destello de desesperación.

-¿Y tu hermana? –el rostro de su amigo empalideció.

-Ella no me echará de menos.

-No puedes saberlo –replicó el peli plata, desafiante. No quería poner en duda la seguridad en sí mismo y en sus propias decisiones de su amigo, pero le preocupaba mucho que anduviera día y noche por las calles, durmiendo en cualquier lado, peleándose por un trozo de pan… Y habría hecho cualquier cosa para que recapacitara y dejase de lado esa idea absurda de irse de casa.

-¿Tú… podrías ir a verla de vez en cuando? –El oji verde le miró, incrédulo- ¡Sólo para comprobar que está bien! Solo para saber que no sufre demasiado –bajó la vista hacia sus sucios zapatos, manchados de lodo y con pisadas de ruedas de algún vehículo que le hubiera pasado por encima- ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Goenji… -dijo su nombre casi como si fuera un simple suspiro, cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Quién iba a decir que iba a ser él el que le metiera en líos, y no al contrario- De acuerdo –el moreno le sonrió, agradecido- pero con una condición –el chico escuchaba- Que aparezcas, Shuuya.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó, aunque gracias al elevado sonido de la música, nadie pudo oírle.

-Quiero decir que al menos les digas a Kazemaru y a los demás que estás bien. Están preocupados por ti, y ya no sé si voy a poder morderme la lengua otra vez cuando pregunten qué te ha pasado.

Una carcajada medio amargada salió de los labios del peli crema, crispada.

-¿Preocupados? Oh, sí –dijo, irónicamente- ya lo creo, por eso Midorikawa tiene a mi periquito, ¿no? –Ante eso, Fubuki no pudo más que reír- Y por eso están todos aquí, en esta maldita fiesta. Porque se preocupan por mí –añadió, otra vez serio.

El oji verde resopló cansado, y se volvió hacia la puerta del porche trasero, subiendo las escaleras hacia la puerta. De repente, la música dejó de sonar. Algo pasaba. Casi fue derribado por un Midorikawa absorto en sus pensamientos, con ojeras y ojos vidriosos, borrachos, que se disculpó torpemente y caminó hacia su vieja motocicleta, sin ni siquiera reparar en Goenji, que no se había puesto la capucha para esconder su rostro. Simplemente, quería huir. Al mismo tiempo, al oír el preocupante silencio, Shuuya musitó un débil "gracias" y salió corriendo hacia quién sabía dónde.

Debían huir. Ulvida se había hecho con un botellín de cerveza, de alguna manera, y lo alzaba triunfalmente elevando su otra mano también, en forma de puño, una señal de victoria. La policía no les siguió, a pesar de doblar el límite de velocidad, seguramente estaban demasiado ocupados controlando a los adolescentes ebrios que intentaban rayar sus coches patrulla con las llaves de los suyos propios. Cuando disminuyeron la marcha, la chica encendió la radio, buscó la cadena que ofrecía dance por las noches y subió el volumen a tope, cantando Who's That Chick a pleno pulmón, apoyada, de pie, sobre el respaldo de cuero del deportivo del padre de su acompañante, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Hiroto la miró, sonriente, admirando sus caderas balancearse en un suave movimiento, casi atontado. De repente, la chica abrazó al pelirrojo por los hombros haciéndole caricias en el cuello con su lengua, distrayéndole de la carretera. Unos segundos después, el oji verde miró hacia delante y pegó un volantazo, lanzando a Ulvida contra la puerta del copiloto, y chocando contra algo. Se mordió el labio. ¿Algo? ¿O alguien? Viendo que Reina sollozaba como una niña, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se bajó y vio un cuerpo derrumbado delante del morro del deportivo. Palideció. Se preocupó. Maldijo la bebida y a la chica que le había distraído. Miró a su alrededor: nadie. O eso creía él. Justo cuando empezaba a meterse en el coche, alguien le agarró de la camisa y le tiró al suelo con violencia, pateándole. Estaba realmente furioso.

-¿¡Adónde coño vas, hijo de puta! ¿¡Ibas a largarte, eh! ¡Cabrón! –un chico con capucha le golpeaba repetidamente, aunque su voz le sonó familiar. Un segundo chico se acercó por detrás al agresor, dando una voz y haciendo que se detuviera. Hiroto se palpó las costillas, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto, y se incorporó.

-Deja eso ahí, baka. ¿No te han enseñado que la mierda del suelo no se toca? –ese chico no llevaba capucha. Era castaño y llevaba un corte de pelo a lo mohicano. Miró con detenimiento a Kiyama, después a la chica, que estaba acurrucada en un lado del coche, llorando.

-¡Pero le ha atropellado! ¡Iba enrollándose con esa zorra, y le ha atropellado, joder, Fudo! –el chico mohicano se enfureció de pronto.

-¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre decir mi nombre de pila, imbécil! –pero el otro, en vez de mostrarse sumiso, le encaró.

-¡No me insultes, gilipollas! ¡Él es nuestro hermano!

-No lleva nuestra sangre.

-¡La mía sí!

-Mira… oye, oye, baka, mira mejor a ese tío –el chico encapuchado hizo lo que le ordenaban, y sin dejar que el pelirrojo viera su rostro, observó aterrado. En seguida cogió en brazos el cuerpo que yacía delante del vehículo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al mohicano.

-Vámonos. Este tío me conoce. Y conoce a mi hermano –el castaño asintió y las dos figuras desaparecieron en la noche. Kiyama se levantó del suelo, al fin, casi sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, anonado. Echó un vistazo a su ligue de esa noche. Miró en su bolsillo. Cuando habían salido, vio que a alguien se le habían caído las llaves, y pensó que podrían ser de Ulvida, así que las cogió y, con un gesto de júbilo, comprobó que podrían usar la casa de ella, ya que tenían en un llavero en el que había inscrita una dirección. Se preguntó qué clase de persona en su sano juicio le pondría su propia dirección a unas llaves, pero como el asunto carecía de sentido para él, se dirigió a la dirección, que le sonaba de algo, pero no llegaba a recordar de qué. Montó en el coche de nuevo, arrancó y los dos siguieron su camino.

Minutos antes, Haruna buscaba desesperadamente a su amiga. Había logrado escaparse de Genda y sus policías, para buscar lo que realmente le importaba, de lo que verdaderamente temía que corriera peligro. Algo que Ulvida le había contado muchísimo antes de su transformación, y que hasta cuando esta la había arrastrado a esa estúpida fiesta, había tenido en mente: no dejar que hiciera cierta clase de tonterías era su misión. Al menos, que no las hiciera ebria. Arqueó una ceja, pero no había absolutamente nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Entonces pensó en Kazemaru, mirando fijamente a la mesa del comedor. Fue hasta allí, presintiendo que el chico no se había movido en su ausencia, y efectivamente, allí le encontró.

-¿Llegaste a tiempo? –le preguntó, con los ojos rojos por el humo. Haruna sacudió la cabeza y le dijo.

-¿Has visto a Ulvida?

-¿Qué? –parecía empanado.

-¿¡La has visto! –preguntó, alterada.

-No. Bueno… -Ichirouta hizo memoria, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Después estalló a carcajadas- Hiroto se la va a tirar –canturreó. La peli azul frunció el ceño, se acercó a su boca y le olió el aliento. Se apartó, violentamente, enojada.

-¡Estás borracho, Kazemaru! –el nombrado volvió a reír, sin poder controlarse. Haruna decidió que era el momento de sacarle de allí, antes de que la policía le viera. Ella ya había visto la actitud de los agentes, y presentía que no iban a dejar marchar a un adolescente ebrio en la noche. Los más listos se habían ido ya. Los atontados, como el peli azul, seguían en su mundo paralelo, inconscientes. Por eso Otonashi quiso ayudarle. Le tomó la mano y, antes de salir de la casa hacia la estación de autobuses, le pidió un gran, gran favor a cierto peli verde que salía del baño, dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás, donde estaba aparcada su moto, con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Midorikawa! –la miró- Midorikawa, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, es Ulvida…

-Kiyama… él se la llevó hace un minuto, le vi pasar… -se frotó los ojos, cansado.

-Ve tras ellos, por favor, yo… tengo que ayudarle a él. Y no puedo dividirme en dos, así que tómalo como un favor que te devolveré.

-¿Y por qué debería ayudar a tu amiguita después de cómo me ha tratado?

-¡Oye, no eres precisamente el más indicado para hablar! Además, es muy importante, te lo agradeceré yo, lo hará ella… por favor, por favor, Midorikawa-san… -el moreno bajó los ojos, apoyando disimuladamente una mano en la pared para no tambalearse y caer.

-De… acuerdo, pero contesta, ¿por qué es tan importante que Kiyama no se la tire? Solo es un polvo, no sé, no creo que sea para tanto…

-No es cualquier polvo, sería su… -bajó la voz- su primera vez. Así que no me repliques más y hazme el favor de ir a buscarles.

-Vale, y cuando les encuentre, ¿qué les digo? –Imitó una voz estúpida- Hola, Ulvida, verás, creo que deberías venir conmigo, porque Kiyama te quiere follar y Haruna me ha dicho que eres virgen, venga, ¿te apetece tomar algo y charlamos sobre ello?

-¡No! –gruñó Haruna, perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, después de decir- Tú sabrás si quieres demostrar que eres humano o no.

Fubuki entraba en esos instantes en la casa, tras haberse chocado con Midorikawa, y centrado en encontrar a los otros dos del grupo. Pronto divisó a Endo, hablando con un policía mientras hacía gestos exagerados, y daba algún que otro salto estúpido hacia atrás, de vez en cuando. El peli plata fue hasta él, ceñudo, y sus temores se hicieron realidad: el castaño estaba como una cuba y estaba haciendo el ridículo. Le cogió de la camisa y se lo llevó a un lado.

-Nos vamos a casa, ¿y Kazemaru? –le preguntó. El chico sonrió ampliamente y dijo, mirando a Fubuki de una manera extraña.

-Ven aquí, pelota de fútbol, te voy a patear tan fuerte que vas a aparecer en Japón.

Shiro resopló, retorciendo los ojos.

-Endo, yo no soy una pelota de fútbol y ya estamos en Japón –el chico se frotó la cabeza.

-¿Ah, sí…?

-Uf, vamos.

Y consiguieron escapar de la policía por muy poco.

La cabeza de Ryuuji le martilleaba, ahora más que nunca. Tendría que haber ido a su casa y haberse acostado, pero sentía que debía de seguir al coche rojo que desaparecía por la esquina de la mansión Kido. Entrecerrando los ojos, consiguió encajar la llave en la ranura de la moto, y arrancó, no sin alguna que otra dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos. Les siguió durante unos diez minutos, pero pronto se mareó y la motocicleta volcó, sin causarle ninguna herida muy grave, pero estaba claro que no podía seguir conduciendo en ese estado.

**Sorpresa, sorpresa, la noche después de colgar el anterior capítulo, escribí todo esto ö así que si el viernes tengo al menos 5 reviews, cuelgo el siguiente antes de irme. ¡Lo prometo! (: Si no, lo más seguro es que no pueda hasta el 20 de agosto… (a menos que encuentre un maldito locutorio, aunque lo dudo porque soy muy vaga ¬¬)  
><strong>

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, tanto si comentáis como si no (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPÍTULO 6_

_"Bueno, habría esperado otra cosa, pero esto no está mal. Al fin y al cabo, estás bien, y eso es lo que importa."_

-Mierda… -Midorikawa se palpó el bolsillo donde deberían estar sus llaves, pero lo único que encontró fue su móvil, un pañuelo sucio y una chocolatina a medio comer. Engulló el chocolate y miró la hora en su móvil. Las doce y media. Como le pillaran, la cagaba. Un poco mejor que antes, subió a la moto, notando algo de dolor en la cadera derecha, aunque decidió ignorarlo. Debió hacérselo cuando se cayó. Ya le daba todo igual, había perdido al coche, y le había fallado a esa pobre chica… bueno, él no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan estúpida, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

En quince minutos ya había llegado, aparcó la moto y se armó de valor para llamar al timbre y así enfrentarse a su enfurecido padre. Con algo de suerte, le abriría su tío y la bronca no sería tan fuerte, aunque dado su historial, no confiaba mucho en la suerte. Llamó a la puerta, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esta estaba mal cerrada, y se abrió con su fuerza. Entró en la casa. Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo. Nada. Ni nadie. Fue a hurtadillas hacia su cuarto, y entonces resbaló con algo. Encendió la luz y vio que era una camisa. Suspiró. Sería de su tío. Otro de sus ligues. Meneó la cabeza y entonces oyó una risa en su cuarto. Arrugó la frente. Qué raro.

Cogió un bate de béisbol de debajo del sofá y abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero bajó el "arma" en seguida, porque lo que encontró allí, no tenía nada de peligroso. Y de agradable, tampoco.

Haruna se esforzó por hacer que el peli azul permaneciera sentado. No fue fácil, aunque lo consiguió cuando le aseguró que Homer Simpson tomaba la misma línea. Kazemaru estuvo imitando al personaje, haciendo reír a Otonashi, no obstante, seguía preocupada por su amiga, ¿Midorikawa la habría encontrado? Ojalá… no se lo perdonaría nunca si no fuera así. Miró al oji marrón: se había cansado y ahora permanecía rígido en su asiento, mirando un folleto de destinos de vacaciones de verano. Señaló una página donde había una foto de un paisaje de playa, con el mar cristalino, unas palmeras y de ellas, colgaba una hamaca.

-Mira, Harunita, te voy a llevar aquí…

-¿De verdad?

-¡Eh, ¿no estarás insinuando que yo miento? –se alteró, de pronto.

-Oh, no, solo es que me fascina –le sonrió. Kazemaru se encogió de hombros y clavó la vista en la foto.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-No. ¿Para qué, Kaze-chan? –el autobús que debían tomar al fin llegó, y la peli azul cogió a su amigo del brazo, haciendo que se levantara, y ayudándole a llegar hasta la puerta. Pagó los dos billetes. Por suerte, llevaba suelto. Se sentó en una de las filas del medio, en el lado de la ventana, y le indicó a Ichirouta que se sentara él también, a su lado.

-Para comer helado de pistacho en esa hamaca, tú y yo.

-Ah… te gusta la playa -dedujo Haruna.

-No.

-Te gusta el helado.

-No. Me gustas tú. ¿Me dejas tus gafas? –preguntó, sin que a la boquiabierta oji miel le diera tiempo a asimilar lo que había dicho, ni a responder, y le quitó las lentes rojas de encima del pelo. Se las puso- ¿Parezco intelectual? –preguntó, serio.

-Eh… -balbució ella. Luego suspiró, ¿quién le mandaba ocuparse de todos los borrachos que eran sus amigos?- Maldita sea… -susurró entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kaze, preocupado- No me quedan bien, ¿verdad? Es eso, ¿no? –ella no respondió, se puso a mirar por la ventana, viendo los vehículos pasar a su lado, veloces en la oscuridad de la noche. El chico se crispó- ¡No me quedan bien, lo sabía! –se las quitó y las tiró al suelo. Uno de los cristales se despegó de la pasta. Entonces, cambiando de golpe su cara, se entristeció y se agachó a recoger los dos pedazos, como si fueran un cachorrillo atropellado, con pena- Oh, no… Haruna, lo siento.

La peli azul suspiró, le arrebató el objeto de las manos y lo examinó, con cara de cansancio. Otro viaje a la óptica. Su madre se iba a enfadar, más valía que no se enterara de quién y cómo se habían roto.

El chico de la capucha se quitó la misma, dejando ver un rostro de piel blanca y ojos verdes, preocupados. Se acercó a su amigo atropellado, llamándole por su nombre. Fudo puso los ojos en blanco, medio asqueado, y se acercó también.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Solo ha sido un golpe –le dijo al piel pálida- mañana estará como nuevo, y no se acordará de nada, ya verás.

-¿Por qué no se iba a acordar?

-Se tomó diez chupitos, tío. Tu hermano de sangre está loco.

El ex encapuchado rió, asintiendo. Luego pensó en el chico de pelo rojo que conducía el deportivo.

-¿Crees que me reconoció? El pijo ese del deportivo… -aclaró el oji verde.

-No. Nos habría seguido, o yo que sé.

-Eso espero. Ya iré a ver a mi hermano en otro momento. Ahora es mejor que no sepa nada… ¿has tenido noticias del Gordo?

-Vendrá mañana a sellar el trato. Pero tú no puedes estar aquí.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya, soy uno de los vuestros, ¿no? Tengo derecho.

-Eres un novato, al Gordo no le gustará.

-¡Me la trae que ese idiota no esté de acuerdo, yo…!

-¿Quieres que te den una paliza? –quiso saber, harto, el mohicano. El de piel pálida agachó la cabeza.

-Vale, tú ganas. Me iré.

-Solo serán unas horas, tío. No te preocupes. Relájate y vete a dar una vuelta. Pero no vuelvas muy tarde, mañana a las once tienes que salir de aquí.

-Ya… -el encapuchado, con el rostro oculto de nuevo, salió del viejo edificio abandonado, sin rumbo fijo, pensando en dónde iba a meterse mientras el Gordo estaba con sus camaradas. Podría ir a ver a su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza. Le mataría si le volviese a ver convertido en aquello, así que desechó la idea, aunque le echaba de menos.

Siguió andando, hasta toparse con una chica algo perdida, a la que unos chicos más mayores, estaban molestando. Ella, de ojos negros y pelo castaño, suelto, caminaba deprisa, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera rosa. Llevaba unos vaqueros y unas converse. No debía de tener más de trece años. El oji verde sintió compasión por ella y se acercó a sus perseguidores, que ya la habían hecho llorar con sus comentarios, y la acorralaban en un callejón. El de piel pálida empujó a uno de ellos, y el resto del grupo salió corriendo en cuanto vieron el tatuaje de su muñeca. El chico al que había empujado, que parecía el jefe del grupito, pero el menos listo de todos, se le encaró.

-¿Quién eres tú, chaval? –le preguntó, con aire de soberbia- Largo. Ella es mía.

-Ella no es de nadie, capullo –el oji verde apretó la mandíbula con rabia, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. EL chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Sangraba. Abrió los ojos como platos y huyó también, mientras el de piel pálida le observaba correr como un conejo asustado, ceñudo. Un rato después, la chica a la que había salvado se despegó de la pared y le dio un toque tímido en el hombro. Él se volvió, encontrándose con su cara asustada, y se conmovió. Era solo una niña- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Muchas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho si tú no hubieras estado por aquí –contuvo una lágrima que estaba a punto de escapársele y le miró con esos ojos negros y profundos, grandes como estrellas- Oye… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-¿Para qué? –quiso saber el chico. La peli castaña enrojeció.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber a quién le tengo que agradecer que haya hecho esto por mí.

Él escondió más su rostro en la capucha.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible –la chica balbució algo y después se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él la detuvo, cogiéndola del brazo- Espera. ¿No pensarás volver a casa sola?

-Pues… no me queda otra, he venido también sola.

-Ya, ¿y si te vuelves a encontrar con esos memos? –Ella se quedó en silencio- Te acompaño –sentenció el oji verde, poniéndose a caminar a su lado. La chica, extrañada pero aliviada, le siguió, dirigiéndose a su segura y confortable casa.

El peli verde no quiso creerlo, tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces, hasta que comprobó que sus ojos no le engañaban. Hiroto le gritó.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí! Vete.

El oji negro abrió la boca para protestar, y se fijó en que allí, dormida en cuanto Kiyama la había dejado estar un instante, estaba Ulvida. Bueno, si bien no la había salvado de la manera que él esperaba, al menos, lo había hecho. Sonrió, antes de dirigirse en un tono ácido al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, dado que esta es mi casa, que estáis en mi cuarto y esa en la que duerme tu novia es mi cama…

-No es mi novia. Tranquilo, que ya me voy. Ahora sé por qué me sonaba tanto esa dirección –le entregó las llaves, con desdén, y se puso los pantalones. Cogió su camisa de las manos del moreno- Una sola palabra de esto a alguien…

-¿Y qué? Anda, Kiyama, lárgate, ¿vale? Hace tiempo que no eres bienvenido en mi casa.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te la vas a tirar? –el peli verde abrió la boca para protestar, pero el otro le interrumpió- Bah, me la trae, haz lo que te dé la gana. No le digas que he estado aquí.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte ese favor, "amigo"? –el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se marchó, dando un portazo. Midorikawa rezó para que nadie más que él lo hubiera oído.

Cuando se aseguró de que así era, comprobó cómo estaba Ulvida. Levantó un poco la sábana a la que ella se aferraba. Aún tenía la ropa interior puesta, al menos. Había llegado a tiempo. Volvió a echarle la sábana por encima y la observó un momento, mientras dormía. La vio protestar en sueños y sonrió, recordando la cara que había puesto cuando la besó, hacía unas horas, nada más. Miró su mesilla de noche, y cogió la foto que había sobre ella, por si acaso, guardándola en el primer cajón. Se levantó del borde de la cama y se fue a cambiar al baño, saliendo con un viejo pijama: un pantalón azul oscuro a rayas y una camiseta gris de talla extra grande, que le colgaba de las mangas y un poco por debajo de las caderas. Salió de su cuarto y se tumbó en el sofá, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas, y presintió que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga durmiendo sobre el incómodo sofá de sky.

Fubuki arrastró literalmente a Endo fuera del taxi: el chico estaba totalmente convencido de que el conductor era un espía ruso y se había empeñado en adivinar su contraseña secreta.

-¡Espera, ya sé! ¡Es tarta de manzana, a que sí! –pero el taxi amarillo ya se alejaba, a unas cuantas manzanas de la casa del castaño. El peli plata llamó al timbre, mordiéndose el labio. La señora Endo abrió, somnolienta, y dejó pasar a su hijo y a su amigo. Mamoru la abrazó, rebosante de cariño, de pronto. EL oji verde puso los ojos en blanco, se disculpó con la madre del chico por llegar tan tarde y empujó a Endo hasta su habitación. El castaño se tiró en su cama, durmiéndose al instante, y Fubuki suspiró, abriendo la cama plegable que el chico tenía en su habitación, preparándola con sábanas limpias, y se durmió, también. Mañana, pensó, la resaca de Endo sería espantosa.

…

-Kaze, dame tus llaves –le pidió Haruna al peli azul, que se encontraba mirando a la pared.

-…

-¡Kaze! Ah… -se desesperó, y le quitó al chico las llaves del bolsillo. Tuvo que adivinar cuál era la del portal, llamar al ascensor (por suerte, se acordaba de que era el segundo piso, de cuando iba a su casa a jugar, de pequeña), y acertar, por último, con la llave de la puerta. Tiró del muchacho y le devolvió sus llaves- Por favor, acuéstate y no hagas ruido.

-Estoy solo, mis padres se han ido de viaje… ¡quédate conmigo! –propuso, animadamente. Haruna valoró la situación: volver sola a casa, de noche… decidió aceptar, aunque algo incómoda, y se instaló en el cuarto de invitados. Dios, se moriría de vergüenza si el oji marrón mentía y sí que estaban sus padres en casa, pero decidió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse por un instante de todos sus problemas, cayendo dormida a la luz de una titilante luz amarilla de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

La chica nunca había llegado tan tarde a su casa. En realidad, no solía salir mucho, ya que su padre no la dejaba, pero cuando lo hacía, debía volver antes de las ocho. El oji verde escuchó atentamente su conversación nerviosa. La niña tenía solo doce años, y había salido a esas horas para buscar a su hermano. Cuando ella le dijo su nombre, él se sobresaltó.

-Goenji Yuuka.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó, perplejo. Conocía al hermano de esa chica. Había pasado por el territorio de su grupito hacía unos días, con el rostro ceniciento y magullado. Por no hablar de que su hermano y él ya se conocían, y el chico pálido ya le había visto mucho antes, en su casa. Pero no le dijo nada a Yuuka, no quería preocuparla.

-Yuuka… Goenji. ¿Por qué? ¿Te suena? ¿Lo habías oído antes? Es un apellido común, un nombre también común, no veo por qué no habrías de haberlo… -habló rápido.

-Tranquila, parece que las palabras se te van a escapar de la garganta… habla despacio –ella soltó una risa.

-Estoy nerviosa –cerró los ojos un momento. Los volvió a abrir, dirigidos al encapuchado- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Quince.

-Vaya. Pareces mucho más mayor.

-Cuando te vi, pensé que tendrías trece. También pareces más mayor.

-No, no tanto como tú. Tú parece que tienes… dieciocho –el oji verde no contuvo una carcajada- ¿Qué? Lo sigo en serio –aseguró, divertida- En este edificio vivo yo, el portero nos dejará pasar… ¿subes conmigo?

-No sé… ¿y si está tu padre despierto?

-No sabe que me he ido, así que no creo que… -Yuuka miró al de piel pálida, asustada- Yo no te he dicho nada de mi padre. ¿Cómo sabes que vivo con él y no con mi madre? –se paró en medio de la acera, a mitad de camino de su portal. Él apartó la mirada y suspiró- ¿Me conoces de algo, verdad? ¿De qué? ¿Quién eres?

El chico la miró, con los ojos verdes brillándole por el nerviosismo. Pensó que daba igual, y se acercó a ella. Se quitó la capucha, al fin, mostrando su verdadera cara, con alguna que otra herida que no estaba allí antes de irse de casa, pero perfectamente reconocible, además de por la forma del pelo, y lo que se parecía a su hermano.

-Mi nombre es Fubuki Atsuya. Pero tú puedes llamarme Atsuya. Y no te conozco a ti, conozco a tu hermano. Ahora, por favor, entra en casa.

-Pero…

-¡Entra! –le gritó. La chica bajó la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos. Atsuya se arrepintió, entonces- Lo siento… ¡espera, perdona, no quería asustarte! –pero la oji negra ya había entrado en el portal, dejando solo al peli rosa, que metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de ese barrio, con la imagen de Yuuka a punto de llorar, en la cabeza.

**Aquí está el nuevo, como prometí, me alegro de haberlo colgado ya :P no tenía ganas de esperar hasta agosto… Bien, espero que cuando vuelva tenga más review y que os haya gustado este capítulo. Cuando tenga 4 reviews, subiré el próximo. En el siguiente capi, ya será por la mañana, y podéis imaginar el resacón de todos nuestros amigos… bueno, ¡me callo ya! xD**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores (: ¡A vivir la vida, y no la liéis mucho!**

**Au Revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, subo este capi justo antes de marcharme (: así que hacedme feliz y me dejáis un comentario como regalo de bienvenida, así cuando vuelva tengo algún review, que eso a quién no le gusta… Lo he hecho todo lo largo que he podido para compensar mi ausencia T-T así que disfrutadlo :D **

**Solo decir que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y que si lo hiciera, Endo no se habría casado con Natsumi (typical topic, lo sé u.u)**

CAPÍTULO 7

"_La apariencia seduce, la personalidad enamora"_

Abrió los ojos, sin saber qué había pasado ni dónde demonios estaba. Enseguida, un dolor punzante y molesto atacó su cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo y se quitó la sábana de encima, sintiendo de pronto la brisa sobre su cuerpo. Se miró. Estaba medio desnuda. Se llevó las manos a la boca y emitió una exclamación ahogada. Miró rápidamente hacia la cama en la que estaba sentada. No había nadie, pero no suspiró aliviada, sino preocupada. El chico con el que había pasado la noche bien podía haber ido al baño o a desayunar ya… Se levantó y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, observando la habitación y sus pósters de Audioslave, Lmfao y Apparat, unas cuantas prendas desperdigadas por toda la estancia, y un escritorio con columnas de CD y un aparato de mezclas, con unos de esos enormes cascos enchufados y colgando despreocupadamente por el borde de la mesa. Se extrañó. Ella creía que había ido a parar a casa de Hiroto, pero el único maniático de la música que conocía, era…

-Ah, ya te has despertado –Midorikawa Ryuuji la miró, bostezando, un instante y luego se dirigió al armario, buscando algo que ponerse. Sacó lo primero que encontró, ante la mirada atónita de Ulvida.

-¿Qué… cómo coño he acabado yo aquí? –se abrazó a sí misma, intentando taparse con los brazos. El chico se quitó la camiseta, mientras replicaba:

-No te molestes, anoche ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver.

Haruna Otonashi se sintió muy extraña al despertarse en una cama que no era la suya, hasta que recordó las circunstancias de la noche anterior. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, haciendo memoria por el camino. Toda la casa estaba igual a como recordaba, incluso le vino a la cabeza el día en que ella e Ichirouta pintaron monigotes en el pasillo. La librería y el jarrón de flores rosas que rodeaban la mancha que recordaba la travesura allí seguían, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Dio unos pasos y vio a través del cristal de la puerta de la cocina que la luz estaba encendida. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas de alrededor de la redonda mesa, mientras Kazemaru preparaba tostadas, con una cara de muerto realmente impresionante. Ahora parecía más emo, incluso. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Haruna como si acabara de recordar que estaba allí. Le sirvió una tostada medio quemada y musitó un "hola" casi inaudible. Ella sonrió, divertida.

-¿Resaca? –Kazemaru la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Resaca? ¿Por qué iba a tener yo…? –se palmeó la frente, recordando- Oh, mierda… ¿fui muy imbécil ayer? –le preguntó a la peli azul, abatido. Esta se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Bueno… un poquito.

-No me mientas –bebió un sorbo de café de sobre, arrugando la nariz al notar el amargo sabor en su lengua- ¿Qué hice?

-Tranquilo, te sentaste en un sofá y te quedaste mirando a la mesa, diciendo muchas tonterías… nada demasiado loco… eso me recuerda… Ulvida –dudó en llamarla durante unos segundos, pero puesto que, si la hubiera necesitado para algo, su amiga ya la habría llamado a esas horas, lo dejó estar. Miró el reloj. Las once y media. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a su amigo- Bah, ya llamará. Y no te preocupes, mi querida amiga se llevó toda la atención, ¿no recuerdas su striptease?

El peli azul abrió los ojos como platos.

-Striptease –repitió, clavando la mirada en Haruna- Diablos, siempre me pierdo lo mejor –refunfuñó, medio en serio, medio en broma- ¿A ti no te duele la cabeza?

-Yo solo tomé un Martini.

-Chica lista –repuso, terminándose el café de un trago y metiendo la taza en el fregadero.

La peli azul abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía ser. No podía haberlo hecho con Midorikawa, le odiaba. Se odiaban desde tiempos inmemoriales, y las cosas no cambiaban así como así, ni siquiera porque estaba borracha. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Se sentó en la cama, vencida, y empezó a llorar. No quería hacerlo delante de ese idiota, pero no se pudo contener, al saber que le había dado su virginidad a quien más odiaba en el mundo. Pero el moreno la miró, extrañado, y se sentó con ella. La oji azul le pegó un débil empujón, apartándole.

-Aléjate de mí… -le dijo.

-Tranquila, no te voy a comer. Aunque deberíamos ir a desayunar, por si acaso –bromeó. Vio que la chica no se reía ni un poco, y se preocupó- Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Estás tensa… bueno, más bien pálida.

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo de anoche… ni siquiera recuerdo nada…

Entonces, el peli verde cayó.

-¡Ah…! Espera, ¿crees que tú y yo hemos…? –les señaló alternamente. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿No ha sido así? –Midorikawa se rió con ganas.

-No, claro que no, yo no soy como ese novio tuyo. No me aprovecharía así de nadie –la miró fijamente, sonriendo para darle confianza- Y no te preocupes, con él tampoco pasó nada.

-¿Pero… qué hago en tu casa? –sollozó un poco, confusa, y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Él le tendió un pañuelo, que ella aceptó enseguida. Midorikawa le explicó lo que había pasado, y la peli azul comprendió cuán estúpida había sido al confiar en Hiroto…- No me lo puedo creer… ¿qué es esto, una comedia en la que yo soy la tonta?

-La borracha, querrás decir. Menudo striptease te marcaste… -eso explicaba el comentario de Mido de que ya había visto "anoche" todo lo que tenía que ver.

-¿¡QUÉ! –exclamó, preocupada. Él volvió a reír.

-Oye, dime exactamente qué es lo último que recuerdas y yo te cuento lo que pasó después, porque me sorprendes cada vez más.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que tú me besaste, cabrón.

-Ah, jajaja, es verdad, ahí empezaste a beber.

Las once y media. El Gordo debía estar al caer. Atsuya recorría las calles de la ciudad con la capucha puesta, tentado de ir a casa de Shiro. No. No podía. Su hermano, a pesar de ser un buen tipo, no iba a entender las razones por las que estaba en esa… ¿se le podía llamar secta? Bueno, no, no tanto como eso. Aunque hacían juramentos y hermanamientos con sangre. Como él y Tobitaka. La cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo dejaba claro dónde se había hecho el corte hacía ya varios meses. Él le había pasado unas gotas de su sangre a Seiya, y este a Atsuya, y a partir de entonces, eran hermanos de sangre. Se debían lealtad entre ambos.

El peli rosa meneó la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en su hermano, el de verdad. Hacía tres meses, Fudo había reclutado a Atsuya, y este se había ido de casa con el grupo, formado por él, Fudo, Tobitaka, Osamu, y otros dos de los que nunca conseguía recordar el nombre. Aunque quizá era porque pocas veces acudían a la guarida y a las reuniones. En todo ese tiempo que estaba pasando en la calle, Atsuya había aprendido algo muy importante, y es que nunca, por ninguna razón, debía anteponer nada ni nadie a sus derechos u oportunidades, y era una regla que no pensaba cambiar. El único por el que lo habría hecho, era Shiro, pero por suerte, él estaba en casa, seguro, fuera de ese mundo de sangre y peleas nocturnas.

Minutos más tarde, Ryuuji seguía con su relato mientras Ulvida buscaba en su armario una camiseta que no le fuera demasiado grande. Cuando escuchó que se había ido a una habitación para montárselo con Burn y Gazel a la vez, se quedó asombrada. Y todas las cosas que hizo antes, también. Soltó una palabrota y cerró el armario de Midorikawa. Maldita su manía de que la ropa le colgara como si fuera un patán.

-¿Por qué demonios usas tallas tan grandes siendo tan canijo?

-¡Oye! Mido exactamente 1'73, en teoría, no soy un canijo.

-Ja, solo cinco centímetros más que yo.

-Pues qué enana eres… -se burló. Ella le tiró un cojín.

-¿No tienes… ropa de tu madre o algo así? –el oji negro se alteró un momento, luego miró hacia otro lado y relajó el rostro y, sin contestar a su pregunta, salió por la puerta, mencionando que quizá quedase algo de ropa de la última novia estable de su tío.

Ulvida, al quedarse sola, frunció el ceño. ¿Y por qué no le respondía a lo de su madre? Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué más daba? Volvió a curiosear la habitación, esta vez más detenidamente. Se puso los cascos y encendió el aparato. Un tema de Jay-z le perforó los oídos, consiguiendo que se los quitara a toda prisa (los cascos, no los oídos), dejándolos colgando otra vez. Apagó la máquina, y se sentó en la cama. Miró debajo: solo suciedad y basura inservible.

Entonces, se fijó en los cajones de la mesita de noche. Abrió el primero, y sacó un marco de fotos. Una mujer en cuya muñeca se clavaban varias agujas conectadas a la máquina que se encontraba detrás de ella, sonreía como podía, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de un niño de pelo verde recogido en una coleta y con el flequillo por el medio de esos ojos negros y enormes, que se encontraba a su lado, también sonriendo y haciendo el gesto de los dos dedos. No cabía duda de que el niño era Midorikawa, y pensó que la mujer podría ser su madre. Las cosas se ordenaron en su mente. Claro. Por eso él había reaccionado así cuando la mencionó, quizá le había ocurrido algo, seguía enferma o estaba... La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, haciendo que se sobresaltara y guardara el marco rápidamente donde lo había encontrado. El niño de la foto, ahora con la coleta mal hecha y unas ligeras sombras bajo los ojos, le lanzó un pantalón vaquero viejo, pero por lo menos, era de su talla. Se lo puso.

-Gracias.

-La chica, la novia de mi tío, se llamaba Lindsay. Era un poco tonta, si quieres mi opinión… sonreía todo el rato, y era muy fácil tomarle el pelo. Pero vestía bien.

-Ya veo… -dijo, fijándose en la marca del pantalón. No se atrevió a preguntarle lo de la foto.

-Y usa esta camiseta. Es mía, de las pequeñas, estaba entre la ropa de la plancha, pero imagino que no te importa.

-No, no -Carraspeó- Oye, ¿tus padres…?

-Mi padre seguramente ya se habrá ido a trabajar. Y no creo que haya pasado por mi cuarto, porque si no, me hubiera despertado para echarme la bronca. No es mal tipo, pero tiene mucho estrés encima. Además, con mi tío por aquí, que le llena la casa de tías buenas…

-¿Y… tu madre qué dice?

-¿No te apetece desayunar? –a la chica le sorprendió lo bien que sabía cambiar de tema cuando no le interesaba hablar de algo, pero se rindió por ahora, no quería resultar muy pesada. Por otro lado, era Midorikawa… pero se calló.

-Sí, tengo un poco de hambre.

-Pues mi tío ya le habrá hecho el desayuno a quien sea que haya traído a casa, y el mío supongo que también, así que yo me cojo el de su novia, y tú el mío. Para que no te lo quite a ti –Ryuuji le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenía miedo de que le volviese a preguntar sobre su madre. Sin embargo, Ulvida le devolvió la sonrisa, se puso la camiseta y fue con él hasta la cocina.

Kazemaru, seguidamente, fu a la nevera y cogió una botella de agua y otra de vodka, de su padre. Cogió un vaso de cristal y vertió un poco de las dos en él, bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de la Otonashi. Iba a explicarle el motivo por el que hacía aquello, cuando sonó el timbre. La chica, pensando que eran los padres del peli azul, se encogió, apretando con fuerza la taza que tenía entre las manos. Él abrió, y segundos más tarde, ella se relajó, oyendo las voces de Endo y Kazemaru, gritando y quejándose. A medida que las voces se acercaban, Haruna pudo entender que, al igual que Kaze, Endo tenía una espantosa resaca, y Fubuki, que iba con ellos pero cuya voz no había oído alzarse más de lo que la alzaría una persona normal y corriente, le había arrastrado hasta casa del emo porque era el único que tenía vodka, lo que, según parecía, era un remedio contra la resaca. Haruna comprendió.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, sorprendidos de encontrarla allí a esas horas, y con aspecto de recién levantada. Como cualquiera habría hecho, por supuesto, pensaron mal.

-Uh, no queríamos molestar, Kaze, si quieres, volvemos más tarde –sugirió el peli plata, con una mueca de burla casi inadvertida en el rostro. Haruna entrecerró los ojos, pensando que Fubuki era un demonio en el cuerpo de un angelito.

-Eh, no penséis mal, ella está aquí porque… -empezó a decir Kazemaru. Se quedó trabado al llegar a esa parte, ya que… bueno, él no se acordaba de todo- Diles por qué, Haruna.

-"Traidor…" –pensó la chica- Era tarde cuando llegué y era peligroso salir a la calle sola. Así que me quedé a dormir. No sé cómo puedes ser tan malpensado, Fubuki-kun.

-Jaja, ¿yo? –preguntó, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Haruna rodó los ojos y le echó azúcar a su café. Tres, cuatro cucharadas. Mientras Kaze la miraba sorprendido, bebió un trago de la mezcla mágica. Endo le arrebató las botellas y se dispuso a beber de morro. El peli azul le dio una colleja y se las quitó, poniéndolas en la mesa y dándole un vaso. Fubuki no necesitaba uno, él había estado sobrio todo el tiempo. Al igual que la Otonashi, no era amigo del alcohol- Bueno, ¿y qué tal anoche, Kaze? Ninguno de los tres te vimos… Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco a Midorikawa, a saber dónde se ha despertado.

-Buah, si se le ha ocurrido volver a ese bar del que le echaron la otra vez… -Endo movió negativamente la cabeza, en gesto de preocupación.

-¿Por qué le echaron? –preguntó Haruna. Fubuki y los demás la miraron, no estaban acostumbrados a hablar con otras personas de sus locuras de borrachos, por llamarlas de algún modo.

-Más o menos por decirle a una camarera algo parecido a lo que te dijo a ti el otro día –respondió el castaño.

"¡Eh! ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche?" Haruna no quiso ni pensar lo que le podrían haber hecho al peli verde cuando se enteró de que la camarera era el hijo del dueño, que pesaba ciento veinte kilos. Seguro que cosas mucho peores que una patada en el culo. Rió y bebió un poco de café. Mordió la tostada, aunque escupió en seguida. Estaba negra por uno de los lados.

-Entonces, ¿no sabéis nada de ese retrasado? –preguntó Shiro con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba en la encimera. Haruna y Kazemaru negaron con la cabeza. La Otonashi pensó si debía contárselo a los chicos, pero acabó dándose cuenta de que probablemente no podría convencer a Ryuuji de que no dijera nada.

-Yo le mandé un recado antes de llevarme a Kazemaru-kun de la fiesta –comentó. Los demás la miraron, extrañados.

-¿Y te dijo que sí?

-Claro.

-Pues debes de caerle muy bien, ese payaso no hace favores a nadie –dijo el peli plata.

-Lo cierto es que… le mandé a vigilar a Ulvida.

-¡Es verdad! Vi que Hiroto se la llevaba en su cochazo –intervino de nuevo Fubuki- Salí a tomar el aire un momento –mintió, al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

-Ah. ¿Y lo ha cumplido? –preguntó Endo.

-No lo sé. Creo que después le vi en su moto, aunque ellos le llevaban mucha ventaja, pero con tal de que no haya dejado que Ulvida… -todo el grupo estaba atento a lo que iba a decir, pero no podía descubrir ese secreto de su amiga, así que se disfrazó la realidad. Como solo un buen periodista, sabe hacer- Que no haya dejado que Ulvida haga nada borracha. No le gusta despertarse sin saber dónde está y… en fin, ya sabéis. Espero que haya llegado a tiempo –miró su café, como si estuviera hablando con él, y se lo terminó por fin.

En la cocina, un rostro masculino cuyos ojos inspiraban amabilidad y confianza, se volvió para mirar a los dos jóvenes. Ese debía de ser el tío de Midorikawa, pensó Ulvida. El hombre, de pelo verde, también, le sonrió a la chica y le dio los buenos días. Luego le preguntó a su sobrino si era su novia. Este, llenando una taza de café, despreocupadamente, negó con la cabeza. La peli azul notó calor en sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró. Se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de una mujer pelirroja de pelo corto, posiblemente el rollo de una noche del tío de Ryuuji, que le recordó a Hiroto. Se le ocurrió preguntar por él.

-Oye, Ryuuji –era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre, pero el oji negro, demasiado dormido para notarlo, la miró, con cara de signo de interrogación- ¿qué dijo Hiroto cuando se fue?

-¿Kiyama? Bueno. No le importó demasiado dejarte ahí tirada… menos mal que era mi casa, y no un hotel barato. La próxima vez, procura cuidarte mejor y no beber tanto -El pitido de la tostadora al terminar su labor le dio ganas de morir a la oji azul. Cerró los ojos, dolorida- Yo no voy a estar ahí para perder mis llaves siempre –le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero su dolor de cabeza era mortal.

-¿Resaca? –preguntó el tío de Ryuuji. Ella asintió- Toma –el hombre abrió la nevera y le tendió un botellín de cerveza. Ulvida pestañeó, perpleja- Bébetela, te hará bien –ella le miró, con una mueca de desconfianza que hizo reír al peli verde- Confía en mí, Ulvida, llevo años levantándome con dolor de cabeza.

Goenji intentó pensar con claridad, cuando ya no le quedaba comida, ni dinero. Esa banda a la que había intentado unirse… no le dejaban entrar sin hermanarse con alguno de los miembros, o salvándole la vida a uno de ellos, y puesto que lo segundo era prácticamente imposible, dado que ellos eran el doble de fuertes y expertos que él, necesitaba decidirse de una vez. Después de todo, darle un poco de su sangre a un desconocido no podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad? Era una tontería. Sí, no era para tanto. Se chocó con alguien encapuchado, que le gritó, violento.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde vas…! –pero ese alguien se calló al darse cuenta de con quién hablaba- Eres Goenji Shuuya, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, tranquilamente, como si lo de los gritos nunca hubiera pasado. El rubio asintió- Si mal no recuerdo, tú querías unirte a nosotros –hasta ese momento no le sonaba de nada, pero detectó un timbre conocido en la voz, y supo que se trataba del mismo chico encapuchado que había visto cuando fue a visitar al jefe de la estúpida banda. Volvió a asentir- Ven conmigo.

Por alguna extraña razón que no lograba ni le apetecía comprender, estaba siguiendo a un desconocido encapuchado a través de un callejón sucio y oscuro, sin saber ni su nombre, y rompiendo todas las reglas de seguridad que tenía aprendidas de memoria. Al llegar, el chico se puso frente a él, sin descubrirse el rostro, aunque se le notaba serio.

-Escucha, chaval. Vuelve a casa –Goenji le miró, perplejo.

-¿Qué? –el otro chico pareció cansado.

-Que te vayas. Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este mundo, no pintas nada aquí, no eres de la calle y no estás hecho para ella. Además, hay gente que te necesita.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? –el de piel pálida se quitó la capucha, pero Shuuya no le reconoció, debido a las sombras del callejón. El desconocido se puso a la luz, y entonces quedó tan boquiabierto, como se había quedado tres meses antes, al escuchar que el hermano de Shiro, al que tenía ante sus ojos en esos instantes, se había ido- ¡Atsuya!

-Sí. Por favor, hazme caso, no hagas como hice yo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Shiro se volvió loco buscándote.

-Pero luego fui a verle y a decirle que estoy bien.

-No tenías por qué marcharte…

-Tú tampoco.

-No. Yo sí tengo una razón.

-Vale, entonces cuéntamela –pidió el peli rosa, apoyándose en la pared a su lado.

-No puedo. Nadie más que yo lo sabe –Atsuya resopló y se apartó, poniéndose la capucha otra vez. Se dirigió hacia la única salida del callejón, suspirando cansado- Hey, ¿adónde vas? –el oji verde se dio la vuelta.

-A ninguna parte, como todos los que estamos metidos en esto. Oye, vuelve a casa, con tu hermana… ayer la encontré por aquí, te estaba buscando. Unos tíos iban a… bueno, no sé lo que estarían pensando hacerle, pero no creo que fuera nada bueno. Tranquilo, la llevé a casa, estaba muy nerviosa. Te echa de menos.

-¿Qué…Yuuka vino a buscarme?

-Claro, pelele, supongo que eso es lo normal, ¿no? Entre hermanos…

-Entonces, tú deberías volver a casa también.

-Yo sí que no puedo hacer eso, en algún momento me encontrarían, y si no volviera a la banda, harían daño a mis seres queridos, Shiro… -bajo la mirada, dolido- ¿Cómo está? Mi hermano, quiero decir.

-Creo que mejor. Los primeros días estaba volcado en encontrarte, pero ahora se conforma con dejar una llave debajo del felpudo, por si vuelves. Tenías que habérselo dicho antes, le dejaste muy mal.

-Lo sé, pero no podía, es complicado. Bien, -cogió aire, poniéndose serio de pronto- ¿me harás caso y volverás a casa? –el oji negro se lo pensó, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que no le merecía la pena.

-Lo siento. No. Yuuka aprenderá a vivir sin mí… -y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Atsuya en el callejón, preocupado por Yuuka.

Ulvida decidió al fin hacerle caso al experto y se bebió la cereza poco a poco. Todos empezaron a parlotear entre ellos, y la pelirroja parecía perfectamente integrada, a pesar de que, según tenía entendido, el tío de Mido la conoció la noche anterior. La única que permanecía callada en la mesa era Reina, quien daba pequeños sorbos a la cerveza, de vez en cuando. Para cuando terminaron el desayuno, el dolor de cabeza ya se le había pasado.

-¿Ves? –Dijo el tío- Funciona.

-Gracias –le sonrió ella.

Midorikawa se la llevó a su habitación, y los dos estuvieron buscando las llaves de Ulvida, el vestido sucio y roto (la razón por la que la peli azul había necesitado otra ropa), sus pendientes y sus zapatos. Lo encontraron todo esparcido por el cuarto.

-Bueno. Pues entonces ya te puedes ir… a menos, claro, que mi compañía te haya parecido demasiado encantadora y no quieras marcharte –bromeó, sonriendo como solía hacer él. Ulvida también sonrió, pensando en la foto.

-Debo irme ya, Mido-chan…

-Espera, ¿cómo has dicho?

-Eh… ¿Prefieres que siga llamándote imbécil? Porque, por mí, ningún problema –dijo ella con una mueca burlona.

-No, mi nombre me gusta. Entonces, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí… adiós, Ulvida.

-Adiós, Mido-chan.

Ulvida salió de allí esa mañana con una opinión de Midorikawa muy diferente a la que tenía hacía doce míseras horas. Sin darse cuenta, ya no le odiaba tanto, y un sentimiento de ternura le invadiría cada vez que recordara a ese niño pequeño, algo que hizo siempre que veía al peli verde, a partir de entonces.

**Ok, ya está, tiene 3956 palabras, ahora sí que ya no nos vemos hasta después del 20 de agosto. Pensándolo mejor, quizá sea el 17 o 18, no lo sé muy bien. Bueno, os prometo que no pararé de escribir y escribir mientras esté fuera, mi ordenador es portátil, así que no preocuparos, el único problema es que no dispongo de internet allí donde voy ¬¬ Y si encuentro un bendito locutorio, o han puesto wifi en el pueblo, quizá el capi llegue antes de lo que esperáis (:**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores (: Ya sabéis, a vivir, ¡y no la liéis mucho!**

**¡Chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ^^ ¡Por fiiiiin! No sabéis cuánto os he echado de menos T-T He pasado 15 días sin internet que me han parecido 15 años, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, ¡y dios de mi vida! ¡67 mensajes en la bandeja de entrada T-T! Quiero morirme, no voy a terminar de leerlos nunca. En fin, ya dejo de quejarme.**

**Ah, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 17, aunque no quise subirlos seguidos porque me encanta haceros sufrir xD naa es coña, pero tendréis uno cada día, seguro, porque no voy a poder resistirme (:**

CAPÍTULO 8

"_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… "_

Los lunes son los días más odiados por cada persona que habita este planeta. De esto no hay encuestas, y tampoco está científicamente probado, pero seguro que tú, más de una vez, también has llegado al instituto un lunes por la mañana con cara de zombi y has dicho: odio los lunes. Seguro que sí. Bien. Hiroto Kiyama debía de ser la única persona en toda la Tierra que bajo ningún concepto los odiaba. Le parecían intensos, llenos de vida, como un descanso del fin de semana. Sí, para él, los auténticos días duros eran los viernes y el fin de semana. De lunes a jueves, digamos que se lo tomaba con calma. Descansaba de todo lo que salir de fiesta tres días seguidos aportaba. Por ejemplo, sonreír. Porque Hiroto no odiaba los lunes, y la razón no era que le gustaran por volver a clases, no, no los odiaba porque los lunes era el día en que descargaba toda la mala uva, que se había tenido que tragar durante la fiesta para no crear mal ambiente, contra cualquier pobre inocente al que se le ocurriera acercarse al pelirrojo. Los lunes, ni siquiera sus subyugados Nagumo y Suzuno le dirigían la palabra.

Y este lunes no iba a ser distinto, por supuesto. El oji ámbar y el albino caminaban a su lado sin mediar palabra, cargando con sus bandoleras. Ese día, precisamente, era cuando no debían decir absolutamente nada, si no querían verse metidos en auténticos problemas. Casi le roban a una chica en sus narices. Eso debería ser motivo suficiente para que el oji verde les hubiera dado una paliza a los dos, pero no lo hizo, y seguramente porque estaba muy cansado. Al final, el domingo volvió a salir, y se fue a un hotel con una chica. Lo hicieron unas tres veces. Luego él se largó. Por alguna razón, si no conseguía acabar lo que había empezado, como con esa chica del pelo azul, no podía pensar con claridad, ni empezar otra cosa nueva. Ni siquiera sabía aún cómo se convenció a sí mismo de salir al día siguiente. De todas maneras, lo que tenía en la cabeza era rematar lo que comenzó el sábado noche. Divisó a la chica en cuestión, hablando con otra chica de pelo azul oscuro y gafas rojas, de la que, incomprensiblemente para él, nunca se separaba. Se acercó, con toda la arrogancia del mundo. Ya se había inventado una historia para que ella quisiera volver a quedar con él. Al verlo llegar, la oji azul frunció el entrecejo y se puso frente a él, esperando a que terminara su recorrido hasta su taquilla. Había algo raro para Kiyama: parecía ligeramente mosqueada…

-Hola, guapa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya te has recuperado de lo del sábado? –preguntó, sonriente, el oji verde, muy convencido de sus palabras. Ahora venía la parte en que ella preguntaba "¿Y qué pasó el sábado?" y él decía "Estabas demasiado cansada y te dormiste", y ella replicaba "¿Y por qué no te quedaste conmigo durmiendo?" y él contestaba, con cara de cachorro mojado "Perdona, no sabía que querías que me quedara. Me daba lástima despertarte, estás preciosa cuando duermes…" La voz de su presa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo del sábado? –preguntó, mosqueada. Hiroto ya iba a contestar cuando ella saltó- Dime, Hiroto… ¿crees que soy gilipollas o qué? –El pelirrojo se sorprendió, no entendía nada- No, no me mires así, si te lo preguntas: sí, sé que te largaste y me dejaste ahí tirada. Y no creas que esto se va a quedar así.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha contado esa mentira? –al fin, Hiroto reaccionó, poniendo al tope sus recursos teatrales.

-Querrás decir quién me ha abierto los ojos. Tú a mí no me la cuelas, niñato, te has equivocado de persona.

-Espera, no me lo digas, ya entiendo qué pasa aquí. Midorikawa y sus famosas bromas, ¿a que sí? –se rió falsamente, ante la mueca de desconcierto de la oji azul- No puedo creer que hayas caído en su trampa.

Ulvida arqueó una ceja, seria, mirándole. Hiroto comprendió que estaba haciendo el ridículo, dejó aparte el tono amistoso y se fue, sin despedirse. La peli azul no le dio importancia, como si le daba por el balcóning y se mataba. Por ella, mejor que mejor. Cogió su libro de literatura de la taquilla y se dirigió a clases, hablando con Haruna por el camino, por lo general, comentando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Como ves, Haru-chan, ayer me di cuenta de que los hombres son idiotas, y hoy lo he podido confirmar. Es la teoría de la vida –Haruna la miró, sorprendida por ese repentino ataque de sabiduría.

-Hmm, ¿y con Midorikawa?

-¿Qué?

-Pues que qué pasó. ¿Hubo rollo? –Ulvida la miró, asesinándola- Oye, que el chico tampoco está tan mal, y como te despertaste en su casa y todo eso, pues… pensé…

-Dios, ¿pero cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Es como si yo te dijera que si te has liado con Kazemaru, porque como apareciste en su casa…! –la Otonashi se sonrojó, haciendo que su amiga se fijara, llevándose un buen susto- ¡No me jodas!

-¡NO! –Haruna negó con la cabeza muy convencida.

-¿Y… por qué te sonrojas, eh? –le preguntó Reina con una sonrisa pícara. Haruna no sabía dónde mirar. ¿Es que Ulvida no se había dado cuenta? Ah, pero qué estúpida era, pues claro que lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo iba a perder la oportunidad de joderla un rato? Eso era impensable. Haruna suspiró, rendida.

-Que sí, Ulvida, que sí… me gusta...

-¡Ahhhhh lo sabía! -Ulvida la abrazó, algo no muy normal dados los últimos acontecimientos, y con lo que logró que Haruna pensara que algo extraño le había pasado a su amiga. Estaba muy rara.

-Oye, ¿qué te hizo Midorikawa? Parece como si te hubieran abducido los extraterrestres (N/A: XD) o algo así…

-Nada. Por cierto, he descubierto algo sobre él pero… luego te lo cuento –dijo la peli azul, mirando por encima del hombro de Haruna. Midorikawa la saludó, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y fue la primera mañana en la que él no se había dirigido a ella solo para burlarse- Me ha saludado… -se extrañó la peli azul.

-Uy qué raro, ¿no? –Haruna no había terminado de burlarse y Ulvida la cogió de la muñeca, sin darse cuenta, clavándole las uñas- ¡Ah! Quita, gata… -la chica la soltó.

-Viene hacia aquí –dijo, nerviosa- Haz como si estuviésemos hablando de algo muy gracioso.

-¿Qué…? Ah –las dos amigas empezaron a reír de la nada. Ulvida lo hacía simplemente por no quedar mal delante del peli verde, cosa que no terminaba de entender. Se suponía que dos días antes le odiaba… en fin. Haruna se sentía muy estúpida. Más que en toda su vida, riéndose como una loca. Rezó para que nadie la viera así, por lo poco que le quedaba de vida social.

Midorikawa entró por la puerta de clase esa mañana, como cualquier otra. Al fin y al cabo, nada había cambiado para él, excepto quizá una leve molestia en la cadera derecha. Todo lo demás era igual… vio a Ulvida. Enseguida recordó lo del sábado y la saludó. Ella le devolvió el saludo apenas, se estaba riendo con su mejor amiga, así que no se acercó. El peli verde bajó la mano, extrañado, se encogió de hombros y fue hasta Fubuki, Endo y Kazemaru. Estos dos últimos charlaban animadamente, mientras que el peli plata miraba a un punto perdido de la pared, embobado. El oji negro le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, haciéndole sobresaltar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –reaccionó el oji verde. Pero antes de que Ryuuji le pudiera responder con una frase burlona, Endo intervino.

-Eh, tú, ya puedes tener una buena excusa para no cogernos el teléfono en todo el día –el moreno retorció los ojos y suspiró, cansado. Fubuki y los otros le miraban, esperando una respuesta- ¿Y bien?

-Estaba componiendo… -Se fijó en que Shiro estaba temblando. Ese cada día estaba más raro, se dijo- Ya sé que no podéis vivir sin mí y mis ingeniosas contestaciones, pero a veces uno necesita estar solo.

-¿Componiendo? Bueno, ¿y ya lo has terminado? –el interrogado asintió, sacando su mp3. Kazemaru soltó una risa- Tú no eres humano –Mido también sonrió, pasándole el aparato, encendido y con la canción que había hecho el día anterior, seleccionada. Endo ni siquiera tuvo que pelear con Fubuki para ponerse el otro casco, el peli plata parecía haber viajado a un universo paralelo.

Mientras, Midorikawa sacó su libro de literatura y le pidió a Shiro los deberes. Este, sin dejar del todo su empanamiento, se los dio, como cada mañana. Los copió a toda prisa en su cuaderno, con un boli mordisqueado y medio gastado, como hacía todas las mañanas desde que estaban juntos en clase. Ryuuji no era un genio en los estudios. Sus amigos tampoco, pero le ayudaban en lo que podían. En lo demás… hacía lo que podía. Su amigo peli azul le arrancó a Endo el casco que este tenía en el oído, yendo a su sitio deprisa, al ver que el profesor había llegado, sacándole al castaño una protesta. Midorikawa le devolvió a Fubuki sus deberes y el resto de la clase también sacó sus cosas, después de compartir con sus confidentes y amigos las anécdotas del fin de semana. Tres minutos más tarde, Ichirouta lanzó una nota a Midorikawa con su opinión sobre la canción. Tras leerla, Ryuuji se rió por lo bajo. "_Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con esa tontería de estudiar y dedicarte a componer temas para Lmfao"_

Mientras tanto, en una vieja casa abandonada, Tobitaka Seiya despertaba, mirando a su hermano de sangre vigilarlo, a un lado del viejo colchón. No tenían cama allí, así que usaban aquello. Lo encontraron al lado de un contenedor unos meses atrás, lo lavaron y se convirtió en la cama que usaban si a alguno de ellos le pasaba algo, o simplemente para echarse un rato si tenían sueño o llevaban un pedo de campeonato. En esos momentos, los dos chicos estaban solos en el edificio en ruinas. Atsuya suspiró aliviado cuando el peli morado abrió los ojos.

-Qué susto me has dado, tío –el peli rosa se levantó de la silla colocada al lado del herido, cogiendo el vaso de agua que había encima de la mesa improvisada de que disponían. En realidad, eran tres ruedas de coche, colocadas una encima de otra, con una tabla en lo alto. Seiya se incorporó y se levantó de allí. No se fiaba demasiado de que aquello fuera muy higiénico- ¿Te duele algo?

-No –contestó el oji negro- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un pijo imbécil y una zorra te atropellaron –Fubuki miró la hora en su móvil. Las once y diez. La intensa luz del sol entró por la puerta, que antes había estado cerrada. Los chicos, acostumbrados a la permanente oscuridad de la casa y de los callejones por los que deambulaban, se taparon la cara, entrecerrando los ojos. Les molestaba la luz. Atsuya fue a la puerta y miró a quien la había abierto- Tú otra vez… –le hizo pasar con un gesto y volvió a cerrar, dejando que la habitación se sumiera de nuevo en la penumbra, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz que entraba por las rejillas que dejaban las viejas persianas atascadas de las ventanas.

-He venido a deciros que ya me he decidido. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar vuestras condiciones –el oji verde frunció el entrecejo.

-Eres un egoísta, ¿qué pasa con Yuuka, entonces?

-Igual que lo fuiste tú –le replicó el rubio- Shiro la mantiene vigilada.

-Idiota –repuso- no es un perro, es una persona. Y tú, su hermano.

-Mira, si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no vas con ella y haces de hermano mayor? Eres un plasta –Goenji se sentó sobre el colchón, cruzado de brazos- ¿Con quién voy a hermanarme?

-Y a mí qué me cuentas –contestó el preguntado, de mala gana. Tobitaka se sumó a la conversación.

-Seguramente con Tsunami. Es uno de los nuestros, aunque viene poco. Se ocupa de conseguir comida.

-Quieres decir que la roba.

-Nosotros no somos ricos –el peli morado sonrió- A la hora de comer estará por aquí cargado con un montón de deliciosos rollitos de primavera. Lo ha prometido. Ya te lo presentaremos, es un tipo bastante interesante –un resoplido se oyó a las espaldas del rubio- Al menos, a mí me lo parece –el chico se encogió de hombros, mirando a Atsuya, que había puesto los ojos en blanco al escuchar su opinión sobre Jousuke.

-De acuerdo –asintió Shuuya.

-¿Tienes una hermana pequeña?

-Sí –contestó el aludido, fríamente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Doce.

-No te la podrás ligar, Tobitaka, cabrón –bromeó el peli rosa, desde el baño. El chico soltó una carcajada. Goenji frunció el cejo. Nunca dejaba a nadie hablar así de su hermanita. Pensó en ella, entristeciéndose automáticamente. La verdad era que sí la echaba de menos. Aún no podía creer que se hubiera ido. No era algo que el Goenji de toda la vida hubiese hecho. Aunque, en cuanto le pasó aquello, tuvo claro que no iba a volver jamás.

Una hora, dos, tres… el timbre del primer descanso de la mañana, inundando con su estridente sonido el aula de primero B de bachillerato (o preparatoria, o como sea que se diga en vuestra tierra), salvó a Mamoru Endo de volver a ser puesto en ridículo delante de toda la clase, ya que no iba a saber resolver ni de casualidad la ecuación que la profesora de matemáticas le había puesto en la pizarra. Suspiró aliviado y soltó la tiza en la mesa de la profesora, para salir por la puerta y esperar allí a sus amigos, apoyado en el marco. Sonrió a Aki Kino cuando esta pasó, quien le saludó levemente, mientras él se sonrojaba. Habría seguido sonriendo sonrojado como un idiota si Natsumi Raimon no le hubiera dado un codazo al pasar "sin querer". La pelirroja se rió maliciosamente, y Endo, ridiculizado otra vez, frunció el entrecejo, algo triste. Midorikawa le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriente.

-Las ratas de cloaca son molestas, ¿verdad, Endo? –alzó la voz, consiguiendo ser escuchado por la hija del director, quien ya empezaba a cansarse de los motes que ponía Midorikawa sin importar el estatus social de la persona en cuestión. Pero se iba a enterar ese maldito, si pensaba que iba a irse de rositas esa vez. Se acercó al peli verde, con paso firme y recordando mover las caderas exageradamente para aparentar que tenía mejor culo. Un truco sacado de alguna revista mala. Llegó hasta su víctima, que sonrió, burlona- Ah, pero si me ha escuchado… claro –puso una postura pensativa- será que las ratas tienen buen oído –Natsumi estaba roja de furia.

-¿Qué pretendes, Midorikawa Ryuuji? ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? –acabó, elevando nerviosamente el tono de voz. Eso divertía con creces a Midorikawa. Aki, al lado de su amiga, no sabía qué decir.

-Sí, una pequeña y molesta ratita pelirroja teñida…

-¡No soy teñida! –Estalló la oji roja- ¡Estás empezando a molestarme más de lo que te conviene, estúpido payaso!

-Bueno, eso era lo que pretendía, molestarte. Me alegro de haberlo conseguido. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo –Ryuuji sonrió socarronamente y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su pandilla de amigos riéndose ante sus ocurrencias. Natsumi se marchó, alterada, amenazando con hablar con su padre. Endo y Kino se miraron a los ojos un momento, y luego ella siguió a Raimon, trotando para alcanzarla, estaba hecha una furia. El oji café siguió a los suyos, más animado.

Más lejos de todo ese lío, a Ulvida se le escapaba una sonrisa, escuchando a Natsumi en pleno ataque de rabia.

-Pobre Aki. Debería venirse con nosotras… -comentó Haruna, yendo en dirección contraria que Kino y Raimon. Su mejor amiga asintió, distraída- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué era eso que descubriste de Midorikawa?

Ulvida endureció el rostro, acordándose de aquello. Iba a abrir la boca cuando el sujeto del que estaban hablando en cuestión, volvió a acercarse. Masculló una palabrota, frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿pero es que tenía un radar? Al llegar, saludó a las dos chicas, apoyándose en el hombro de cada una, con confianza. Con excesiva confianza, quizá. Ulvida apartó el suyo y el chico casi se cayó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio lo justo. Recuperó la compostura y apartó el otro brazo del hombro de la Otonashi. Miró a Ulvida, divertido.

-Qué mala eres… -la peli azul puso los ojos en blanco- Pero me gusta –la oji azul sonrió, apretando los labios para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pesado? –le preguntó ella, desenfadada.

-Pues… simplemente quería saber si te gusta la pasta.

-¿La pasta? ¿Qué…? –la oji azul arrugó el gesto, confusa.

-Sí, pasta, ya sabes, macarrones, espaguetis… ¿te gustan?

-¿Por qué?

-Di.

-Sí…

-Perfecto. No hagas planes para comer, te vienes conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes –se paró un momento- ¿No serás alérgica a nada?

-A los idiotas que no me dicen por qué voy a comer con ellos –respondió la chica, con las manos en las caderas- Y no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo –Midorikawa se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. No he dicho que vaya a ser voluntario –Ulvida abrió la boca, sorprendida- Bueno, hasta luego, ¿vale? –dijo. Se fue con sus amigos, dejando en ascuas a las dos chicas.

…

-¡Burn! ¿Qué haces? –Gazel le dio una bofetada a su despistado amigo, que miraba con ojos golosos a Rika Urabe. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera, sin escuchar a Suzuno. Seguramente le estaría hablando de lo preocupado que estaba por esa novia suya que no le devolvía las llamadas. Nagumo no lo dudaba: se habría enterado de lo que casi pasó con la chica del pelo azul en la fiesta y no estaría dispuesta a hablar con el albino. Pero si le decía eso a su amigo, moriría asesinado, así que… se evadió, fantaseando con lo imposible. Hiroto les miró, ausente. Él tampoco parecía estar haciéndole mucho caso a Fuusuke. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, frustrado por el enfado de Ulvida. Ella. La única chica, en años, que no quería nada con él. Él. El chico que había salido con más de treinta chicas en un solo mes, hacía poco tiempo, por una apuesta. Sabía que podía ganarla sin problemas, pero quiso dejar que fuera Burn quien la propusiera, para darle en las narices con el triunfo. Dejando eso de lado, tenía que acabar lo que empezó, como fuese.

**Preguntas:**

**1: ¿También vosotros odiáis los lunes? Yo sí, desde luego ¬¬**

**2: ¿Qué os parece que Tsunami esté en la "secta"? (Pobres de mis cobayas… eh, digo, personajes ^^)**

**3: ¿Creéis que la ratita pelirroja es teñida o no?**

**4: ¿Por qué Midorikawa querrá llevar a Ulvida a comer, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad?**

**5: ¿Qué me decís del Endo x Aki x Ichinose? ¿Os gustaría que saliera?**

**6: ¿Cómo es que a Burn le gusta Rika? ¿O solo fantasea con ella? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones preferís?**

**7: ¿Va bien la historia de Ulvida y Hiroto? Haber, ya sé que no, pero, quiero decir que si está bien cómo lo estoy poniendo -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, y aquí os presento al primer capítulo sentimental del fic (que no creo que sean muchos…), de quienes son protagonistas los hermanos Fubuki. Lo siento si me he pasado con el sentimentalismo, pero me puse en su piel y escribí, sin más (bueno, y escuchaba música triste y romántica ¬¬ quizá eso haya influenciado un poquito) Espero que os guste, y que no me matéis, porque entonces no sabréis el final del fic.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

CAPÍTULO 9

"_A veces, sobran las palabras, y no hace falta decir nada. Los actos lo dicen todo"_

Tobitaka tuvo una idea, de pronto. A saber a raíz de qué se le había ocurrido, solo sabía que no le apetecía seguir mirando cómo esos dos se peleaban. Shuuya y Atsuya le estaban volviendo loco. Y eso que creía que nadie podía irritarle más que el peli rosa.

-Pues me da igual, ¿vale? ¡Eres un idiota! Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, nadie ha ido a buscarte a tu casa y te ha arrastrado a este lugar, alegando que DEBES estar aquí. No has tenido que huir. ¡No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes! Y encima la desaprovechas –Atsuya estaba realmente enfadado con la situación del oji negro, a pesar de que este ni siquiera le caía del todo bien- Lo que yo daría por estar en tus mismas condiciones… por poder estar con quien quiero…

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz! ¡Me estás poniendo la cabeza como un bombo! –se quejó Goenji, más cabreado aún que su compañero. Fue el colmo de la paciencia de Seiya.

-¡Callaos! –el grito penetró en los cerebros de los otros dos, transmitiéndoles una escalofriante sensación que les hizo estarse callados. El peli morado suspiró, aliviado- ¿Por qué no vais a ver a esa tal Yuuka al instituto? Tienen recreo a la una y cuarto –Goenji y Atsuya se miraron.

-¿A qué instituto va tu hermana?

-Al mismo que va tu hermano –a Atsuya le brillaron los ojos, mirando con desesperación a Tobitaka. Este asintió. El oji verde le sonrió, agradecido.

-Entonces, vamos a verles hoy mismo –declaró el piel pálida, saliendo por la puerta, seguido de Shuuya.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó el rubio a Seiya.

-No. Será demasiado cantoso si vamos tantos –contestó Atsuya por él- Vamos tú y yo. Por mucho que me pese…

…

El chico de las nieves continuaba pensando en Atsuya, preguntándose dónde estaría, o en qué estaría pensando. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que le perdió. Cuando entró en casa y descubrió que su hermanito se había ido. Cuando le buscaba durante horas, con la esperanza de encontrarle vivo todavía. Cuando temía, con lágrimas en los ojos, que estuviese muerto… Suspiró. Habían pasado tres meses, y era como si lo estuviera. Nunca iba a verle, no le llamaba por teléfono. Y Shiro ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba viviendo. Le había visto una vez desde que decidió marcharse de casa, y en ese momento estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado de saber que estaba bien, como para preguntárselo, aunque tampoco creía que se lo fuera a decir. La ventana era una buena alternativa a la pizarra, respecto a sitios donde mirar en clase, así que fijó su vista allí, relativamente relajada, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Así se encontraba cuando divisó una figura borrosa a lo lejos. Llevaba una capucha. Le acompañaba otro individuo, también encapuchado.

-Vale, ya hemos llegado.

-Falta un poco para la una y cuarto –repuso Atsuya.

Shiro alzó la cabeza, apartándola de su mano.

-Esperaremos.

Sonó la campana, y el peli plata se levantó, pegando la nariz a la ventana.

-Bien, tú a por tu hermana y yo a por el mío –la otra figura asintió.

El oji verde no podía oír lo que decían esos dos, pero estaba al cien por cien seguro de que uno de ellos era su hermano. Dejó en la mesa el bolígrafo y caminó deprisa hacia el lugar en el que le había visto, como si temiera que se le fuese a escapar. Aunque no era tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que esos tres meses eran el primer espacio de tiempo del que se separó de su hermano pequeño desde que este nació. Y habían sido los más largos de su vida.

No les dijo nada, no obstante, a sus amigos, que se le quedaron mirando mientras prácticamente corría.

Shiro llegó al pequeño jardín trasero del instituto, donde había plantados unos pocos árboles que podían ocultar a dos o tres personas. Allí era donde había visto a los dos encapuchados, desde su ventana. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie allí. Alguien le empujó contra la valla, de espaldas, amenazándole con algo afilado en el cuello. El peli plata levantó las manos, asustado.

-¿Atsuya? ¿Eres tú? –la punta del arma del chico dejó de apretarle el cuello. El oji verde lo dejó caer al césped y se apartó de su hermano. Shiro se dio la vuelta, mirando a Atsuya, sonriente- Atsuya, por fin… -fue a abrazarle, y aunque al principio el pequeño le correspondió, después le apartó con suavidad.

-Eh, déjate de mariconadas… Shiro. ¡Shiro, ya! –el mayor le soltó, nervioso- Bueno, ¿cómo te va, y todo eso? –preguntó el peli rosa, recogiendo su navaja del suelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Desapareces tres meses y solo se te ocurre preguntarme que cómo me va y todo eso? –reprochó el peli plata, algo mosqueado. El menor bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar.

-Lo siento, es que… no podía ir a verte…

-Entonces no tenías que haberte ido, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo… -Atsuya miró a la valla, evitando los ojos de su hermano mayor. No quería mentirle. No a él- perdóname, Shiro.

-Hermano… -dijo Shiro, en un suspiro- eres lo único que me queda. ¿No podrías volver a casa conmigo? ¿Tan horrible es tenerme como compañero de piso?

-Cállate… -le lanzó una mirada asesina, con los ojos vidriosos.

-No te entiendo, Atsu. De verdad que lo intento, pero no te comprendo –el peli plata suspiró, meneando la cabeza con tristeza.

…

Goenji caminaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo de las aulas de primero de secundaria. La clase de su hermana era primero A, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Pensó que podía estar en el sitio donde sus amigos y ella siempre se quedaban en el patio. Junto a la red del viejo campo de vóley. Tampoco la vio allí. Se chocó con una chica pelirroja, más bajita que él, tirando sus libros sin querer. Se agachó para cogerlos, pero al incorporarse su capucha se bajó, y la chica soltó de nuevo los papeles que tenía en la mano, reconociéndole. El oji negro volvió a ponérsela, nervioso.

-¿Goenji?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Hace días que no te vemos, ¿dónde estabas? –Goenji era el único que trataba bien a Natsumi Raimon. El único que sabía que en el fondo, tenía alma, y era humana. Ni siquiera Aki sabía eso.

-No puedo decírtelo, Natsumi. Será mejor que me vaya –suspiró, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera! Si buscas a tu hermana, Toramaru me ha dicho que hoy está enferma –le informó la oji roja, alzando la voz- Te echo de menos –añadió, casi susurrando. Shuuya se paró un momento, serio, esbozó una sonrisa y siguió adelante.

…

El hermano de Shiro Fubuki respiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, pero sin poder contener una pequeña lágrima. Quería contarle toda la verdad a Shiro, y pedirle ayuda, quería salir de esa banda, volver a casa y no volver a meterse en líos nunca más, porque era por eso por lo que estaban allí en ese momento. Pero no podía decir nada. Ni una palabra, decía el juramento. E incumplirlo no le convenía. Un sollozo involuntario se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se sintió débil, y lleno de impotencia. De tener la solución delante de sus narices y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Apoyó la espalda en el muro de la valla y se dejó caer contra él. El mayor se apoyó junto a él. No se había percatado de sus lágrimas. Atsuya aprovechó que miraba a otro lado para secarlas y calmarse. Lo último que quería era que su hermano se pusiera más nervioso, viéndole llorar. Él era el fuerte de los dos, y si el fuerte se derrumbaba, el otro no sería menos.

-Shiro. Espero que me perdones. Yo sí que quiero volver a casa, y… que todo esto acabe –le tembló la mandíbula, pero se controló- Pero hay un problema, y es que he prometido cosas. No contarte nada, está entre esas promesas, así que no te puedo decir qué me pasa. Lo siento, tanto… hermanito.

-¿Sabes que no me llamabas así desde los ocho años? –Shiro sonó sorprendido.

-¿Ocho? Seis, como mínimo –replicó Atsuya, intentando sonar irónico, con los ojos enrojecidos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar.

-Ya. Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes volver? ¿Nunca más? –el peli plata se entristeció. Estaba decaído.

-No. Sí. Bueno, no sé… quizá algún día pueda. Pero no será dentro de poco, de eso estoy seguro –dijo, también triste, pero con algo de esperanza en el fondo de su corazón. Miró a su hermano de soslayo, y comprobó que él también le miraba.

-Atsu… -Shiro suspiró- te echo de menos. No sabes cuánto.

Con esas palabras, todo el lío de sentimientos y emociones que estaba hecho Atsuya se enredó más, haciendo que algo se rompiera dentro de él, y su fachada de gamberro se fue al carajo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Se moría de ganas de abrazar a su hermano, y que nada ni nadie les separara nunca más. Lamentablemente, lo segundo no iba a ser posible, pero Atsuya olvidó su orgullo un instante y, en un impulso, se apartó de la valla y abrazó con fuerza a Shiro, que no lo esperaba para nada, pero le abrazó también. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba llorando, y no fue por otra cosa que a él también se le escaparon unas lágrimas, de la emoción.

-Perdóname, Shiro. Lo siento… lo siento mucho… hermanito –balbuceaba entre sollozos.

Abrazados así, el peli plata recordaba las noches en las que los dos dormían juntos, por culpa de las pesadillas de Atsuya. Probablemente, él fue quien peor lo pasó con la muerte de sus padres. Era el más pequeño, y al principio no entendía muy bien por qué su madre ya no le cantaba por las noches, y por qué el mayor estaba triste todo el tiempo. Cuando empezó a comprender, Shiro era el único que lograba consolarle. Aunque los malos sueños seguían allí, al menos al despertar su hermano estaba allí a su lado, para abrazarle, igual que ahora. Ahora, el peli rosa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello solo fuera otra de sus pesadillas, y que pudiese despertar de una vez por todas. Pero un carraspeo le hizo despegarse de Shiro, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y reprimía los sollozos. Goenji había vuelto del instituto.

El peli plata miró al rubio, y luego a su hermano, después, otra vez al rubio.

-Chicos, ¿pero qué…? –Atsuya le interrumpió.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermana?

-No le encuentro por ninguna parte –contestó el oji negro.

-Está enferma –intervino Shiro.

-Lo sé -Goenji ni le miró a los ojos

-Goenji –le llamó Shiro.

-Bueno, iremos a tu casa, entonces –Shuuya asintió.

-¡Goenji! –El nombrado se dio la vuelta- ¿Lo dices en serio? Esto es… ¿vas a hacer lo mismo que Atsuya? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco o es que hay alguna razón por la que voy a quedarme totalmente solo! –gritó, enfurecido. El rubio le vio la cara, por fin, se mordía el labio. No sabía qué decirle a su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento, lo siento… ¡cállate de una vez! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo, me prometes que te lo pensarás, pero se te olvida, o no quieres recordarlo! ¡Y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Empiezo a perder la paciencia! –Shiro, después de gritar todo eso, salió de entre el escondite de los árboles del jardincito y volvió a clase. Ya habían pasado los veinte minutos de descanso.

**Preguntas y advertencias (¿?):**

**1: ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Muy cursi? Hmm, no sé, es que me levanté por la mañana y no quedaban tostadas, ahí supe que tenía un mal día y tuve que escribir esto… S:**

**2: Espero que os guste el Goenji x Natsumi, porque creo que va a haber un poco. Si os soy sincera, a mí no me hace mucha gracia… bueno, es que no pegan para nada. Pero bueno, yo soy así de rara. (Lo sé, no es una pregunta, pero comentad)**

**3: ¿Os gusta la media historia que os he contado del pasado de los hermanos?**

**4: Solo advierto que en el capítulo siguiente se me olvidó que Yuuka estaba enferma, así que estará como si nada cuando los chicos vayan a verla u.u Perdón. Vaya cabeza tengo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Solo tengo tres comentarios, pero soy tan mala esperando -.-**

**Ohm, ya sé que son preguntas tontas, pero no cuesta nada contestarlas, bueno, si tenéis tiempo de hacerlo claro, pero me gusta más cuando las contestáis (: Muchas gracias si lo hacéis.**

CAPÍTULO 10

"_Nada es impensable si estás desesperado"_

Puede que le comiera la curiosidad, pero a Ulvida ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de ir a comer con Midorikawa. Lo llevaba claro ese creído. ¿Cómo que no iba a ser voluntariamente? Bah. Mejor no pensar en eso y concentrarse en el latín… Un ruido brusco la desconcentró, de pronto. Levantó la cabeza, como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Shiro Fubuki entraba en la clase, diez minutos tarde, con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños. No se le veían los ojos. Kazemaru le preguntó a Endo si sabía algo, pero este se encogió de hombros, y Ryuuji jugueteaba con una goma de borrar, ni se había dado cuenta de que Shiro estaba allí de nuevo. La profesora le pidió al chico peli blanco que se acercara a su mesa, y le hizo unas preguntas, aunque ninguno de nuestros amigos podían escuchar las respuestas, ya que estaban más que alejados de la primera fila. Como si tuviera la peste, o algo así. Fubuki respondió a algunas cosas, encogiéndose de hombros como si tuviera espasmos, y se sentó en su sitio. Tercera fila, al lado de la ventana. Haruna estaba justo detrás. Con una seña, Ulvida le hizo entender que quería que le preguntara al chico qué le ocurría. A la peli azul oscura no le parecía muy buena idea molestarle, pero también tenía curiosidad por saber. Procuró ir con tacto.

-Fubuki-kun… Chst…. ¡eh! –le dio toquecitos en el hombro, pero el peli plata no se volvió. La chica miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros. Entonces, vio cómo su amigo se pasaba la mano por la cara, como… si estuviera limpiándose una lágrima. Rápidamente, escondió su libro de texto, levantó la mano, incorporándose en la silla- ¡Profesora! No tengo libro, ¿puedo sentarme con Fubuki?

-Claro –accedió la mujer, ojeando un libro. La Otonashi arrastró su mesa y su silla junto al oji verde, y le hizo un guiño a Reina, que le sonrió. A continuación, tiró suavemente del libro de su compañero, y lo abrió por la página correspondiente para disimular. Le puso una mano en el brazo, apretándole levemente. El chico la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Haruna se mordió el labio.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja. La respiración del peli blanco se entrecortaba. Sonrió pobremente.

-Sí, no te preocupes –después de eso, se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. La chica no se atrevió a volver a preguntar, pero quince minutos después, él la miró y suspiró. Ella no se movió ni un milímetro, ya que sabía perfectamente que, ahora mismo, el oji verde era como una bomba de relojería, un movimiento brusco y ¡bum! O… simplemente, que no le diría nada. Shiro carraspeó, y empezó a hablar- Acabo de ver a Atsuya.

-¿Qué? –la periodista se llevó un buen susto. El hermano del oji verde llevaba desaparecido tres meses, lo sabía bien. Recordaba cómo Shiro había faltado a clase una semana entera. Cuando volvió, estaba como si nada. Fue todo muy raro. Haruna sacudió la cabeza, mirándole. El peli plata sonrió un poco.

-Perdona. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, no puedo más…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que le has visto? ¿Ha aparecido? –Shiro negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca ha estado desaparecido. Está aquí, en la ciudad… fue a verme una semana después de marcharse, para tranquilizarme. Pero –suspiró- no va a volver, claro. Hoy acompañaba a Goenji, que venía a ver a su hermana…

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Chst! –le reprendió la maestra, haciendo que se sonrojara al ser el centro de atención de toda la clase.

-Perdón… -dijo en voz alta. Después, se giró hacia Shiro- ¿Goenji también ha desaparec…? O sea, que se ha ido, ¿es eso? –el chico asintió. En esos momentos, estaba estupefacta- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Y adónde se van?

-No lo sé. Están en una banda, de esas de la calle. No sé, a mí me parece un poco… -arrugó la cara- como una secta. No dejan que mi hermano venga a verme. Tienen un reglamento. Leyes. Es muy raro, y no me gusta que Atsuya ni Goenji estén metidos en algo así –bajó la mirada- aunque supongo que yo ahí no tengo nada que hacer. Es imposible sacarles.

-No veo por qué.

-Es lo que me dijo Atsuya.

…

Si Goenji hubiese podido pedir un deseo, sería que su compañero de paseo se esfumara. No paraba de hablar y hablar, despreciando todo lo que él creía inservible, mostrando una opinión extremista de las cosas. El oji negro estaba harto de él, y solo llevaban veinticinco minutos caminando. Entrar en la calle donde antiguamente vivía, fue como un soplo de aire fresco para él. No llamó al timbre, tan estúpido no era, pero al recordar al portero, se paró en seco, volviéndose hacia Atsuya (que seguía hablando).

-…así que… ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó el peli rosa, al darse cuenta de que el otro no andaba a su lado.

-El portero. Me conoce, se lo dirá a mi padre, o le llamará y…

-Cállate, ahora eres un matón –dijo el oji verde, con sorna- Asústale un poco y mantendrá la boca cerrada.

-¡No pienso amenazar a mi portero! –protestó Shuuya, frunciendo el cejo. El peli rosa se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tú me dirás lo que hacemos… -el rubio se rindió después de un rato, viéndose incapaz de aguantar la repetitiva canción que Atsuya silbaba, y que hacía que le pitasen los oídos.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero habla tú.

-Hecho.

-Y no te pases.

-No prometo nada… -los dos chicos se acercaron con paso firme. Aunque Goenji llevaba la chaqueta, como esperaba, el hombre le reconoció. Se quitó la gorra, sorprendida, y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba despatarrado. Atsuya caminó con naturalidad- Buenos días –dijo, amablemente, o lo que para él era amablemente, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Señorito Goenji! –El aludido agachó la cabeza- ¿Dónde estaba? Su padre está muy preocupado por usted, me ha dado órdenes de que le llame si le veo por aquí –miró a Atsuya con desconfianza, que estaba sentado en el sofá del descansillo, con los pies encima de la mesa- Voy a tener que hacerlo.

-Señor Eramiki (nombre total y descaradamente inventado, sí), le pido por favor que no lo haga.

-Lo siento, señor Goenji. Son deseos de su padre.

-Por favor… -suplicó el oji negro una última vez, al tiempo que el peli rosa se levantaba de un salto, colocándose frente al hombre.

-A ver, calvito, me parece que no has entendido bien al chaval… cierra-la puta-boca –ralentizó la pronunciación, saboreando la mueca de desprecio en la cara del portero.

-No creo que deba usted ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí, señorito.

El oji verde miró a Goenji, con mala cara.

-¿Este tío nació tonto o es que se entrena?

-Oiga, un respeto…

-¿Respeto? Oh, vaya… respeto… -sacó la navaja, y comenzó a limarse las uñas con ella. Meneó la cabeza negativamente- no, respeto no es lo que inspiras, calvito… ¿Y yo? –Le miró a los ojos, implacable- ¿Impongo, eh? Sobre todo con esto en la mano –señaló la cuchilla. El hombre tragó saliva.

-Pasen –fue todo lo que dijo. Goenji se sintió avergonzado.

…

Abrió la taquilla, pasando olímpicamente de las miradas y los cuchicheos de grupos de chicas a su alrededor. En cuanto metió la combinación, la puerta se abrió y una nota cayó a sus pies. Cuando se agachó, sintió cómo una docena de miradas se posaban en él, concretamente en su parte trasera… lo ignoró, como estaba acostumbrado, aunque seguía molestándole. Sobre todo si estaba de mal humor. Sin embargo, su mal humor y el resto de problemas pasaron automáticamente a un segundo plano cuando terminó de leer la nota, con ojos como platos. Emitió un jadeo ahogado. Tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor, a un lado y a otro, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro, pero solo vio a un grupo de unas seis chicas, que debían ser de primer año, que le miraban entre suspiros y risas nerviosas. Maldita la hora en que le dieron una taquilla cerca de las aulas de primero. Era la última hora. Después de eso, podía irse a su lujosa casa, meterse en el jacuzzi, y olvidarse de todo, aunque esa nota cambió por completo sus planes de relax. Se dirigió a la salida, con la esperanza de que cierta chica de ojos azules no se hubiera ido todavía.

No tuvo que preocuparse, dicha chica se hallaba metida de lleno en una conversación con su mejor amiga, con gestos y algún gritito de vez en cuando. Tenía un tono de desesperación.

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga! –se quejaba.

-Lo siento, Fubuki me ha suplicado que no se lo diga a nadie. Y nadie, te incluye también a ti. Lo siento… ¡Ulvida! –La peli azul le dio la espalda, de morros- Enfurrúñate todo lo que quieras, no te lo pienso decir… adiós.

-¡No! Espera, espera, Haru… Uff, perdón –dijo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Pero es injusto.

-Sí, lo que tú digas…

El pelirrojo no entendió nada, pero dedujo que aquél era el momento de acercarse, si quería hacerlo, antes de que esas dos se pusieran a parlotear otra vez. En cuanto le vio venir, Haruna le señaló a su amiga, esta se dio la vuelta y, con un gesto de alarma en la cara, agarró a la periodista del brazo, dispuesta a irse. Hiroto corrió hacia ellas. Era demasiado importante. Cogió a Ulvida de la muñeca, tirando con fuerza. La chica gritó y él la soltó. Reina se llevó la mano al pecho, frotándose alrededor de la muñeca. Kiyama se mordió el labio. Bastantes problemas tenía ya, como para haberle hecho daño a la peli azul, también.

-Lo… lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

-¡Sí! –Respondió, enfadada, ella- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No te he dejado lo suficientemente claro que no te quiero volver a oír en mi vida?

-Por favor, baja la voz… -le pidió el chico. Aunque ese no era el mejor momento para preocuparse por su reputación, precisamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡No, espera! Perdón, Olivia… -la oji azul le fulminó con la mirada- e-es decir… Ulvida… e-es que ha pasado algo, y… -cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una multitud les rodeaba discretamente, escuchando la conversación. No podía decírselo allí- Te… te invito a comer.

La chica cogió aire lentamente, y lo expulsó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse. Realmente, al principio del día no imaginó ni por un instante que fuera a hacer algo parecido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos el fin de semana, pero… no le quedó más remedio. Miró a su izquierda. Midorikawa estaba a su lado, con su motocicleta arrancada, listo para que ella se subiera. Justo a tiempo. Clavó los ojos un momento en el oji verde.

-Lo siento. Ya he quedado –le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién…? –Miró al chico al que tanto odiaba- ¡No me jodas! –resopló, fastidiado.

-Oye, ¿te subes o voy a tener que pasar al plan b? –habló el peli verde, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Plan b…? Espera, no, no quiero saberlo… -antes de que pudiera montarse, el chico le tendió su chaqueta. Ella la rechazó. ¡Estaban en mayo! ¿Quién se iba a poner una chaqueta? El oji negro insistió- Que no la quiero… -aclaró, entre dientes.

-Conduzco rápido, tendrás frío…

-Oh, por dios, cállate y arranca –ordenó, subiéndose a la moto, dejando a Hiroto con la palabra en la boca. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y dejó la chaqueta en la parte de delante del vehículo, entre él y el manillar, enganchada a un saliente para que no se volara. Con un movimiento de manos, hizo arrancar la vieja motocicleta, que atrás dejaba a un perplejo Kiyama y el rumor más odioso que Ulvida hubiese podido desear: Ella, y Ryuuji. Juntos.

**Preguntas:**

**1: Esto es otra advertencia, en el siguiente capítulo iba a jugar con eso del rumor pero también se me olvidó por completo ¬¬ (se golpea la cabeza contra la pared varias veces) Vuelvo a pedir perdón. Intentaré arreglarlo más adelante.**

**2: ¿Cuál podría ser el plan b? ¿Secuestrarla? XD**

**3: ¿Cómo habéis visto la parte de la amenaza? No sé si me ha quedado muy bien…**

**4: Esa misteriosa nota, ¿tendrá algo que ver con…? No, no, mejor no lo digo ^^ ¿Con qué creéis que guarda relación? Es algo que ha salido recientemente en el fic.**

**5: A mí me ha encantado el final, ¿pero y a vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito? Espero que sí.**

**6: ¿Si alguien que intenta disculparse con vosotros dijera mal vuestro nombre os entrarían ganas de matarle, igual que a Ulvida? (A mí, creo que sí)**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

"_Para de intentar parecer un imbécil para el mundo, y deja que vean lo genial que eres siendo tú mismo"_

No parecía un restaurante muy caro, aunque tampoco tenía mala pinta. Los tres camareros que servían a los pocos clientes que tenían, saludaron amablemente al chico, que entraba seguido de la oji azul. Ryuuji llegó a la barra y se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Vale, espera aquí. El cocinero es… amigo mío –explicó brevemente, antes de entrar en la cocina por una puerta que tenía un cristal redondo arriba en el centro. Ulvida suspiró, observando detenidamente todo. El sitio no era muy grande, quizá más pequeño que la cafetería de la escuela, y las paredes estaban revestidas de madera hasta más o menos un metro por encima del suelo. La parte de arriba, estaba decorada con papel de pared a rayas verde oscuro, rojas, y blancas. La bandera de Italia. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera vieja, y los taburetes y la barra, también. Una serie de botellas de licor adornaban la estantería que se alzaba por detrás de esta. Un rato después, Midorikawa salió por la misma puerta, al lado de un señor rechoncho y con bigote- Ulvida, este es Giovanni, cocinero y amigo mío, y ella es una amiga.

-Encantado, signiorina, -el hombre, que era diez centímetros más bajito que la oji azul, se adelantó y le tomó la mano, besándola con una reverencia. Ulvida se quedó perpleja, sonrojándose, y se dio cuenta de que, frente a ella, Mido se reía disimuladamente. Le dirigió una mirada asesina y le agradeció al italiano- Si te me permite, es molto bella.

Reina arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –le preguntó al oji negro.

-Que eres muy guapa –después se dirigió al señor del bigote, bromeando- Pero cuidado, ¿eh? Que es mía –se rió con el hombre y caminó hacia una mesa, al fondo del local, medio escondida entre unas macetas con plantas gigantes- ¿Vienes?

-Eh… sí. Oye, ¿por qué has dicho que soy tuya? –preguntó la peli azul cuando ya estuvieron sentados, y les habían traído las bebidas y el pan.

-Porque te he traído yo.

-Ah.

-Tranquila, no estoy enamorado de ti en secreto, solo bromeaba –dijo en tono de burla. La chica le tiró un trozo de pan, acertándole en la frente- Jaja, qué agresiva eres.

-Bueno, cállate –le dijo, sonriendo- ¿me vas a decir de una vez por qué me has secuestrado para llevarme a comer contigo?

-Pues eso. Para llevarte a comer conmigo…. Aunque no te he secuestrado, tú te subiste solita.

-No creas que me apetecía venir, sólo quería escapar de Hiroto.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Kiyama esta vez? –la chica soltó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Y lo preguntas tú, que fuiste el único que lo vio?

-Ah, todavía estás cabreada por lo del sábado…

-Evidentemente. Intentó aprovecharse de mí cuando estaba inconsciente de mis actos.

El chico movió su vaso en círculos, mirando atentamente el líquido de dentro removerse, con una sonrisa en los labios. Bebió un trago de coca cola y dejó la bebida en la mesa, de un golpe, mirando a Ulvida.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? –al instante, la peli azul se puso nerviosa. No pensaba decirle nada a semejante payaso. ¿Que si eran amigos? Desde hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, no tenía tanta confianza como para confesarle algo así. Decidió jugar con la verdad. Aunque no se le daba también como a Haruna.

-Bueno, no me gusta despertarme en ese estado… en pelotas, al lado de un extraño… -añadió- y sin olvidar el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero Kiyama no es un extraño. Solo un conocido. Un conocido estúpido –reflexionó-, pero… en fin.

-Ya, pero… -miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus ojos acusadores. De alguna manera, la peli azul comprendió que él lo sabía, pero era terca- da igual, no me gusta y punto.

-Sí, claro. Pero ¿qué más te da? Al fin y al cabo, solo es un polvo, ¿qué chico no ha emborrachado alguna vez a una chica para obtener sexo? –Ulvida le miró, perpleja.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?

-¿El qué? ¿Emborrachar a una chica o tener sexo?

-Las… las dos cosas.

-No a lo primero, sí a lo segundo.

-Ah –bajó la mirada, ruborizada. Ryuuji se rió.

-¿Pensabas que era virgen, como tú?

-Bueno, es que pareces tan inocen… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo que como yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No lo sé, ¿de qué estoy hablando? ¿De perseguir el coche de tu novio para impedir que cometieras una estupidez, quizá, y volcar en el intento? –Ulvida abrió la boca involuntariamente- Aún me duele la cadera –añadió. La chica se quedó paralizada, no supo qué decir. Le miró nerviosamente. Él no estaba tenso. Siempre se le notaba con esa expresión de burla en la cara, hasta en las peores situaciones, que ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Te lo ha dicho Haruna, ¿verdad?

-No le digas que me he chivado, no le va a gustar –le pidió el oji negro, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

-¿¡Y por qué te lo contó! ¡Era un secreto muy personal! –la peli azul se había levantado, golpeando la mesa con los puños, llena de rabia. Midorikawa se estremeció.

-Oye, tranquila…

-¡No! –estaba a punto de llorar, las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, inundando sus pupilas. Él intentó calmarla, cogiéndola de la mano, pero ella la apartó bruscamente- ¡No me toques, déjame!

-¡Escucha! ¡No se lo voy a contar a nadie! –gritó el peli verde, por encima de ella. Todo el local les miraba. Una familia en la mesa de al lado, con los niños asustados por los gritos, y los tres o cuatro borrachos de la barra, con indiferencia- ¿Qué miráis? ¡Seguid bebiendo! –les ordenó el moreno. Los hombres le hicieron caso y se dieron la vuelta, y los niños de al lado volvieron a alborotar como hasta hacía unos segundos. Se volvió a sentar. Ulvida también. Los dos se miraron a los ojos- No se lo voy a contar a nadie –repitió el chico, con voz serena y algo endulzada. Ulvida quiso creerle.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí. ¿Para qué quiero yo ir diciendo esas cosas de ti por ahí, eh? Dime.

-No sé –la chica se encogió de hombros, limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta- Como siempre te ríes de las desgracias ajenas…

-Ser virgen no es ninguna desgracia. Puedes llamarlo tortura pero no desgracia –añadió.

-¿Tortura?

-Ah, no entiendes. Normal, no has probado el anzuelo, no puedes caer en la trampa –la chica le miró, extrañada. Midorikawa sonrió- Déjalo. Solo digo que no es nada malo, no tienes que preocuparte. Aunque no me cambiaría por ti por nada del mundo –Ulvida resopló, recuperando la compostura.

-No creo que el sexo sea tan genial como lo pintas…

-Tienes razón, no lo es. Es mucho mejor.

-Ah… -replicó, retorciendo los ojos. Los cerró- No me has traído aquí para sonsacarme algo que ya sabías, deduzco.

-Ajá, no te he traído aquí para eso. Es para pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué favor? No pienso acostarme contigo… -bromeó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? –Le siguió el juego el otro- Sería interesante, nunca he probado a follar mientras discuto.

Los dos se rieron con ganas. Las tensiones estaban aliviadas.

-No, ahora en serio, dime por qué estamos aquí.

-Vale –la miró, cogiendo aire.

…

Haruna Otonashi caminaba por la calle de su portal, jugueteando con las llaves que tenía en la mano. Esa noche iba a dormir en casa de Kido, sus padres tenían una cena, y a pesar de que les había insistido en que podía cuidarse sola, ellos prefirieron dejarla a cargo de su hermano, en cuya casa tampoco había nadie, por cierto, pero la convencieron con la excusa de ir a hacerle compañía. De todas maneras, pasó por su casa un momento para coger algo de ropa. Cuando salió, se encontró a su adorado vecino. Muchos días, por la mañana, se lo encontraba saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¡Haruna! –la saludó Genda. Ella le sonrió, acercándose- ¿Adónde vas?

-Ah, hoy duermo en casa de Kido, mis padres tienen una cena, ¿y tú?

-Qué casualidad, yo iba a verle a él. ¿Vamos? –la chica se extrañó un poco de esa casualidad, ya que aunque Yuuto y él eran amigos, tampoco se llevaban tan bien como para visitarse así sin motivo aparente, pero asintió y los dos avanzaron en silencio un tramo por la acera de la casa de Genda. Verle, y tan de cerca, le recordó a la fiesta, desde la que no hablaba con él.

-Genda…

-¿Hm?

-En la fiesta, tú… -se ruborizó- ¿esa chica con la que te besaste era tu novia? –Koujiro se descolocó con ese comentario. La miró, extrañado. Bajó la vista, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? –le preguntó, sin mirarla, algo que ella agradeció. No le gustaba que nadie viera su cara cuando se ponía roja y estaba desconcertada.

-Bueno… ¿lo es? –volvió a inquirir.

-No –contestó él- ¿Por?

-Nada. Bueno, sí, algo, pero… -se paró en seco. Quizá había llegado el momento de madurar y contárselo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué él la rechazara? Bueno. Hay cosas peores que eso, su vida no podía depender de si le gustaba a Genda o no. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Le sudaban- Genda-kun, ¿yo… te gusto?

La chica habría esperado que él pegara un bote en su sitio, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerla contra la pared de la esquina en la que se encontraban, y besarla. Fue intenso. Y largo. Haruna podía decir que estaba satisfecha con lo ocurrido, cuando llegaron juntos, de la mano, a la boca de la calle de la mansión de Kido. Genda la volvió a besar. No habían dicho nada desde lo de la esquina, ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno, a partir de aquí sigue tú. Si no, Kido me mata –se rieron.

-Espera, ¿no ibas a verle?

-Hm… es verdad… -se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo- Bueno, lo siento, era una excusa para estar contigo –le sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo. El chico le puso una mano en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y se besaron una última vez aquel día- Ahora me tengo que ir.

-Vale. Hasta mañana –se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Genda se despidió y también se fue, en dirección contraria. Kido ya la estaba esperando- Hola, hermanito.

-Haruna, ¿ese que iba corriendo por la esquina después de besarte EN MIS NARICES era Genda? –quiso saber el mayor, serio- Porque, si lo era, me temo que no va a poder cumplir su sueño de ser padre –la chica intentó mantenerse serena, pero estaba demasiado feliz, así que le pasó la bolsa con su ropa a Kido y entró en la casa, riéndose. El castaño frunció el entrecejo, observándola mientras pasaba por la puerta. Echó un vistazo a la calle, antes de entrar él también, con los ojos entrecerrados- Verás como te coja, Genda, verás… -y cerró de un portazo tras meterse en la mansión.

…

Ulvida y Midorikawa compartían un helado gigante. Y era culpa de Midorikawa. Sí, ahí estaban esos dos. Ella fulminando con la mirada al chico, y él, descojonándose como nunca. Intentó excusarse, pero era inútil, la paciencia de Reina ya se había agotado.

-¡Creí que conocías el sitio! –le reprochó la peli azul.

-Sí, pero nunca había pedido esto… -repuso el oji negro- vamos, no puede ser para tanto.

-Pues yo no pienso comerme todo eso.

-Si quieres pido que lo cambien…

-No, qué vergüenza, ahora te lo comes.

-En serio, no pasa nada, aquí me conocen.

-Por eso me extraña que te dejen estar sin vigilancia… -él soltó una carcajada, pero Ulvida seguía implacable.

-Creí que ya me vigilabas tú.

-No soy tu niñera, soy tu… amiga –miró a otro lado.

-¿Somos amigos? Entonces acepta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo hacerlo –cogió una cucharada del gran helado- Come –el peli verde se apoyó sobre los codos, echándose hacia delante, con una mueca socarrona.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Pero tienes que dármelo tú –soltó, consiguiendo que la oji azul creyese que se iba a volver loca. Él se echó a reír.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, capullo!

-No me lo comeré a menos que me lo des tú, o… -hizo una pausa, para hacerse el interesante. Ulvida arqueó una ceja- aceptes –la chica resopló. Cogió la cucharada y se la metió en la boca al moreno, dejándole perplejo. La verdad era que pensaba que iba a escoger la segunda opción. No se hizo el débil, tragó y continuó intentando convencerla- Imagínate que pasa alguien por aquí en este mismo instante, y te ve así, dándome de comer. Imagina lo que pasaría por la cabeza de esa persona…

-Me da igual –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Midorikawa arrugó la nariz, extrañado. Él esperaba una mueca de asco- seguro que todo el mundo ya piensa que estoy saliendo contigo, ahora que me han visto yéndome a toda prisa en tu moto.

-Ah, es verdad –chasqueó la lengua, pensando. Una segunda cucharada le sobresaltó, y casi se atraganta- Mala…

-Mucho –la chica sonrió.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, podríamos tener éxito. ¡Podrías ser famosa!

-Sí, ya, claro. Ja.

-¿No me crees? –se echó para atrás, antes de que Ulvida le metiera el tercer bocado de helado en la boca. Miró al suelo, frunciendo el cejo- Mira, siempre me han dicho que soy lo suficientemente bueno para dedicarme a esto, pero… necesito algo grande, algo nuevo –la miró, con un brillo en los ojos- Y si tú me ayudas, ¿quién sabe? ¡Podrían prestarme atención de una vez! Y no sólo la gente de las discotecas, y mis amigos, no. La gente importante –lo dijo con un tono de ambición en la voz, que revelaba que ansiaba que eso ocurriera. Lo quería más que nada.

-No sé, Mido-chan, ¿por qué yo? No sabes si a mí me gustaría ser famosa, ni siquiera me has oído cantar en tu vida –Ryuuji miró a otro lado enseguida, rascándose la cabeza. Ulvida entornó los ojos- ¿No irá en serio? –Midorikawa esbozó una sonrisa temerosa. Ella se ruborizó- ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Recuerdas eso de que espiabais a…? –empezó el chico, con cautela.

-¿A los chicos en tercero? Sí. ¿Y qué?

-Pues, bueno, verás, resulta bastante curioso porque… encontré un agujerito en la pared y… -explicó, nervioso (y con razón).

-¿¡ME HAS ESPIADO EN LA DUCHA! –ahora el rostro de la chica daba miedo mirarlo. Apretaba los dientes, los puños y al mismo tiempo se controlaba para no arrearle un puñetazo al gilipollas que tenía delante. Los músculos se le tensaban. Midorikawa estaba aterrorizado. Entonces estalló- Midorikawa Ryuuji… -el nombrado tragó saliva- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –se levantó de su sitio, lanzándose a por él, pero el peli verde ya se había apartado, y huía hacia la puerta. Dejó unos cuantos billetes en la barra.

-¡Adiós, Lucca, y quédate con el cambio! –salió corriendo por las calles, seguido de una criatura enfurecida, que, minutos antes, podía denominarse "chica adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes", pero que se había convertido en una especie de "monstruo sin escrúpulos capaz de matar sin contemplaciones".

**Bien, no sé vosotros, pero yo temo por la vida de Midorikawa… XD ¿Creéis que se lo merece, o quizá no sea para tanto? ¿He sido muy cruel con él? ¿Y con Ulvida? ¿Entendéis lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué os parece lo de Haruna y Genda? ¿Y la sobreprotección de Kido? ¿Adivináis qué quiere Midorikawa que haga Ulvida?**

**Quiero explicar una cosa, bueno, dar una pista sobre lo de la ducha, ¿sabéis ese clásico de que todos cantamos en la ducha? Pues algo tiene que ver con eso xD (si no se entiende... bah, pronto lo pillaréis, no importa)  
><strong>

**Cuidaos, y hasta mañana, en el próximo capítulo (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo!**

**(otra vez ewe)**

**Hoy no me entretendré, solo os diré que estoy atascada en el capítulo 17 :s aunque creo que sé cómo seguir (tranquilos que la cosa avanza bien), bueno, y no sé por qué digo esto ahora, pero os recomiendo una canción, Incomplete, de Backstreet Boys, y más adelante sabréis por qué (?)**

**Lo dejo en misterio...**

**¡Pasen y lean! xD**

CAPÍTULO 12

"_¿Qué somos ahora? No estoy segura de quererte tan cerca"_

-Ulvida… ¡Ulvida, espera, no es lo que tú crees! –La peli azul amenazaba a su aterrorizado amigo con un espray de pimienta, mientras este se tapaba la cara con las manos, intentando pobremente dar una explicación atragantada- ¡Ni siquiera miré! ¡Sólo escuchaba!

-¿¡ESCUCHABAS! ¡VAS A ESCUCHAR TUS GRITOS DE AGONÍA CUANDO TE MATE! Ò.Ó

-¡En serio, no miré! –juró una vez más el moreno. La chica bajó el espray, mirándole desconfiada- Te lo juro.

-No te creo.

-De verdad, no te miré…

-¡Venga ya, eres un tío! ¡Seguro que miraste!

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué dices eso? –frunció el cejo, pero ella lo frunció más, y entonces el chico se domesticó- P-Por favor, vamos a aclarar las cosas, ¿sí? –Se apartó las manos de la cara, tragando saliva- ¿Ves? Confío en ti, sé que no me vas a echar esa cosa en la cara…

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella con voz infantil y diabólica a la vez. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli verde. Luego se puso seria y guardó el espray- Bien, me lo has jurado. Como algún día me entere de que miraste… no sé lo que te hago.

-Vale, vale, mejor, porque no te estoy mintiendo –el oji negro suspiró aliviado- Qué susto, ¡estarás contenta! Un poco más y me da un infarto –refunfuñó, llevándose una mano al pecho, resoplando- Bueno, ahí está mi moto, vamos a mi casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, tienes que oír la base si quieres poner la…

-Todavía no he dicho que sí.

-Todavía, mi querida amiga –repitió el peli verde, con una sonrisa y mucha confianza en sí mismo, subiendo en su motocicleta- ¿Subes? –la peli azul se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, ¿sabes qué? Tengo ganas de conocer el plan b… -dijo, con una desafiante sonrisa en la cara. El moreno apretó el acelerador, haciendo sonar la moto, aceptando el desafío.

Arrancó el vehículo y se fue a dar una vuelta a la manzana. La oji azul estaba perpleja. ¿Plan b? Suspiró y comenzó a andar. Menudo fantasma. Pero entonces alguien la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en algo que se movía. Una moto. No, una moto no. LA moto. Midorikawa reía como un loco, ante la cara de terror de Ulvida. Iban a una velocidad estresante, Reina se agarró al cuello del conductor, cerrando los ojos, asustada. En unos cinco minutos, notó que el motor se apagaba, y que unas manos apartaban las suyas del cuello al que estaba sujeta. Abrió los ojos. Mido la sostenía, intentando que se bajara por su cuenta, que fue lo que la chica hizo. Se ajustó la camiseta, que se había ido bajando, y ahora dejaba ver su sujetador, y cuando hubo terminado, miró a Ryuuji con rencor. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Este era el plan b –ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ya hemos hecho el tonto un rato –sacudió la cabeza, para después alzar sus azules ojos- Ahora llévame a casa.

-¿Entonces… no aceptas? –preguntó él, con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Ulvida negó. El chico asintió, con el rostro serio y los ojos fijos en el suelo, y le hizo una seña para que se subiera. Ulvida rodeó su cintura para no caerse de la motocicleta. Sus músculos estaban en tensión. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, el camino a casa de la chica transcurrió en silencio.

El motor se apagó, y Ulvida puso un pie en el suelo. Cuando puso el otro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Midorikawa la detuvo, cogiéndola de la muñeca. Ella gimió, aún le dolía por lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo, pero se dio la vuelta otra vez y se quedó mirando al moreno, que buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Oye, no quiero ser… insistente…

-Quieres decir pesado –corrigió Reina, sonriendo un poco. Mido también sonrió. Aunque solo un poco, también.

-Si cambias de opinión, llámame.

La chica asintió.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Vale. Bueno, pues… adiós… -sin previo aviso, de pronto, Ulvida se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar, pero sin lograr hacerle perder su eterna seguridad en sí mismo- Grazze, bella –repuso, sonriendo.

Reina se rió y sacó la llave de la puerta de su casa. Pero cuando Midorikawa ya se había ido, y el sonido del motor de su motocicleta ya no se escuchaba, justo cuando Ulvida encajaba la llave en la cerradura de su puerta, sucedió.

…

En casa de los Goenji nunca solía haber nadie, pero ese día Yuuka tenía dos curiosos visitantes. Echó gaseosa en los tres vasos, y los llevó al salón, dejándolos en la mesita. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, ignorando al peli rosa. Aún no se hablaba con él. Aunque eso a Atsuya parecía importarle bien poco.

-Oye, ¿os queda mucho? Tengo hambre –Shuuya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate –ya le había explicado a su hermanita que no iba a poder volver nunca más, después de ese día. La había dejado más decaída aún de lo que ya estaba por la ausencia del rubio, y este estaba empezando a hartarse de que el oji verde le siguiera a todas partes. Se dirigió a Yuuka- ¿Y cómo es que este sinvergüenza te salvó?

-¿Sinvergüenza, yo?

-¡Shhh!

-Bah… Goenji-baka… -mientras Yuuka le contaba a su hermano lo ocurrido, Fubuki atracó la nevera de la casa, haciéndose con un sándwich de queso, huevo, jamón york, jamón serrano, tomate, lechuga, atún, más queso, kétchup, mostaza, cebolla y mayonesa. Revolvió la alacena hasta encontrar un plato, lo puso allí, limpió un poco la cocina y se llevó su botín al salón, comiéndolo sentado en un sillón. Llamó la atención de la chica, pero esta no dijo nada. La mostaza goteaba peligrosamente sobre las rodillas de Atsuya, sentado en un sofá BLANCO sin funda. Yuuka bajó la mirada.

-Atsuya –dijo, sin levantar los ojos- cuida de mi hermano, por favor.

El chico, con un gran bocado de sándwich grasiento metido en la boca, con los carrillos hinchados, tragó dolorosamente y se limpió la boca con la manga. La miró de hito en hito.

-Claro que sí. No dejaré que se meta en líos.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si…!

Goenji empezó a quejarse, pero se calló cuando vio la forma en que Yuuka levantaba la vista y miraba al peli rosa. Los ojos de los dos se habían encontrado, quedándose ahí peligrosamente, sin romper el contacto visual. Ni él ni ella se movían ni un milímetro, como si no quisieran que ese momento acabara. No era una mirada que se hubieran dedicado dos personas que se acabaran de conocer, había un brillo extraño. Shuuya se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo. No. Ellos dos no.

-Atsuya, vámonos –dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

El oji verde tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando se levantó, dejando el plato en la mesita, estaba sonrojado. Se puso la capucha, seguramente para ocultarlo. Yuuka se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su hermano mayor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Se separó de él, sin soltarse de sus brazos y le miró a la cara.

-Te echaré de menos, onii-chan.

-Yo a ti también, hermanita… -volvió a apretarla contra su pecho. Unos segundos después, se separaron y los tres chicos se dirigieron a la puerta. Goenji salió el primero, y Atsuya se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica, que se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, esperando para cerrarla, con tristeza en los ojos.

-Adiós, Yuuka –se despidió.

Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo también, dejándole sorprendido, pero hizo lo mismo, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Era una chica menuda, aún teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía doce años. Eso la hacía más adorable. Le quitó la capucha al oji verde, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se desembarazó de sus brazos y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta. Por detrás de ellos, un oji negro observaba, preocupado. Si su hermana se estaba colgando de Atsuya, las cosas empeorarían. Más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

…

Simplemente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, solo eso, y se volvió. Abrió la boca, asombrada. Ese era el día de las sorpresas… esperaba que aquella al menos, fuese agradable, aunque tenía toda la pinta de que no iba a ser así. Resopló, no cansada, sino harta. Clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, con ese tono hastiado.

-Ol… Ulvida. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hiroto… –la peli azul sacó la llave de la puerta, y se cruzó de brazos, armándose de paciencia- Vamos a ver, voy a serte sincera: en estos momentos TE ODIO, y no tengo ganas de aguantarte, así que coge tus… flores y… ¿bombones?

El oji verde le dio una cajita roja. Dentro había hasta diez tipos de chocolate (*). (*) Aunque Ulvida se ablandó con los cinco primeros. Le miró, esperando a que hablase. Él estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Nunca había hecho algo así. Pedir perdón… no era lo suyo. Y menos a una chica. Y todavía menos a una chica menor que él. Odiaba que otros tuvieran el control, pero la necesitaba de su parte. Se acercó a ella y le tendió las flores.

-Oye, sé –empezó, con un tono desesperado- que no tenía que haber hecho lo que hice, y… bueno, quiero decirte… que lo siento mucho –acabó mirando al suelo, depositando el ramo de flores en las manos de la chica, que no se podía creer todo lo que le había pasado desde su cambio- ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por dejarme tirada? No sé… -escuchó que alguien la llamaba dentro de su casa, y se irguió, alarmada- ¡Rápido, escóndete ahí! –dijo, tirándole detrás del arbusto de la entrada de su casa. La madre de la oji azul salió por la puerta. Era una mujer mayor, bastante mayor para tener una hija de esa edad. Algunas canas ya teñían su larga melena azul, recogida en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Vestía muy elegante. Miró a Ulvida, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ulvida, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he oído hablar con alguien –alzó la cabeza, buscando a alguien detrás de la verja de la entrada.

-No, yo… ensayaba un… monólogo –inventó la chica distraídamente.

-¿Un monólogo? Hija, ¿estás tonta? Tira para adentro, anda –la cogió de la muñeca, haciendo que la oji azul se mordiera el labio, sintiendo un dolor agudo- ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo la mujer, dándose cuenta del gesto- ¿Te duele? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? –Después le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo- ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que no quiero que te vistas así!

-¡Mamá, déjame en paz, yo me visto como me da la gana!

-¿Y qué llevas en la cara? –se acercó a ella, tocándole la mejilla, que estaba cargada de colorete. Se miró el dedo. Estaba manchado de polvos rosados. La chica le apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¡Se llama maquillaje, y deberías probarlo! –contestó, con desprecio, entrando en la casa, enfadada.

Se dirigió a la cocina, antes de darle tiempo a su madre de preguntarle por lo que tenía en las manos, y abrió la ventana que daba al jardín delantero, justo donde estaba escondido Kiyama. Al verla, él se levantó del césped y se acercó a la ventana, con cara de cachorro mojado. La chica sonrió.

-No hace falta que me mires así, te perdono.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Me has traído bombones, adoro los bombones –ella sonrió.

-Ah –contestó Hiroto, confuso. Definitivamente, ese chico no tenía un gran sentido del humor. En ese momento echó de menos a Ryuuji, él se habría reído con eso. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró a lo que estaba.

-Oye, ahora no puedo quedarme, mi madre llegará de un momento a otro. Llámame dentro de un rato si quieres decirme algo más –el oji verde asintió.

-Adiós, Ulvida.

Le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios, sin darse cuenta, y Ulvida tampoco, como si fuera un acto reflejo, y se marchó, saltando la verja. Se golpeó la pierna al hacerlo, pero sin perder la compostura, siguió adelante. La oji azul se le quedó mirando, con una mueca de empatía por el golpe, en la cara.

**Y... ¡llegó el momento de las preguntas! Contestadlas solo si quereis, pero que conste que si las contestais me haréis más feliz (?) :D**

**1: Me sabe muy mal haber dejado triste al pobre Mido, pero son cosas que tienen que pasar. ¿Cómo ha estado esa parte?**

**2: ¿Os parece bien que Ulvida haya perdonado a Hiroto por solo diez tipos de chocolate? Ya sé que es tentador eweh, pero lo que le hizo estuvo muy feo ù.ú**

**3: ¿Es Atsuya un sinvergüenza? XD**

**4: Ahora en serio, dadme vuestra opinión sobre el momentazo de Yuuka y Atsuya… oh, sí, es lo que pensáis (creo), se gustan. Jejeje… sé que es una pareja rara, pero bueno, no soy la primera que experimenta con ella. Me encantó escribir eso.**

**5: ¿Sois conscientes de que Ulvida no se ha dado cuenta de que ha besado a Hiroto?**

**6: ¿Vais a escuchar la canción que os he recomendado?**

**Agradecida y emocionada, solo me queda decir, gracias por venir! (? perdón, tengo el día extraño ¬¬)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de que me linchéis, ¡lo siento! No cumplí mi norma de un día, pero necesitaba una jornada sana (?) Es que mi madre me quitó el ordenador porque el otro día me dolía la cabeza y ella se empeñó en que era culpa de estar siempre con cosas electrónicas y me dijo que hasta hoy no me lo daba, así que intenté llenar las horas muertas del día de ayer (que fueron MUCHAS) T-T**

**Pero bueno, si os sirve como penitencia: ya escribí (a papel y lápiz ¬¬) la historia de por qué se odian Hiroto y Midorikawa, sí, la famosa historia :P Y estoy más o menos contenta del resultado. La historia estará en el capi 17 o 18, así que no falta nada ya.  
><strong>

**¡Dios, si habéis escuchado Incomplete, decidme que os gusta o muero de pena! (?) Es coña, pero más que nada la escogí por la letra, que tiene que ver con cierta parte de la trama que llevo tiempo prometiendo publicar. Bueno, ya que sigue siendo un misterio, cerraré la boca. Insisto en que la escuchéis... Bueno, y me cansé de insistir.  
><strong>

**La frase de hoy, esa que pongo siempre entre comillas debajo del número de capítulo, es un trozo traducido de All About You, de McFly, y lo que canta Ulvida en su habitación, es otro trozo de la misma canción (:**

**La última cosa, muchas gracias a Aki-nee.19 y Yoko-chan 97 por responder mis preguntas *w* (sé que soy insistente con eso, así que gracias por no hartaros de leer: "¡responded, responded, por fa!" xD)  
><strong>

**Disclamier: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5 y bla, bla, bla ¬¬**

CAPÍTULO 13

"_Y cumpliría todos tus deseos, si tú me lo pidieras. Pero si tú me negaras uno de tus besos, no sabría qué hacer"_

-Reina, ¿qué significan esas flores y esos bombones? –preguntó la madre de esta, señalando las dos cosas que estaban en la encimera. Ulvida las recogió y voló a su cuarto, ignorando los gritos de la mujer, que cada vez estaba más desconcertada con respecto a su hija mayor. Su hijita pequeña, por otro lado, se acercó, tirando del vestido a su madre, con un peluche en la mano.

-¿Adónde va? –le preguntó.

-No sé, Emi. Pero no la sigas.

La niñita asintió, pero en cuanto su madre la perdió de vista corrió a la habitación de su hermana mayor, sin soltar el conejito rosa de peluche que sostenía. Era una casa de una sola planta, así que no tardó demasiado. Entró sin llamar, como era su costumbre. Ulvida estaba tirada en su cama, boca arriba, con la cabeza colgando por el borde, mirando en dirección a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción.

-Yesterday you asked me something I though you knew, so I told… -vio a su hermana mirarla con su muñeco colgado de la mano derecha. Se puso boca abajo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Las dos se sentaron en su cama, con la puerta cerrada, y la oji azul puso la música en alto. McFly, su grupo favorito.

-Me gusta.

-Claro que sí, son geniales… -suspiró la mayor- ¿Cómo estás, Emi?

-He visto a ese chico pelirrojo darte un beso por la ventana de la cocina –informó Emi, con una mueca de disgusto- ¿Es tu novio?

-¡Ay, dios mío, es verdad! –Ulvida pegó un salto, levantándose de la cama y dándole un buen susto a la pequeña, que se quedó ahí sentada, escuchando la música. Reina volvió un minuto después, con el teléfono de casa en la mano, marcando el número de Haruna. Un pitido- No, no es mi novio, y no creo que lo sea nunca.

-¿Por qué? Es muy guapo, me gusta para ti –Ulvida se rió, apartándose un mechón blanco detrás de la oreja izquierda. Dos pitidos.

-Sí, es guapo, pero eso no lo es todo, Em. Es demasiado mujeriego –le explicó, mirándose las manos. Cinco pitidos. "Hola, has llamado a casa de los Otonashi, ahora mismo no estamos, pero deja un mensaje y te llamaremos más tarde" Reina frunció el ceño y tiró el teléfono a la almohada. Ahora que se acordaba, la peli azul oscura había mencionado que sus padres tenían una cena, quizás era que estaba en casa de su hermano. No se sabía ese número, lo buscaría más tarde- ¡Smile! –era el título de una de las canciones de su grupo predilecto, que ahora sonaba. Subió el volumen del ordenador.

-Muje… ¿qué? –arrugó la nariz.

-Mujeriego. Significa que aunque yo fuera su novia, él seguiría… mirando a otras chicas –clavó los ojos en los de su hermana pequeña, infantiles, marrones e inquietos- Y tú no quieres eso para mí, ¿verdad? –Emi negó con la cabeza- Eso es -Ulvida le acarició el pelo.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué le has besado? Si no es tu novio, no le puedes besar –sentenció la oji marrón, poniéndose seria. La mayor se rió.

-Tienes razón, ¿me perdonas? –preguntó, cogiendo a Emi y estrechándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero cuando tengas novio, yo quiero conocerle antes de que os beséis.

-Hecho, pequeñaja –sonó el teléfono- Espera, debe de ser Haruna –pulsó el botón verde y se llevó el auricular a la oreja- ¿Haruna?

-No exactamente –contestó una voz familiar.

-Ammm… ¿Hiroto?

-No. ¿Por qué iba a ser Hiroto? ¿Sales con él? Creí que tú y Midorikawa…

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió, enfadada- Ese payaso me secuestró y me llevó a comer a un italiano, pero… oye, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto? Ni siquiera sé quién eres –la voz soltó una carcajada.

-Soy Kido.

-Oh, Kido… -Reina empalideció- ¿Y cómo es que me llamas?

-Bueno, es que… tú… eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces sabrás si tiene novio.

-Sí, pero… no tiene, que yo sepa. Espera, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque –bajó la voz, como si fuera un secreto de estado o algo por el estilo- Genda y ella se estaban besando en la esquina de mí casa esta tarde, cuando vino.

-¿CON GENDA? ¡Por fin! Se lo merece, lleva mucho tiempo detrás de él, ups –se mordió la lengua en cuanto gritó aquello. Emi la miró raro, intrigada. Haruna le había advertido a la peli azul que como Yuuto se enterase de eso, iba jodida, aunque Kido parecía saber más que nadie en esos momentos. Ulvida se enfadó con su amiga. Su hermano se había enterado antes que ella, ¿qué clase de comunicación era esa?- Bueno, Kido, muy bien, yo no sabía nada. Te dejo, ¿ok? Espero una llamada.

-¡Pero…!

Colgó. Se volvió hacia Emi. La niña se acercó, con una mirada inquisidora y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién te va a llamar, hermanita? ¿Tu novio?

-¿Qué novio? Ya te he dicho que Hiroto no…

-¿Y dónde está Osamu-kun? Hace mucho que no viene –la mayor bajó la cabeza.

-Em, no sé si te acuerdas de cuando estuve muy, muy triste, hace unos meses.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues fue por su culpa. Así que ya no estamos juntos, y por lo tanto no creo que vuelva más por aquí –dicho esto, cogió el móvil y tecleó un mensaje para la Otonashi. Emi profirió una exclamación ahogada.

-¿Fue su culpa? ¡Qué malo, nadie hace llorar a mi hermanita! Pues ahora le odio.

-Gracias, mi niña, yo también le odio.

-¿Qué escribes? –preguntó la pequeña peli azul, colándose entre los brazos de su hermana para cotillear el mensaje que esta escribía con énfasis. Le pegó un manotazo en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía leer. Esperaba que Ulvida le dijera qué escribía, pero ella solo apartó a Emi- ¡Que qué escribes! –Chilló la oji marrón, en tono de protesta, y la oji azul volvió a apartarla cuando se subió a su espalda- ¡Jo, Ulvida! –la peli azul decidió probar a llamar de nuevo por teléfono, y justo entonces, la pequeña decidió tomarse su venganza, y tiró fuertemente del pelo de Reina.

-¡Ah, cabrona hija de tu madre! –soltó Ulvida, en el instante en que Haruna Otonashi descolgaba el teléfono para oír aquel insulto sin precedentes. Se quedó callada, extrañada, y pensó en colgar, podía ser una de esas bromas por teléfono, pero en seguida oyó la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado del aparato- Hola, te estaba escribiendo un mensaje ahora mismo… ¿Haruna? ¿Estás ahí? –la peli azul resopló, retorciendo los ojos, y se desplomó sobre el sillón ante el que estaba de pie, masajeándose la frente y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

-¿Está Emi por ahí, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo…? –Abrió la boca, dándose cuenta y fulminó con la mirada a su hermanita- Perdona, esa guarra me ha tirado del pelo.

-No seas tan cruel, tiene cuatro años –la defendió Haruna.

-Cinco, según ella –replicó Ulvida, asegurándose de que la niña la oía decir aquello. La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y se puso de morros, susurrando "tonta", y estrujando su conejito con una mueca de rabia- Pero bueno, centrémonos… -cogió aire- ¡TE HAS BESADO CON GENDA, TÍA! –gritó, haciendo que la de gafas rojas se separara del teléfono, con un ligero dolor en el oído. Segundos más tarde, se volvió a acercar el auricular y la peli azul clara continuó hablando- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Sacó los dientes? ¿Fue dulce o apasionado? ¿Te metió mano? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Emi levantó la cabeza, preguntándose qué sería eso de meter mano. Después se lo preguntaría a su hermanita, no le gustaba que la interrumpiera cuando hablaba, aunque estaba lo suficientemente enfadada con ella como para fastidiarla con cualquier cosa. Se bajó de la cama, arrastrando su peluche, y se sentó frente al tocador de su hermana, buscando un pintalabios.

-¿Quién diablos te lo ha dicho? ¡Apenas si han pasado veinte minutos!

-Ya sabes, las paredes tienen oídos.

-Ya, claro. ¿Sabes quién más tiene oídos? ¿Y ojos? Mi hermano, creo…

-Ja, vale, me pillaste.

Reina y la Otonashi seguían hablando de besos y cosas así.

-Oh, qué romántico…

-Ja, sí, que Genda me besara y luego tuviese que salir corriendo unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de mi hermano es el sueño que siempre tuve desde que lo conocí –dijo la oji miel, sarcásticamente.

-No te quejes, tú al menos tienes novio.

-No necesariamente –después de los dos besos, él no le dijo nada, no le pidió salir, así que por lo que Haruna entendía, todavía no eran nada. No quería ser pesimista, pero era mejor no hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, aún estaba emocionada, y rezaba para que Genda la llamara pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿No te pidió salir? Uf, ¿pero es que ese chico es idiota? –se frustró su amiga. Haruna rió.

-No importa, ya hablaré con él. Bueno, ¿y tú y Midorikawa…? –insinuó.

-¡NO!

-Jajaja, bueno, tranquila… Pero fuisteis a comer juntos –afirmó la Otonashi, con aires de detective- ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Solo me quería librar de Hiroto, eso es todo –repuso Ulvida- Bueno, aunque en la puerta de mi casa, me esperaba… Hiroto –concluyó, haciendo una mueca.

-Cuenta.

-Ok… Midorikawa me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, después de que rechazara su propuesta de… bueno, ya te lo contaré. Pero el caso es que me dio unas flores…

-¿Quién? ¿Midorikawa?

-No, Kiyama -miró sospechosamente a su hermana, que se encontraba en un rincón, de cara a la pared, de forma que ella no veía lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió relatándole a su amiga lo ocurrido, que con cada cosa que le contaba se sorprendía cada vez más- … así que le dije que adiós, me dijo adiós, me besó, se fue corriendo, se metió una ostia contra la verja y se marchó.

-No… retrocede un poco, anda –le pidió la oji miel.

-Se metió una ostia, sí, es que esa verja está muy alta…

-No, no, no, más.

-¿Le dije adiós? Pues… sí, ¿qué iba a decirle?

-¡No! ¡Tú le besaste! –saltó la Otonashi.

-¡Me besó él a mí! –corrigió la oji azul, oyendo un ruido proveniente de teléfono- Oye, te dejo, ¿vale? Me llaman por la otra línea.

-Está bien… -suspiró, y después se rió- Adiós.

-Adiós, asquerosa –pulsó un par de botones y volvió a colocarse el aparato en la oreja- ¿Sí?

-¿Ulvida? Soy Hiroto, me dijiste que podía llamarte… -respondió una voz dudosa.

-Ah, vale –se acomodó sobre un almohadón, centrando todas las funciones de su mente en hablar con Kiyama- Dime.

-Sí, eh… bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta de que al despedirnos, yo…

-Me diste un beso.

-Ajá.

-Ya. Fue pequeñito.

-Lo sé.

Silencio.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te gusto?

El pelirrojo, al otro lado de la línea, enrolló el dedo en el cordón del teléfono, como había visto hacer a su madre cuando cerraba algún trato por vía telefónica.

-Si te dijera que sí, y que si quieres salir conmigo, ¿qué me dirías? –preguntó el oji verde, no demasiado seguro de lo que acababa de decir, ni siquiera de haber besado a Yagami.

-Hmm, no sé, ¿salir en plan novios o amigos con derecho a roce?

-Novios –respondió él, al tiempo que hacía el gesto de la pistolita, matándose él mismo. Ulvida se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Hiroto Kiyama y ella? ¿Siendo novios? ¡Hacía una semana no se habría apostado nada! Pero con una sonrisa y un subidón de autoestima, se incorporó en la cama y dijo: sí.

/

Ningún conocido de los miembros de la supuesta secta tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la casa donde estos se escondían. Shiro Fubuki tampoco. Aún así, cada vez que iba a alguna parte, se dejaba caer por la zona vieja de la ciudad, al lado de los malos barrios, donde probablemente se encontraba su hermano menor, por si acaso podía verle. Simplemente pasaba por allí, pidiendo a gritos en su mente una coincidencia. Solo que eso era prácticamente imposible, era una ciudad enorme, allí vivían miles de personas, quizá millones, buscar a Atsuya, o esperar a encontrarse con él, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Eso sin mencionar el peligro de caminar por las calles a esas horas, pero Shiro se lo había prometido a Goenji aquella vez, así que se dirigía a casa de Yuuka, pasando cerca de uno de esos típicos callejones sin salida donde en una película de acción americana le habrían atracado o asesinado. Pero bueno, no estaba en una película, así que paso de largo sin más, y por supuesto, no vio a su hermano.

Cuando estuvo en casa de Yuuka, no se sorprendió de saber que esos dos habían estado allí. Le preguntó a la castaña cómo le iba todo, aunque no hablaron demasiado. No era nada raro, nunca se hicieron grandes amigos. Solo se veían cuando Fubuki iba a casa de Goenji, y por lo general, Yuuka no les hacía ni caso. Después de aguantar un incómodo silencio, encontraron un tema del que a los dos les gustaba hablar.

-¿Y qué tal te ha caído mi hermano? Creo que nunca antes le habías visto, ¿no? –preguntó Shiro, pellizcando los flecos de uno de los cojines del sofá.

-No, nunca he estado en tu casa, ni él en la mía, hasta hoy, así que… le conocí la otra noche. Me salvó.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? –La oji negra se lo contó, omitiendo los detalles- Se asustaron de él… de mi hermano… -meneó la cabeza- ¿a ti no se te hace raro todo esto?

-Sí, bueno, un poco. Ni siquiera sé por qué Shuuya se ha marchado –añadió, triste. Fubuki se mordió el labio. Él lo sabía de sobra. Pero no se lo podía contar. La chica suspiró- Atsuya es… es estupendo, y encantador. Aquella noche me escuchó, y… -empezó a decir, intentando cambiar de tema. Shiro hizo una mueca, comenzando a preguntarse si estarían hablando de la misma persona.

-¿Que Atsuya es qué?

-Encantador –Fubuki apretó los labios, preocupado. De su hermano podía decir muchas cosas buenas… no tantas como las malas, pero al fin y al cabo, muchas cosas. Pero ¿encantador? ¿Que escuchaba? ¡Ja! ¿Que escuchaba el qué? Y lo más importante, que seguro que el peli rosa solo había asentido con cada cosa que dijera la chica, para parecer interesado, pero no se había enterado de nada. Cuando el peli plata hablaba con él de algo importante, eso era lo que Atsuya solía hacer. Después, preguntarle sobre algunos de los temas que había mencionado sería una prueba de que no hacía ni puto caso. Shiro sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te drogó o qué pasa? Atsuya no es precisamente un encanto… -Yuuka arrugó el gesto, extrañada. Se había portado muy bien con ella. Sí era un encanto, según su punto de vista.

-Sí lo es, ningún chico había sido tan amable conmigo como lo fue él, excepto quizá mi hermano.

-Ya –el oji verde resopló. Genial. Resulta que ahora no conocía ni a su propio hermano.

…

Después de la academia de arte, los martes Haruna no tenía nada que hacer. Llevaba su carpeta con los bocetos y dibujos, y otros materiales, en los brazos, apretada contra el pecho. Por raro que parezca en esa época del año, casi verano, hacía un poco de frío. En esos momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en su pequeña cama, calentita… Le entró un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Antes de llegar a su portal, Genda Koujiro la divisó por su ventana, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras del edificio, como si fuese una carrera. Y desde luego se le parecía. Llegó al lado de la oji miel, resoplando.

-Haruna… -cogió aire, fatigado. Tenía que ponerse en forma. Pero siguió a lo que estaba- tengo que hablar contigo –la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque en otras circunstancias habría resplandecido de alegría. Hacía un frío horroroso.

-¿Puede ser dentro? –El chico asintió, y los dos entraron en el pequeño portal, sentándose apretujados en el sofá, también diminuto- Dime.

**Soy mala, corto aquí XD pero sabéis que solo tenéis que esperar hasta mañana (esta vez cumpliré!)  
><strong>

**Bien, ahora tenéis tres opciones:**

**a) pasar de las preguntas y de comentar**

**b) comentar sin contestar las preguntas (lo que tampoco está nada mal)**

**c) comentar contestando! :D**

**Bueno, sigo con lo mío...  
><strong>

**1: ¿Os cae bien Emi, la hermanita de Ulvida? Se me ocurrió de repente, y adoré esa idea, me encantan los niños. Aunque son algo insoportables a veces, por eso he puesto que Emi también lo era un poco. Y maldita sea, tenía inspiración, he estado aguantando a mi primo de siete años durante quince días, y me alegro de haber vivido para contarlo s: No es tan fácil conservar la cordura, creedme… ¬¬**

**2: ¿Os parece bien que Hiroto y Ulvida ahora salgan juntos? ¿Os ha sorprendido u os lo esperabais, por lo del beso del otro capi?**

**3: ¿Se os hace tan raro como a mí y a Shiro que Yuuka crea y asegure que Atsuya es encantador? (Porque no me lo neguéis, quizá no sea un sinvergüenza, pero NO es un santo, precisamente, y que conste que a mí personalmente me encanta, está en el puesto 3 de mi lista de favoritos ewe) Bueno, sí, la escuchó, pero fue una de esas ocasiones extremas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella le gusta, con Yuuka el peli rosa podría ser realmente encantador, ¿no? ¿Qué opináis? (Voy a dejar de rayarme yo sola porque madre mía)**

**4: ¿Me odiáis mucho por cortar aquí? XD Pues lo siento, pero seguro que ya os imaginaréis lo que Genda quiere hablar con Haru. ¿O no?**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, tanto si comentáis como si no (: (y tanto si respondéis a mis preguntitas como si no, aunque me hace mucha ilusión que las contestéis y bla, bla, siempre que os sea posible, ya sabéis)  
><strong>

**¡Adiós!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jejeje, hola, bueno, me animé y colgué este ahora mismo porque YA TENGO 4 REVIEWS y yo no soy de las que se resiste. A ver, quisiera contestaros los reviews…**

**¡Oh my god! XD**

**Toaneo07: supuse que serías uno de a los que no les gustaría la idea del HiroUlvi. Pero te voy a dar una alegría (o eso creo) porque mi pareja favorita es MidoUlvi y no pienso dejar que Hiroto se interponga… ¡Pero! ¡No digo más, no, no, no, que se desvela todo y a mí me gusta dejar en suspense!**

**Yoko-chan 97: me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto la canción, a mí también me tiene enganchada. Con Kazemaru aún no te puedo decir nada completo, solo que el chico aún no entró en acción, jejeje. Y por lo de Hiroto, ¡DEJA QUE TE APLAUDA, ADIVINASTE! Sí, diablos, ¡DIABLOS! ¡Pensé que a nadie se le ocurriría lo de la nota…! ¡Me pillaste! XD Pero me siento orgullosa, porque eso significa que expliqué bien la historia (y que piensas rápido)**

**Aki-nee.19: Ooops… pues lo de Hiroto, ya lo dije, no durará mucho, pero es por una razón concreta… sorry! Es que él es, por decirlo de algún modo, uno "de los malos"… ¡ah, no, no, ya no digo más, que no quiero desvelar nada! Lo siento si te desilusioné ): No fue mi intención.**

**Kozuue: ¡Jajaja, a la próxima te secuestro por internet, XD! Bueno, como ya habrás advertido, NO destruí del todo el MidoUlvi, porque sabes que es una preciosa pareja y que la ADORO. Jejeje… Y bueno, sin más, que sepas que con tu comentario contribuiste a que yo subiese este capítulo AHORA XD Y bueno, no me pude resistir a poner a una niñita (: PD: Sabía que te gustaría, lo hice especialmente pensando en ti PD2: ¡enhorabuena! XD PD3: ¡Sí!**

**Hoy el capítulo trata principalmente de Haruna y Ulvida, aunque también aparecerá Midorikawa =3 Bueno, ahí va el siguiente capítulo de Party Rock, la canción del verano ewe Es larguito (:**

CAPÍTULO 14

"_No puedo seguir así, si no cambias… entonces, hemos terminado"_

Por fin era viernes por la tarde en la ciudad de Haruna. Llegaba el fin de semana, los días de descanso, y el verano se encontraba cada vez más cerca, la peli azul podría tomarse un respiro, dedicar tiempo a pintar… Pues no. Ahora tenía un problema para hacer todo lo que le habría gustado. Estaba trabajando en un boceto, distraídamente, sentada en su pequeña cama, con el bloc de dibujo sobre las rodillas, mientras escuchaba música. Aunque ya solo encendía la mini cadena por costumbre, ni siquiera escuchaba, se encontraba siempre absorta trazando líneas en un borde y en otro del papel. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, por eso no escuchó a su madre llamar a la puerta, y esta entró sin más.

-Haruna… -la chica siguió ausente- ¡Haruna! –Otonashi soltó el lápiz y la miró, sonriendo.

-Perdón, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un chico muy mono en la puerta, ¿le digo que pase? –dijo la mayor con una sonrisa. Haruna se sonrojó. Estaba acostumbrada a la forma de hablar de su madre, era muy… liberal. Para ella no existía ningún tabú. Lo malo de eso era que la periodista no podía escaquearse jamás de hablar sobre algún tema- Es vecino nuestro, se llama Genda, creo… -ante esas palabras, su hija se levantó de un salto, dejando el bloc en el suelo, y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada. Su madre la siguió- Ya había oído ese nombre antes, cuando estaba Ulvida por aquí, ¿no era ese chico que te gustaba tanto? –afortunadamente, una puerta separaba la entrada del pasillo en el que la mujer había soltado aquello, y la peli azul se libró de ser humillada, por escasos metros. Se detuvo y se dirigió a su madre.

-Mamá, ni se te ocurra decir nada…

-Ah, no, tranquila. ¿Entonces te gusta? –Haruna sonrió.

-Algo así –abrió la puerta y se encontró al chico de sus sueños, con las manos en los bolsillos, admirando la decoración, aunque sospechó que era por mirar a algún sitio mientras esperaba. Ya llevaban unos días saliendo, pero todavía le daba un vuelco el corazón al verle. Estaba allí por ella, esperándola… unos meses atrás, quién lo hubiese dicho- Koujiro –el nombrado la miró, sacando su mejor sonrisa, y acercándose para besarla.

-Hola, cariño –la madre de la Otonashi soltó una pequeña risa, confirmando sus sospechas, y se retiró para dejarles que hablaran.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se separó de él y sus labios y le echó un vistazo- Te has arreglado, ¿vamos a salir?

-Eso esperaba, es viernes.

-Uf, tendrías que haberme avisado… pero no pasa nada, en seguida estoy –se apresuró a decir, con una sonrisa y dando media vuelta hacia su cuarto- Ven –le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Genda dudó un poco pero después cogió la mano y la siguió por el oscuro pasillo. No era muy largo, porque la casa tampoco era muy grande. Solo la habitación de los padres de Haruna, el cuarto de esta, un salón y una minúscula cocina, al lado de un baño pequeño, sin bañera, solo con ducha. No necesitaban más. La chica hizo pasar a su novio y cerró la puerta. Koujiro también se quedó observando atentamente cada detalle. Le gustaba hacer eso, según él, así conocía mejor a las personas. Haruna, después de mirarle unos segundos, sonriéndose, se volvió hacia el armario y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa. Solo los mismos vestidos de siempre, y no le servían para salir de noche. Ya había usado la ropa que compró con Ulvida, así que no tenía nada. El castaño se acercó por detrás, inspeccionando todas las perchas que colgaban de la barra metálica del armario. Sacó un conjunto azul oscuro que le habían regalado un año atrás a la chica, y que no se había puesto en su vida porque era el típico regalo de un pariente, que no te gusta ni crees que te gustará, pero que lo guardas por no ofender a nadie. La oji miel le miró, apartando el cuerpo de él, extrañada.

-Esto es bonito –sugirió Genda, meneando la percha delante de las narices de su novia, la que apartó el conjunto, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Koujiro, si crees que eso es bonito voy a tener que matarte –Cogió la percha y volvió a guardarla en su sitio. Siguió buscando cosas, mientras hablaba- O darte una clase de estilismo –Genda rió.

La peli azul oscura sacó un vestido que Ulvida le prestó una vez, y decidió que ya que no se había tomado la molestia de recordar devolvérselo, podía utilizarlo. Era color rosa palo, solo como su amiga podía comprar un vestido (al menos antes), tenía un poco de vuelo y el largo perfecto. Miró a su novio de reojo y descolgó los tirantes de la percha, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que iba a verla sin ropa. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, al menos le quedaba la ropa interior, aunque segundos más tarde maldijo. Se acababa de acordar de que cuando se vestía para estar por casa, como aquel día, no llevaba sujetador. No es que fuera un gran problema, no sería el primero que la viera desnuda, pero solía esperar un poco a quitarse toda la ropa delante de un chico, cuando se echaba nuevo novio. Una o dos semanas. Y llevaban saliendo cuatro penosos días. Se mordió el labio y, diciéndose a sí misma que ya no podía echarle de allí, se empezó a desnudar. Para su sorpresa, él no la miraba, estaba ojeando algún cuaderno o algo así. Le restó importancia y continuó a lo suyo. Cuando se hubo puesto el vestido, reaccionó y le arrebató bruscamente ese "cuaderno" al castaño, que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh, lo estaba viendo… -se quejó.

-Nada de eso –sentenció la oji miel, cerrando el bloc de dibujo y guardándolo en un cajón alto- ese bloc es privado. Es como un diario.

-Pero ahora soy tu novio. ¿No me vas a dejar ver tu diario?

-NO –fue la tajante respuesta de la chica, que se colocaba en las orejas unos pendientes de piedra, negros y brillantes. Le encantaban esas cosas. Cogió una pulserita de plata, que había sido de su abuela, y se maquilló un poco. Se quedó pensando, al mirarse al espejo. Ella era la misma. Sus joyas, su pelo, su ropa (prestada-robada-pero nunca devuelta)… Suspiró. No era tan difícil. Ulvida podía seguir su ejemplo en vez de cometer una estupidez detrás de otra: primero esa estúpida fiesta, el "espectáculo"… aunque la peor de todas, sin ninguna duda, fue perdonar a Hiroto. Pero por favor, si antes de todo ese lío habían oído hablar de él, y era un mujeriego de pies a cabeza, ¡no había quien lo cambiara! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido considerar siquiera la idea de salir con él? Porque eso sí que era una estupidez. Pero en fin, ella vería. Era su vida. Y Haruna, por lo que se veía, ya no pintaba mucho en ella.

…

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está mi vestido rosa? –refunfuñó Ulvida, mirando con furia a su hermana pequeña. La niña, con la boca manchada de chocolate, ajena a todo, se encogió de hombros- No es que me lo vaya a poner, pero es que ES MÍO –se dio una palmada en la frente tras decir aquello. Claro. Haruna. Bueno, ya se lo pediría, o no, quién sabe, al fin y al cabo, ya no era su estilo- Emi, vete, me voy a vestir –la peli azul estaba en toalla. Emi se había colado para cogerle el maquillaje y cambiar chocolate por alguno de sus peluches. Solo que se había comido casi todo el chocolate.

-Hermanita, me llevo a la tortuguita y al lorito –anunció Emi, cogiendo los dos peluches, tapando con ellos el pintalabios y la sombra de ojos que le acababa de birlar a la mayor para sus muñecas. Reina sacudió la mano.

-Sí, lo que sea, pero vete –la pequeña le ofreció un pequeño trocito de chocolate a cambio, que ella rechazó sin pensárselo. No podía permitírselo, tenía que entrar en el maldito vestido, que era lo más ceñido que se había puesto nunca- Para ti, que tienes que crecer –le dio una palmada en la espalda, metiéndole prisa- Hala, fuera, venga, vamoooos… -cerró la puerta tras de su hermana, apoyándose en ella. Resopló. Era un amor de niña, pero un agobio también.

Justo antes de deshacerse de la toalla que llevaba, oyó unos golpes en la ventana. Hiroto, seguramente. Que se esperase. Se puso primero las medias y luego prácticamente se embutió en el apretado vestido. No estaba muy segura de si iba a conseguir quitárselo después, iba muy pegado al cuerpo. Lo ignoró y descorrió las cortinas, encontrándose con la cara de Kiyama, impaciente. Abrió la ventana.

-Un momento, me faltan los zapatos –Hiroto puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar por la ventana, como el día anterior. Digamos que a los padres de la chica no les parecía demasiado fantástico que saliera con su hija, así que le prohibieron usar la puerta. Pero, ¿quién necesita puertas, teniendo ventanas?

-Está bien. Pero date prisa, tenemos entrada vip –Reina alzó los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Creí que sabías que mi padre es…

-Ya. Pero no pensé que te lo diera todo –el oji verde se apoyó en la pared, con aire presumido y la barbilla alta.

-Todo y más, muñeca –Ulvida soltó una carcajada. ¿Muñeca? Un chico raro, ya nadie decía eso.

-Bueno, espérame en la puerta, ¿vale? –dijo la chica, cogiendo su bolso. Él la miró, resoplando.

-¿Y por qué no sales por aquí?

Reina retorció los ojos.

-En mi planeta, las personas entran y salen por las puertas, ¿sabes? –El oji verde no se rió, para decepción de la oji azul, sino que se apartó de la pared y fue adonde le habían dicho- Será guapo, pero está hecho un borde… -masculló, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, para que nadie de la casa la viera salir así.

Más que nada, porque si la pillaban con esas pintas, no se imaginaba lo que le harían. Si ya se ponían como fieras yendo al instituto con esos escotazos… con un vestido negro ajustado, se cabrearían muchísimo más. Pasó de puntillas (lo que era difícil, al llevar unos tacones de unos 12 centímetros) por el pasillo, la puerta del salón y lo más complicado: la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña. La niña siempre la dejaba abierta. Le daba miedo quedarse encerrada, o algo así. Ulvida se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba apagada, así que supuso que estaría dormida. No podía resistirse, se quitó los zapatos y fue a arroparla. A la luz del atardecer que entraba por la rejilla de la persiana, la niña parecía un angelito. Sonrió y le dio un beso, dispuesta a salir a continuación. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que temía. Su madre entró en la habitación, afortunadamente sin encender la luz. A la oji azul se le aceleraron los latidos. Se escondió detrás de la puerta. No la vio, pasó de largo, confundiéndola entre las sombras debido a la oscuridad, y cerró la puerta. Ulvida esperó unos segundos, hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres cerrarse, y salió a hurtadillas.

Fue calzándose camino al coche, Hiroto la esperaba apoyado en su impecable deportivo. Ya lo había llevado al taller, a arreglar un pequeño arañazo en el capó, resultado del accidente. No quería un interrogatorio cuando su padre volviese de Inglaterra de su viaje de negocios. Quizá sus padres no le llamaran nunca, pero si cuando llegaran había algo fuera de su sitio, su hijo no vería la luz del sol en bastante tiempo.

-Más vale tarde que nunca –se burló el pelirrojo, abriéndole la puerta.

-Me estaba despidiendo de mi hermanita…

-Sí, como sea, entra.

"Pues eso. Un borde"

…

-30 canales y en todos echan basura… -gruñó Midorikawa, apretando el botón rojo que apagaba la TV.

Es lo que tiene, quedarse en casa un viernes por la noche. Nada en la radio, ni en la tele. Nadie en el facebook ni en msn para chatear. Se sentía, y probablemente era casi cierto, como si fuera el único pringado que había decidido no salir. La cuestión era: ¿por qué no? Si le habían invitado a una fiesta en la piscina (y era MUY raro que a él le invitaran a algún sitio), a la que el grupo y él iban a ir con cuatro hermosas chicas que habían conocido en el bar al que solían ir entre semana. En realidad, iban a esa fiesta porque ellas eran vip, pero en el último momento, el peli verde no se sintió con ánimos para ir de fiesta. Y eso que las chicas las había conseguido él. Fue una apuesta. Si hablaba con ellas, Endo se tomaría una jarra extra grande de cerveza, y si no lo hacía, se la bebería Ryuuji. Además de la jarra, el castaño se tomó un chupito de tequila, por el extra de haber sido invitados a ir con ellas a la fiesta. Sobra decir que el pobre Mamoru no pudo llegar a casa por su propio pie, después de aquello. Pero al menos, tenían plan para el fin de semana.

El moreno peli verde se sentó frente a su mesa de mezclas, intentando hacer su propia versión de House Party, de 3oh3, aunque lo único que conseguía eran horribles mezclas sin sentido, que no le gustaban nada. La apagó, cabreado, y se tumbó en la cama. Parecía que iba a dormirse pronto aquel día. O no. Su móvil emitió la melodía de llamada entrante. Al chico le dieron ganas de estampar el aparato contra la pared, no obstante, optó por contestar como una persona civilizada.

-¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Y quién cojones eres? –preguntó, de evidente mal humor. La persona al otro lado, un peli azul muy sorprendido, arrugó la nariz.

-¿Midorikawa?

-No, soy la maid que le está sirviendo un té, no te jode –refunfuñó el peli verde.

-Ja, ja –respondió el otro, sarcásticamente- Pues dile a ese inútil que se ponga.

-Sí, amo –se burló el oji negro- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Kazemaru? –dijo Midorikawa en serio por fin.

-Tío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido?

-¿No os lo dije? No me apetece. Prefiero quedarme en mi cama, durmiendo, a menos que uno de mis pesados amigos se vuelva demasiado insistente y tenga que cogerle el puto móvil.

-¿Dormías? –preguntó el oji castaño, más que extrañado, mirándose la muñeca donde tenía el reloj- Son las nueve y cuarto, Mido.

-Ya. Por eso. Hasta luego.

-¿Qué? ¿Y las chicas qué? –No obtuvo respuesta- ¿Midorikawa? ¡Mido-baka! –Colgó él también- Será imbécil –masculló. La chica que tenía a su lado se acercó, disgustada.

-¿No va a venir el chico de los helados?

-No. Prefiere quedarse con su maid.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… -suspiró Kaze.

…

Boom Boom Pow, Black Eyed Peas. En la zona vip, el ambiente era mucho más agradable. La gente no se te pegaba al salir a bailar o tomar una copa. Tenías tu propio espacio. La camarera le sirvió a Ulvida lo suyo, mientras ella la miraba, sonriente pero algo cansada. Una hora y media llevaba Hiroto hablando con gente que a ella ni le sonaba haber visto. Además, era como si la peli azul no estuviera allí. A ella no le importaba demasiado, no obstante. Hacía rato que un chico del otro lado de la sala no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y Reina le seguía el juego. No estaba nada mal. En un momento dado, la chica dejaba de fingir que reía con las chicas que acompañaban a los amigos de su novio, y le dirigía una mirada juguetona, sabiendo que la había estado mirando todo ese rato. Él le guiñaba un ojo y se reía, apartaba la mirada, y ella igual, y vuelta a empezar. En uno de esos coqueteos, Kiyama la pilló desprevenida. Sin embargo, apartó los ojos en seguida. Y fingió que no había visto nada. La oji azul se preguntó por qué. No era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. ¿Es que no le importaba que otro estuviera ligando con su novia? Por lo que parecía, eso era lo que él esperaba. Ulvida, con quizá una copa de más, frunció el cejo y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo índice, para llamar su atención. Hiroto se giró.

-Oye, no sé si te estás dando cuenta, pero ese tío me está mirando como si me quisiera desnudar aquí mismo –dijo la peli azul, con algunos hipos de por medio- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-Ya, Ulvida –por su propio bien, el pelirrojo ya se había aprendido bien el nombre de su novia, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que si volvía a confundirla con Olivia, lo mataría- verás… hay algo que no he hablado contigo, porque creí que ya lo sabías.

-¿El qué?

El oji verde miró a su alrededor.

-Este no es el sitio.

-Mejor, me quiero ir de aquí, esta gente es un coñazo –soltó, sin tapujos, lo que había estado pensando las dos horas que llevaban allí.

-Eh… vale, vámonos –cogió a la chica de la mano y después de una breve despedida, salieron por la puerta trasera, cerca de donde estaba aparcado el coche. ¿Hablarían allí? No sabía, pero Ulvida no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

-Espera un poco, ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. Explícamelo, vamos, no puede ser tan complicado.

-No lo es, pero seguro que no lo comprendes –le abrió la puerta del coche, pero ella le miró con mala cara.

-Sé abrir las puertas solita –el otro se encogió de hombros.

-A las otras chicas les gusta.

-¡A mí no!

-Vale, vale, pasa…

Los dos estaban dentro ya. Kiyama se mordía el labio. El momento de decirle lo de la nota, estaba cada vez más cerca. Seguro que no se lo tomaba nada bien. En realidad, no estaba seguro de contárselo. Quizá debería esperar más. Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en lo que tenía que anunciarle ahora. La miró. Se encontraba mirando al parabrisas, con una mueca de enfado en la cara. Aún así, estaba preciosa. Siempre que la miraba, en cualquier momento del día, incluso por la mañana, estaba guapa, sería porque lo era de verdad.

-Ulvida.

-Qué.

-No he hecho nada porque… a ver. Yo no considero algo completamente serio si no… si no…

-Sigue, que no muerdo –se quedó pensativa- Al menos, no suelo hacerlo –añadió.

-Que tú solo eres algo parecido a una amiga especial hasta que nos acostemos.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Hiroto, cada vez que te acuestas con una chica, ¿crees que no sé que esta sale de tu vida para siempre? No soy estúpida. Así que vas a tener que esperar hasta que yo quiera hacerlo, y ten por seguro que si no eres un novio DE VERDAD, ni te comportas como tal, ese día no llegará nunca. Porque eso es lo que me pediste ser, mi novio. Y me siento como si fuera sola a todas partes. En el instituto, no te has acercado ni una sola vez a saludarme o a darme un beso. No te ríes con mis estupideces, y un buen novio lo haría. No quedamos casi nunca. Ni siquiera me llamas. Mira, más te vale cambiar, si no quieres que esto termine. Llévame a casa, anda –le pidió, apoyándose en la puerta del copiloto, suspirando. Encima del disgusto de tener que echarle a Hiroto la bronca, por culpa del maldito cóctel le habían entrado ganas de vomitar. El coche del oji verde arrancó.

…

Haruna y Genda reían simultáneamente, entre beso y beso, en el baño del sitio al que habían decidido ir. Se habían encerrado en uno de los cubículos que contenían los inodoros. Él estaba sentado en la tapa cerrada, y ella encima de sus piernas. Ya se habían tirado mucho tiempo bailando y tomando copas con unos amigos de Koujiro. A la Otonashi le habían parecido muy simpáticos. Ese chico tenía buen gusto para la gente. Haruna se sentía como en casa, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Estuvieron bromeando hasta que una de las parejas se marchó, y cada cual se fue por su cuenta. Ellos empezaron a besarse en mitad de la sala, con la música resonando en sus cabezas, influyendo en sus actos, y decidieron retirarse a un sitio más privado. Y allí estaban. Él parecía dispuesto a dejar que su primera vez juntos fuera en el baño de una cutre discoteca, y Haruna simplemente se dejó, hasta que Genda intentó ir más allá de los límites que marcaba el vestido. Le cogió las manos, dejándole inmóvil, mirándole a los ojos.

-Koujiro, aquí no –dijo. El castaño puso cara de fastidio, y después entrecerró los ojos, de repente.

-¿No serás virgen?

-No –rió la peli azul- pero no quiero que lo hagamos aquí. Al menos, no la primera vez. Porfa…

-Vale, como quieras. Vamos a mi casa –propuso, apartando con cuidado a su novia y arreglándose la camisa, que se le había descolocado. Haruna hizo lo mismo con el vestido y salieron.

**¡Fin! Bien, bien… ¡preguntas! Ya sabeis la historia de siempre, si queréis, contestadlas, si no, no…**

**1: ¿Qué os parece la regla de una semana de Haruna? ¿Es suficiente o me he pasado?**

**2: ¿Y el hecho de que vaya a romper esa regla? XD**

**3: ¿Creéis que Hiroto es realmente un borde y un mal novio aposta, o solo es porque Ulvida es su primera novia "de verdad", y no sabe cómo hacerlo mejor? (acordaos del gesto de la pistolita)**

**4: ¿Cómo ha estado la parte de Midorikawa?**

**Y ya está, esta vez no son demasiadas (:**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sí, lo confieso, no se me ocurría ninguna frase, por eso he puesto esta… En fin, ¡responderé de nuevo a los review! (:**

**Yoko-chan 97****: lo de que Haruna no es virgen, pues no sé, como Ulvida sí lo era, pensé que sería un detalle curioso.**

**Toaneo07****: Sí, yo también pensé en que Mido fuese donde Hiroto y Ulvida, pero luego se me ocurrió otra idea, y no sé, la preferí. Bueno, de todos modos, en este capítulo empieza realmente a desarrollarse la historia (y la relación entre Mido y Ulvida ewe) Ah, y no creo que fuese el mismo bar (aunque eso da un poco igual)**

**Bueno, este capítulo, no avanza mucho en la historia, y no me ha quedado muy bien montado, pero bueno… ahí va.**

CAPÍTULO 15

"_Empezar de nuevo… más o menos"_

Ulvida entró en su cuarto por la ventana, rodeando la casa entera por el jardín, pasando al lado de la piscina. Llevaba los zapatos en la mano. Al detener el deportivo frente a su casa, Hiroto se había bajado, le había abierto la puerta, y cuando ella estuvo fuera, la había besado delicadamente. A Ulvida le había parecido una especie de perdón. Aunque no podía estar segura. Tampoco estaba muy segura de salir con Kiyama. Desde que eran novios, había dejado de lado muchas cosas, entre ellas, a su mejor amiga. Solo hablaban en los descansos del instituto, y no se contaban nada. Además, el oji verde era un borde, y si a eso le sumaba que no se ocupaba en absoluto de ella… no le merecía mucho la pena. Increíble, era lo que había imaginado siempre, salir con un tío popular, por decirlo de algún modo. Y ahora que lo conseguía, estaba viviendo una de las peores relaciones de su vida. Aquello no era bonito, no era como en tantas de sus fantasías había aparecido, era algo que la estaba aplastando, y empezaba a acabársele el sentido del humor. Ya no le apetecía reír. Reír… Midorikawa. Él también había cambiado. Sabía que podía estar molesto porque había rechazado su propuesta, pero cuando se enteró de que también salía con Hiroto, prácticamente dejó de hablarle.

Terminó de meterse en su cuarto y encendió la luz. Bajó la persiana. Comenzó a sacarse el vestido. Se tiró casi cinco minutos solo para eso. Se puso el pijama y se deshizo el peinado que llevaba, mirándose al espejo. Sonrió. Así estaba mucho mejor. Se echó sobre la cama, sin quitarse el maquillaje. Estaba muy cansada. Eran las once y media, pero había estado bailando y moviéndose toda la noche, con tacones incluidos, por lo que no se veía capaz de levantarse de allí. Entonces empezó a llorar. Y no sabía bien por qué. Echaba de menos su vida de antes, cuando no era nadie y se dedicaba plenamente a los aburridos estudios. Qué extraño, pensaba que no lo extrañaría para nada. Había tenido éxito entre los demás, ahora la admiraban y le caía mejor a más gente, pero… no se gustaba. No le gustaba ser así, empezaba a cansarse de todo ese circo. Se frotó los ojos, esparciéndose el rímel y el lápiz de ojos por las mejillas y los párpados. Se levantó, sollozando, tenía que lavarse la cara o al día siguiente parecería un mapache.

Volvió del baño, al que se había dirigido sigilosamente, y sacó su móvil del bolso, para quitar la alarma que la había despertado a tiempo para ir a clase toda la semana. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miró el teléfono. Y entonces tuvo un impulso. Un impulso estúpido de borracha. Cogió el móvil otra vez y buscó un nombre en su agenda, llamando al encontrarlo, sin tener en cuenta que ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Además, pensó, daba igual. Estaría de fiesta por ahí. La gente hace su vida. La otra persona descolgó a los tres pitidos.

-Joder, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Por qué no os folláis a esas tías y me dejáis en paz de una vez? ¡Ya os he dicho que no me apetece!

La oji azul dejó resbalar el móvil hasta la almohada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y después ella también se dejó caer allí. La luna brillaba en el cielo y eran las doce de la noche. Aparentemente, todo seguía como siempre. Pero no muy lejos de esa casa, un peli verde se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al ver el nombre del número de la última llamada recibida. Y contestada a gritos.

…

Sábado por la mañana: día oficial de resaca.

A Genda le habría gustado… mejor dicho, encantado, despertarse en su casa, y no tener que levantarse a toda prisa para que los padres de su novia no los encontraran allí así, pero la noche anterior, de alguna forma acabaron en la casa de ella, en vez de en la de él. Se puso los pantalones, mientras que Haruna le lanzaba su camiseta y ella se ponía un camisón cortito, de verano. Ella tuvo que dar una palmada, frunciendo el ceño, para que a Koujiro no se le fueran los ojos, y le empujó fuera de la habitación, a trompicones, encontrándose al otro lado con…

-¡Mamá! Eh… buenos días –disimuló Haruna, con una sonrisa forzada. La madre se la devolvió, con sinceridad, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿venís a desayunar? –los dos chicos se miraron.

-Bueno, el caso es que… él ya se iba. Solo ha venido a… darme los buenos días, eso es, ¿verdad que sí? –el castaño asintió con convicción, y la Otonashi siguió sonriendo a su madre. De pronto, la mayor empezó a reír, metiéndose en la cocina y meneando la cabeza negativamente. Haruna y Genda la siguieron, extrañados- Lo sabe –susurró la chica, preocupada. Él se mordió el labio.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó, con un poco de miedo.

-No se le escapa una…

-Tomad –dijo la madre, poniéndoles en frente dos tazas llenas de café. Seguía con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentó frente a ellos, en la mesa redonda y blanca de la cocina, entrelazando sus delgados dedos- ¿Qué tal has dormido, hija? –la nombrada, tragó su café y la miró, temblorosa en su interior.

-Bien –contestó. Después, la mujer miró a Koujiro.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué? –atinó a decir el chico, nervioso a más no poder. No solía enfrentarse con los padres de sus novias. Bueno, al menos esa mujer tenía un aspecto inofensivo. Más que Kido, seguro. La madre de Haruna suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Su novia miró para abajo.

-Vamos, no intentéis engañarme, que no nací ayer –replicó la mujer, de ojos marrones. Miró a Genda de hito en hito- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? –el chico carraspeó.

-Bien, gracias –respondió, al fin, enrarecido. La oji marrón se levantó, sonriente.

-¿Ves? No pasa nada. En esta familia, el único miembro demasiado protector es Yuuto, y no le veo por aquí hace mucho, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte –sin embargo, se quedó pensativa un instante- Bueno, pero no le digas a mi marido que has… dormido aquí –les guiñó un ojo y empezó a lavar los platos.

…

-Lo siento, nena, pero no puedo –el tío de Midorikawa entró en el cuarto de este, buscando quién sabe qué cosa, e ignorando el hecho de que probablemente su sobrino querría dormir- Ajá. Ya, pero… ¡eh! –el grito con el que la "nena" colgó a Akashi, consiguió sacar de su hibernación al peli verde menor de la casa. El chico se incorporó en la cama, con las pestañas pegadas y el pelo revuelto. Akashi se sentó en el borde de la cama- Buenos días, Ryuuji.

-¿Buenos? –Suspiró- Dejémoslo en días… -se quitó la sábana de encima y se sentó junto a su tío.

-Eh, ¿y eso por qué? ¿Te metiste en líos anoche? ¿Alguna pelea?

-No –se frotó los ojos-, mucho peor que eso –le miró. Tenía el teléfono fijo en la mano, y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara que sonase de repente- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos a las…? –Miró el reloj con indiferencia- ¿… las doce de la…? –abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Ah, mierda!

El mayor dio un respingo, al tiempo que Ryuuji se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía al baño.

-¿"Ah, mierda", qué?

-"Ah, mierda", son las doce y diez del mediodía, -se pasó el cepillo un poco para enjuagarse la boca, odiaba el sabor del aliento mañanero. Escupió- ¡y tú no me has despertado! –Se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara y maldijo buscando una toalla. Akashi, mientras tanto, se había acercado, y se encontraba apoyado en la puerta.

-Oh, perdóneme usted, señorito. Y perdóneme también si no están a su gusto las tortitas.

-Muy gracioso… -alzó la cabeza, mirándole por el reflejo del espejo- ¿hay tortitas?

-Sí, aunque frías –se encogió de hombros- las hice a eso de las diez y media.

-Vaya. Bueno, no importa, me comeré un par de ellas igual –se secó la cara e intentó salir, pero Akashi le impidió el paso, exigiendo saber.

-¿Y se puede saber qué pasa para que estés tan nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Qué has hecho, Ryuuji? –se rió su tío, dejándole salir.

-Nada… nada bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Ulvida?

-Claro.

-Pues de ella es de quien tengo miedo, después de gritarle anoche por teléfono.

Akashi siguió a Ryuuji hasta la cocina, donde el menor se sirvió una tortita y se hizo el café que tanto le gustaba, con un poco de azúcar y leche. Se sentaron en la mesa, el oji negro engullendo su desayuno tardío, y el otro, seguía intentando hechizar el teléfono o algo así.

-Uh… pues parecía que tenía carácter. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Creí que eran los imbéciles de mis amigos otra vez, insistiendo en que fuese a esa fiesta en la piscina, que las tías estaban superbuenas y que la pelirroja preguntaba por mí –recordó las palabras de Endo cuando le llamaron por quinta vez anoche. Qué plastas. Pensaba matarlos a todos. Era culpa suya ese malentendido con Yagami. Si no hubiese estado hasta las narices de ellos, no habría contestado así, sino que habría puesto la adormilada voz con la que contaba en esos momentos, y las cosas habrían ido muchísimo mejor- No me gustan las pelirrojas –añadió, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué? –miró a su sobrino, que se cruzaba de brazos, enfadado, y se acordó- Ah… bueno, pero deberías olvidar ya eso.

-¿Olvidar? No, tendría que olvidar cinco años de miradas de odio y frases mezquinas –bebió un poco de café, entrecerrando los ojos- es culpa de Kiyama. Él debería disculparse. Pero no solo por lo que me hizo antes de mandarle a la mierda, por todo lo de después también, ¡él no tenía derecho a…!

-¡Shhh! –el otro peli verde cogió el teléfono, y Midorikawa se hundió en la silla, tragándose una conversación entera de su tío, intentando pedir perdón a una de las mujeres con las que se "relacionaba". Cuando colgó, miró a su sobrino, algo decepcionado por su estrepitoso fracaso al disculparse- Sigue, anda.

-Decía que… bueno, no tenía derecho a ponerme en ridículo como lo hizo, y no estoy hablando de lo de Natsumi. Aunque eso también fue humillante. Pero lo que dijo de mi madre se pasó de la raya –golpeó la mesa con la taza de café, con la inscripción "I love NY", ya vacía- ¿Ves? Precisamente por esas cosas, jamás le perdonaré.

-Ryuuji, solamente dijo que no fueras tan… susceptible con eso…

-¿¡Susceptible! ¡Palabras textuales de Hiroto Baka: no seas tan patético y deja de lloriquear por ahí por una tía que está muerta!

-Bueno, yo… estaba intentando suavizarlo un poco…

-No hay forma de suavizar eso. Si hubiese llegado alguien a enterarse de por qué lo dijo…

-Francamente, sobrino, no entiendo por qué no quieres que la gente lo sepa.

-Porque no quiero dar pena. Porque ya no les harían gracia mis gilipolleces, se reirían por lástima. Eso no va a pasarme a mí. Y ahora me voy a vestir, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Reina, antes de que nos queme la casa o algo por el estilo.

…

Sin embargo, Yagami no estaba enfadada. Se había dormido nada más llegar, después de lo que pasó con Ryuuji por teléfono. Sus padres se la encontraron así por la mañana, con las lágrimas secas marcadas en la cara, pero no se dieron cuenta de eso. No sospecharon nada. Tampoco la oyeron llegar la noche anterior. La peli azul no dio señales de vida hasta la una menos cuarto, cuando Emi entró en la habitación y subió la persiana de golpe, gritando.

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! –Apartó las sábanas y zarandeó a Ulvida- ¡Venga, despierta de una vez, Ulvida!

La mayor abrió los ojos poco a poco, cegada por la luz, y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. O al menos intentándolo. Emi optó por la segunda alternativa, que era subirse a la cama con ella y tirarse encima, riéndose. Afortunadamente, no pesaba demasiado. Reina refunfuñó y la apartó, sin ni siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos. Por un momento, la habitación estuvo tranquila, haciéndole creer a Ulvida que la pequeña se había cansado, pero unos instantes después, oyó a su hermanita reírse sospechosamente. Abrió un ojo, pero se dio cuenta de que las voces que estaba oyendo se encontraban del otro lado, y consideró que era demasiado cansado darse la vuelta. Notó un peso en el borde de la cama, la niña se habría sentado, supuso, para hacer alguna otra trastada. Apretó las sábanas, encerradas en sus puños, no quería pensar a esas horas de la mañana… ¿pero qué hora era? Bah, ¿y qué más daba?

-Ulvida –oyó que la llamaban. Al principio, no reconoció esa voz. Luego le vino a la cabeza el momento antes de quedarse frita por la noche y se incorporó de pronto, con la boca abierta. El chico que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Emi estaba a su lado, mirándola igualmente. Él sonrió- Qué chulo tu pijama de las Supernenas –comentó. La oji azul se miró, sacudió la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le espetó.

-Hablar contigo –respondió Midorikawa, mirándose las manos- Bueno, si tú quieres. Es por lo de anoche, verás, en realidad es una historia muy graciosa…

-Pues qué pena, no quiero oírla. Fuera de aquí –ordenó, tumbándose y poniéndose las sábanas por encima de la cabeza. Estaba harta de oírle, y solo llevaba unas cuantas frases. Ese Ryuuji la ponía de los nervios de verdad. ¿Y quién demonios le habría dejado entrar? Sus padres eran como leones cuando algún chico asomaba la cabeza por allí, así que tenía que haber sido Emi. O él había mentido, para que le dejasen entrar de alguna forma.

-Es solo un momento… -le empujó con los pies, pero su hermana la inmovilizó.

-Hermanita, no seas mala, te quiere pedir perdón –le explicó Emi.

¿Perdón? No era tan fácil, Reina no estaba enfadada con él, estaba disgustada. Era una tontería, pero las cosas ya le iban bastante mal como para tener que aguantarle a él también. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo del tocador que estaba en frente de su cama, ruborizándose. Tenía el pelo fatal. Se hizo una coleta rápidamente y se sentó frente al peli verde, resoplando.

-Más te vale que sea rápido.

-Lo será. A ver…

…

Fudo Akio era un chico de pocas palabras. Con solo una mirada, todo el grupo entendía lo que debía hacer. Aunque llevasen poco tiempo bajo sus órdenes, como Goenji. Ese día le habían encargado "trabajo de novatos", vamos, que se estaban aprovechando de que acababa de llegar para que limpiara un poco. Realmente, esa casa estaba hecha un vertedero. Nadie recogía nada, pero todo el mundo tiraba algo al suelo cada vez que llegaba, como si fuera una religión o algo así. Atsuya sería un buen religioso, entonces. Tiró una lata medio llena sobre el suelo recién fregado, asegurándose de que el líquido del interior rociaba bien las baldosas del cuarto de estar. Shuuya le dirigió una mirada asesina, y el oji verde se rió en su cara. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

El rubio tiró el trapo con el que sacaba brillo a la encimera, al suelo, harto. No dijo nada. Era inútil discutir con Fubuki. Imposible y desesperante. La puerta se abrió y tres pares de ojos se posaron en el chico de pelo rosa y ojos negros que acababa de entrar, con una mochila y tres bolsas llenas hasta arriba de algo envuelto en aluminio. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Además del tatuaje de la muñeca, se notaba que uno le salía por debajo de la camiseta, y acababa en el cuello. Era una especie de serpiente, aunque no se veía demasiado bien. También lucía unas gafas de sol en la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba nublado. Su pelo era extraño, tenía forma de palmera. De pronto, a Shuuya le llegó un olor familiar y agradable, algo así como… salsa agridulce. El oji negro levantó la bolsa.

-¡Aquí está lo que os prometí! –exclamó. Atsuya se levantó del sillón con la funda hecha jirones, lanzándose a por aquello como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto. Frunció el ceño y desenvolvió uno de los paquetes. Era un rollito de primavera. Por eso el olor a salsa agridulce.

-Tío, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevo esperando mi rollito una semana! –se quejó el peli rosa menor. Sería el más pequeño en cuestión de edad, pero era el que más carácter tenía.

-Bueno, tuve algunos problemas para conseguir la comida, me llevó más de lo normal. Pero sabía que si volvía con las manos vacías me ibais a linchar, así que tuve que quedarme hasta que conseguí algo.

-¿Sabes que las madres de los polluelos no les pueden dejar sin comida más de dos días?

-Eh… ya, Atsuya, lo que pasa es que yo no soy un pájaro, ni tú mi polluelo –replicó el chico de las gafas de sol, quitándose la cazadora negra que llevaba puesta, quedándose en manga corta, y dejando ver los otros tatuajes de sus bien formados brazos.

-Claro que no, qué estupidez. Si lo fuéramos, yo ya habría muerto –se metió el rollito entero en la boca, hinchando los carrillos. Tenía hambre- Eres una mala madre, Tsunami –añadió, cuando hubo tragado. Goenji escuchó atentamente ese nombre. Según Tobitaka, era él con quien se iba a hermanar- Qué asco, ¿no hay salsa? Sabes que no me puedo tragar la mierda que nos traes sin algo de salsa –Fudo suspiró.

-Sí, Atsuya, queda salsa –anunció, lanzándole lo que pedía. El oji verde sonrió.

-Genial.

-Tsunami –le llamó Akio. El aludido le miró, esperando una orden. Su jefe solo dirigió la mirada hacia Goenji, y el peli rosa asintió, acercándose al rubio. Le dio la mano.

-Hola, tío, yo soy Tsunami Jousuke, el cocinero oficial.

-Ya. Cocinero –Tsunami soltó una pequeña risa. Shuuya estaba algo incómodo- Me llamo Goenji Shuuya.

-Y es nuestro grumete –añadió Atsuya, yendo con ellos y apoyándose en la pared más cercana, con la cabeza alta- Puedes pedirle lo que quieras, él lo hará.

-Cállate –el novato se contuvo las ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en esa maldita boca que tenía. Tsunami levantó las manos, intentando poner paz. Se veía a kilómetros que era un chico bastante pacífico. No tenía cicatrices, ni heridas recientes. Eso sí, estaba lleno de pearcings y tatuajes. Más tarde confesó que era un adicto a agujerearse cualquier parte del cuerpo, o casi cualquiera, y que adoraba enseñar sus tatuajes. Bueno, él los llamaba dibujos de la piel. Era un poco hippie. Al moreno le cayó bien.

Al menos, en ese lugar no todos eran como Atsuya. Él no es que le cayera mal, pero no le gustó en absoluto cómo había mirado a Yuuka. Era la clase de mirada que les recordaba a las chicas que se acercaban a Shiro, pero con el triple de intensidad. Algo muy profundo, incluso más de lo que Shuuya imaginaba.

…

La peli azul intentó hacerse a la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero discutía con Hiroto; la misma noche, ella lloraba porque Midorikawa le había gritado, y ahora el mismo oji negro iba hasta allí, a despertarla para pedirle perdón. ¿Qué era eso? Las cosas cambiaban a una velocidad pasmosa, y cada vez estaba más segura de que no iba a poder dejar esa nueva vida atrás. Ya había demasiadas cosas, entre ellas… bueno, ese asunto con Ryuuji. Ya le había perdonado, así que ahora estaba pensando en cómo decirle la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar con él. Aunque no hizo falta, su amigo era directo.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Ah… bueno. Eso –jugueteó nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones blancos, que caían a los lados de la cara de la chica, descuidadamente-. Es sobre lo del restaurante.

-¿Qué? No…

-Sí, lo de… -suspiró, sonriendo- estuve dándole vueltas…

-¿A eso?

-Sí. Y bueno… ayer… -Ulvida miró a su hermana, que escuchaba muy atentamente, y pensó que esa no era una conversación apta para ella, todavía, así que la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta, dándole una polvera para que se entretuviese. Volvió a sentarse- Ayer discutí con Hiroto.

-Oh, bien – podría parecerlo, pero no se le escapó, lo había dicho aposta. Reina frunció el ceño.

-No seas capullo.

-No lo soy, él sí lo es. En fin, tú sigue.

-Discutimos y empecé a echar un poco de menos cómo era las cosas antes –suspiró y se recogió las rodillas contra el pecho, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama- Mi vida ha cambiado mucho.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? –preguntó Mido, confundido.

-Pero esto es demasiado. Estoy empezando a agobiarme, y necesito desconectar de alguna forma –le miró fijamente- No te enfades porque esto sea solo un desahogo para mí. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda –el oji negro negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, lo entiendo. Pero oye, entonces eso significa que…

-Lo haré.

-¿De verdad? ¿¡De verdad! –Midorikawa se sentía eufórico. Ya había perdido toda esperanza, después de lo del espray de pimienta, pero por una vez, la suerte le sonrió. Esperaba que aquella vez le sonriera de verdad, y no se estuviese descojonando de él en su cara, de nuevo. Abrazó a Ulvida de alegría. La verdad, eso significaba mucho para él. La oji azul se rió y le abrazó también. Un rato después, se separaron.

-Bueno, DJ, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Cuando tú quieras –vio el reloj de encima de la mesilla de Ulvida, dándose cuenta de la hora, y recordó que en poco tiempo debía estar en casa. Se levantó de repente- Bueno, cuando tú quieras, a partir de las cuatro de esta tarde. Ahora me tengo que ir.

-Vale.

-Sé que lo harás genial –dijo a modo de despedida.

**¡Din din, fin! (?)**

**Bueno, a ver si dejais muchos comentarios (na, solo pido 3) y subo el capi en unas horas (: (ahora son las 21:45, hora española, mi tope son las 0:00 hora española)  
><strong>

**1: ¿Os gusta que la madre de Haruna sea tan alegre? ¿Y que no le importe que Genda se quede a "dormir"?**

**2: ¿Sabéis ya qué es lo que Midorikawa no quiere que la gente sepa? La historia de por qué se odian a muerte Kiyama y él ya está pensada, por cierto, pronto saldrá. Más o menos, es lo que muchos de vosotros dijisteis, aunque jamás imaginaríais quién fue la persona que les separó de verdad XD**

**3: ¿Os gusta cómo he descrito a Tsunami? XD ¿Exceso de imaginación?**

**Jajaja, bueno, aunque parezca increíble no sé qué más preguntar, si queréis comentar alguna otra cosa… pues eso.**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hi! Puf, menos mal! En un principio iban a castigarme sin ordenador, pero soy casi tan convincente como Ulvida con mis padres, así que aquí me tenéis de nuevo ^^**

**Como se ha vuelto últimamente una costumbre, y tengo cuatro reviews, y eso me alegra un montón (¡gracias, por cierto!) responderé a los comentarios:**

**Toaneo07: puede que fuera por el estatus social que acabaron por separarse (entre otras cosas, claro), aunque antes eran los mejores amigos, según yo.**

**Yoko-chan 97: sí! es de eso de lo que mido no quiere que se enteren (: Te adoro, en serio, me lo adivinas todo xD ¡Guaaaa! ¡Casi, casi, casi! 'En serio! Esa historia de que Natsumi quería separarlos... no, no ocurrió exactamente así, pero yo creo que te acercas bastante. De todas maneras, en dos capis sacaré la histroria, y verás que no estabas tan equivocada.**

**Kozuue: Las 0:58? ¡Aquí, las 7 de la mañana xD! No, lamentablemente no me sirvió esa hora, pero tanto da, además, se ve que estás muy solicitada :B A ver, la razón por la que Kiyama usa a Ulvida... es complicada. Probablemente, la movida más complicada que mi cabeza ha pensado jamás :s así que no te preocupes si te cuesta entederlo, y eso que todavía no escribí esa parte. ¡Jajaja, las chicas superpoderosaaaaas! xD Alma y pijama de niña... ¡una profunda reflexión! =3 "¿Haruna no era virgen? ¿Con quién perdió la virginidad? ¿Sigue vivo, o Kido ya lo mató?" ¡Jajaja, estás loca, niña, pero así mejor! :P Bueno, ya contesté tu supereview, ¡una gran historia merece un gran review, y un gran review merece un gran respuesta! (?)**

**Moka Madoka: hm, gracias! :D Eso espero, nos leemos, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! (:  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO 16

"_Bien, pero recuerda esto: todo lo que haces acaba volviéndose contra ti."_

-¿Sí, dígame? –contestó al teléfono una voz vieja y desgastada de mujer. Por supuesto, Yagami comprendió que no era la de su novio, aunque estaba segura de que no se había equivocado, así que preguntó por él- Sí, un momento. ¿Quién le busca?

-Ulvida.

No fue mucho el tiempo que la chica tuvo que esperar, Kiyama enseguida contestó. Su voz, por contrario, estaba llena de energía y aparte de eso, parecía realmente… contento. La peli azul no se extrañó de eso, se supone que no tenía por qué hacerlo. A los quince minutos, el pelirrojo colgó y resopló, aburrido. Tener novia era mucho más coñazo de lo que él se imaginaba. Antes pensaba que solo se trataba de pelotear un poco a la chica, como él hacía, solo que todos los días, y no solo antes de echar un polvo. Ahora se preguntaba a cada instante que pasaba con ella, cómo podían a Gazelle durarle tanto las novias. No le iba a pedir consejo, pero desde luego, se veía que lo necesitaba, si quería seguir con esa burda actuación. La chica que le espera en el baño entró en la habitación, solo con una toalla. Estaban dándose un baño cuando llamó Ulvida. Él le dijo, cuando la asistenta le avisó de que una tal Ulvida le estaba esperando en el teléfono, que era una prima suya, mientras maldecía por dentro. Había un ambiente perfecto que se había esforzado mucho en crear, como para que justo en ese momento le interrumpieran… Pero necesitaba hacerle creer a Reina que todo estaba bien. "Solo una semana más", se dijo. Su plan, era que la chica le cogiera confianza, para después contarle lo de la nota, aunque cambiando _ligeramente_ las circunstancias de la historia. La chica, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y le besó el cuello con fiereza.

-¿Volvemos al baño, cariño? –le preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mejor seguimos aquí, ¿qué te parece? –respondió Kiyama, dándole la vuelta a la postura, después de besarla. Se colocó encima de ella, en la cama, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo empapado, llenándolo con sus besos. Ella se rió.

-Perfecto.

Hiroto decidió disfrutar al máximo lo que iba a ser su último fin de semana de libertad. Al día siguiente, no iba a poder hacer otra cosa que estudiar. La selectividad iba a tener lugar el quince de junio, y apenas quedaba un mes. No se le daba nada mal, pero los milagros no existen, así que tendría que dejar aparte sus diversiones, algo que iba a resultarle un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Ulvida le llamada cada dos horas. Así le iba a ser imposible concentrarse… ah, ¿pero por qué ponerse a pensar ahora en ella? Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza diez minutos. Solo eso.

…

Después de llamar a su novio, la oji azul no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo. Ya había repasado para los dos exámenes que tenía esa semana, pero se los sabía bien. Aunque hubiese cambiado su forma de ser y su ropa… no podía dejar de preocuparse por sus notas. Además, no era como Haruna. Le sobraba el tiempo. La Otonashi siempre iba corriendo de su casa a la academia de arte, o al taller de teatro, o… daba igual, no había ni un solo día que no tuviera nada que hacer, y a pesar de eso, sacaba tiempo para hablar con Reina. Bueno, ya no. Ahora casi ni se miraban. A la oji azul le parecía tan raro… nunca se habían peleado, desde que se conocían. Había pasado todo muy de repente. Demasiado como para poder pararlo. Empezó a echarla de menos. Si la llamara… ¿le cogería el teléfono? Algunas reconciliaciones ocurren así: empiezas a hablar con esa persona que odiabas con toda tu alma, como si nada, y de repente se te olvida todo. Bueno, Ulvida y Haruna no se odiaban, claro que no, solo se habían distanciado, pero es un ejemplo bastante representativo. Como el aburrimiento causa extrañas variaciones en el comportamiento de las personas, la chica acabó llamando a casa de la Otonashi, y se sorprendió mucho de que comunicara, hasta que se acordó de que ahora ella salía con Genda. Seguramente estaría hablando con él. Eran vecinos, y era de tontos gastar dinero en eso, pero los novios siempre hacen tonterías. Suspiró. Hiroto no hacía esas cosas. A veces llegaba a preguntarse cómo es que salía con ella, si no la llamaba apenas. La mayoría de las veces, era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, y cuando lo hacía, le daba la impresión de no hacerlo en buen momento, como si estuviese interrumpiendo algo. Meneó con la cabeza. A pesar de eso, el pelirrojo era muy dulce con ella, las pocas veces que hablaban. Eso le compensaba, en parte.

Por alguna razón, se cansó de estar tirada en la cama y se conectó al facebook. Había unas cuantas personas a las que hablaría en otras circunstancias, pero se le habían quitado las ganas de todo. De pronto, la solución a su aburrimiento entró en forma de niña pequeña, peli azulada de ojos marrones, y con un bote de pintauñas rosa en la mano. La pequeña extendió el objeto hacia su hermana.

-¡Píntame las uñas, Reina! –casi exigió, la pequeñaja.

-Claro –asintió ella, sentando a su hermanita sobre las rodillas. Realizó su tarea, mirando a la pantalla de vez en cuando para comprobar si alguien le hablaba. No, quizá eso no le quitaba del todo el aburrimiento. Cuando terminó, se le ocurrió mirar el perfil de su, al menos antes, mejor amiga. Había un montón de fotos nuevas subidas, de ella y Koujiro. Se alegraba mucho de que les estuviera yendo bien, pero mientras su amiga estaba viviendo la vida, con un novio mediocre que cualquiera podría haber conseguido, su súper novio popular pasaba de ella a ratos, mientras le pintaba las uñas a su hermana pequeña. Vaya vida. Pintó el último dedo de Emi y se echó para atrás en la silla- Ahora deja que se sequen.

-Gracias, Ulvi.

-De nada –respondió, suspirando- Emi. Tengo que decirte una cosa, pero te vas a enfadar conmigo…

-¿El qué? –la miró inocentemente.

-Ay… pues que ya me he besado unas cuantas veces con ese chico y tú no le conoces –la niña volvió a poner esa mueca de disgusto tan mona, que a Reina le hacía tanta gracia.

-Jo… bueno, te perdono, pero porque eres muy buena y me has pintado las uñas. ¿Es tu novio?

-Sí. Te prometo que te lo presentaré pronto, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! ¡Dile que venga ya! Tengo muchas ganas de conocerle.

-Ya… -masculló Ulvida, preocupada- Si se conecta le digo que venga –se mordió la lengua a destiempo. Sabía perfectamente que él no se iba a conectar. La verdadera razón era que intentaba evitarla, aunque ella eso no lo sabía. Solía pensar que no era muy amigo de las redes sociales.

-Me voy a jugar –anunció Emi, bajándose de la silla y cerrando la puerta con suavidad al marcharse, como le había enseñado la mayor, después de que se cargara la puerta una vez. Con esos horribles portazos, entre las rabietas de Ulvida, y la manía de Emi, ninguna sujeción habría aguantado mucho.

"_¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"_

Midorikawa. ¿Querría quedar con ella? Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, sentía curiosidad por esa propuesta suya. Tampoco había vuelto a saber nada sobre lo de la foto, y sobre eso también quería averiguar algo. Genial, su tarde era un coñazo, y el payaso de Ryuuji podía solucionarlo, ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿Emi haciendo sus deberes de matemáticas?

"_No creas que vas a poder secuestrarme otra vez"_

"_Eso ya lo veremos… ¿te vienes?"_ Ulvida se encogió de hombros.

"_No sé"_

"_Si no vienes tú, iré yo a por ti. Tú misma"_

"_¡Eh! Iba a decir que sí, pero ya que tienes tantas ganas de mover tu gordo trasero hasta aquí, adelante"_

"_De acuerdo, te quiero aquí en media hora. ¡Y no tardes! Adiós"_

Iba a empezar a replicarle, pero el número de personas en el chat ya había descendido de diez a nueve. El peli verde estaba desconectado, y riendo frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, balanceándose hacia atrás en la silla, con las manos en la nuca, satisfecho. La oji azul apretó los dientes, aunque no pudo evitar una carcajada. Se iba a empezar a poner una falda vaquera, cuando Emi entró de nuevo, interrogándola.

-¿Vas a irte? ¿Se ha conectado tu novio?

-¡Emi! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar sin llamar?

-Es que si llamo no me dejas entrar –repuso la niña, sentándose en la cama- Contéstame, o le diré a mamá que intentas escaparte.

-¿Cómo…?

-Seguro que no le ibas a decir nada –Ulvida se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. ¿Era cosa suya o le estaba chantajeando una niña de cuatro años? Estupendo, sencillamente fantástico. Era justo lo que estaba deseando, después de ser vacilada por el idiota de Midorikawa- No me gusta eso –afirmó la oji marrón, señalando la ropa de Reina. Luego señaló al armario abierto. La puerta tenía un espejo, colgado por la misma Ulvida, y de la esquina del cristal colgaba una camiseta. Dentro, reinaba el caos- Me gusta esto –había tantas prendas revueltas allí dentro que no se distinguía lo que la niña quería decir. La mayor cogió una camisa verde- ¡No!

-Vale, pues cógelo tú, pesada –la oji marrón le hizo caso. Eligió una falda bonita, aunque la camiseta era horrible, y no pegaba para nada. Ulvida asintió y la echó de su cuarto, prometiéndole que eso era lo que iba a llevarse. Nada más cerrar la puerta, con pestillo, por supuesto, se puso lo que había cogido ella. Muy ilusa, su hermana pequeña, si pensaba que iba a obedecer sus extraños gustos. Justo antes de salir por la ventana, el teléfono inalámbrico, tirado despreocupadamente encima de una zapatilla en su cuarto, vibró emitiendo un revelador ruido. La chica miró el número, sorprendiéndose y pegándose el aparato a la oreja inmediatamente después de pulsar la tecla verde- ¿Haruna?

-¡Hola, Ulvi! Perdona, antes estaba hablando con Genda, y luego he visto que me habías llamado, al principio me ha parecido raro, porque… bueno, hace tanto que no me llamas, y no pensaba devolverte la llamada, pero luego me dije, bah, por qué no, y te llamé –carraspeó. La peli azul oscura hablaba de carrerilla cuando estaba acostumbrada a tratar con alguien, y se enrollaba como las persianas. Era de esas personas que podían hablar sobre la misma tontería horas y horas sin decir absolutamente nada- Bueno, ¿querías algo? –Ulvida pestañeó.

-No, la verdad, no. Solo me aburría.

-Ah. ¿Y sigues aburriéndote? Porque puedo ir hasta tu casa, ¡ah!, y enseñarte mis nuevos dibujos, mi profesor de arte me ha felicitado delante de toda la clase, ciertamente, estoy muy orgullosa de…

-Lo siento, estaba a punto de irme. Aunque suena prometedor, eres una gran artista –sonrió, aunque la voz de su amiga se enfrió.

-Vaya. ¿Vas a ver a Hiroto? –preguntó, incómoda y con una pizca de curiosidad.

-En realidad… -intentó explicar Reina, interrumpida por Otonashi.

-¡Ay! Perdón, tengo que cortar, tengo otra llamada.

-Vale –contestó, confundida- Adiós.

-¡Chao!

Volvió a tirar el inalámbrico sobre la misma zapatilla y suspiró. No era raro que se portara así con ella. No la había tratado muy bien… mejor dicho, no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso. Le gustaría decir que era por Hiroto, al menos, habría tenido un poco de coartada, pero eso sería una gran mentira. Como ya hemos dicho, llamar a su novia no estaba entre las diversiones del oji verde. Lo cierto era que la borde de Natsumi se había levantado de su asiento habitual en el comedor, junto a la gente "popular", solo para no sentarse a su lado, y allí la habían dejado quedarse, con Kiyama. Se sentía importante ahí, rodeada de esos chicos y chicas que antes la habían mirado tantas veces por encima del hombro. Pensar que ahora la trataban como a una igual. Ella… ella era popular. No necesitaba a Haruna. Si le colgaba porque "tenía otra llamada", algo que no terminaba de creerse, ella se lo perdía. Encima que Reina se dignaba a hablarle. Debería considerarse afortunada. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió lucía una gran sonrisa. Abrió la ventana. ¿Quién necesita a una empollona como Haruna?

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Por fin todos los miembros importantes de la banda estaban reunidos. Incluso aquellos dos de los que Atsuya nunca recordaba el nombre. Tsunami era uno de ellos. El otro, había llamado para avisar de que iba a llegar tarde por su chica. Ella no lo sabía. Él y otros tres chicos de más bajo estatus, eran los únicos que podían volver a casa cuando quisieran. Tenían mucha suerte, pensaba el de piel pálida. Si él pudiera hacer eso, muy probablemente jamás volvería a ese antro de casa. Se encontraban todos sentados en sillas de diferentes tipos, robadas, por supuesto, alrededor de la mesa improvisada que poseían. Esperaban a Fudo y al otro chico. Akio había tenido que salir un momento, por un pequeño conflicto con un vagabundo y unos novatos de la banda que le habían estado molestando. El mohicano los odiaba profundamente. Lo único que hacían era causarles problemas y dar mala fama a su banda. Si por él fuera, les castigaría con una buena paliza. Podría haberlo hecho, pero el Gordo no se encontraba por allí cerca, y él era el especialista en ese tipo de cosas. Además, Fudo nunca se ensuciaba las manos. Siempre dejaba que otros lo hicieran por él. Entró en la vieja casa.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Otra tarde más paseando por las soleadas calles de su ciudad, con su mejor amigo. Podía parecerles raro a algunas personas, pero aunque Yuuka se llevaba de maravilla con casi todas las chicas, y era tímida con la mayoría de los chicos, su mejor amigo era un tío. Había cosas buenas en eso, como no tener que pagar la cuenta casi nunca, o, con su carácter, ser la líder indiscutible de entre los dos. La verdad es que Toramaru era bastante blando. No era como salir con una chica, pero era lo que más se le parecía. El único inconveniente, era que no podía contarle ese tipo de cosas que solo se le cuenta a una amiga. No sabía por qué, si le tenía mucha confianza, pero debía de ser la primera vez que alguien le gustaba de verdad, y le costaba incluso pensar en hablarle de ello. De todas maneras, eso no importó mucho cuando, dos semanas después de conocer a Atsuya, sintió que si no hablaba explotaría.

Acababan de comprar un helado cada uno, el buen tiempo y el aplastante sol ya había llegado a Japón, y con solo asomarse a la ventana, uno ya podía comprobar lo horrible que iba a ser pasar el verano allí, sin pasarse el día en una playa, una piscina o aunque fuese en la bañera. Los veranos no tendían a ser muy calurosos en aquella parte del mundo, pero ese, ese sí que lo fue. Se sentaron los dos en un banco, y tras debatir unos minutos en su cabeza, la peli castaña tiró el palito del helado a la basura y miró a Utsunomiya mientras este se comía el suyo. Él en seguida se dio cuenta de que le observaba, y la conocía demasiado bien, así que no fue ella la que tuvo que romper el hielo.

-¿Quieres decir algo, Yuuka? –le preguntó. A ella solo pensarlo le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero sacudió la cabeza, decidida. No podía echarse atrás.

-Tora-chan, necesito contarte una cosa… -empezó.

-Lo que tú quieras –respondió ingenuamente él. La chica suspiró.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me gusta alguien?

-Pues… me alegraría mucho, claro –contestó el moreno, sintiendo cómo una alarma despertaba en su interior- ¿Quién te gusta? –inquirió, con un tono algo preocupante en la voz. Yuuka se sonrojó.

-Es un chico, un poco mayor que yo…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Pues… casi dieciséis…

Toramaru abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando una exclamación.

-¡La ostia! ¿Y cómo le has conocido?

-Es un poco… es secreto –concluyó la oji negra- Fue hace dos semanas. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si yo le gusto, pero creo que sí, porque ¿sabes esa sensación cuando miras a alguien y sabes que esa persona te está mirando de la misma manera? –el chico se quedó de piedra.

-No.

-Bah… -repuso la peli castaña- pues me ha parecido que pasaba eso, aunque no… no estoy segura.

-Pero Yuuka, ¿tú te estás oyendo? ¡Tienes doce años, apenas! –se alteró el oji verde, de repente. Ella lo miró mal. Todo lo que hacía, a Tora siempre le parecía bien. No estaba acostumbrada a que le reprocharan sus actos. Además, aún no eran actos, eran sentimientos, casi no era nada… y sin embargo, él ya se estaba preocupando- No puedes enamorarte de un tío tan mayor, si… apenas tienes edad de enamorarte –la chica se indignó.

-¿Perdona? –dijo, sin creerse que el moreno hubiese dicho eso- Creo que puedo elegir quién me gusta yo solita, ¿no te parece?

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! No es amor…

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

-Yuuka, por favor –replicó él. Yuuka suspiró.

-Vale. ¿Y por qué no, haber?

-Porque… seguro que no le amas, es solo que quizá… te sientes fascinada, y le respetas porque es más mayor, pero reconócelo. No le quieres.

Se sentía muy molesta con ese comentario. Él no lo decía con mala intención, pero no le había gustado nada, así que se levantó y con una estúpida excusa, volvió a su casa bastante frustrada. El peli negro se quedó en el banco, solo. Suspirando por ella.

-Ay, Yuuka. Ojalá no salgas muy herida de todo esto.

Y lo cierto era… que él tenía mucha razón.

**¡Finito!**

**Preguntas, para el que quiera, claro (:**

**1: ¿Os ha impactado lo que está haciendo Hiroto a espaldas de Ulvida, o de algún modo era de esperar?**

**2: ¿Tiene razón, en parte, Haruna, al tratar así a su amiga? ¿Cómo veis lo rápido que Yagami cambia de opinión?**

**3: ¿Quién será el último miembro misterioso de la "secta", ese que llega tarde porque está con su novia, que no sabe nada? ¿Alguna apuesta de vuestra parte?**

**4: ¿Pensáis que hay un motivo más para que Toramaru se preocupe por Yuuka? ¿O solo son, realmente, amigos?**

**5: Decidme, por favor, nombres de chicos de Inazuma Eleven que no hayan salido todavía en el fic, a ser posible con pinta de malotes ewe (aunque si no la tienen, no importa)**

**6: ¿Os gusta la frase del principio? "Todo lo que hagas se acabará volviendo contra ti" Pregunta tonta, sip, me hacía ilusión, me encanta y es muy cierta.  
><strong>

**¡Listo! Y me voy ya porque estoy escribiendo en mi porche, es de noche, y hay un montón de bichos, ¡Aaaaahhhh! T-T Qué asco.**

**¡ADióS! (:**

**PD: En el capítulo siguiente, Yuuka se meterá en líos, y será por fin desvelado el misterio de Incomplete (la canción que os dije)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, gracias a Aki-nee.19 por comentar todo lo que se había perdido (en serio, gracias, ha sido todo un detalle) y a Kozuee por darme nombres, gracias también, me han servido mucho :D  
><strong>

**Bien, jeje, hoy tenemos doble disclamier ewe, ya, ya veréis.**

**Disclamieres (¿?): Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5. La canción _Incomplete_ pertenece a _Backstreet Boys_, aunque en este fic habrá sido creada por… ¡Mido! ^^**

**Nada más.**

**¡Enjoy! (:**

CAPÍTULO 17

_"He intentado seguir adelante como si nunca te hubiera conocido, pero sin ti, solamente estoy... incompleto"_

-Mejor este, ¿no? –opinó el castaño, haciéndose con un mosquetón de una marca más cara del que había cogido Kazemaru. El preguntado negó con la cabeza.

-Esos son malísimos, déjalo donde estaba a menos que quieras caerte a los seis metros.

-¡Seis metros! –el peli azul rió, viendo la cara que había puesto Endo.

-Claro, -respondió, poniéndose serio- yo pienso escalar el peñón entero. No te digo que lo hagas tú también, pero –rebuscó unos polvos de escalada en una caja del pasillo correspondiente en la tienda de deportes- si vas a acompañarme, tienes que ser capaz de llegar al menos hasta el primer resquicio en el que te puedes quedar esperándome, que está a quince metros. Y si incluso eso es demasiado para ti, a lo mejor no tendrías que estar aquí conmigo.

Mamoru frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba que nadie hiciera eso: insinuar que no era capaz de nada. Bueno, a lo mejor nunca había demostrado ser especialmente bueno en alguna cosa, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera gustado. Simplemente, no había encontrado en qué.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así –replicó, soltando el mosquetón. Kazemaru suspiró.

-De acuerdo, no te enfades –levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole, pero se perdió mirando más allá de su hombro, dándose cuenta de alguien conocido que andaba en su dirección- Eh, -le dijo a su amigo- mira quién está ahí –instintivamente, Endo se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con Aki, o algo agradable de ver, pero su esperanza se transformó en una mueca de indiferencia en cuanto visualizó a Ichinose.

No sabía si le odiaba por ser tan asquerosamente perfecto físicamente, o por tener a Kino babeando detrás de él a todas horas. Intentaba comprender qué era lo que la peli verde le veía a ese chulito de playa. ¿Era el hecho de ser un friki del deporte lo que hacía que tanto Aki como muchas otras chicas hubieran perdido la cabeza por él? Evidentemente, ese pensamiento había nacido de sus odiosos celos, sabía que el chico atraía así a las demás chicas precisamente por sus aficiones. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

-Vámonos –pidió bajando la cabeza, haciéndole entender a Kazemaru su incomodidad. El chico hubiese querido asentir solo por hacerle un favor al oji marrón, pero Ichinose ya estaba muy cerca, y sabía que le habían visto. Endo suspiró.

…

A pesar de que habían pasado semanas, al entrar en ese caótico cuarto Ulvida sintió que nada había cambiado aún. Los enormes cascos colgaban de la misma forma de la mesa, el mismo calcetín encima del radiador y la cama exactamente igual de deshecha. Mido no debía de ser muy ordenado, aunque dicen que los artistas son extraños. Sí, hasta donde alcanzaba a entender, le consideraba un artista. Lo primero, al entrar, él le dijo "ponte cómoda", el problema era que no había un lugar donde ponerse cómoda. Al darse cuenta, el peli verde se mordió el labio y cogió un par de libros que tenía encima de la silla para dejarlos… tirados en el suelo otra vez. Medio arregló la cama un poco y la oji azul se sentó en ella. Seguidamente, él se sentó en la silla y encendió el ordenador y, mientras esperaba, se dio la vuelta y miró a Ulvida.

-Oye –le dijo, con una mueca burlona en la cara- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –la chica frunció el ceño, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Supongo –respondió, con cautela.

-¿Cómo es que no estás con el imbécil de tu novio, y sin embargo has venido aquí a toda prisa?

-¿A toda prisa? He tardado una hora.

-No, no, no –canturreó, sonriendo- no cambies de tema…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le mandó que se callara. Entre tanto, Ryuuji ya lo había preparado todo. Aún se descojonaba de ella, sin ningún pudor. Dios, pensó Ulvida, ¿cómo puede alguien tener tan poca vergüenza? Y a la vez caerle tan bien, porque había empezado a sentir cierta simpatía por él, desde hacía unas semanas.

-En fin –comentó el moreno, levantándose de su asiento para cedérselo a ella- voy al baño y ahora empezamos.

-Vale –asintió la peli azul, que en cuanto hubo salido por la puerta, no pudo hacer caso omiso de la vocecita en su cabeza que le sugería la suculenta acción de cotillear el ordenador del peli verde. No lo dudó un instante. Abrió un montón de carpetas y archivos, pero sorprendentemente, y no como había imaginado, no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Sinceramente, se quedó algo decepcionada. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, y es que no había oído ninguna de las canciones de Midorikawa, si es que las tenía. Así que buscó dónde podían estar, y cuando las encontró, escogió una al azar y pulsó el botón de reproducir.

Era lenta, y empezaba con un piano. A decir verdad, toda la canción era lenta. Y triste. Aunque muy buena, y pegadiza. Entrecerró los ojos, y miró el título. Incompleto. Traducido a su idioma, claro. Entendía bastante de inglés. Bueno, a decir verdad, tenía el mejor promedio. Logró sacar lo que parecía el estribillo. "He intentado seguir adelante, como si no te hubiera conocido. Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo está medio dormido. Rezo para que este corazón roto sea reparado, pero sin ti solamente estoy incompleto" Se quedó boquiabierta, ¿quién le iba a decir que ese necio podría escribir esas cosas tan…? Alguien pausó la canción con rapidez, por detrás de ella.

-¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? –alegó Mido, sin perder su humor ni por un instante. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él siguió hablando como si nada. Parecía forzado a no cabrearse, realmente. La oji azul intuyó que había una historia detrás de esa canción… una historia muy interesante y agradable de oír. El chico suspiró brevemente- Bueno, ya que la has escuchado, ¿qué te ha parecido?

-Preciosa –contestó, después de mirarle a la cara y pensárselo un rato- La hiciste tú, ¿verdad?

-Hace años –respondió con el ceño fruncido, intentando restarle importancia. Instantes después, recuperó su habitual estado de ánimo- Pero bueno, hoy intentemos no hablar de cosas que deberían olvidarse.

Ella iba a preguntarle por qué debería olvidarse aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra. Mido ya le había puesto esos enormes cascos de color blanco, -con el cable no tan blanco- en los que resonaba, segundos más tarde, la canción que él mismo había compuesto. La misma que Kazemaru había alabado, solo que entonces, ni Mido ni él sabían que aún estaba… incompleta. Durante los tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos que tenía la pista, el oji negro escribía frases atropelladas, aunque a su manera ordenadas, en un papel arrugado y medio roto. Parecía muy concentrado. Ulvida le observaba. De vez en cuando, él levantaba la cabeza, y se quedaba mirando a un punto muerto, pensativo, para después dar un bote, sonreír y continuar escribiendo. Nunca se lo habría imaginado así, tan volcado en algo, quizá porque jamás demostró el más mínimo interés por ninguna otra cosa.

-Es genial –comentó la chica, haciéndole saber que ya había terminado de escucharla. Él dejó de escribir cinco segundos más tarde y le pasó el maltratado papel. Ella lo miró. Estaba casi segura de que esa era la letra de la canción.

-Gracias –contestó él- Ahora, querida mía, te toca a ti –anunció, sacando un teclado del fondo de la habitación. Estaba todo tan increíblemente desordenado, que Ulvida ni siquiera lo había visto, y eso que la habitación era bien pequeña. Sonrió y esperó las órdenes del moreno.

…

Aún recordaba cómo llegar a ese callejón, donde Atsuya la salvó. Otra chica más a la que salvaba, supuso que había pensado él. Ella, por otra parte, lo había encontrado muy romántico, a pesar de saber que tal vez no era la única a la que había ayudado en una situación así. Bueno, a lo mejor solo lo hacía para no desanimarse. Tenía que encontrarle. Ya le había dado las gracias mil veces, pero después de la visita del lunes, se quedó muy confundida. Necesitaba saber por qué él la había mirado así. Lo raro de todo eso, era que había recorrido las mismas callejuelas que aquella noche, casi instintivamente. Eso no solía pasarle. No era tan buena recordando caminos, y se sabía ese a la perfección… La única, aunque importante diferencia entre el día que le conoció, y aquel mismo, era la franja horaria. Por la mañana, prácticamente no era peligroso deambular por ninguna parte. Había demasiada gente en la calle como para que nadie la atacara. Así que se perdió en la multitud, que a medida que se acercaba a su destino, parecía disminuir de densidad, con la música a todo volumen, mientras soñaba con el que se había convertido en una especie de príncipe azul.

Finalmente, la acera le perteneció solo a ella. Era la parte del barrio más peligrosa. Unas dos o tres personas compartían la calle con Yuuka, aunque a esas horas, era de esperar. Una vez llegada a esa zona, la chica no había pensado qué haría si no se lo volvía a encontrar por allí, así que siguió caminando como un alma en pena, por calles aleatorias, que no conocía. Corriendo el riesgo de ser atacada, o perseguida. No llevaba nada llamativo. Una camiseta negra de manga corta y sus vaqueros rotos de siempre, combinados con unas deportivas viejas. Ni siquiera un mendigo se acercaría a pedirle unas monedas, con ese aspecto.

Un mohicano entró con cara de cabreo en una vieja casa abandonada. No le llamó demasiado la atención al principio, pero luego recordó a ese chico de las noticias que había desaparecido tres años atrás. Habría jurado que tenía la misma cara que ese chico. Se paró en seco y se dirigió hacia esa casa. No debería extrañarle que hubiese gente que acabara metido en ese mundo, pero se había emocionado viendo el dolor de la madre del chico, a la que habían entrevistado, y verle allí le impactó tanto, que no pensó con claridad. En una de las paredes exteriores de la casa, podía verse la forma de una puerta de madera podrida. Yuuka colocó unas cuantas cajas vacías delante de la puerta y se subió encima de ellas, guardando como pudo el equilibrio. Había una ventanita arriba del todo, y por lo que comprobó, llegaba hasta allí sin problemas. No obstante, su problema era otro en esos instantes. Se sobresaltó al oír que una voz nada acogedora le inquiría qué diablos estaba haciendo, dio un salto y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Nada, yo…

-Mejor vete de ahí, niñita –le dijo la viejecita, con un ojo totalmente negro, y cerrado- Esos gamberros son muy peligrosos. No les darás ninguna pena cuando te claven un tornillo en el brazo, o te rompan una silla en la cabeza. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo –la oji negra le miró el ojo de soslayo. Se preguntó si era por eso que sabía tanto.

-De acuerdo. Ya me iba.

-Adiós, hija mía… -la anciana se fue tan bruscamente como había llegado, dejando a Yuuka con el corazón en un puño. Suspiró aliviada y la estropeada madera cedió. Se precipitó al vacío, y cayó sobre algo duro como una piedra, y puntiagudo. Supuso que serían escombros, y se levantó a toda prisa, mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer, se encontraba en una habitación tenue y húmeda, con un colchón pegado a una de las paredes, la más alejada de la ventana, y una puerta a su lado. Agarró el pomo, temiéndose lo que podría encontrarse al otro lado, y lo giró con cautela, dejando una rendija para mirar. Oyó voces cercanas, pero desde su ángulo no podía ver de dónde procedían. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se deslizó contra ella hasta sentarse, mirando al suelo. Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío.

**Ok, este va a ser así de cortito, realmente no sé por qué, pero… ah, da igual.**

**Y como es tan corto no habrá preguntitas... jeje aún así, no sé, contadme sobre qué os ha parecido el odio de Endo a Ichinose, el lío en que se ha metido Yuuka (y cómo va a salir de ahí)... ¡ah! xD Y el famoso misterio de la canción. ¿Os gusta la forma en que lo he sacado? También me gustaría que comentarais el siguiente adelanto, si no es mucho pedir:  
><strong>

**En el próximo capítulo: muchas escenas ñoñas, las terapias de Endo (xD), y una historia de amor pasado que acabó con un corazón roto (misterio eweh)**

**¡Muchisisisisísimas gracias por comentar, por leer y por aguantar mi blablabla xD!**

**Besos, ADióS! (:  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hello!**

**Bueno, ¡y con este capítulo se acaban mis reservas! Quiero decir, que ya no tengo escritos más capítulos, así que a partir de ahora, todo lo publicaré sobre la marcha, ¡se acabó mi norma de un día! Bueno, no pasa nada (:**

**Espero, disfrutéis este capi.**

**PD: quizá veáis una "ligera" alteración en el espacio tiempo, pero es que se me olvidó que era por la mañana, y puse en algunas escenas que era por la tarde. Bueno, pues eso, no me lo tengais en cuenta, porfa ^^' ¡Gracias!  
><strong>

**Disclamier: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

CAPÍTULO 18

"_Lo bueno de que te rompan el corazón, es que ya no te podrán herir mucho más"_

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Fudo cogió de la muñeca a la hermana pequeña de los Goenji, forzándola a levantarse de la esquina de la habitación donde se había dormido. El mohicano entrecerró los ojos, mirándola. La chica apartó la cara, tratando de evitarse el mal trago de oler su aliento, pero él le cogió la cara y se la quedó observando fijamente- Yo he visto esos ojos antes. ¿Eres hermana de alguien? –la peli castaña abrió la boca, pero advirtió con cierta sorpresa que de ella no salió ningún sonido- ¡Contesta!

Yuuka frunció el entrecejo y forcejeó con la mano que la tenía atrapada. Apretó los dientes, enfadada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-Muy bien. ¡Novato! –llamó Akio. En seguida, un chico peli crema entró rodando los ojos, malhumorado, pero los dejó quietos y fijos en la oji negra que su jefe estaba sujetando. Abrió la boca, sorprendido, y se acercó rápidamente a ellos dos. El oji verde advirtió su sorpresa, y al ver sus ojos, sonrió complacido. Soltó la muñeca de la chica y se irguió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Así que esta es tu hermanita, ¿eh, Goenji?

-Sí. Yuuka… -el oji negro miró a su hermana, mordiéndose el labio. Ella se levantó y le abrazó.

-Perdón, Shuuya, perdóname, es que quería hablar con…

-No puedes estar aquí, Yuuka, no puedes. Y me da igual que quisieras hablar conmigo.

-En realidad… -empezó a decir la peli castaña, pero lo pensó mejor y se calló- Claro. Lo siento.

El mayor la apartó y miró a Fudo, quien había estado observando la escena, sonriendo con malicia. Puso cara de circunstancias y se armó de valor.

-¿Puede irse? –pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Yuuka saltó desde su rincón, protestando.

-¡No! Antes quiero hablar con alguien –Akio la miró, interesado- Con Fubuki Atsuya.

-No –respondió su hermano, rotundamente. Era lo que le faltaba, secretitos entre su hermana y ese idiota. Sin embargo, el mohicano se adelantó y le puso una mano conciliadora y tranquilizante en el hombro al peli crema, con una maligna sonrisa de medio lado. Y le habló.

-Perdona. ¿Quién eres tú para dar órdenes?

-Yo… -bajó la cabeza- lo siento, pero no quiero que hable con él…

-Pues hablará –resolvió el castaño. Simplemente por fastidiar al novato, solo eso. Y por Atsuya. Ese chico le caía bien. Y seguramente le interesaría saber qué asunto tenía que hablar una niñita tan mona con él.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Después de varias horas de duro trabajo… bah, menuda patraña. Siendo francos, Ulvida nunca se había reído tanto. Sí, habían avanzado muchísimo, pero se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, y él, debía reconocerlo, tampoco quería que esa tarde acabara. Estar con ella le había recordado extrañamente a un tiempo muy lejano en que su vida era muy diferente. Le había gustado tanto que Yagami estuviese allí, que cuando ella volvió a sacar ese tema del que no le gustaba hablar, decidió por fin, confiar en alguien otra vez. Y esperó, con toda su alma, no volver a equivocarse.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella, recostada a su lado contra la pared, sobre la cama- Incomplete es muy bonita –resultaba algo extraño, minutos antes se reían por una tontería tan absurda que ni siquiera merecía la pena recordarla, aún así, Mido la escuchó atentamente- Da la impresión de que quien la ha escrito pasó por algo parecido –le cuestionó, indirectamente.

-Puede que sí –contestó el peli verde- Puede que ese chico estuviese triste por una chica, le diera un venazo y empezara a componer…

-Dios –casi exclamó Ulvida, impresionada por el inicio de culebrón que acababa de contar el moreno, dejándola con hambre de más chismes- Dios, Mido, ahora sí que no me voy a callar hasta que me cuentes qué coño te pasó para que escribieras esa canción –Ryuuji se rió por la forma en que la peli azul lo dijo, pero realmente, ese asunto era de los pocos que le revolvían por dentro.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie o tendré que mataros a ti y a esa persona –advirtió, antes de hablar. Reina le golpeó el hombro y sonrió- Vale, lo primero que debes saber, es que la chica por la que escribí esa canción era...

_4 años antes. Mes de octubre. En el instituto, en uno de los cambios de clase._

_-¿Estás colado por la hija del director? –Midorikawa frunció el ceño, mirando a todos lados, alarmado. Nadie le había oído. Calló a Hiroto con un golpe en el antebrazo._

_-¡Venga, coge un megáfono y grítaselo al mundo! –se quejó el peli verde- Desde luego… No sé cómo te sigo contando estas cosas, con lo discreto que eres._

_-No te sirve de nada que ella no lo sepa –discrepó el pelirrojo. Pero Ryuuji no le hizo caso y siguió andando por el pasillo, acompañando a su amigo hasta su clase- Díselo, idiota._

_-Ni de coña. Si no le gusto, se reirá de mí._

_-¿Y si le gustas?_

_-Algo prácticamente imposible –comentó, dándose la vuelta para volver a su aula. Kiyama rodó los ojos, meneó la cabeza y se metió en su clase._

_Por más que su mejor amigo insistía, el moreno no se atrevió jamás a acercarse a Natsumi, y así pasaron días, semanas, meses… Como era de esperar para Kiyama, quien le conocía mejor que nadie, llegó el baile de fin de curso y aunque la pelirroja no tenía pareja, Mido no parecía poseer la más mínima intención de pedírselo él. El oji verde intentó más de una vez arrastrar a su amigo, pero él siempre terminaba por escabullirse, dejando solos a Raimon y Hiroto, con la palabra en la boca y un cabreo importante._

_El mismo día del baile, justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar, y casi todos los de primero estaban dentro ya, el oji negro cogió a Natsumi de la mano y la sacó a la pista, totalmente rojo y sin entender cómo se había atrevido a hacer lo que ni se habría planteado en todo el curso. Daba igual, el hecho era que estaba allí, bailando con la chica de sus sueños. Sonrió, y sin dudarlo, le entregó su primer beso, que ella correspondió gustosa._

_Hiroto, su mejor amigo, y al que quería agradecerle todos los empujones que le dio, aunque hubiesen sido en vano, llegó a una hora después que él, como todos los de segundo y cursos mayores. Los de primero eran los únicos que debían estar allí a las seis, en vez de a las siete, por ser los más jóvenes. Al verlos juntos, abrió la boca sorprendido, aunque no era una mueca de felicidad, precisamente, lo que había en su cara, aparte de la evidente sorpresa. Eso extrañó a Midorikawa, que se excusó con la oji roja y fue a preguntarle, pero cuando quiso volver a encontrarle entre la gente, el chico ya no lo consiguió. Para colmo, su pareja también había desaparecido._

_Después de buscarlos a los dos por todas partes, y salir del baño de chicos sin éxito, escuchó unas voces a través de la puerta del lavabo de mujeres. Sabía que cotillear estaba mal, pero, cansado por la búsqueda, pegó la oreja apoyándose en la puerta._

_-… mejor es que no se lo digas. Tú le gustas mucho, le destrozarías._

_-Pero yo no sé mentir. Venga, si se lo contamos, en vez de que se entere de otra manera, no le dolerá tanto –la primera era una voz de tío, y la segunda, de una chica que juraría que conocía…_

_-No. Tú no te haces la idea de cuánto me ha dado la lata este curso, todo el día Natsumi esto, Natsumi lo otro… -Midorikawa se separó de un bote de la puerta. ¿Se lo parecía o estaban hablando de él? Volvió a acercarse, movido por la curiosidad, sin acordarse de su querido refrán, que la curiosidad mató al gato- …y nunca nadie le había gustado tanto. Por favor, Natsumi, no le digas nada a Midorikawa. No lo entendería._

_¿Qué habría pasado si nunca hubiese sentido curiosidad por esa conversación, tan ajena y cercana a la vez? Probablemente, habría sido engañado. Natsumi, y quien quiera que fuese el otro chico, no le hubieran dicho nada. Y quizá esa hubiera sido una de las ocasiones en las que los ignorantes son felices, pero ahora él lo sabía, y no habría sido feliz de ninguna de las formas. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta, procesando todo lo que acababa de oír. Las palabras que había escuchado se le clavaron en el pecho, sintiendo cómo le rompían el corazón. Aunque, si creía que ya no podía hundirse más, se equivocaba. El colmo de los colmos aún no había salido a la luz._

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Atsuya se sorprendió de que la chica quisiera hablar con él. Lo cierto es que había estado pensando mucho en ella, y se sentía como si la hubiese atraído con sus pensamientos a aquel lugar. Pero sonreía. Estaba contento de que le hubiese encontrado. Así podría venir más veces, y nadie se lo iba a reprochar, porque él no había incumplido ninguna norma. No le había revelado dónde estaba. Lo había descubierto sola. Se encontraban en la habitación donde dormían Atsuya y Tsunami. Había dos colchones y unas cuantas cosas que el menor se había llevado al marcharse de casa, aparte de las pertenencias de Tsunami, que ocasionalmente volvía con cosas nuevas. Yuuka no dejaba de mirar el suelo, y juguetear con los pies, nerviosa. Nerviosa. Siempre nerviosa. Era una pequeña gelatina rosa, pensó Atsuya, ampliando su sonrisa. Decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –ella se sonrojó, aunque no había motivo aparente para ello.

-Fue de casualidad. Aunque sí que quería venir aquí, precisamente –él le sonrió, y ella respiró fuertemente cuando lo hizo- Shuuya se ha enfadado conmigo porque te buscaba a ti. No le gusta que hable con chicos –Atsuya negó con la cabeza muy seguro.

-No, lo que no le gusta es que hables conmigo –afirmó, sentándose en el suelo. Yuuka se recordó a sí misma aquel refrán: donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. E hizo lo mismo, sentándose en frente- Pero la cosa está –dijo el peli rosa, levantando la cabeza- ¿qué quieres hablar?

-Ah… De… de… -y ahora se atascaba. Toda esa aventura para hablar con él, y se atrancaba. Enrojeció aún más, por si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa- No me acuerdo –soltó, queriendo que la tierra se la tragase. Atsuya puso una cara rara, desconcertado, y luego se rió.

-Bueno, no importa. Me gusta que vengas a verme.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te alegrarías si vinera más veces?

-Claro. Eres muy maja. Oye, cuéntame más cosas, el otro día me entretuviste de verdad.

Yuuka sonrió y siguió hablando de cualquier cosa, de cosas que no tenían importancia, como el otro día, mirando los verdes ojos del chico de la piel pálida. Y Atsuya no dejó de escucharla ni un solo instante, apoyando la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos, sintiéndose absorbido por ese torbellino de doce añitos que había revuelto en tan poco tiempo su vida, su alma y su corazón.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Hoy el destino se está descojonando en mi cara, pensó Endo al reír forzosamente el cuarto (horrible) chiste de Ichinose. Llevaban un buen rato en la MALDITA cafetería. Kazemaru seguía dándole conversación, mientras que Endo seguía dándole patadas al oji marrón por debajo de la mesa. Cállate, Kaze. Por una vez no seas amable. Pero nada.

-Endo, estás muy callado, ¿por qué no dices nada? –soltó Kazuya, bienintencionadamente. Mamoru se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo una respuesta grosera.

-No, nada. Es que… Kazemaru me dijo antes que íbamos a tener que escalar quince metros, como mínimo –el otro castaño se rió, enfureciendo a Endo- Será idiota… -masculló, en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para no haber sido escuchado por Ichirouta, que le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla. El oji café le devolvió la mirada asesina.

-Yo una vez hice escalada en el monte Fuji (n/a: no sé si eso es posible, pero echémosle imaginación) Tenías que haber estado allí, Endo, si quince metros te parecen muchos… -y siguió con su perorata insoportable. Mamoru cogió uno de los palillos de madera que se hallaban en el centro de la mesa, dentro de un recipiente, y lo fue rompiendo en pedacitos pequeños, desahogando su rabia así. Aunque dudaba que fuese a conseguirlo. Nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo, le cabreaba más que hacerse el simpático con Ichinose Kazuya. Un suplicio de tío.

Kazemaru miró a su amigo, malhumorado. Era un quejica y un cascarrabias. Tan solo estaba así porque a Aki le gustaba Ichinose. ¡Tan solo le gustaba! Si esos dos estuvieran saliendo, ¿qué haría? ¿Contratar un asesino a sueldo? Maldito protestón. Si se quejaba de su situación, no tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentiría en sus zapatos. Ahora Haruna salía con Genda, y lo peor, les iba estupendamente bien. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de que cortaran, a menos que ocurriese un milagro. Algo como que ella o él descubriera una infidelidad del otro, y no quisiera volver a tener noticias suyas. Eso ya se lo había propuesto Endo. "¿Por qué no le hacemos creer a Genda que te acostaste con Haruna cuando ya estaban saliendo? Así se cabreará, la dejará, y tú podrás consolarla…" Kazemaru le había mirado, incrédulo. "Ya, ¿y lo mal que se sentiría Haruna, qué? Qué egoísta eres" "No, yo no soy egoísta, es solo que tu das demasiada prioridad a la felicidad ajena, en vez de a la tuya propia" "En tu caso, entonces, es al revés. Olvídalo, Endo. En serio" Endo y sus "terapias". Miedo le daba que su amigo pronunciase siquiera esa palabra. Consiguió que Natsumi Raimon odiase a Midorikawa; que el hermano pequeño de Shiro casi le diera una paliza; y que Goenji y Hiroto se pelearan por un rumor que ni siquiera corría por ahí. En sus manos, la psicología era extraña. Extraña y peligrosa.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

_-Ah… -suspiró Natsumi- vale. Pero tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, Hiro-chan._

_No supo por qué lo hizo, pero Ryuuji se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del baño, consciente de que la escena que iba a ver en el interior probablemente iba a hacerle mucho daño. Pero sentía que después de las palabras y ese nombre escuchado de esa boca, le daba igual cuánto más le hiriesen. Entrecerró los ojos, en una mueca de tristeza. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado. No obstante, la decepción es mucho peor que la furia. Hiroto se separó de los labios de la chica, dándose cuenta de que el oji negro les estaba mirando._

_-Perdón si interrumpo –dijo el moreno, agachando la cabeza. Natsumi se tapó la boca con la mano, preocupada._

_-Mido-chan, yo no… -empezó a decir._

_-No, no digas nada, por favor –pidió el peli verde, dándose la vuelta para irse. Fue entonces cuando Hiroto le llamó, intentó hacerle entrar en razón, excusarse con mentiras. Pero él ya no quería oír ni una sola palabra más de la boca de ese cretino, a quien, a pesar de que había estado allí incluso cuando nadie más lo hizo, nunca más volvería a considerar amigo._

Tiempo presente.

Evidentemente, la versión que Mido le había contado a la peli azul variaba y omitía muchos detalles, aunque no había podido disimular la tristeza al recordarlo. Ulvida enseguida empatizó con él.

-Ay, pobre… -Mido la miró como si estuviera loca.

-No sientas pena, es humillante –dijo con horror.

-¿Qué va a ser humillante, tonto? –La chica frunció el ceño- Además, no es pena es… digamos, empatía. Me suele pasar –añadió, distraída. "Ahora entiendo por qué odia tanto a Hiroto"- Pero oye, eso no explica que llegases a llevarte así con Hiroto. Y ahora Natsumi y tú os odiáis mutuamente, ¿es que ella no siente nada de culpabilidad?

-Verás, durante todo el verano, dejé de hablarme con Kiyama, así que empecé a salir con Fubuki y los demás. Aunque en esa época aún estaba muy tocado, ya sabes. Ellos siempre se esforzaron en hacerme sonreír… -sin ningún precedente, soltó una carcajada. Después le explicó a ella por qué- La culpa de que ahora odie a esos dos y ellos a mí, fue de la "terapia" que Endo me hizo pasar.

A Reina eso le sonó un tanto preocupante, sobre todo viniendo de Endo y Mido. Esbozó una sonrisa y le miró, esperando a que continuara. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que durante la historia, se habían arrimado y sus brazos se rozaban. Aún teniendo en cuenta que ya no estaba soltera, no se quiso separar.

-Cuéntame –pidió.

-Pues mira… -siguió, más animado- Justo la noche siguiente de que escribiera la dichosa canción, ese retraso con patas (Endo) vino a buscarme y me dijo: "Mido, esto no puede seguir así, así que coge esto y ven conmigo". Y me obligó a seguirlo con un paquete de rollos de papel higiénico y cuatro cajas de huevos –Yagami sonrió y se tapó la boca con las manos, soltando una pequeña carcajada de sorpresa. Ryuuji también se rió- Y bueno, solo te diré que al día siguiente, las casas de mi ex novia y mi querido amigo, aparecieron respectivamente empapeladas y pintadas a huevazos –concluyó, medio descojonándose.

La oji azul estalló de risa.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó, por encima de las risas de los dos. El otro asintió, orgulloso.

-Te lo juro, ¡pregúntale a Endo!

-¡Jaja! Te creo, te creo… -suspiró, contenta, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del peli verde- Ay, Mido…

-¿Qué?

-Eres increíble.

-Ja, pues claro –contestó, arrogantemente.

-Bobo… -sonrió, dándole un puñetazo amistoso y acurrucándose más contra él. El oji negro pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y de ese modo quedaron abrazados.

-Oye –habló Midorikawa, después de un rato- ahora que lo pienso, si yo te he contado un secreto mío, tú me debes uno tuyo –resolvió la (en ocasiones) maquiavélica mente del moreno. Ella se quedó pensando. Su único secreto "oscuro", o al menos importante, era lo de ser virgen, y no creía que fuese a durarle mucho más. Se deshizo del abrazo del chico.

-La verdad, no tengo ninguno.

-Nadie va a tragarse eso, enana –contestó, seguro de su respuesta. En una simple maniobra, Reina saltó de la cama y cogió cualquier cosa que podría haberse dejado sin querer, despacio, para no alterar a Mido- No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes –sentenció el oji negro, quedándose embobado al darse cuenta de que Ulvida corría, riendo, hacia la puerta de la calle. Se levantó, incrédulo y con una gran sonrisa, y la persiguió por las escaleras, el portal y hasta la parada de autobús, donde ella, finalmente, debilitada por la risa, fue atrapada por el peli verde. El chico la inmovilizó, estrechándola entre sus brazos y le arrebató el billete que tenía en la mano. El bus ya estaba allí. El moreno la soltó.

-¡Mido-baka, devuélvemelo! –Ulvida intentó coger el ticket, pero su amigo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, colocando el pequeño papelito por encima de la cabeza de la chica, a una altura justa para que la chica no llegara ni con los pequeños saltitos desesperados que estaba dando. Al final se rindió, poniéndose de morros y el oji negro intentó una negociación- Gilipollas –le insultó, con voz de niña, sacándole a él una sonrisa.

-Vale, te lo devuelvo, pero con una condición… -mientras hablaban, las personas que esperaban en la parada habían ido subiendo, y solo quedaban unas cinco, antes de que el autobús se fuera y dejase a Ulvida allí.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó la peli azul, preocupada.

-Dame un beso. Y un abrazo –añadió-. Oh, el beso en la mejilla, claro. Ya te dije que yo no soy como Hiroto –aclaró, cuando vio la extraña cara que puso su amiga. Ella sonrió y besó la cálida mejilla del chico de ojos negros y piel morena. Después lo abrazó cariñosamente, convirtiendo aquella en la primera vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para adivinar el olor del otro. Según Ulvida, él tenía un olor dulce, agradable. Iba con el pijama puesto porque no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse al salir tras ella, minutos antes. La oji azul también advirtió un aroma a…

-Magdalenas… -susurró, sonriendo. Midorikawa arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué?

-Hueles a magdalenas recién hechas.

-Mmmm… qué hambre –comentó él, aspirando disimuladamente el perfume de coco de la oji azul, sonriendo antes de separarse de ella. El chicle que Yagami tenía en la boca, desprendía un fuerte olor a fresa. Mido miró al conductor del autobús. Luego a Ulvida, divertido- Toma –le puso el billete en la mano- Gracias, Reina.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones… -soltó, con aires de misterio. La peli azul no lo entendió- Se te va el autobús –explicó brevemente el peli verde, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, se despidió y corrió hacia el transporte, agitando los brazos. Mido se quedó mirándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, riéndose. Ya con la oji azul en el autobús, desapareciendo en la esquina siguiente de esa calle, al moreno le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Se lo había enviado su querida Yagami. _"Estás en pijama, figura (:" _El chico se miró, sorprendido, y salió corriendo cómicamente hacia su casa de nuevo.

**Jajaja, bien, aquí se acaba. Debo decirlo, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. No sé si hacer las preguntas. Venga, va.**

**1= ¿Esperabais que Fudo fuera tan malo? ¿Y que Atsuya sí hubiera estado pensando en Yuuka?**

**2= Bueno, bueno, a ver xD aquí llega la pregunta más importante: ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Midorikawa? **

**3= En este capítulo hay al menos, tres escenas ñoñas, ¿cuál os ha gustado más, por favor? Quiero vuestra opinión =D**

**4= ¿Ha estado bien la terapia de Endo? xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro muchísimo de tener ya tantos reviews ^w^ y es gracias a vosotros. Seguid comentando y haciéndome feliz.**

**Au Revoir!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hello!**

**Al fin, ¡algo de inspiración! Me han reducido las horas de ordenador, lo que complica aún más el subir capítulos cada poco tiempo ¬¬ Qué estupidez. En fin.**

**Por otro lado, en este capi… Fudo será aún más malo (lo siento, ¡necesito un malo!), veréis que Tsunami es un trozo de pan (que aún no imagino ni yo cómo ha acabado en la secta) y el capítulo será MUY lioso, porque soy una terrible persona y me gusta haceros sufrir (: Aunque si no lo entendéis, ¡porfa, decidlo! No quiero que os suene a polaco, no, tampoco es eso.**

**Alguien me preguntó qué era ñoño: significa cursi.**

**Y recuerdo que Kozue dijo que dije al principio que no iba a ser un fic cursi xD y lo sé, (de hecho, el documento de Word en el que lo guardo se llama "fic no cursi") pero, como tú has dicho, Kozu-chan, ¡le tenía que dar mi toque! ¡Y además, alguna escena tonta y ligeramente romántica tiene que haber! ^^ Eso es irremediable…**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentar, por poner la historia en favoritos, por darle a story alert, por seguirla sin más… ¡GRACIAS! (: Y espero que os guste este otro nuevo capítulo, hecho con esfuerzo y exprimiendo mi cerebro.**

CAPÍTULO 19

"_Nada es lo que parece, todo aparenta ser nada"_

El rubio negó con la cabeza, con una mueca horrorizada en el rostro. No. Podía dejar que le pegaran, podía dejar que le humillasen de muchas formas, podía dejar que hablasen obscenamente de su hermana. Pero no permitiría, ni en la más descabellada de las situaciones, que la tocasen unos desgraciados como aquellos. Imposible. Antes preferiría pagar con su vida. No obstante, Fudo sonreía y ya se la estaban rifando. "Nadie entra aquí si no está liado con uno de nosotros" "Y si no lo está…" Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el jefe dio a entender al novato lo que quería de Yuuka. En esos instantes, mientras la chica y el peli rosa aún no habían terminado de hablar lo que fuera que hablasen, se hallaban todos en corro, discutiendo sobre el asunto.

-Y bien, yo, como jefe, podría ser el elegido, pero estaría siendo algo egoísta, ¿no creéis? –miró a todos en general, parándose un segundo en Goenji- Así que creo que será mejor que uno de tus compañeros sea el "catador"… ¿Tsunami?

El peli rosa se señaló a sí mismo, sorprendido, preguntando con la mirada. El mohicano asintió. Pero él cerró los ojos, frunció el cejo y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Tío, no puedes hacer eso. Cuando entré aquí, lo hice porque a pesar de que erais cerrados, respetabais, tío. Lo respetáis todo, tenéis que respetar a las mujeres también. No son trozos de carne que nadie pueda catar, jefe, son personas. Esa niña es jovencísima, se quedaría traumatizada si alguno fuera tan egoísta como para ser capaz de hacer una barbaridad así. Y yo no quiero eso, las personas, los seres humanos, tienen que saber convivir, con buena onda, sin rayarse por tonterías como la de que una niñita haya entrado en nuestra casa. Aparte, son nuestras normas, no las suyas…

-Vale, de acuerdo, lo he pillado, no te pone la morenita –le interrumpió Akio, con cara de aburrido. Jousuke murmuró algo y bajó la cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido. El castaño siguió la ronda- Seiya. Seguro que tú no me defraudarás –le señaló con complicidad. Aunque esta vez, el peli morado se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-Yo…

Yuuka apareció por detrás, tímida, acercándose para despedirse de su hermano. Inocente. Pensaba que podía irse de allí sin más. Habría salido corriendo de haber sabido lo que los chicos planeaban, y probablemente no la habrían alcanzado, porque la pequeña Goenji salía a correr todas las mañanas. Y si hubiera tenido alguna manera de hacérselo saber, Shuuya desde luego, lo habría hecho. Pero una cara de preocupación no basta para conseguir que tu hermana te lea el pensamiento. Al ver a Atsuya, que salía despreocupado de la habitación en la que había estado con Yuuka, el jefe de la banda sonrió, y calló a Tobitaka poniendo la mano delante de su cara. Sonrió. Era perfecto. Le observó mientras el chico de piel pálida se servía un café, inconsciente de que le miraban. De lo que vendría después. Fudo lo llamó, y el oji verde menor se olió algo raro cuando el mohicano le sonrió de esa forma. Miró a la chica, dándose cuenta de que era allí adonde se dirigían las miradas de todos los presentes, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Fudo pretendía, derramó el café, abriendo la boca, sorprendido y nervioso. Balbució.

-Pero, Fudo… eh… oye, no… no sé si yo…

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien. Vamos, parejita, parece que vais a tener que volver a la habitación… -repuso Akio.

Atsuya se metió un puño cerrado con algo dentro en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacándolo después vacío, disimuladamente y asintió. La única chica de la casa, mientras tanto, había estado contemplando la escena sin entender. Buscó la respuesta en la cara de su hermano, pero en ella solo encontró desolación y tristeza. De hecho, nunca le había visto tan triste como esa vez. Eran las secuelas de la impotencia de no poder salvarla. Y la castaña no comprendió nada hasta que el oji verde que tan encantador le había parecido, la cogió de la mano, conduciéndola de nuevo a la habitación, y ese jefe con cara de malo que tenía, le lanzó algo que el chico atrapó al vuelo, antes de cerrar la puerta. Arrugó la cara y miró fijamente a Atsuya, que se quedó observando el preservativo que tenía entre las manos, ensimismado.

-Atsuya, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, con algo de miedo. El aludido levantó la cabeza y tiró el pequeño paquetito al suelo, volcando todo su poder persuasivo en su sonrisa.

-Yuuka, lo que pasa es que, si no quieres que algo malo te pase de verdad, tú y yo vamos a tener que jugar a un juego –a un juego. A un arriesgado y, ¿por qué no?, excitante (no preguntéis…) juego.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Genda recibió un nuevo mensaje de la Otonashi. Sonrió como un idiota. Es lo que tiene, estar enamorado. Unas pocas palabras te hacen sonreír, si son las adecuadas. O llorar, si no lo son. De esa manera, pasó ese sábado por la tarde. Entre sonrisas, sonrojos y mensajes de amor. Ella, en su academia de arte, con una bata blanca puesta, que se ajustaba a su pequeño cuerpo, aprovechando a su novio como fuente de inspiración. Él, en el último lugar en que Haruna imaginaba que pudiese estar.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

El peli rosa de piel pálida sonrió y se sacó del bolsillo derecho una pelotita amarilla, de goma, de esas que rebotan en todas partes y te vuelves loco intentando atraparlas. Yuuka arqueó una ceja, confusa. Se acercó al objeto que Atsuya había tirado al suelo y lo recogió, examinándolo. Abriendo la boca con sorpresa cuando comprendió lo que era.

-No me digas que… -él se puso un dedo en la boca, pidiendo silencio, y de repente, le tiró la pelotita al estómago a la chica, haciendo que se contorsionara de dolor- ¡Ah! –Gimió- ¡Pero qué…! –entonces volvió a mirar al sonriente oji verde, a la pelotita que ahora tenía en la mano, y al condón que había dejado caer al suelo con el golpe. El peli rosa le guiñó un ojo, antes de ser alcanzado por el impacto de la pequeña pelota, en el cuello, obligándole a soltar un quejido.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Hiroto le dio un último beso a la chica con la que se había "bañado" durante todo el sábado entero, y también el domingo, a sabiendas de que no la iba a llamar, y probablemente, tampoco a volver a ver. Si lo hacía ella, él le pondría una excusa, o no le cogería el teléfono. Algo que por lo general solía darles a entender que no quería nada con ellas. Cerró la puerta principal y se sentó en el _chaise longue_ de color marrón chocolate, poniendo los pies encima del lateral. Después del maravilloso fin de semana que había pasado, solo quería descansar. Quizá hablar un rato por teléfono… pero no con Ulvida, por supuesto. No, seguramente llamaría a Burn (si es que no estaba ya con una chica), y le contaría lo bien que se movía esa chica de la bañera, un año menor que él, aunque dada su sorprendente habilidad, bien podía pasar por alguien mayor. Quizás él le respondería presumiendo de su última "víctima", o pasaría y cambiaría de tema.

-Hola tío.

-¿Qué hay, Burn?

-Menos mal que das señales de vida, me estoy amuermando en mi casa. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu novia y vamos los tres al Light Bar? –propuso el oji ámbar, casi con desesperación. Kiyama dudó al oír el nombre del local, uno muy exclusivo y exigente con la clientela, donde a ellos les dejaban entrar por ser amigos del dueño. La vida social era muy importante para el mundo en que ellos se movían. El pelirrojo se lo pensó unos instantes, pero luego decidió que estaba demasiado cansado. Para salir. Para reír. Para mantener su reputación, para fingir que estaba feliz con Yagami.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Qué? –Casi le reprochó su amigo- ¡Tío, hola, es domingo, el último fin de semana antes de todo el lío de la Selectividad! ¡TENEMOS que salir!

-Precisamente por eso, joder. Me siento obligado. Y no voy –y colgó. No iba. Y punto.

Sonó el teléfono. Él cerró los ojos, excesivamente tranquilo y relajado y esperó a que saltara el contestador. Si era Burn, se divertiría un poco escuchando su cabreo. Si no lo era… descolgaría. A menos que fuera una de sus chicas. Una voz femenina y hastiada le gritaba, enfadada. Tanto como lo estaría, con razón, una mujer despechada.

"¿Hiroto? ¿Estás ahí…? No me jodas, ¡encima te permites el lujo de dejar que salte el contestador! ¿¡Sabes una cosa! ¡Qué podéis iros a la mierda: tú, tu dinero y tus estúpidos jardines privados! ¡Qué me importa a mí! ¡Tengo miles de tíos detrás de mí, doy una patada a una piedra y me salen veinte! ¡Pero no creas que esto acaba aquí, cariño! ¡Vas a terminar mal, muy mal, si no me coges el teléfono! ¿Crees que puedes hacer como si yo no exis…?" ¡Bip! Fin del mensaje. Por si acaso la chica no se había desahogado lo suficiente, en aquella y en las otras cinco llamadas que le había hecho esa tarde, el oji verde desconectó el teléfono. Para poder tener paz en su última noche de libertad.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Así que, dos horas después, Burn y Gazelle vagaban por las calles de la ciudad japonesa en la que residían, viviendo la decepción en persona. Esperaban ir al Light Bar, conocer a alguna chica y llevársela a la cama, así de claro lo habían hablado antes de entrarles a unas modelos despampanantes que vieron nada más entrar. Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, había dicho Burn. Sí, claro, suerte. Cuando se hubieron presentado, el albino comenzó a suspirar, y acabó confesando, para fastidio de su amigo, que Fuyuka, su novia, le había dejado. Que aún no estaba preparado para nada serio. Ni para tonterías tampoco. Así que fue arrastrado por Nagumo fuera de allí en cuestión de segundos. Para cuando el oji ámbar quiso enmendar la metedura de pata, los bellezones se habían marchado, con unos chicos mucho más listos que ellos.

-¿Quién te mandaba decir ñoñeces? Me cago en el diablo… -maldijo el pelirrojo, descargando su furia contra una lata de Fanta que no tenía la culpa. Suzuno, por su parte, caminaba junto a él indiferente. En realidad, era como un autómata, ya solo hacía las cosas por hacer, y en ocasiones arrastrado por Haruya. Desde que Fuyuka se enteró de lo de la fiesta, tuvieron mil y una discusiones sobre el asunto, con disculpas humillantes de parte del oji azul, y altibajos continuos en el humor de la chica. Nagumo no se lo podía creer. Él, Suzuno Fuusuke, el frío e indiferente chico que vivía por y para el sexo, suspirando por una niñata como Kudo Fuyuka. Negó preocupado con la cabeza y los dos dieron el paso que les conduciría a pasar por delante de ese callejón de película en el que no atracaron a Fubuki, pero en el que, sin embargo, ellos no corrieron la misma suerte.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Atsuya. Goenji. Tobitaka. Osamu. Tsunami, y… él. En un trabajo liderado por el peli rosa menor, el chico de confianza de Fudo. ¿Le tenía envidia? No. Él llevaba ya dos años y medio trabajando para Akio, pero no envidiaba en absoluto a ese pobre chaval, demasiado joven para comprender que no todo es tan fácil. Más bien, le agradecía que fuese en él en quien Fudo había confiado, a quien le había contado cosas que le llevaban a más promesas imposibles de cumplir. "Te cortaré la lengua si hablas" El chico sonrió. Aún recordaba cuando él llegó. Estaba casi solo. Fumando, apoyado en la pared de la parte trasera de la iglesia. Una iglesia. Magnífico lugar para unirse a una banda de pirados. Porque eso era lo que estaban Shadow y él. Pirados. Gritó su nombre cuando le vio, y él le metió un puñetazo en el estómago. Eso fue suficiente para darle a entender que solo quería hablar con él. No con el resto del pueblo. Le contó sus planes: huir a la ciudad y allí buscar una casa abandonada, porque en la ciudad las había a docenas. Después, no sería difícil encontrar aliados, chicos de su edad, en su misma situación, que habían huido de casa, por el motivo que fuere. Formar una banda, algo que pudiera sustituir a esa familia que les había defraudado, o algo que se le pareciera. Al principio, solo estaban Kageto, Fudo y él. Luego llegaron Kogure, Tobitaka y Osamu. Tsunami se unió tiempo después, no llegó a conocer a Kageto y al pequeño bromista. Ellos se fueron, por diferentes razones. Para uno, su vida había terminado, y se fue. Para el otro, acababa de empezar, e igualmente se marchó. Conocieron a Aphrodite, "el dios", pero él tenía otros planes. Nada de robar a viejecitas y ponerse a disposición de los ricachones, que les pagaban para que resolvieran sus "asuntos sucios". Sus _dirty theme_, como Clara los llamó. Clara, una chica muy guapa, pero carente de corazón. Tampoco tenía claro su camino. Acabó largándose. Era de esperar. Ella, al igual que ese chico nuevo, Goenji, no pertenecía a ese mundo. Ese chico de pelo rubio, y ojos negros llenos de dolor. ¿Qué le habría pasado para terminar allí, con ellos, a punto de atracar a dos pobres idiotas que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima? Juntos, esperaban en el callejón. Atsuya vigilaba para dar la señal. Llevaba un espejo de mano para poder ver lo que pasaba en el otro lado de la esquina, pero no le hizo falta mirarlo para saber que ya estaban allí. Una lata de Fanta llegó a sus pies, empujada de una patada por el pie de uno de esos chicos. Con algo de miedo a equivocarse en su primer trabajo, el oji verde miró por su espejo, y confirmó sus sospechas. Les hizo una seña a los demás, y salió al encuentro de esos dos jóvenes. Más mayores que él. Más maduros. Más musculosos y esbeltos, quizá hasta más altos. ¿Seguros? En eso tal vez el peli rosa les ganaba.

Salió del callejón y se colocó frente a ellos, serio.

-Alto –ordenó, con voz firme. Los chicos le miraron con soberbia y siguieron andando. Entonces el chico sacó la navaja suiza que Shiro le regaló por Navidad. La última Navidad con su abuelo, que les había cuidado desde que murieron sus padres. El anciano falleció de un infarto, dos meses más tarde. Pero antes enseñó a Atsuya cómo usar su navaja. El chico se había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo cuando la cogió por primera vez. Estaba demasiado afilada para un niño de diez años. Todavía tenía una cicatriz en el pulgar de la mano izquierda. Pequeña. Pero llena de recuerdos, como cada cosa que poseía. Al ver el arma, el peli rojo y el albino levantaron las manos, retrocediendo unos pasos. Atsuya sonrió- Quietos –y por supuesto, le obedecieron. Porque cuando una persona te teme, te obedece. Incluso te trata bien, para que no le hagas daño. Te ofrece cosas. Te escucha. Por miedo a que le vueles la cabeza, le desgarres la yugular o, simplemente, le rompas el corazón. Tienes control sobre esa persona, y al hermano pequeño de los Fubuki, le gustaba el control. Con una maligna sonrisa, y sin necesitar los refuerzos de sus secuaces, que esperaban sus órdenes escondidos en el callejón, les sacó la información conveniente, a los amigos más cercanos que tenía, ese pobre desgraciado que cometió un error, hacía ya catorce lunas.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Toramaru meneó la cabeza, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, intentando alejar todo pensamiento del asunto de Yuuka. Todo era, lo menos, increíble. Parecía una película... no sabía si de comedia, o de terror. Ese chico, Atsuya, ¡valiente imbécil! Aunque lo de fingir... eso... fue muy inteligente de su parte, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besar a su amiga? ¡Su primer beso, y tenía que ser robado, y por si eso fuera poco, robado por ese estúpido! Toramaru no se creía que lo hiciera para fingir que había pasado algo entre los dos. Por la forma en que Yuuka habla de él y de cómo le habla a ella... está más que claro que le gusta. De repente siente asco. Por favor... ¡se llevan casi cuatro años! Cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta, él ya estaba en el instituto. Suspiró. Qué podía hacer él. Solo intentar protegerla todo lo que puediera. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

Escribió una respuesta para la chica con la que chateaba, desde el teclado de su portátil negro, de esquinas redondeadas y una manzana en la cubierta, con una sonrisa maquinadora. Era divertido provocar a Ulvida. Ella siempre respondía. Y lo mejor de todo, podía decirle cualquier cosa, que no dejarían de ser amigos. Al final, siempre acababan riéndose de la situación los dos juntos. Mido se vitoreó a sí mismo cuando se le ocurrió retarla a la cosa que más miedo debía darle a ella, justamente aquel día.

"_Me apuesto lo que sea a que no eres capaz de hacerlo hoy"_

Ulvida abrió los ojos de golpe. Hoy. Domingo por la tarde, casi noche. No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no? Pero, ¿y por qué sí? No iba a darle el gusto al señor Midorikawa Ryuuji, claro que no. No lo parecería, pero ella se daba cuenta de que el peli verde siempre conseguía que hiciese exactamente lo que a él le daba la gana. No quería dejarse llevar, pero era muy convincente, y cuando se quería dar cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás. "Bueno, ahora sí la hay", pensó la peli azul. Al ver que no contestaba, el moreno había enviado otro mensaje instantáneo.

"_Cobarde…"_

Apretó los dientes. Y una mierda.

"_Y tú imbécil. Entérate, me voy ahora mismo a casa de Hiroto."_

"_Ah, creí que ibas a estrenarte conmigo"_

"_Eso no ha tenido gracia"_

"_Ya lo creo que sí. Y no puedo demostrarlo, pero me apuesto cinco pavos a que te estás riendo ahora mismo"_

Maldito imbécil. Tenía razón. Yagami meneó la cabeza y apagó el ordenador. Abrió su cajón de la ropa interior. Se mordió el labio. Nada lo suficientemente adecuado para presentarse en casa de Kiyama y acabar en la cama antes de arrepentirse. O sí. Cogió un culote rosa, de encaje. Lo más incómodo que podía llevar. ¿Y qué tal ese sujetador a juego? (que en realidad no sujetaba nada) Bonitos. Solo podía decir eso, porque no eran para nada ponibles. Se los probó y cada vez estaba más convencida de que era una estúpida, pero todo fuera por ganarle la apuesta al otro estúpido.

**Espero que hayáis entendido lo de la apuesta… ah, este capítulo es muy confuso, lo sé, pero confío en que hayáis caído en que los chicos atacados son Burn y Gazelle. Y ahora os pregunto… ¿se atreverá Ulvida a acostarse con Hiroto solo por una estúpida apuesta? Bueno, recordad que esta chica se ha vuelto un poco de aquella manera, yo ya me esperaría cualquier cosa.**

**¡Haría más preguntas, pero el tiempo me lo impide! Solo os dejo un adelanto:**

**En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa la lía bien liada (pero BIEN, BIEN liada), ¿por qué Ulvida se llama Ulvida? y… ¡ya no sé más porque he escrito hasta ahí! (lo siento)**

**En fin, os quiero mis queridos lectores (:**

**¡Adiós! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo, este capítulo también tiene una parte cursi… ¡si es que yo no puedo vivir sin eso! Pero que conste que es solo en la escena final.**

**A ver, algunas respuestas a los review:**

**Kozuue: Sí, era esa Clara, aunque simplemente la puse por poner a alguien, ¡si te soy sincera, seguro que ni saldrá!**

**Yoko-chan 97: ¡el párrafo! Jejeje, lo siento, quizá esté lioso. Ese párrafo cuenta más o menos la historia de la banda, desde el punto de vista de ese chico de la secta que todavía no he dicho quién es, si no lo entendiste… ahh, tampoco es tan importante para la historia. Creo. Bueno, espero que de ALGO te haya servido.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a 96Ane96, que me ayudó un poquito con el ambiente de la parte cursi xD al enseñarme una preciosa canción de Fubuki, además de que me cogió prestada una idea, ¡y no me ha querido decir para qué! T-T**

**Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, ¡allá va el capi 20 de Party Rock!**

CAPÍTULO 20

"_Las palabras de las personas que de verdad te importan, son las únicas que podrán hacerte daño realmente"_

Ulvida apareció en su casa, la noche del domingo, su última noche de libertad. Llevaba una gabardina de color azul claro, abrochada hasta el cuello. A saber qué querría, pero si no había salido ni con su mejor amigo, no le iba a hacer caso a su novia de pega, que encima no quería entregarse por completo a él… Fingió que no estaba en casa y siguió relajándose. No obstante, cuando hubo cerrado los ojos, y estaba a punto de dormirse, alguien le agarró la cara y le plantó un beso en la boca, apartándose al terminar. El chico se levantó, y detrás de él vio a la peli azul, riendo infantilmente y desabrochándose el cinturón de su abrigo, sensualmente.

-¡Ulvida! ¿Por dónde has entrado? –quiso saber el pelirrojo, asombrado. La chica se acercó y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Por la ventana –contestó, despreocupadamente, dejando a Hiroto boquiabierto. Empezó a besarle, sin dejarle siquiera protestar, masajeando su espalda, haciéndole caricias de arriba abajo, y viceversa. Luego se pegó a él por completo y le cogió las manos, metiéndolas dentro de la gabardina. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe cuando notó que solo palpaba la suave piel de Reina, y se separó, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella se rió y le dio un pico en los labios- Lo vi en una peli –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. Su novio se lo pensó en un momento, y comprendiendo lo que la chica quería por fin, después de tantos días, la alzó cogiéndola en brazos y fueron así hasta la escalera, dándose besos. Allí se sonrieron y él tuvo que bajarla, subirla en brazos habría sido muy complicado, y nada romántico, por otra parte. Luego se perdieron entre besos y algo más, en una noche complicada como ninguna.

Después, ella no recordaba eso tan maravilloso que Midorikawa decía que era el sexo, solo un fuerte dolor y únicamente unas sábanas beige a las que agarrarse, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, hasta que todo se alivió un poco. Finalmente, acabaron y ella contempló, resoplando, que no había derramado nada de sangre. Mejor. Demasiadas explicaciones que habría tenido que dar, y no quería parecer más niña delante de Kiyama. Lo besó y le apartó, para cerrar los ojos y colocarse de lado, dándole la espalda. Por lo que pudo comprobar, Hiroto no era de los que se dormían abrazándote. Se puso en la misma posición que ella y tiró de la sábana para taparse un poco más, dejándola a ella con apenas unos centímetros, así que Ulvida se acercó y cerró los ojos otra vez, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, logrando descansar así apenas tres cuartos de las energías que necesitaba reponer.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Cinco días habían pasado ya. Cinco días y ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema. No habían decidido qué hacer. No se lo habían comentado a Kiyama, es más, ni siquiera lo habían comentado entre ellos. Tenían miedo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo tenían de verdad. Ese chico de la navaja les había advertido que si alguien se enteraba de lo que había "hablado" con ellos… bueno, no acabarían bien. Y Hiroto les imponía mucho, sobre todo a Burn, pero el chico de la piel pálida lo hacía mucho más. Parecía increíble que el oji verde no se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus amigos incluso habían tomado algunas distancias. Aunque claro, al estar en plena cima del paraíso sexual, y en mitad de una crisis de estrés por todo lo que tenía que estudiar, de poca cosa se iba a enterar. Cuando no estaba con alguna de esas con las que solía acostarse, se hallaba estudiando para la selectividad, o haciendo el amor con su novia. Sí, algo nuevo e increíblemente fantástico. Nagumo y Suzuno aún no entendían qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Cierta peli azul y su amigo oji negro trabajaban en un experimento, en clase de química. Debían meter litio en un vaso de mezclas lleno de agua, y echar una gota de un producto que haría de colorante, para que comprobaran las consecuencias que tenía para el medio ambiente arrojar residuos al mar. Un programa socio ecológico en el que su instituto había sido escogido para efectuarlo. El agua debía teñirse de un tono añil, o al menos, un poco oscurecido.

Midorikawa echó la única gota de producto colorante que necesitaban y se sentó al lado de Yagami, que anotaba, mientras tanto, todos los pasos, con una letra perfectamente legible y de color rosa. Ryuuji arrugó la nariz, disgustado, y Ulvida le miró de reojo, sonriéndose. Después posó la mirada en el vaso de mezclas que tenía en frente. Echó un vistazo al cronómetro y apuntó: _minuto 0, ningún cambio_. Mientras esperaba a que pasara un tiempo –debía anotar los cambios cada dos minutos-, escribió su nombre y el de su compañero en la esquina izquierda del informe de trabajo que deberían entregar más tarde. Midorikawa Ryuuji y Yagami Reina. Durante todo ese proceso, el peli verde la había estado observando, y al verla escribir sus nombres en color rosa fucsia, frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Ella se percató. Alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación. Él, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, se irguió y meneó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un instante.

-Nada –respondió, escuetamente. Yagami apuntó: _minuto 2, ningún cambio_. Y volvió a mirarle.

-No, en serio, ¿qué piensas? –Insistió, dejando el bolígrafo y la hoja sobre el pupitre para dos que les habían asignado- Así hablamos de algo…

-Me preguntaba –dijo Mido, entrecerrando los ojos, ajeno a todo el jaleo montado a su alrededor, mirándola fijamente- por qué todos, incluido yo, te llamamos Ulvida, si ese no es tu verdadero nombre –la oji azul enrojeció de golpe. La historia de su nombre. Era bien corta, pero ridícula. Se remontaba a cuando aún hacía pasteles de barro y sus padres la llevaban en brazos. El moreno sonrió complacido al notar su rubor, como si eso le proporcionara algún tipo de satisfacción personal, o si ganara cinco puntos cada vez que la hacía sonrojar- Recuerda que yo te conté lo de la canción… -añadió, para asegurarse de que la chica no podía echarse atrás. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a escribir, distraídamente, _sin cambios_, en la hoja. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas, y exhaló una bocanada de aire.

-Está bien –aceptó la chica, resignada- Cuando era pequeña… -pero lo pensó más detenidamente y se corrigió a sí misma- Cuando era muy pequeña, mis padres solían ponerme unos dibujos para que no les diera el coñazo y pudiesen descansar al menos un rato. En esa serie, salían unos niños que… bah, ni me acuerdo. Solo sé que todos eran chicos, y que la única chica que había se llamaba Ulvida –dijo, poniéndose más roja al hacer memoria- Mis padres me dijeron que enseguida le cogí cariño al personaje, y le dije a todo el mundo que me llamaba Ulvida. Incluso escribía ese nombre en mis dibujos de la escuela primaria –finalizó, sonriente. El chico sonreía, era una tontería, pero de niña, Reina tenía que haber sido la bomba, pensó. Y además, no tan gruñona como ahora y mucho más simpática. Él también se sumió en sus recuerdos- Al final, hasta los profesores terminaron por llamarme así –le escrutó, dándose cuenta de que el oji negro ya estaba muy lejos… De repente se sobresaltó, miró el cronómetro, después a la mezcla, y anotó: _minuto 6 y 8, sin cambios_, aliviada. Ni siquiera le pareció raro que en casi 10 minutos el agua aún no hubiese cambiado ni un poquito. Se volvió hacia Ryuuji, que se encontraba en un estado de inexpresividad total- ¿Y a ti, Mido-chan, tus padres no te tenían algún apodo? –ahora el turno de ruborizarse le tocaba al moreno.

-Bueno… -dudó, avergonzado- sí, creo que sí.

Ulvida soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees? ¿Y cuál "crees"? –el peli verde le sacó la lengua.

-¡Pues no te lo digo!

-¡No es justo! –Protestó Reina, indignada- Yo te he dicho lo mío.

-Sí, pero yo ya te había contado –bajó la voz- la historia con Natsumi.

-Venga… -pidió.

-No –negó brevemente Ryuuji, antes de quedarse mirando al vaso- Oye, ¿eso no debería estar ya un poco más oscuro? –se extrañó, acercándose. Cogió de nuevo el colorante y añadió tres gotas más. A Ulvida no le dio tiempo a pararlo, así que le dio un zape, el oji negro se frotó la cabeza- ¡Ay, serás agresiva! –se quejó.

-¡Es que eres tonto! –le reprochó ella, mirando el vaso, preocupada. No obstante, pasados dos minutos, pudo volver a escribir sin inconveniente alguno, ningún cambio, en la hoja de papel que les correspondía rellenar. Arrugó la frente, y después miró la superficie del pupitre doble. Era evidente que habían fallado en algo, ¿pero en qué…? Y entonces reparó en la pequeña probeta cerrada con tapa de seguridad, señal de que no había sido abierta, con la cantidad justa de litio. Adoptó una expresión asesina, y agarró a Midorikawa del brazo- ¡Con que habías hecho todos los pasos! –le regañó. El peli verde hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Mujer, no te pongas así, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera… -se excusó, despreocupadamente. Ulvida le habría retorcido el cuello encantada si no fuera porque debían volver a empezar de nuevo, y solo quedaban quince minutos de clase. Se dirigió a por otro vaso de mezclas, dejando a su compañero solo. Al volver, dejó caer lo que traía en las manos, material nuevo y recién adquirido, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Pero, ¡qué has hecho! –atinó a decir, asustada, viendo cómo el humo salía del vaso antiguo. Mido tomó distancias, tanto con el vaso como de su compañera, medio enfurecida y medio asustada- ¡Profesor! –llamó, sin ocurrírsele otra cosa. El joven hombre se acercó, servicial, y enseguida se fijó en el humo, antes blanco, que se había ido tornando gris en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –quiso saber, intentando tocar el vaso. No pudo, quemaba como el demonio. Midorikawa se mordió el labio. El maestro los miró a los dos, impaciente- ¿¡Y bien! –quienes estaban cerca de ese pupitre, al oler el humo se taparon la nariz y la boca con pañuelos, el borde de la camiseta o sencillamente con la mano.

El chico tragó saliva.

-Bueno, es que… como Ulvida estaba tan enfadada conmigo porque teníamos que volver a empezar por mi culpa porque había echado mucho colorante… le puse el litio y…

-Un momento –le interrumpió el hombre- ¿cuánto colorante echaste? –Reina y el profesor le miraron, poniéndole nervioso.

-Pues… unas cuatro o cinco gotas –Ulvida se dio una palmada en la frente, suspirando.

El profesor abrió la boca, horrorizado, se tapó la boca y la nariz con las manos y le gritó a todo el mundo que saliera del aula rápidamente.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

-… entonces, esta noche vamos a su casa a eso de las…

-¿Por qué no mejor mandamos al Gordo? –sugirió Tsunami, al que no le entusiasmaba en absoluto tener que ir a por un chico a su casa. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué iban. Le habían dicho que era el que atropelló a Tobitaka, ¡pero es que ahora él estaba como una rosa! ¿Qué necesidad hay?, se preguntaba el surfista. Fudo le miró, y después a Atsuya, esperando que tomara una decisión. Tsunami lo había olvidado: él era el jefe del trabajo. Atsuya se lo pensó un rato, y luego asintió.

-Claro, eso podría ser más… menos cansado, quiero decir… -movió los ojos, mirando a todos lados, huidizo, pensativo- ¿jefe, tú qué dices?

-Haced lo que os venga en gana.

-Vale –dijo Fubuki- entonces olvidad el resto del plan. Llamaré al Gordo, me debe un par de favores –anunció, sacando su móvil. Le dio al matón la dirección y el nombre y cuando le reveló de quién se trataba, el Gordo le dijo que lo haría, pero que le debían un gran favor, porque ese chico le pagaba bien cuando le contrataba para algún trabajo sucio. Atsuya cerró el trato y se tumbó en su colchón, resoplando.

De nuevo, esa personita se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Recordó el beso. Se imaginaba que ella le correspondería, no que le pellizcaría el brazo, molesta. De eso no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había hecho, pero hasta aquella pequeña agresión le parecía agradable, si venía de ella. Le gustaba Yuuka Goenji. Le gustaba mucho. Y lo peor de todo era que ella aún no parecía darse cuenta. Lo evitaba. Hacía días que no se veían y él la estaba echando de menos desde el mismo instante en que cruzó la puerta de la casa. Antes no quería aceptarlo, pero Yuuka siempre estaba ahí de alguna forma, en su mente, en lo que hacía… incluso Goenji Shuuya le estaba empezando a caer simpático. O al menos, no tan cretino como le pareció la primera vez que le vio. Sería porque había visto lo mucho que quería a su hermana, y comprendió que si la había dejado sola, era por una buena razón.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó un portazo. Era Tsunami, su compañero de habitación. Nunca habían hablado mucho, quitando alguna que otra broma de vez en cuando, pero desde que había ocurrido aquello con Yuuka, no le había mirado a los ojos ni un segundo. Él era el chico pacífico defensor de toda criatura indefensa, y Atsuya le había hecho daño a la que, a sus ojos, era una pobre niña de doce años. Claro que, lo que no sabía, es que todo había sido una farsa, y que el peli rosa no había dado, tampoco, su primer beso, hasta ese día. Atsuya dudaba de si contárselo o no. Jousuke era un tipo simpático, pero si se iba de la lengua con Fudo, él se arriesgaba a un castigo seguramente nada agradable. El oji negro le lanzó una manzana malhumorado, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Tu cena –masculló, antes de que al piel pálida le diera tiempo a protestar- asqueroso violador… -susurró, sin importarle que el menor lo oyese. Atsuya se incorporó, apartando la manzana y frunció el cejo.

-Tsunami, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir asqueándome? –le preguntó, irritado. El de los tatuajes y los mil pearcings se volvió hacia él.

-Hasta que te pudras.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de nada? Al menos a mí me conocía… -esa era su última defensa, mientras decidía por última vez que hablaría por fin. Tsunami resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco- De acuerdo. Mira, si lo dices, estaré en un buen lío, pero… -suspiró- no pasó nada.

El otro chico arrugó la frente.

-¿Y los gritos?

-Pues… -buscó la pelotita a su alrededor, pero después recordó que se la había quedado Yuuka- eran fingidos. Nos lanzábamos una pelota de goma de las que pican, pero te aseguro que yo nunca le haría ningún daño.

-¡La besaste! –replicó el mayor.

-Bueno, eso sí fue real –Atsuya enrojeció- pero… es porque ella me gusta. Y no podía dejar que se fuera sin… al menos… un beso –levantó la vista, esperando más preguntas por parte de Jousuke, pero este solo sonrió y le dio un capón amistoso, revolviéndole el pelo con el puño. Los dos rieron.

-Menos mal. Ya me parecía extraño que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así –opinó el moreno, separándose de su compañero de cuarto y yendo hacia la puerta- Ah, deberías decírselo al novato. A mí en su lugar me tranquilizaría saberlo.

-Lo sé, lo haré.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

-¡Haruna se ha desmayado, profesor! –gritó Kazemaru, alarmado. El hombre le mandó llevarla a un banco cercano y siguió comprobando que todo el mundo estaba bien. Había hecho sonar la alarma de incendios y el instituto entero se encontraba delante del edificio. El rumor del incendio ya se había extendido, y los adolescentes chismorreaban en grupos o parejas. La sustancia que se había creado accidentalmente en el laboratorio de la segunda planta era tóxica y nadie podía acercarse al edificio a menos de siete metros.

Kazemaru se encontraba con Haruna sentado en el banco, ella estaba recostada en él. Midorikawa, el causante de todo aquel desastre, no sabía dónde meterse. Desearía que la tierra le hubiese tragado. Se apoyó en una pared, intentando pasar desapercibido y se mordió el labio, rezando lo poquísimo que sabía a nadie en particular. Si a Haruna le pasaba algo grave, él se moriría de culpabilidad. Llegaron los servicios de emergencia y metieron a Haruna en la ambulancia. Un montón de gente se congregó alrededor. Era la única que había sufrido las consecuencias. Genda no había ido a clase ese día, así que el más nervioso de toda esa gente era, sin duda, Kazemaru Ichirouta. El peli verde se acercó a él por detrás, cautelosamente. Ulvida estaba al lado del oji marrón, como la ex mejor amiga de la periodista, expectante. Se mordía las uñas. Ryuuji suspiró y apoyó la mano en el hombro de los dos. Ellos se dieron la vuelta. Ulvida frunció el ceño y su amigo peli azul lo miró preocupado.

-Kazemaru, ¿estás bien?

-Yo sí, ella no –contestó el chico, decaído. Yagami puso las manos en sus caderas, enfadada.

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de preguntarlo? Has sido tú el que ha quemado el puñetero laboratorio –decenas de ojos se posaron en la escena. Midorikawa intentó defenderse.

-¡No fue aposta! Yo solo quería ayudar…

-Pues más bien lo has empeorado.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa ahora conmigo? –Preguntó el moreno- A ti no te he hecho nada.

Seguramente, Reina no le habría dicho aquello en otras circunstancias, pero el estado de su amiga la había puesto nerviosa, y no se molestó en medir sus palabras, cuando le contestó, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Te parece poco lo que le has hecho a Haruna? La próxima vez estate quieto, no haces más que liarla una detrás de otra.

El peli verde la miró, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, aunque no era del todo una mueca de enfado. Se dio la vuelta, con aires de ofendido y se puso el casco antes de subirse a su motocicleta, que estaba aparcada cerca de ahí. Fubuki le miró.

-¡Mido! ¡Aún no han acabado las clases…!

Pero ya solo se veía de él el humo que desprendía el viejo tubo de escape, el cual delataba más o menos el tiempo que llevaba su dueño sin ir a un taller. En ese momento, un bombero les avisó de que ya podían volver a entrar: habían apagado el fuego y habían eliminado los restos de la sustancia tóxica. Haruna salió de la ambulancia, algo pálida y tambaleándose, pero consciente, que era lo que a Ichirouta y a Reina les importaba. El chico la abrazó y la ayudó a llegar al banco más cercano. Se sentaron. La oji azul observaba a cierta distancia, dudosa. Finalmente, Hiroto la encontró entre la multitud que ya iba metiéndose otra vez en el instituto, y la llevó aparte, zanjando todas sus dudas.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, ansiosa por refugiarse en alguien, e intentar olvidarse de Haruna y, sobre todo, Mido.

-Sí… -después, se percató de que era la primera vez que se preocupaba por ella, de hecho, nunca le había visto preocupado antes, y le miró, sorprendida y feliz- ¿Y tú?

-Claro. Es que, bueno, me dijeron que tú estabas en la clase quemada y me preocupé. Creí que quien estaba en la ambulancia eras tú… -al recordar a su amiga, Ulvida forzó la sonrisa, pero intentó centrarse en los progresos de Kiyama: al menos, él se había preocupado. Le dio un largo beso y los dos volvieron adentro, con el resto de la gente, que había ido dejando solos a Kaze y Haruna.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Mierda. Midorikawa miró hacia atrás en cuanto atravesó la plaza de delante de su casa. Se había dejado la mochila y todas sus cosas. Pero ahora no iba a volver, qué diablos. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran libros, y él apenas los abría, recordó. Únicamente guardaba entre las cosas del instituto un cuaderno con letras e ideas. Pero se encogió de hombros y supuso que nadie lo abriría. A nadie le interesaría lo que pasaba por su cabeza. O dicho de otra forma, a nadie le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara. E intentaba no enfadarse, pero a veces necesitaba escapar, y encontrar a alguien que le escuchara… y hasta que ese milagro ocurriese, solo imaginaba un lugar donde podía estar en silencio y nadie se quejaba por nada.

Dejó la moto apoyada en un árbol, y el casco encima del asiento, y se volvió hacia el acantilado. Una hora conduciendo. Solo para llegar hasta allí. Trepó por la rocosa e inclinada pared, ensuciándose la ropa y arañándose las manos, pero no le importaba. Al llegar arriba, se sacudió un poco los escombros y la suciedad y miró a su alrededor. El césped estaba verde, al llegar el verano, y el mar chocaba contra las rocas lentamente en ese lado del Pacífico. Caminó hasta el borde del acantilado y fijó la vista en el horizonte, una línea recta y perfectamente paralela, antes de mirar para abajo, más allá de sus pies el mar, arrastrando algas, espuma y algún trozo de madera arrancado de algún lugar lejano. Resopló de cansancio y se sentó, haciendo colgar las piernas.

Como por acto reflejo al reposar las manos en el suelo en el que estaba sentado, comenzó a arrancar pequeños puñaditos de hierba. Miró a su izquierda: un arbolito largo y desgarbado se balanceaba con la suave brisa primaveral. Llevaba muchos años allí, incluso antes de todo lo que le pasó al peli verde. Enrollado en una de sus ramas, aún se encontraba el colgante de colmillo de tigre que el pequeño Ryuuji ató allí cuando vino la primera vez, cuando tenía siete años apenas, cuando todo terminó. Eso fue lo último que le quedó de su madre. Por eso quiso dejarlo cerca de ella, o al menos cerca de donde la vería por última vez. Junto al mar donde tiraron sus cenizas. Le pidió a su padre que le cogiera en brazos y lo ató con fuerza, confiando en que permanecería allí. Y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que seguía en esa rama, a pesar de haber ido allí miles de veces, siempre que necesitaba estar solo.

Se puso frente al árbol, y diez años después no necesitaba que le auparan para llegar a esa rama. Parecía increíble que, con todas las tormentas, las ventiscas y demás fenómenos naturales que habían pasado por allí, ese pequeño objeto se aferrase al acantilado hasta las últimas. Lo desenredó y lo miró un rato. Le había dado mucha pena desprenderse de él en su momento, le gustaba mucho. Acto seguido se lo puso. Se miró el pecho, donde descansaba la cuerda negra que sujetaba el colmillo. Ahora también le encantaba.

Miró el mar de nuevo, y se tumbó boca abajo, con la cabeza asomando al borde del acantilado, sintiendo cómo, de vez en cuando, las gotas salpicaban su rostro, y entonces él cerraba los ojos._ "Ojalá estuvieras aquí, mamá…"_

**¡Y fin!**

**Bien, esto es más largo de lo normal, pero porque he tenido que escribir la parte cursi entera, aún así, espero que os haya gustado… me inspiré, solo eso, me inspiré.**

**Bien, os preguntaré, y si queréis, contestad: **

**1: ¿Cómo acabarán las cosas con Haruna y Kazemaru, ahora que les han dejado solos? **

**2: ¿Con quién os gustaría que se quedase Haruna: con Genda o Kaze? En caso de empate, ya tengo una solución alternativa (y secreta ewe) **

**3: Jajaja, ¿os ha gustado Mido el pirotécnico xD? Pobrecito, no lo ha hecho adrede… **

**4: ¿Os alegra que Hiroto al menos se haya preocupado por Ulvida, o quizá estaba fingiendo que se preocupaba?**

**5: Mmmm, solo me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre la parte final, sí, la cursi. ¿Ha sido muy cursi o puede pasar?**

**6: ¿Creerá Goenji a Atsuya cuando le cuente la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Yuuka? ¿Se empezarán a llevar mejor o todo seguirá igual que antes?**

**¡Eso es todo, amigos! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello!**

**Jajaja, bueno, en este capítulo hay una escena que creo que os va a gustar, vamos, o eso me parece porque de verdad que surgió de repente, en uno de mis venazos a la una de la mañana xD pero a mi parecer, ha quedado fantástica, y es la escena donde se encuentran otra vez Yuuka y Atsuya.**

**Algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, por cierto, ¡es que a muchos os habría gustado vivir la experiencia de la pirotecnia involuntaria en persona! xD Eso me parece… me parece… ¡GENIAL! De hecho, ¡a mí misma también me encantaría! Sí, debo reconocerlo, todos los días en el instituto rezo para que ocurra algo parecido (pero no pasa T-T)**

**Antes de empezar, algunas cosillas pendientes con los review:**

**LovelyGirl84****: muchas gracias ^^ Por el comentario y por el cumplido (: Jeje, me has puesto de muy buen humor, me alegro de que te guste la historia, y cómo escribo. ¡Y gracias también por los favoritos! Oh, ¿odiarme o adorarme? ¿De momento adorarme? ¡Bien! xD ¡Hice que te gustara el MidoUlvi! Aunque apenas ha empezado ewe pero me alegra un montón.**

**Kozue: ¡Sip! La canción es esa que tú has dicho. Jejeje, ¡te gustó la escena cursi! Fantástico =B No importa que tardes en comentar, por cierto. Y como diría Mido con sus refranes, ¡más vale tarde que nunca! XD**

**Lola: ¡perdón por no responder antes! Se me olvidó =B A tu pregunta de si Aki y Endo quedarán juntos… no lo puedo decir, pero sí tienen muchas posibilidades (: Si te gusta tanto la pareja y tú me lo pides, prometo que tendrán sus momentos también. ¡Solo si me lo pides! (Sí, sí, no tengo remedio, estoy chantajeando por un review xD) Bueno, como tú quieras, y bienvenida al fic.**

**¡Acertasteis todos los que dijisteis que Kaze aprovecharía el momento! La cuestión es… ¿era aquel, realmente, el momento perfecto? No os voy a liar más, mejor leedlo vosotros, ¿no?**

**En fin, hoy le vuelvo a dar las gracias a Santa Ane, jeje, que me dio el apodo para Atsu-kun. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti y tus ideas! Además, con lo exigente que soy -.- y lo bien que me aguantas te mereces un monumento, jajaja (:**

CAPÍTULO 21

"_El primer acierto es reconocer el error; el segundo, pedir perdón"_

La peli azul oscura se incorporó y se colocó las gafas y el pelo. Ya estaba mucho mejor. Miró a Kazemaru, solo él estaba allí con ella, y se puso nerviosa. Por… ¿lo que pudiera pasar? Le gustaba Genda, pero también Kazemaru, aunque su novio… era su novio. Sin embargo, el peli azul le gustaba desde mucho antes, solo que nunca le pareció un problema. Ahora, claro, estaba con Koujiro, así que el oji marrón era una peligrosa tentación para ella.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó el peligro.

-Sí, gracias… -_¡un momento, Haruna, aléjate! Estás demasiado cerca de su boca._ Se echó a un lado y dirigió la mirada a otra parte- ¿Volvemos a clase?

Kazemaru pareció decepcionado. La verdad era que pensaba poder pasar un rato con ella, ahora que su novio no se encontraba cerca. Demonios, tan juntos que estaban siempre, que había acabado por odiar a ese chico. Si no se hubiera separado de ella en el último año de primaria, quizá hubiesen seguido siendo amigos. Pero claro, a Ulvida él no le caía bien. Ni a él Ulvida, vamos. Haruna era una muy buena amiga suya, hasta que la niña nueva tuvo que encariñarse con ella, y no la soltaba ni un segundo. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, siempre le arrebataban lo que él quería. Haruna ya se estaba levantando, pero debió marearse, porque cayó sentada en el banco otra vez, mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

-Ay, dios, mi culo… -Kazemaru rió- No tiene gracia.

-Perdón –se disculpó, sonriente- Si quieres, podemos quedarnos un poco más –la chica asintió- Bueno, ¿qué es de tu vida? –Preguntó por hablar de algo y no dejar que un incómodo silencio se apoderase de la situación- Ya no te veo con Ulvida, por cierto…

-Ya. No sé si te has fijado, pero ahora es _súper mega guay_, y yo no merezco juntarme con ella –sonrió burlonamente y meneó la cabeza- Y sin embargo, Midorikawa se ha convertido en su perrito faldero.

-Oh, yo creo que a él le gusta.

-No me extrañaría, es lo suficientemente tonto como para que le guste una traidora como ella –suspiró y bajó la cabeza. El peli azul la miró y puso una mano en la pierna de la Otonashi, que se sonrojó queriendo desaparecer, o matar a su amigo por tomarse esas confianzas.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? –Por toda respuesta, la chica le miró- Cuando te llevaron a la ambulancia… Yagami no dejó de preocuparse ni un momento. Igual que yo.

Ella miró a su frente, haciendo una mueca con los labios. ¿Y qué? Daba igual que Reina se preocupara si no demostraba nada… Luego de pensar aquello, la periodista tuvo tiempo de preocuparse otra vez por Kazemaru. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca DE NUEVO? ¿Por qué él? ¿Y por qué ahora? Y sintió cómo los labios del peli azul acariciaban los suyos, sorprendiéndose al corresponderle, el beso poco a poco fue acompañado por un abrazo por parte de ambos, hasta que Haruna abrió los ojos en medio de eso. _"¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?"_ Se apartó con brusquedad de la boca del chico y se levantó, sin importarle la sensación de mareo que sintió.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del instituto para dentro, se volvió y clavó los ojos en Kazemaru, que la seguía con los ojos, con cara de circunstancias.

-Esto nunca ha ocurrido –dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos momentáneamente y luego marcharse sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando al peli azul algo decaído por la frase, pero con un rayito de esperanza debido al beso.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Hiroto se sentó en su pupitre y abrió de nuevo el libro de economía. Dios. Qué aburrimiento. Era peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas. Cien veces peor. Después de tomar unos apuntes, cerró la tapa azul del cuaderno y se recostó en la silla, evadiéndose por completo de la clase. No cerró los ojos pero se quedó mirando a la pizarra, a un punto muerto. Pensó en aquella estudiante italiana de intercambio… ¿cuál era su nombre? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero tenía unas piernas increíbles, lástima que tuviera que marcharse hacía dos días. La verdad era que se lo habían pasado muy bien… ¡Helena! Eso, así se llamaba. Preciosa. Y lo hicieron solo media hora después de que Ulvida se marchase para ir a ver a su amiguito. A ese idiota de Midorikawa… _"¿Cómo puede caerle bien?"_ Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y a él qué más le daba? De todas maneras, solo estaba con Yagami por una razón. Además, antes de entrar en clase, ella le había dicho que habían discutido, así que no tendría que preocuparse… Frunció el entrecejo. Un momento. ¿Preocuparse? Si lo hiciera, sería porque estaría celoso, pero Reina no le gustaba… al menos, no tanto como para sentir celos, y menos de semejante payaso. Solo se percató de que había acabado la clase cuando Gazelle se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle. Estaba un poco mosqueado porque Fuyuka pasaba de él, y desde el punto de vista de Hiroto, no era de extrañar. Debía de ser humillante que una niñata te mande a la mierda.

-¿Yagami se ha tragado en serio que tú habías pensado eso?

-Claro que sí –contestó Kiyama, orgulloso- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ninguna se resiste a mis encantos.

-Eres demasiado superficial.

-Sí, lo que tú digas…

-Hola –el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y vio a la oji celeste mirándole delante de su mesa. Sonrió y se levantó. Le cogió las manos.

-Hola, bonita. ¿Qué tal?

-Mal. Soy una estúpida… -suspiró. El oji verde miró a su amigo albino, sin saber qué decir, y este se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "tú sabrás…" Él resopló y abrazó a Reina, acariciándole el pelo.

-No… ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque Midorikawa se ha enfadado conmigo.

-No se merece ni que le hables… -ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-Oye, no te pases. Es mi amigo.

-Sí, claro –asintió el oji verde.

-¡Sí! –respondió, separándose de él- Oye… no sé si deberías saberlo, pero sé lo que pasó hace años. Me lo contó él –Hiroto la miró, incrédulo. Ryuuji nunca, en toda su vida, habló jamás con nadie de eso. Tan solo lo sabían él, Natsumi y los amigos de ese imbécil. Luego reparó en que lo que le había contado seguramente le dejaba a él en mal lugar, e intentó pensar qué podía decirle a ella- No me gustó nada lo que me dijo…

-Eh… bueno, no sé lo que te habrá contado él… -se excusó, rezando para que la clase siguiente empezara.

-Bueno, lo hablamos luego que acaba de entrar tu profesor –se puso de puntillas y le besó brevemente- Adiós, amor.

-Adiós, nena.

Fuusuke resopló. Kiyama se dio la vuelta, irritado, al ver que su amigo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto, cretino?

-Ver cómo tu mentira se tambalea… por cierto, usar MI reacción con Fuyuka para engañar a Ulvida ha sido lo más rastrero que te he visto hacer con una tía –Kiyama sonrió.

-Eh, es que fue buenísimo… -se sentó detrás del albino y se acercó para que solo le oyera él, imitando la voz del oji azul- ¿Estás bien, mi vida? Qué miedo he pasado –Suzuno se dio la vuelta y le tiró una goma de borrar, mientras el pelirrojo se reía, junto a Burn, que lo miraba todo desde su asiento en la fila de atrás.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Un giro de llaves y ya estaba en casa. Miró el reloj. Uf, las cuatro. Sacudió la cabeza, siempre que iba al acantilado se le pasaba el tiempo volando. No obstante, su padre le esperaba, apoyado en el sofá y cruzando los brazos. Ryuuji intentó hacer como si nada, pero era la cuarta vez ese mes que hacía exactamente lo mismo. El hombre, que tenía los ojos y el pelo negros, y era completamente distinto a su hijo, le detuvo cuando el adolescente en cuestión intentó escabullirse en su habitación sin decir nada más que un pobre "hola".

-Alto ahí. Ryuuji, tenemos que hablar.

-Mierda… -murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor que estaban al lado del sofá. Su padre, oyéndole, puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó cerca de él, también en una de las sillas. Entrelazó las manos y le miró, el peli verde resopló- Vale, ¿qué pasa esta vez? ¿Puedes echarme ya la bronca para que pueda pasar de ti y encerrarme en mi cuarto?

-Oye, creí que cuando ibas al acantilado era para relajarte… -el chico le lanzó una mirada asesina- Venga, no pensarás que no sé adónde te largas siempre que desapareces. Además, vuelves con esas pintas –dijo, enfadado, quedándose mirando cómo había quedado su nuevo pantalón. Aunque tampoco le gustaba cómo se vestía Ryuuji, así que no le daba demasiada pena. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que el oji negro ya no le hacía ni caso. Se cruzó de brazos- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte por allí, Ryuuji, además, no sé cómo te gusta ir por ese lugar tan a menudo. A mí me pone los pelos de punta.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que te pase a ti? –Refunfuñó el moreno- Ah, claro, no te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor… bah… eres un hipócrita.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué has dicho eso, niño?

-¡No me llames así! ¡Y lo eres, eres un hipócrita porque hasta hace muy poco estabas igual que yo por mamá! –se levantó, indignado, actuando sin importarle a quién le hablara.

-No me levantes la voz… siéntate –le ordenó el mayor, severo. En realidad, siempre era así de estricto. Todo lo contrario al peli verde, que le miraba repantingado en su asiento, de morros y con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, que siempre había intentado buscar el lado positivo de las cosas, y jamás se mostraba serio; solo alegre, o enfadado, triste algunas veces, pero parecía tener en las venas la positividad que a su padre le faltaba. Aún así, le escuchaba- Deberías dejar de mencionar a tu madre –su hijo abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada-, sobre todo ahora, con la noticia que voy a darte.

"_A ver qué se le ha ocurrido ahora…"_, pensaba él, nervioso y preocupado. El peli negro cogió aire y le miró fijamente al continuar con su conversación.

-Amaya se vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

Esta vez el peli verde no dijo una palabra, se levantó de la silla, serio y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, con paso decidido. Su padre, Midorikawa Arata, ya se esperaba una reacción parecida, así que cerró los ojos disgustado, y se contuvo de cogerle de las orejas y traerle de vuelta, como cuando era pequeño. Su mujer le regañaba cuando hacía eso. Estaba empeñada en que Ryuuji era un niño muy especial, que estaba destinado a ser feliz a su manera, pero Arata llevaba años viéndole crecer y no observaba ningún progreso en su ofuscado comportamiento. Nada que fuera a llevarle a encontrar la maldita felicidad. De hecho, era todo un ejemplo de lo que Arata odiaba: no le interesaba lo más mínimo los estudios, se vestía como un pordiosero, tenía unos amigos _raros_ y confiaba ciegamente en que la música era un buen proyecto de vida. _Pobre chico_, pensaba su padre. Pero qué equivocado estaba.

Ryuuji se paró justo a tiempo para no chocar con Yagami, que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de su casa, delante de la puerta de la misma, cuando el peli verde salió como una exhalación, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Reina, cansado.

-Lo que me faltaba… -suspiró y bajó las escaleras seguido de su amiga- ¿Qué quieres? –llegaron abajo y se sentaron en el último escalón, aunque a una distancia considerable.

Ella no dijo nada, primero. El oji negro apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y miró al suelo frente a ella. Reina soltó un pequeño suspiro y le miró.

-No quería decirte… las cosas que te dije.

Él estaba cabreado, más que cabreado por lo que acababa de decirle su padre, pero las palabras de la oji celeste le aplacaron, de alguna forma. Le recordaban a una canción… Una muy buena, además. The Rason, Maroon 5. No dejó de pensar en la prometida de su padre, que se había ido acomodando en la familia, y que a él le parecía una completa intrusa, pero ya no estaba tan alterado como cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa.

-Supongo –contestó.

-Hay veces que no me entiendo ni yo misma –pensó en su primera vez con Kiyama. Eso le hizo recordar algo- Por cierto, me debes cincuenta pavos –miró fugazmente al moreno, sorprendiéndose al captar una sonrisa- No sé por qué te hago caso, no sé por qué hago muchas de las tonterías que hago. Solo sé que me he vuelto muy tonta, y he perdido a mi mejor amiga. A mi única amiga, en realidad…

Mido se extrañó.

-Eh, ¿y yo qué soy?

-Tú… -se rió- la amistad entre sexos no existe. El instinto reproductor lo estropea todo –se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y se animó un poco. Ryuuji la miró con interés.

-Con que eso crees… pues yo creía que ahora tú eras mi mejor amiga –soltó, sin más. Ulvida abrió los ojos y asombrada, se le quedó mirando. Otra cosa no, pero directo, era… El chico se levantó y abrió el portal, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que se levantara- Querida Yagami… déjame que hoy te demuestre que tú eres la que se equivoca.

-Depende… ¿eso implica más apuestas? –Mido sonrió.

-Por supuesto –Ella miró al cielo, sonriéndose, y salió por la puerta, delante del oji negro.

-Lo máximo son veinte euros (o pesos, o lo que sea…), sencillamente porque no tengo más –le advirtió.

-Hecho –contestó él, mientras se alejaban juntos por la plaza donde vivía, dejando atrás los problemas de ambos, aunque todos ellos solo acababan de empezar.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Desde que volvió a casa, el sábado por la tarde, no había podido mirar a la cara a su padre, el señor Goenji. Unos reporteros ya habían ido a entrevistarles sobre Shuuya, al fin y al cabo, para el resto del mundo seguía desaparecido. Vinieron unas horas después de que Yuuka llegara, pero su padre no dejó que hablasen con ella. A la castaña no le importó. Realmente, no sabía mentir muy bien. Se le habría notado. Claro, que no estaría mintiendo si no les contara toda la historia, simplemente, estaría omitiendo algunos detalles.

En aquel momento, se encontraba jugando con la pelotita amarilla, pensando… en la misma persona de siempre, cómo no. Realmente, empezaba a estar ya un poco harta de no saber nada de él, al menos podría molestarse en llamar, ¿no?, pensaba Yuuka. Hinchó los carrillos de aire y luego lo soltó, de golpe. _Shuuya. ¿Adónde coño te has ido?_

Al tiempo que tiraba la pelota contra la pared de enfrente de su cama, en la que estaba apoyando la espalda, le pareció oír un golpe afuera, pero pensó que sería una rama con el viento y siguió lanzando el juguete después de una pausa y encogerse de hombros. Apenas unos segundos después, comprobó que no era una rama. Se levantó enfurecida, intentando no cortarse con los trozos de cristal que se esparcían delante de la ventana, en la que se veía un gran agujero causado por una piedra que Yuuka había cogido en la mano. Entrecerró los ojos y buscó al culpable. Ahogó una indignada exclamación cuando se le hizo familiar un encapuchado que tenía una piedra en la mano derecha, y se encontraba frente a su ventana. Le tiró la piedra que tenía en la mano, aunque no acertó. Si su padre no estuviera en casa, le habría gritado todo tipo de insultos, pero el caso es que estar estaba, así que por muy raro que al señor Goenji le pareciera, Yuuka le puso una correa a su gato y dijo que iba a sacarle a pasear, dejando a su padre perplejo, con una taza de café y el periódico en las manos, sentado en el sillón.

La peli castaña llegó abajo al fin, algo emocionada, solo que quería disimularlo. Tan tonta no era. Quería castigar a Atsuya por besarla sin permiso. El peli rosa esperaba apoyado en la pared de al lado de su portal. Él no la miró, así que Yuuka pasó de largo y segundos después, él la alcanzó, pasando por su lado indiferentemente. Se chocó con ella y le susurró algo antes de seguir adelante.

-En el callejón de la izquierda –y continuó su camino.

La oji negra hizo lo que se le pidió, muy a regañadientes por tener que estar obedeciendo a nadie, ya que odiaba eso, pero se metió en el callejón, mirando a todos lados. Su gato maulló y se subió a un contenedor. Una figura salió de entre las sombras. Yuuka endureció el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Ats…?

-Llámame S. Sharp… aunque no me guste demasiado.

-¿S. Sha… qué?

-S. Sharp

-¿Qué coño quiere decir?

-Vaya boquita de oro que tienes… -rió él- Significa… ah, ni idea. Es que… no podemos usar nuestros nombres de pila. Podrían encontrarnos.

-Ya –suspiró y se acercó- espero que vengas a disculparte… S. Sharp –dijo con una mueca burlona. Él le sonrió.

-¿Yo? No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo.

-Ja, no lo dirás en serio… -el peli rosa la miró, expectante. Ella resopló- Me besaste.

-Ah, eso –exclamó- Qué tontería.

-¡Idiota! –Le pegó un puñetazo cariñoso- Nadie me había besado antes.

-Bueno, ni a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso…

-Pero si tienes dieciséis años…

-¡En julio! Estamos en mayo, aún tengo quince –replicó el oji verde- Oye, a algunos les llega antes el momento, y a otros después… es algo que no se puede elegir –miró a la derecha e izquierda, como apartando la mirada, algo incómodo- Bueno, pero si te quedas más tranquila, pues lo siento –Yuuka se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no me lo dirás mirándome a los ojos…

-Lo-sien-to –silabeó, mirándola, efectivamente, a los ojos. Se mantuvo un rato esa conexión, pero después ella apartó la mirada- ¿Te vale?

-Sí, sí, me vale –aceptó, cansada- Atsuya… perdón, S. Sharp… ahora que te has disculpado –él sin embargo, continuó observándola- ¿me podrías decir, y te lo pido como un favor de amigo –dijo, tocándole el hombro- por QUÉ lo hiciste? Ah –añadió- y no me digas que fue puro teatro, porque no lo fue.

-Te besé… porque he leído por ahí que eso es lo que un chico hace cuando le gusta una chica –Yuuka alzó las cejas y S. Sharp sonrió- Y fue muy interesante –siguió, acercándose a su cara, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado- que me correspondieras –ahora ella estaba acorralada contra la pared. El gato se había metido dentro del contenedor, y alguna basura caía delante del mismo, al tiempo que unos ruidos provenían de su interior- ¿Verdad, Yuuka…? –el chico alzó la barbilla de ella con su mano, delicadamente.

-Bueno… interesante no es –volvieron a conectar sus pupilas- la palabra –Atsuya se acercó más, cerraron los ojos, y poco a poco unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de deseo. Después de una escena tan sensual, y de hablar tan lentamente, necesitaban acción. Los dos. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Y cuál es la palabra, entonces? –preguntó rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No hay palabras –contestó ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji verde, juntando sus frentes, muy, muy cerca de sus labios- para describir lo que sentí…

-Para lo que yo sentí, tampoco las hay –contrastó Atsuya, retirando una mano de la cintura de la peli castaña para acercar su cara a la de él, mientras acariciaba su espalda con la otra, por debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba.

-Da igual –sonrió fugazmente, con una expresión de rebeldía- tú solo quiéreme, no me importa lo demás…

De repente, Fubuki retiró su frente, sus manos y sus labios del cuerpo de Yuuka, y un grito suyo rompió esa atmósfera. Se frotaba la espalda, en una mueca de dolor. La chica miró detrás de él, después de preguntarle si estaba bien, cuando pudo reaccionar. Al parecer, su gato se había cansado de hurgar entre la mierda.

-No pasa nada, solo ha sido una arañazo… -dijo él, dejándose la espalda en paz. Luego frunció el ceño, y habló como si la última escena jamás hubiese tenido lugar- Joder, ¿para qué cojones te has traído al gato? –Yuuka le miró femeninamente, sonriendo con ternura, a pesar de las palabrotas.

-Porque tenía la impresión –respondió, poniéndole al animal la correa de nuevo- de que si le decía a mi padre que un delincuente me estaba esperando en el portal –se acercó a él una última vez, besándole por unos instantes, como despedida, antes de alejarse un paso y volver a mostrar la misma sonrisa distinta- no le iba a hacer mucha gracia, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón –ella finalmente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del callejón, con intención de volver a su casa. Él la llamó- Claro que te quiero.

Sin decir nada más, cada uno se marchó por su lado: Yuuka a su casa, para enfrentarse con su extrañado padre, y Atsuya a su "hogar", en el que ya no conservaba ni su propio nombre.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···

Con un movimiento rápido de sus ganzúas, el matón de dieciocho años más popular de la ciudad, entró en la casa de Hiroto Kiyama. Miró a su alrededor: muebles caros y cientos de cosas lujosas, totalmente inútiles y prescindibles. Meneó la cabeza. Malditos ricachones. Se dio la vuelta y dio tres pasos a su derecha, y por un momento se le heló la sangre: la casa tenía alarma. Por suerte, vio que no debían ser muy listos, ya que estaba apagada en las tres plantas. ¡Tres plantas! Por el amor del cielo, nadie necesita tanto espacio. En las fotos de la casa solo había tres personas, y por lo que sabía, los padres estaban continuamente viajando. Eso podría haber explicado lo de la alarma. Un chico muy tonto, en la opinión del Gordo.

Se sentó en el sillón del salón, con una expresión tranquila, y esperó.

**¡Hasta aquí! (:**

**Me alegra poder subir esto ahora, (es que es bastante tarde ewe) y espero que os haya encantado como a mí escribirlo.**

**Bueno, y como no me da tiempo a las preguntas… ¿cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Os ha gustado la tensión sexual entre Atsuya y Yuuka? ¿Qué pasará cuando Hiroto entre en casa esta noche…? ¿Ha estado a la altura el momentito de gloria de Kazemaru con Haruna?**

**Por cierto, la votación sigue en pie, ¡muchos no habéis votado! Por fa, necesito saber qué pensáis… ahora mismo, creo que están en tablas, tanto en la votación como en el fic xD ¡así que si queréis desempatar es elección vuestra! Si no, elegiré yo… y puedo elegir cualquiera de las tres opciones.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, independientemente de si comentáis o no (:**

**¡ADióS! (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola… Hmpf, por si no se ha notado, hoy tengo un humor horrible: el maldito cabrón de mi hermano me ha dejado en la calle por tres cuartos de hora, ya que él tenía las llaves y no había nadie en casa, así que si queréis saber mi estado… bien, pues tengo ganas de matar a alguien ¬¬**

**En fin, dejando eso a un lado, vamos con el capítulo… hoy no estoy de humor para nada, lo siento. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa, pero es que ENCIMA mañana empiezan mis clases y ese gilipollas se ha comido UNA hora de mi valioso tiempo. Le voy a matar.**

**No importa, no me hagáis caso, leed y espero que os guste…**

CAPÍTULO 22

"_Tú y yo somos hermanos gemelos, nos insultamos pero luego nos queremos, tú y yo somos sinceros, aunque nos duela nos tiramos de los pelos" (Esta frase es de "Tú y yo", de Ragdog)  
><em>

Dos vasos llenos de cerveza chocaron, y Mido y Ulvida bebieron la mitad de su contenido, riendo, los dos completamente pedo. Se habían mezclado entre la gente que asistía al botellón de uno de los amigos del peli verde, y charlaban sentados en el césped del parque, apostando estupideces y riendo por cosas sin sentido.

-Oye… ¿quién nos va a llevar a casa? –preguntó Ulvida, dándose cuenta de que ninguno podría conducir sin matarse.

-Yo qué sé –dijo el oji negro, riéndose- ¿Y si no vamos a casa? –la chica se quedó pensativa, o a lo mejor estaba a punto de vomitar, ¿quién sabe? Con la borrachera que llevaban…- ¡Sí, Ulvi, no vayamos a casa, vamos a quedarnos aquí! ¡Dormiremos aquí! –se entusiasmó el moreno. La peli azul sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Sí! Pero todavía no, ¿eh? Me quedan doce euros… venga, ¿qué hago con ellos? –Ryuuji se tapó la boca con la mano, descojonándose. La oji celeste sonrió. Ya había subido a un árbol y gritado "quiero a todo el mundo", por diez vulgares euros, aunque antes de eso, se había negado a besar a un tío muy feo que Mido había buscado entre la gente, y tampoco había querido hacerse la muerta. Razones por las que ahora tenía una cantidad más baja.

-Naa… me he aburrido de las apuestas. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo máaas embarazoso que has hecho nunca? –preguntó el moreno, con voz ebria.

-Puesss… despertarme en tu cama creyendo que nos habíamos acostado –el oji negro resopló fastidiado.

-Joooo… ¿solo eso? ¡Yo decía algo que yo no hubiera visto!

-Ah, bueno, puesss… ah, jaja, ya está. Bueno, una vez, hace un año, me quedé a dormir en casa de Haruna, y nos aburríamos, así que le dije a ella que si era capaz de ir desnuda hasta el portal de Genda, llamar a su telefonillo, saludar y salir corriendo, yo haría lo mismo.

-¿También en pelotas? –se interesó Mido, boquiabierto.

-Sí –respondió Reina, orgullosa- Bueno, como imaginarás… ¡lo hizo! –Rieron- Y claro, yo tuve que cumplir también… fui corriendo hasta el portal, pero resulta que él estaba ya bajando las escaleras, y yo… bueno, me agaché entre dos coches que estaban ahí aparcados y crucé los dedos para que no me viera.

-¿¡Te vio! –gritó el moreno, emocionado.

-¡No, salido asqueroso! –Chilló la otra, dándole una colleja mientras se reía- Me vio una viejecita que pasaba por allí… cuando volví adonde Haruna ella no podía parar de reírse.

-Vale, -aceptó el peli verde, sonriente- ahora me toca a mí…

-Ok.

-Yo me acosté con Natsumi –dijo Mido, todo tranquilo. Reina, por el relajado tono de voz que utilizó, al principio solo dijo.

-Ah. –instantes más tarde, le llegó la reacción, con efecto retraso- ¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ! ¿¡ES COÑA, VERDAD!

-¡Es totalmente verdad! –aseguró él, serio y bebiendo un traguito- Aunque no sé si ella pensaba en lo que hacía. Yo, desde luego, no. Sinceramente, me la suda. Solo sé que fue absolutamente inmoral, y no lo repetiría ni aunque tuviera el mayor pedo de la historia –arrugó el gesto mirando el fondo vacío de su vaso de plástico y tiró este a la hierba, resoplando.

-Estabais muy borrachos, ¿verdad? –él negó con la cabeza.

-Qué va. Ninguno de los dos bebía aún, lo hicimos porque… porque… oye, niña tonta, ¡no preguntes tanto! –bromeó, tirándola al suelo, con un empujoncito.

-¡Ay, jaja! –la peli azul cayó tumbada, derramando la cerveza en el suelo. Abandonó el vaso y giró la cabeza hacia Midorikawa, quien también se tumbó- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Sentisteis morriña o qué? –preguntó la oji celeste, con el pelo lleno de verde hierba. Ryuuji curvó los labios involuntariamente, mirándola.

-No. El caso es… que fue muy, muy raro. Aún tengo alguna cicatriz en la espalda, por los arañazos –Ulvida arrugó la nariz, extrañada- Es que… estuvimos tres años evitándonos, sin dirigirnos la palabra, pero la estúpida profesora de ciencias nos juntó en un proyecto, y…

-¡Y surgió la chispa!

-¡No! –Repuso el chico, con cara de terror- Nos peleamos –dijo, más calmado- por eso los arañazos. Y bueno, en un momento dado, ella se cayó encima de mí y me clavó la rodilla justo en los huevos, ¿sabes? –Yagami se reía, cerrando los ojos en silenciosas carcajadas, meneando la cabeza con una mano en la frente- Ja, ¡joder, me dolió! Así que después de pedirme perdón un montón de veces… bueno, la cosa surgió. Yo no sé en qué estaría pensando… encima luego mi padre casi nos pilla. No se habría creído mi excusa si no fuera porque sabía que nos odiábamos.

-Qué bonito –se burló Reina, él le sacó la lengua- Hm... oye, por curiosidad, ¿tú te acostarías conmigo?

-Sí –contestó el peli verde rápidamente. Ella arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué? Cumples mis tres condiciones para tirarme a una tía.

-Joder, es que lo has dicho muy rápido.

-Eso es porque ya se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Mira que llegas a ser salido… ¿Qué condiciones son esas?

-¡Muy simples! La primera, estar buena, y tú, uff, ¡vaya si lo estás!

Ulvida rió, atragantándose con una tos, pero recuperando en seguida la compostura.

-La segunda, es que tengo que caerle bien a esa chica… -la miró de reojo- y creo que es así.

-Sí. No me lo explico, pero sí, me caes de puta madre.

-Bien –sonrió-. La tercera… no, espera, la tercera no la cumples. Al menos, ya no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sales con el imbécil de Kiyama. Si una chica tiene novio, yo no me acerco.

-Pues a mí bien que te me pegas –Mido abrió la boca, frunciendo el ceño teatralmente.

-¡Pero cómo! ¡Si eres tú la que me sigue siempre!

-Ja, qué gracioso… coño, ¿adónde ha ido todo el mundo? –se preguntó en voz alta la peli azul, mirando a todos lados sin levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno… a veces la gente duerme, ¿sabes? Pero solo a veces…

-¡Tonto!

-Y tú niña tonta.

-¡Y tú niño tonto!

-No, la niña eres tú.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En enero, ¡jódete!

-¿Qué día?

-El tres.

-Pues yo los cumplo el dos –mintió ella.

-No cuela, preciosa, sé que los cumples la semana que viene, ¡me lo ha dicho el facebook! –una bolsa pasó por delante de ellos, movida por el viento. Yagami hinchó los mofletes, con ganas de darle una pequeña bofetada- Ah… no sé si tú estás cansada, pero yo voy a ponerme a roncar pero ya -Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Un largo día. Horrible, al principio. Empeoró por la tarde, aunque al menos Ulvida tuvo el detalle de mejorarlo. Recordó una cosa- Ulvi.

-¿Sí?

-Te dije que eras mi mejor amiga.

-Ya… bueno, tú y yo podemos ser la excepción que confirma la regla –contestó- Buenas noches –y ella cerró los ojos también.

…

Volvió a casa exactamente a las dos de la mañana. Él lo sabía, tenía el reloj de madera barnizada en la mano cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta y seguramente se daba cuenta de que había sido forzada, al maldecir a voz en grito. Sonrió. Estúpido niño rico… estúpido y con muy mala suerte, mala elección, el atropellar al miembro de una banda. El Gordo se levantó del sofá y se pegó a la pared, para no ser visto y de paso, poder escuchar lo que ocurría en el hall. No se escuchaban voces. Vendría solo. Sonrió. Miró a su derecha y vio una estatuilla de cristal. La tiró al suelo para hacerse notar, y el ratón acudió a la ratonera.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –entró en el salón, donde esperaba el otro chico, de pelo rosa y mirada fruncida. Hiroto encendió la luz. Giró la cabeza allí donde vio la silueta de una figura extraña en la habitación, y deseó no haber entrado nunca- ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

El peli rosa se despegó de la esquina y sonrió, dejando a Kiyama boquiabierto.

-Buenas noches, señor Kiyama… -se frotó los puños- Parece que hoy el que manda soy yo, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando? –el Gordo se acercó y rápidamente le inmovilizó con los brazos al tiempo que el oji verde gritaba pidiendo auxilio- ¡Socorro, suéltame!

-Shhh… -le instó, poniéndole una navaja en el cuello mientras le tapaba la boca con la otra mano- Cierra la boca, cabrón. Estoy aquí por una venganza, de parte de ese chico a quien atropellaste –Hiroto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo que hizo sonreír al musculado peli rosa- ¿Unas últimas palabras? –al pelirrojo se le saltaron las lágrimas del miedo, pero el chico se descojonó en su cara. Unas gotas de saliva alcanzaron el rostro de Hiroto, aterrado- ¡Es broma, joder! –no obstante, le destapó la boca, sin retirar el arma blanca.

-Yo… ¡no era yo el que conducía, lo juro! –el peli rosa le miró con interés.

-¿No? ¿Y quién, entonces?

-Si… Si me sueltas, te diré su nombre.

El Gordo le rajó la palma de la mano, arrancándole un grito desgarrador.

-He preguntado quién –le cogió bruscamente del cuello de la camiseta. Hiroto puso en marcha su única posibilidad de salir ileso. Tragó saliva. Miró al Gordo a los ojos.

-Yagami Reina… -contestó en un susurro- Ella, ella lo hizo.

…

Goenji Yuuka pedaleaba con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía cara de velocidad y bajaba por una cuesta para llegar a su instituto. Se había dormido, pero no cinco minutos, sino una hora completa. Si llegaba a la segunda hora a tiempo, tendría suerte. Era una tonta. No volvería a quedarse levantada hasta las tres de la madrugada si tenía que levantarse a las siete, jamás. Así que con solo cinco horas de descanso, se había duchado, cogido su bicicleta, su… oh, no… ¡su mochila! Frenó repentinamente y se dio la vuelta. ¡Mierda! Tendría que subir la cuesta de nuevo, además de atravesar un montón de calles y cruces… ya tenía garantizado perder otra hora más de clase. Refunfuñó. A segunda hora le tocaba teatro, era su clase favorita, bueno, en realidad, la única que le gustaba. Maldito Atsuya…

La noche anterior, justamente en el último cuarto de hora de su serie favorita, la melodía de mensaje de su móvil sonó en su habitación, se levantó y sonrió al leer el nombre de quien se lo había enviado. _¿Qué haces, preciosa?_ Volvió al sofá y contestó. Pero justo después de enviárselo a Atsuya, le llegó otro de Tora. Entrecerró los ojos y lo abrió. Nada, solo quería saber si estaba bien. Respondió que sí. Suspiró. Ciertamente, había desaparecido por completo una tarde entera, tenía diecisiete llamadas perdidas de su amigo en el móvil, veinticuatro al teléfono de casa, y aún no lo había mirado, pero también la había buscado en el facebook y en twitter. _Pobre Tora, se preocupa por mí y encima le ignoro… Mañana le compraré alguna tontería._

Ni que decir tiene, que los mensajitos siguieron hasta altas horas de la mañana, hasta las dos, o sea, ¡dos horas estuvieron, mandándose mensajes! Luego, claro, Yuuka se desveló, y no concilió el sueño hasta una hora después. Sí, definitivamente lo iba a matar…

…

-¡Mierda, no, no, no! –gimió Yagami Reina, dando vueltas alrededor de un peli verde al que de una manera u otra, siempre despertaban injustamente.

Se frotó los ojos y se levantó del jardín público en el que habían dormido a pierna suelta, ni siquiera el camión de la basura, que pasó a las cinco de la mañana, consiguió despertarlos a ninguno. Aunque eso tenía una parte mala, y esa consecuencia era la razón por la que Ulvida daba vueltas desesperadas sin parar. Era viernes. Aún era viernes y eran las nueve de la mañana. Hacía media hora que debían estar en clase, y allí seguían, con el pelo revuelto y la misma ropa del día anterior. La de Midorikawa, incluso más sucia que la de su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Sonrió, recordando la noche anterior, las conversaciones, que ahora se mostraban más claras que con la mona de anoche, y todo lo que se contaron.

Yagami le tiró un zapato a Ryuuji a la cabeza, malhumorada. Él resopló.

-Vale, agresiva… venga, te llevo a casa un momento y te cambias, no será para tanto.

-¡Ay, no! –Volvió a gritar, acordándose de otra desgracia más- Mis padres me matarán si se enteran de que no volví a casa… ¡y yo soy la que tiene que llevar a mi hermana pequeña al colegio por las mañanas! ¡Y ya llega tarde!

-Bueno, ya te he dicho que…

-¡Corre!

-Sí, señora –contestó Ryuuji, haciendo el típico gesto de los soldados a su sargento. La peli azul rodó los ojos y los dos se dirigieron, montados en la motocicleta del oji negro, a la casa de la chica.

Cuando llegaron allí, todo estaba silencioso. Era un barrio residencial, así que lo normal era eso. Las familias salían de sus casas pronto, por las mañanas, y cada miembro tenía algo que hacer. Los padres que trabajaban fuera de casa, al trabajo; las amas de casa, que solían ser las madres en la mayoría de los casos, a hacer la compra, a algún recado, o al gimnasio, y los niños al colegio. La familia Yagami era exactamente ese prototipo de familia, solo que con la acentuación de que los padres eran lo más estricto que podía haber. Ulvida sabía que el castigo sería fatal si ellos se habían molestado en ir a su habitación antes de marcharse a sus respectivos trabajos, aunque nunca solían hacerlo, y eso le daba "algo" de tranquilidad, que no era poco. Mientras "volaban" por la carretera, se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a beber en toda su vida. Y menos a apostar.

Se bajó de la moto y abrió la puerta con su llave, necesitando tres intentos para encajarla en la cerradura. Finalmente, se metió en su dulce hogar y se sorprendió al no oír nada más que silencio. Fue directamente al cuarto de Emi, pero estaba totalmente vacío, y la mochila de la niña tampoco estaba, así que se imaginó que esta vez su madre la había llevado, y que si así era, ella iba a tener problemas. Echó una carrera hasta su cuarto para coger ropa limpia. Con suerte, llegaban a la tercera hora, ¿pero cómo iba a impedir que la gente hablara al verlos llegar a los dos juntos? Pegó un grito, y la personita que estaba tumbada en la cama se levantó, abrazándola.

-¡Ulvi, mami me dijo que tú estabas en tu habitación, pero llamé a la puerta y no estabas, así que me he dormido!

-Joder…

-¡No se dicen palabras feas!

-¡Emi! –exclamó Mido, agachándose en la puerta. La oji marrón corrió a abrazarle a él también. Reina se mordió el labio y cogió un vestido del armario, al azar. Se empezó a quitar la ropa para ponérselo, ya que no le importaba la presencia de esos dos.

-Hola, Mido, ¿qué haces en mi casa? Hoy no es sábado.

-Ya… es que Ulvida y yo hemos dormido en el parque.

-¡Hala, qué guay! ¿Y os habéis tirado por el tobogán mientras desayunabais? –el peli verde arrugó el gesto.

-Em, creo que no estamos hablando del mismo tipo de parque… Oye, enanita, ¿te gustan las motos?

-¡Sí, me encantan! Me dijiste que tú tenías una –el chico asintió- ¿La has traído? ¿Me vas a llevar en ella?

-Claro, a menos que tu hermana quiera que lleguemos todos más tarde aún.

La oji celeste se volvió, enfurruñada.

-¡Oye, ¿por qué no te callas un rato? Em, no le hagas caso, está como una cabra.

-Pues a mí me gusta más que Hiroto.

Ulvida se dio la vuelta, inmediatamente, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana, a tiempo de ver cómo a Midorikawa se le escapaba una risa. Entonces, también lo miró mal a él. Entrecerró los ojos. Esos dos juntos eran peores que dos víboras venenosas. Terminó de ponerse la camiseta, y se calzó unas converse. El moreno silbó.

-Imbécil –dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

-Oye, encima que te hago un cumplido…

-Vale, prohibido hacerme cumplidos, a partir de ahora.

-¿Me puedo meter contigo, entonces?

-Siempre te metes conmigo –replicó Yagami, saliendo de su cuarto. Los otros dos la siguieron, y salieron de la casa- de una forma o de otra. Eres terrible.

-Oh, sí, no pienso en otra más que en fastidiarte a ti, soy como esos científicos locos de las pelis, y tú eres mi víctima, ¡buh! –gritó, de repente, haciendo un amago de abalanzarse sobre ella. Reina le ignoró irritada, Emi y el oji negro se reían detrás de ella, y Ulvida siguió caminando como si nada, maldiciendo a Ryuuji y sus estupideces.

-¿Esa es tu moto? ¡Qué chula! Hermanita, ¿por qué no te cambias de novio? Este mola más –la nombrada se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque benditos niños, tan inocentes y sin embargo, los únicos capaces de ver la verdad sin tantas complicaciones. Miró al chico. No había oído nada –o eso creía ella-, se estaba poniendo el casco, ya subido en el vehículo. Ulvida montó a Emi y le puso el otro casco. Para ella no quedaba ninguno, así que partieron sin más.

…

Respiró con fuerza y apresuró el paso. Era el corredor más rápido del instituto, había ganado un montón de competiciones, y Endo Mamoru, el tío más pasota que conocía, iba por delante de él, sin hacer, no obstante, ningún esfuerzo. De hecho, silbaba mientras corría –si a eso se le podía llamar correr- y llevaba la música a todo volumen. Kazemaru resopló y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Se paró, asustado.

-No… esto no…

-¡Kazemaru, no seas flojo! ¡Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? –le gritó su profesor de educación física, acercándose a él, y fijándose entonces en que tenía su mano apoyada en el lado del corazón. El hombre frunció el entrecejo- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, profesor, es que me… ha entrado flato, eso es. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sí, sí, mejor no hagas muchos esfuerzos.

-¡No, si no es por eso!

-Bueno, por si acaso. Siéntate.

-Sí… -el oji marrón se sentó en el cemento, abrazando sus rodillas y echando la cabeza para atrás, al mirar al cielo. Una cabeza peli azulada se asomó en su campo de visión, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que él correspondió, alegrándose de que la extraña escena del día anterior no hubiera supuesto un problema- Haruna.

-Hola, Kaze-kun. ¿Te pasa algo? He visto al profesor muy preocupado, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente. Solo me cansé.

-Hmm… -La chica no se fiaba mucho. Si Ichirouta nunca se cansaba… era muy raro, pero ella era la que menos derecho tenía a insistir, así que dejó el tema- ¿Qué harás este sábado? –Se alegró de que le preguntara eso. Aparte de que significaba que todo estaba bien… bueno, quién no tiene su amor propio, le encantaba que esa chica se interesara y la verdad quería contarle aquello. Hasta había pensado en invitarla… quizás…

-Ah, pues, Endo y yo vamos a hacer escalada a un sitio bastante chulo… -Haruna sonrió.

-¿Haces escalada también? –Asintió- Vaya, ¡eres Ichinose 2 y yo no sabía nada! –Kazemaru soltó una carcajada. Empezaba a proponerse seriamente lo de invitarla.

-Oye, Haruna… ¿por qué no te apuntas? –intentó sonar lo más superficial posible, ocultando su entusiasmo

La oji gris-verdoso puso cara de circunstancias. ¿Aceptar o no aceptar? Hm… debía pensar en Genda, a él seguro que no le gustaría nada que fuera a hacer cosas peligrosas después de lo del laboratorio, el día anterior. Pero era su vida, y ella odiaba que la controlasen. Y aunque no le gustase la idea, Koujiro no tenía derecho a prohibirle a hacer nada… cosa que no creía que fuese a suceder, era muy buena persona y a simple vista, no había razones para desconfiar ni de Endo, ni de Kazemaru. ¡Bingo! Ya está, se le había ocurrido algo. Si no iba sola con dos chicos, quizás su novio estaría más tranquilo…

-¡Vale!

-¡Genial! –exclamó el oji marrón, incapaz de contenerse, a pesar de que sabía que ella se iba a reír, que así sucedió. Pero no se enfadó. No podía, con la genial noticia que acababa de escuchar. Haruna y él –y Endo- solos. Ya encontraría la manera de librarse del castaño. No obstante, la peli azul oscura dijo algo que no era compatible con sus planes.

-Oye, ¿te importa si llevo a una amiga? –intentó que su sonrisa no se desvaneciera, consiguiéndolo, aunque a duras penas.

-No… quiero decir, claro, llévala si tú quieres.

-Muchas gracias, Kaze-kun –se levantó de su lado- Bueno, yo debo volver a la clase. Cuídate.

-Claro.

"Mierda"

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Insustancial? Se aceptan críticas, aunque seguramente me depriman. Aún más ¬¬**

**Bueno… unas pocas de preguntas, venga…**

**1: ¿Me dais vuestra opinión sobre lo que Mido cuenta que ha pasado entre él y Natsumi?**

**2: ¿Se cambiará algún día Ulvida de novio? (Vaya, resucité mi humor mínimamente…)**

**3: ¿A quién llevará Haruna a la excursión del sábado? ¿Le parecerá bien a Genda? ¿Qué ocurrirá durante ese día?**

**4: ¿Quién será "el Gordo"?  
><strong>

**Espero que me perdonéis por este ataque de rabia, pero es que he tenido más de cincuenta minutos (sentada delante de mi puerta como una tonta) para ir acumulando mala leche u-u**

**Que tengáis un buen día, o buena noche o lo que sea, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ay, ay, ay… soy tan… ¡FELIZ! : D**

**¡Soy tan feliz que voy a felicitarme a mí misma! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aitana! xD No ha sido gran cosa, pero ya son mis quince, y para celebrarlo de alguna manera, pueees… ¡subo este capítulo súper dramático y romáaaantico!**

**Por supuesto y como homenaje a mí misma (¿?), esa parte pertenece a mis queridos Mido y Ulvi, pero se avecinan escenas especialmente pensadas para los fans del KazeHaru, ya que la votación ha sido una clara victoria para Ichirouta (: Como compensación para aquellos a quienes les gusta el GendaHaru, en lo que quede de su relación, ¡prometo darlo todo escribiendo! Eso incluye momentos especiales que ya inventaré sobre la marcha xD**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, quizá más abajo diga algo más… ¡leed y comentad como regalo de cumpleaños! =B (Sí, soy una rata que mendiga review -.- ¡Lo más curioso es que en el horóscopo chino, soy, en efecto, rata! Em… bueno, ¡ya he dicho suficientes estupideces por hoy! xD)**

**PD: este capítulo va dedicado a mis queridísimas Kozue y Ane, a Kozu porque últimamente la echo especialmente de menos, y a las dos porque son unas grandísimas escritoras y amigas que siempre estarán ahí (o eso espero) y yo para ellas, y por regalarme unas historias tan maravillosas. Gracias de todo corazón (:**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, hasta que alguna fangirl (o fanboy, quién sabe) se harte de ver a Endo tan estúpidamente feliz con Natsumi, se lo robe a Level-5 y complazca los gustos de todos y cada uno de nosotros xD  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO 23

"_Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Y dejar de prestarte toda mi atención sería lo peor que podría hacer yo, porque… bueno, como ya te he dicho, te quiero"_

Aparcó su bici junto con las demás, en el recinto del instituto y ahora ya con su mochila, y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Tercera hora, y con retraso. Resopló, agotada. Tenía que dejar de ir en bicicleta al colegio, aunque fuera solo por no llegar tarde. A pesar de que otro coche más en las calles era perjudicial para el medio ambiente, podría haberle pedido a su padre que la llevara, ¡o que al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de despertarla a tiempo! Meneó la cabeza y atravesó la puerta doble que daba a la entrada, donde se encontraba la conserjería, los tablones de información y las distintas escaleras hacia las otras plantas. Por lo visto, no era la única que llegaba más que tarde.

-¡Yo te mato, Mido, te juro que te mato!

-¡Ay! Joder, solo han sido quince minutos… Y no soy el único que se durmió –el chico peli verde le sacó la lengua a la oji celeste.

-¡Fue idea tuya!

-¡Y tú me hiciste caso! No se les hace caso a los borrachos, ¿es que no te ha enseñado eso tu madre?

-Ya, y ahora encima, la gente va a empezar a hablar porque hemos llegado a la vez, y yo quedaré fatal. ¡Por tu culpa!

Eran un chico y una chica, los dos del primer curso de bachillerato. Por lo que había oído, ella salía con ese chico tan guapo de segundo, Hiroto Kiyama. Ladeó la cabeza. No le extrañaba en absoluto, esa chica era lo suficientemente guapa… aunque, ¿qué demonios hacía esa con otro tío? Bah… quién sabe.

-Hola… -dijo de pasada, nada más que por educación. El chico de ojos negros se la quedó mirando. Ella arqueó una ceja, y ralentizó el paso.

-¡Hola! –Sonrió y le tendió la mano- Me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji, y esta es Yagami Reina, mi socia –la peli castaña se extrañó, ¿de dónde salía tanta espontaneidad? No era ninguna borde, así que le dio la mano, a modo de saludo. Ulvida le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su "socio".

-¿¡Cómo que socia! ¿¡De qué demonios…! –no obstante, el moreno ignoró sus quejas, poniendo toda su atención en la pequeña Goenji.

-Tú eres Goenji Yuuka, ¿no?

-Eh… sí, encantada… supongo… -contestó con cierta duda.

-Bueno, queríamos decirte que nos enteramos de lo de tu hermano. De hecho, yo le conozco y nos pareció muy raro que…

-Perdona, ¿por qué estás hablando en plural, pedazo de idiota?

-Creí que tenía tu permiso, MEJOR AMIGA –resaltó las últimas palabras, Reina resopló, rodando los ojos- Como iba diciendo, se me hizo muy raro que se fuese así de pronto, ¿tú… no sabrías nada, no? O sea, si tenía alguna clase de problema o… -preguntaba el peli verde, se le notaba preocupado de verdad. A pesar de eso, la menor ya empezaba a estar un poco harta de los cotillas.

Yuuka pestañeó.

-¿Por qué debería contestarte?

-Porque… -la peli azul le tapó la boca y le apartó a un lado.

-Perdónale, es que es anormalmente gilipollas. Bueno, adiós… Yuuka –le sonrió y luego echó una mirada asesina a su compañero, que protestaba fastidiado por lo bajo, aunque no tenía el valor suficiente para contradecir a Yagami. Yuuka sonrió. Qué pareja tan extraña, sin embargo, eran muy cómicos.

-Adiós.

De pronto, recordó que debía llegar aún a clase, y de lo tarde que se le había hecho, y se esfumó por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Mientras, el peli verde era agarrado de la muñeca y regañado insistentemente sobre qué preguntar y qué no a una completa desconocida. El asunto del hermano desaparecido, no estaba entre las cosas que sí, evidentemente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento…

-Menuda cabeza tienes, ¡eres peor que Endo!

-¡Oye, eso no lo digas ni en broma! –la abrazó y empezó a hacerle las típicas cosquillas, solo que además de reírse, Reina también intentaba pegarle para que parara y le susurraba insultos. No podían hablar muy alto, o algún profesor saldría a comprobar lo que pasaba, y entonces sí tendrían problemas- Retira lo que has dicho.

-No… -se negó ella, con las lágrimas saltándole de la risa- ¡Para, tío…!

-Ja, qué ingenua eres… así acabas en los brazos de cualquiera… -bromeó, y siguió haciéndole cosquillas mientras subían por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo… jajaja, ay… en los tuyos?

-Me refería a tu noviecito y a lo que hicisteis cuando…

-¡Cállate! –de una forma extraña, el moreno paró repentinamente.

Tiró de ella hasta un lugar alto en las escaleras, donde nadie podía verlos, se pegó a la pared y se asomó por la escalera. Desde allí se podía ver bien la puerta. Mido parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el hall en ese mismo momento, así que la oji celeste se asomó también, intrigada.

-¿Qué hace mi padre aquí? –se preguntó Ryuuji en alto, aunque bajando mucho la voz.

-¿Ese es tu padre? –susurró Ulvida. Él asintió. No se parecían en nada, Midorikawa sabía lo que la chica iba a decir, pero se resignó, estaba acostumbrado a oír esas cosas- No os parecéis en absoluto.

-Lo sé… -el hombre entró en la puerta de dirección, seguido de una mujer de pelo naranja y corto, a quien Reina tampoco encontraba el parecido con Mido.

-¿Y esa mujer? ¿Es tu madre? –preguntó Ulvida, viendo una oportunidad de oro para averiguar lo que llevaba ya casi un mes tratando de adivinar. Bueno, ese no era su principal objetivo, pero le comía la curiosidad y era el momento perfecto, aparte de que ella no tendría la culpa de haberlo preguntado "inocentemente". El moreno torció la boca y arrugó la frente.

-Ess… n… s… sí.

"¿Qué?", le habría gustado preguntarle. Pero entonces él sabría que había visto la foto, y quizá se cuestionaría eso de confiar tanto en ella.

-Tampoco te pareces a ella.

-Bueno… no es mi madre, la verdad –confesó, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es la prometida de mi padre -Claro. Todo tenía sentido. ¿Pero y su madre? Eso sí que no se atrevía a preguntárselo… Él sonrió tristemente- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber dónde está mi madre?

-Bueno, sí… ¡si tu quieres! Quiero decir, yo no voy a…

-Oye, vamos a hablar seriamente un momento, ¿ok? –Ulvida asintió- Ven, aquí podrían oírnos… -le cogió la mano con suavidad, como alguien que no se acaba de decidir a hacerlo, y se acercaron al baño de los chicos.

Era, sinceramente hablando, una mierda de lugar. Se adivinaba a kilómetros, por el olor que desprendía ese cuarto en cuanto se abría un poco la puerta. Nada más asomarse, la chica desvió el camino e hizo que la siguiera hasta el de las chicas. Al menos allí uno se podía sentar sin tener que preocuparse de DÓNDE se sentaba.

-Aquí mejor, ¿no lo crees? –comentó la oji celeste, después de meterse en uno de los departamentos y cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Ryuuji, sin embargo, la miraba serio.

-¿Sabes? Yo confío en ti.

-Eh… claro, y yo en ti –respondió Reina, confundida. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Aquel era el día más raro de su vida.

-Aunque seas una cotilla.

-¿Cómo? –tuvo una vaga sospecha de por qué lo decía, pero se calló por si no se trataba de eso. Tampoco era cuestión de meter la pata con una persona tan buena, que se había portado tan bien con ella. Y si era lo que ella imaginó, sería una gran metedura de pata.

-Aunque hayas descubierto mi secreto mucho antes de lo que a mí me habría gustado.

-¿Secreto? Mido, no sé de qué hablas… -el peli verde exhaló un suspiro.

-Sé que viste la foto… -comentó algo cabizbajo.

-Oh, no… ¡lo siento! ¡Quería decírtelo, pero todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros que me daba miedo que te enfadaras, y…!

-¡Tranqui! –Exclamó, intentando parecer despreocupado- Te lo iba a contar de todas maneras. No de esta forma, pero quería que tú lo supieras. Porque eres mi mejor amiga, tienes derecho a saberlo, y porque esto… solo lo saben las personas más especiales para mí. Que no son muchas, además.

-¿Yo soy especial para ti? –preguntó Reina, conmovida.

-Claro que sí, niña tonta –esbozó una sonrisa y se deslizó apoyando la espalda en la pared hasta llegar al suelo y quedarse allí. Ulvida le imitó- Le diagnosticaron una enfermedad rara… las llaman así porque las sufre poquísima gente, ¡vamos! Porque SON raras. Ni siquiera sé el nombre exacto. Yo tenía seis años cuando se lo dijeron, y siete cuando murió.

Yagami no dijo nada. Solo lo asimilaba todo en su cabeza, en esa cabecita desordenada. Tenía la impresión de que si abría la boca, algo iría mal. No quería estropear el momento.

-Estuvo casi un año en el hospital, yo la visitaba todos los días. Era demasiado extraño con mi edad, pero mi padre siempre dijo que era mejor que pasara tiempo con ella… ¿Y sabes por qué lo decía? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Giró la mirada hacia ella. Ulvida negó con la cabeza. Se encontraba en un estado de conmoción máxima. No podía expresar ni una palabra- Porque él sabía que ella iba a morir. Todos lo sabían y aún así dejaron que me creyera el cuento de que "quizá" se pondría bien. Y ver que me había hecho falsas ilusiones, eso fue horrible –resopló- Mentir está muy mal, pero mentirle a un niño es aún peor.

-…

-Sobre todo esto… por favor, no lo cuentes. Odio que… - el chico entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en su mejor amiga, que estaba con la cara apoyada en las manos, en total y absoluto silencio- ¿Ulvi? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es que… es que… es tan triste que me he… -soltó un sollozo y se limpió una lágrima. Mido torció la cabeza y reflejó la preocupación en su rostro, hasta que ella rompió a llorar y se le echó en los brazos-Mido… Mido, perdón, es que… soy una idiota, las historias así me conmueven, y yo, que lloro por cualquier cosa, pues… -los sollozos le cortaban el habla. El chico, sin embargo, la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y la intentó calmar.

-No pasa nada… de verdad, que eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, no llores –se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón- Deja… -la separó de su cuerpo, para limpiarle las lágrimas, aunque estas no dejaban de brotar. Con lo que volvió a cogerla, y la abrazó con fuerza- Quizá no tendría que haberte dado tantos detalles. Quizá debería haberte dicho que mi madre está muerta y ya está.

-No, no –sorbió por la nariz- así ha estado bien, ha sido… incluso bonito. Porque son tus palabras, porque vienen de lo que sientes y lo que sentiste. No me hagas caso, soy una llorica.

-Eres genial.

-¿Hm? –le miró. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios, aunque no estaba muy segura de que no fuera falsa.

-Que tú eres la persona más estupenda, más comprensiva y más buena que he conocido. Perdón.

-¿Por… por qué me pides perdón? –Cogió el pañuelo y pestañeó.

-Me dijiste que no podía hacerte cumplidos.

-También te acabo de decir que no me hagas caso.

-Nunca dejaré de hacerte caso –Mido se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de verdad, sin lugar a dudas- Eso sería un tremendo error. Te quiero, Ulvida. En serio, te quiero mucho.

Ante eso, ¿qué podía decir ella? Por favor, ¿qué chica no se derretiría con palabras tan preciosas como esas? Bueno, no dijo nada, pero desde luego volvió a llorar un poquito, esta vez con menos fuerza que antes, envuelta entre sus brazos. Así se sentía muy segura, más de lo que con nadie se había llegado a sentir –incluso más que con Hiroto, eso por descontado, está claro- y le gustaba.

Ya no le importaba que la vieran entrando con él, ¡qué importa lo que piense la gente! Eso nunca importa. Solo sienten envidia de las cosas bonitas y buenas que les pasan a los demás.

…

Hiroto pestañeó y se sintió confuso. No se terminaba de explicar cómo era que Ulvida le hubiese ido a ver solo porque estaba preocupada ya que no había ido a clase, y nadie sabía de él. No podía ser, sencillamente era una cosa imposible. Se suponía que tenía que estar enfadada, decepcionada, asustada en el caso más improbable, pero la chica tenía una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Así que Kiyama la hizo pasar. Suerte que no se había quitado el pijama, así su excusa de que estaba enfermo, cobraba credibilidad. Tosió un poco cuando se lo dijo. De ese modo se mantendría alejada… no tenía el cuerpo para fiestas, después de la horrible experiencia de anoche.

El Gordo lo dejó ir, pero le juró que si no encontraba a Yagami en tres días, volvería a por él y le rajaría algo más grave que una simple mano. Tragó saliva. Ya había gastado una noche, desde luego.

Se sentaron en el chaise longue, Ulvida se puso cómoda y abrazó un cojín.

-Hm… ¿quieres que me quede a cuidarte?

-Eh, pero… -tosió- no, no es necesario, de verdad, tengo que estudiar y me distraería…

-¡Nada de estudiar!

-Mi cabeza…

-Perdón. Pero tú no vas a abrir ni un solo libro, ¿vale?

La peli azul cogió la bandeja con las dos tazas, la de ella de café y la de él de chocolate, el pelirrojo no soportaba ese otro amargo sabor. Las llevó a la cocina, que estaba solo a unos metros. La conversación se escuchaba desde allí. Volvió junto a su novio y se echó a su lado en el sofá. Hiroto estaba tapado con una manta, a pesar de que se moría de calor, por guardar las apariencias. Pero si tenía que aguantar toda la noche y toda la tarde porque Ulvida se quedaba, estaba seguro de que se iba a morir. Ella le abrazó, lo que le dio más calor, lo que hizo que se cabreara aún más.

-La selectividad es dentro de dos semanas, ¡no puedo permitirme ni un día de descanso porque…! Espera, ¿qué pasa si te contagio? Tengo bacterias por toda la boca y… –dijo el oji jade, deteniendo a la peli azul a solo unos centímetros de su boca. La chica refunfuñó.

-Joder, Hiroto, qué dulce y romántico eres, ¿eh? –comentó sarcástica, con voz molesta, haciendo un amago de levantarse de su lado, él la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola levemente. Por mucho que le pesara, ahora más que nunca debía tenerla de su lado, para convencerla de que él no sabía nada. Que se enteró poco antes que ella. Que se lo ocultó por su bien…- Mmm, eso está mejor… y ahora… -comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del pijama- …seré tu enfermera.

-Ahh… no, no, no, Reina… ¡Ulvida!

-Shhh, calla, ¿no te dolía la cabeza?

-¡Sí, pero…!

-¡Shhh!

-Está bien…

Suspiró. Bueno, en el mejor de los casos, aquello contribuiría a la hora de convencerla.

…

Bar Campus. Última mesa a la izquierda, justo al lado de una de las enormes ventanas de que disponía el local. Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shiro, Endo Mamoru y Midorikawa Ryuuji echaban pequeños tragos de coca cola, cada uno de un humor extrañamente diferente al de otros días. El peli azul del grupo sonrió y le dio un codazo a Endo.

-Oye, ¿a que no le pides a Aki que te acompañe a la excursión?

-Hmm, deja que lo piense… -miró al techo unos segundos, para después clavarle los ojos con el ceño fruncido- No.

-¿Por? –Cuestionó Fubuki- Creí que te gustaba. Díselo y ya está.

-Sí, claro para todos vosotros es fácil –comentó, decaído- Tú tienes éxito con todas y cada una de las tías que se te pongan por delante, Shiro. Kazemaru siempre que se propone conquistar a una chica, lo consigue, y Mido… bueno, él cae bien a todo el mundo.

-No a todo el mundo. La chica del bar… -recordó Ichirouta. Toda la mesa soltó una risa, excepto el propio Ryuuji, que miraba por la ventana, atontado a más no poder. Sus amigos le miraron incrédulos.

-Mido… ¡eh, Mido! ¿Estás en este planeta?

-¿Eh, qué?

El nombrado se dio la vuelta, sonriendo. Evidentemente, ni se había enterado de la burla, ni se había enterado de nada. Todos se rieron por esa causa, dejándole un tanto confuso. Suspiró. Shiro dejó su bebida en la mesa, repentinamente, clavándole los ojos.

-Eh, chicos, chicos, mirad… -todos le siguieron el juego, y se pusieron a mirar fijamente a Ryuuji de la misma forma, haciendo que este se riera. Estaba de buen humor. De muy buen humor. Acercaron la cabeza un poco más a él y el peli verde suspiró de nuevo. Kazemaru se irguió, teatralmente alarmado. El albino hizo lo mismo- ¿Lo habéis visto? ¿¡Habéis oído!

-Sí… -susurró Kaze.

-Estaba suspirando… -añadió Mamoru. Ninguno de ellos le había dejado de mirar en todo ese rato.

Shiro soltó una carcajada y dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿El qué…? –preguntó el oji negro, ingenuamente.

-Venga, por favor, Mido, que nos conocemos. Sabemos exactamente qué te pasa.

-No inventéis, a mí no me pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Pues claro que estás bien –replicó Endo- Ya que…

-Todo te va bien…

-¡Y con todo nos referimos a cierta amiguita de la que no te separas…!

-¡… ni para dormir, eh!

-Oh, no… ¡Venga ya! ¿No lo diréis en serio? ¡No es eso! Claro que no… -negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus tostadas mejillas le contradecía. Los demás chicos sonrieron con sorna. Qué genial manera de burlarse de una persona.

-Te has puesto rojo –repuso Endo- ¡Los hechos no mienten!

-Sí, y de los hechos se sacan conclusiones –confirmó Fubuki, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa malvada hasta cierto punto- Concretamente, que te sonrojes quiere decir que Ulvidita te gusta.

-¡No me…!

-¡Es más, yo me atrevería a decir que está enamorado! –exclamó Kazemaru, consiguiendo que todo el local se volviera a mirarlos. Ryuuji se ruborizó en aumento- ¡Lo está, lo está, mirad qué sonrojo! Dios, esto me encanta, ¡me encanta!

-Ah, ¿y vosotros os hacéis llamar mis amigos? –bromeó el moreno. Sacó el móvil para mirar la hora, e inmediatamente los otros se abalanzaron sobre él para quitárselo, quién sabe con qué fin. Shiro se lo arrebató y abrió la lista de llamadas.

-Hmm… a ver, a ver… ¡guao! Tío, tienes más de treinta llamadas perdidas de tu viejo…

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó el oji negro- Claro, es que nos quedamos a dormir fuera y se me olvidó que…

-¿Nos? ¿Tú y quién más?

-Pues…

-¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! –gritó el castaño, como en un concurso. Ichirouta puso cara de showman.

-Y el turno es de… ¡Endo Mamoru! Endo, ¿conoces la respuesta? –preguntó con aire misterioso.

-Mmm, pues, esto… -se hizo el nervioso. Cogió el vaso de cola y el líquido de dentro se tambaleó. Midorikawa rodó los ojos, resoplando. Un gesto que le había visto mucho hacer a Reinal, por cierto- ¿E-Él pensaba e-en…? ¿¡ULVIDA!

-Y la respuesta es… ¡CORRECTA! –los dos se vitorearon en aplausos, a esto que el albino al fin volvió a hablar.

-Ajá, aquí tenemos lo que buscábamos… llamadas realizadas… ¡cinco llamadas el veinticinco de mayo! ¡Otras tres el veintiséis! ¡Y ocho, el veintisiete! –Asomó la cara por encima del móvil- Tío, a nosotros no nos llamas tanto. Muy bonito, ¿eh? –Mido, cansado ya de ese juego, gruñó un "dame eso" y recuperó lo que era suyo.

-Bueno, Fubuki, es que nosotros no tenemos el pelo azul… -repuso Endo.

-Ni los ojos celestes… -añadió Kazemaru.

-Ni un culo fantástico…

-Ni unas caderas increíbles…

-¡Ni ese buen par de…! –Endo lucía una sonrisa estúpida, que fue cortada por una colleja de Fubuki, avisándole de que se estaba pasando.

-¡Callaos de una vez! –Protestó el pobre oji negro, levantándose de la mesa, dispuesto a marcharse- O me largo de aquí, y sabéis que lo haré –todos se callaron después de esa amenaza. Él la cumpliría, eso seguro, y aún no le habían hecho las preguntas que eran REALMENTE útiles. O, al menos, algo interesante.

-Bueno, pero Mido, tío, ahora hablo en serio. No sois solo amigos, ¿no?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga y ya está.

-¡Anda ya!

-Mientes, bellaco.

-Lo que vosotros digáis.

-Vamos… ¿ni siquiera admites que está buena?

Resopló.

-Sí, Endo, sí, está buena, y es muy guapa y bla, bla…

-¡Ha dicho que es guapa!

-¡Y nosotros no lo hemos dicho!

-¡Te gusta!

-Joder… -Mido sabía que era el momento de rendirse. Uno debe saber cuándo tirar la toalla, como decía uno de sus queridos refranes: una retirada a tiempo vale más que mil victorias. Bajó los hombros, decayendo- pero tiene novio.

-Ah, lo sabía. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que te acercaste a ella –aseguró el atleta- Con el tiempo se volvió más evidente, claro, y fíjate que hasta Endo se dio cuenta –el nombrado frunció el cejo, mosqueado por el comentario- Pero el primero en descubrirlo fui yo.

-Le he contado lo de mi madre –dijo el peli verde.

-¡No!

-Sí –sonrió- Y no os digo nada más, porque la última vez que os conté algo más romántico, os dio por la tontería esa del… osito de miel o… ¡yo que sé!

-Tú eres un osito come-miel.

-Eso –recordó Mido.

-Osito come-miel… ¡jajaja! –rió Endo, ridículamente, en todo lo ridículo de su ser.

-Pues a las chicas, esas cosas que vosotros decís que son cursis, les encantan. Quizá deberías probarlo con Aki, Endo. O tú con Haruna, Kazemaru… Oohhh, no, que el súper ligón de Kazemaru ya ha conseguido una cita ¡y con una chica ocupada!

-No nos cambies de tema, ¿cuánto te gusta? –exigió saber Fubuki.

-Sí, hombre, ¡que esto parece un control de alcoholemia! Venga, ¿dónde tengo que soplar?

-En mi p…

-¡Endo, cierra la boca, quieres!

-Bah…

-Vamos, Mido, dínoslo. Aunque lo parezca, no te vamos a comer…. Y te prometo que nos olvidaremos para siempre de que eres un osito come-miel.

-¡Eso! –corroboraron Shiro y Mamoru.

-Bueno –Ryuuji se estiró- Me gusta. Bastante. Más que eso… la quiero. ¡No pongáis esas caras, ni que se hubiera muerto alguien!

-Peor… te has vuelto a colar por una tía.

-Acabará mal –dio por hecho el peli café- Como siempre.

-Con vuestro optimismo me siento el tío más seguro de la tierra… -se cruzó de brazos, deslizándose en su asiento- Y para vuestra información, no es un "como siempre", es algo diferente de verdad. Ella le da mil vueltas a cualquier chica que alguna vez me haya gustado.

-¿A Natsumi también?

Mido sonrió.

-A Natsumi otras mil más.

…

Dejaron las bolsas encima de la silla sobrante de la mesa que habían ocupado en aquella cafetería y las dos se sentaron con una sonrisa. Habían estado toda la tarde de compras, aunque realmente, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba a rabiar. Ni siquiera un poco, la verdad, pero Haruna quería pedirle un favor, y le cortaba decírselo así, sin más. Tampoco tenían tanta confianza, así que invitarla a salir antes del sábado, le pareció lo más correcto.

Un camarero joven se les acercó, con una libreta y el boli en la mano, listo para apuntar. Aki le sonrió cuando llegó hasta ellas, y él le devolvió el gesto, divertido.

-¿Qué vais a tomar? –preguntó.

-Yo… -la peli azul ojeó la carta- un café y una napolitana.

-¿De crema o de chocolate?

-Crema.

-Ok, ¿y tú, guapa?

La oji castaña se sonrojó por el cumplido, y pensó en qué podía pedir para quedar al menos un poco bien. Algo sano, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Pues un… un Sprite –el chico le sonrió.

-Muy bien.

La chica de ojos verde-grisáceos observó las reacciones de su amiga, riendo por lo bajo ante cada una de ellas. Resultaba bastante tierno, porque al chico se le veía muy experimentado en el tema del coqueteo, y ella se encontraba sonrojada en todo momento, como una principiante. Y lo que más parecía mentira, era que ella, Otonashi Haruna, fuese también una especie de "experta", con su hermanito revoloteando todo el día a su alrededor.

-Bueno, Aki, ¿y tú, en el tema del amor, cómo vas?

-Ah… bueno… para qué engañarte, directamente, es que no voy y punto.

-Pues qué raro. Yo creí que ya habrías salido con un montón de chicos –comentó Haruna, intentando sacar conversación, para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Aunque tenía la impresión de que, con ese tema, solo conseguiría ponerla más nerviosa. Era demasiado tímida- Como te juntas siempre con Natsumi y ella…

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver, te lo aseguro –sonrió nerviosamente. No había salido con mucha más gente que con Raimon, así que estaba todo el tiempo temiendo hacer el ridículo- La verdad, no sé ni cómo es que somos tan… amigas –terminó por decir esa falsa palabra.

Haruna la miró con algo de compasión. Amigas no era la palabra exacta, en realidad…

-Bueno… dicen que los opuestos se atraen, así que deberías llevarte genial con ella, pero va a ser que ese no es tu caso –sonrió Otonashi- A mí sí me pasaba con Ulvida.

-Ya, es una pena que… bueno, que ya no estéis tan unidas.

"_Lo que es una pena es que me haya cambiado por Hiroto, Aki, y sé que eso es lo que en realidad piensas. Tú y todo el mundo"_

Sonrió.

-Sí. Lo es –carraspeó, vigilando que en aquel momento no viniese el camarero y la otra chica no se pusiera nerviosa- ¿Sabes? Es una pena, unos amigos van a irse de escalada este sábado, así en plan camping, y me han pedido que vaya con ellos, pero… -hizo una extraña mueca con los labios, arrugándolos- no sé, como está Genda… A ver, se lo he dicho, y él no va a prohibirme ir, pero no se siente muy cómodo que digamos, con la idea. Iría conmigo, pero tiene un partido fuera de la ciudad. Y me da la impresión de que se va a preocupar.

-Ya, claro, es tu novio, y si vas con chicos… -comentó la oji castaña, comprensiva.

-Ajá. En otros tiempos, se lo habría pedido a Reina, pero… Aki, ¿tú por casualidad no tendrás nada que hacer este fin de semana?

-¿Yo? –la chica peli verde se señaló a sí misma- No sé, Haruna, ¿quiénes van? _–"¿Por qué no he dicho que sí? La verdad es que me apetece, esta chica es muy simpática… más que Natsumi, eso seguro"_ Kino se empezó a morder las uñas, aunque había decidido que tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Se ponía nerviosa demasiado a menudo. Eso no ayudaba mucho.

-Endo, Kazemaru… ¡venga, apúntate! Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ya verás. Si quieres, ¡puedo decirle a Rika que se traiga a Ichinose también con ella!

-¿A… a ella también se lo has pedido? –la oji gris-verdoso se sonrojó.

-Bueno… ¿no te molesta, verdad? Es que cuantos más seamos mejor.

Claro. Aki asintió. Ya lo tenía asumido, desde que tenía memoria, iba siempre en segundo lugar. Nunca nadie pensaba en ella la primera, no la consideraban especial… solo una más del montón, algo que por desgracia aparentaba. Era una persona dada a pasar desapercibida. Quizá tendría que haber hecho como Ulvida, ponerse escote y tacones e ir a zorrear por ahí, pero supuso que no tendría esa confianza y ese valor, el coraje de decir: ¡eh, estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? ¡Existo! Así que cuando esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza, la rechazó de pleno.

Levantó los ojos hacia el joven camarero, que ya había regresado. Pero ella ya no tenía ganas de flirtear con él. Sí, de vez en cuando hacía eso… coquetear, más que nada, imitando a Natsumi, para saber lo que se sentía, aunque fuera… Sin embargo, nunca iba a más. Además, era un camarero… resopló, cayendo en que, de alguna forma, tendría que ganarse las propinas.

-No, claro. Iré, si tú quieres… -la peli azul la abrazó, dejándola sin respiración, algo que emocionó un poco a la peli verde, no experimentaba con frecuencia ese tipo de afecto tan natural, que sale solo, sin ser una obligación ni tener que pensarlo, el afecto que le tienes a la gente a la que quieres.

-¡Gracias! ¿Sabes, Aki? ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar genial en ese camping!

Aunque lo que ninguna de las dos imaginaba, es que aquel último sábado de mayo, iban a cambiar muchas cosas en sus vidas.

**¡Ya está! =B ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber! ¿Os he dejado en suspense? xD Porque era lo que quería.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo, ¡yo no sé qué me ha pasado, que me he emocionado escribiendo y esto tiene casi 5.000 palabras! OWO He flipado, en serio… bueno, tanto esfuerzo habrá merecido la pena (: Jeje**

**¡Preguntitas! Esta vez solo dos, las que MÁS me interesa que contestéis, ok :3**

**1: ¿Quién conseguirá que Aki deje de sentirse como del montón? ¿Endo o Ichinose?**

**2: ¿Os ha gustado la parte en que Mido le cuenta a Ulvida lo de su madre? ¿¡Y en la que le dice que la quiere mucho! (¡AHHHHH, es una ternura, en mi opinión! ^^) (Por cierto, una aclaración, no es que Mido se haya declarado, solo es como amigos… =B Lo digo por si acaso, que no quiero que luego haya confusiones)**

**¡Y ya está!**

**Venga, porfaaaa! Dejadme un comeeeent que es mi cumple ^^**

**(Sí, soy una aprovechada, pero como dice mi mamá: ¡el que no llora, no mama! xD)**

**¡Anda, qué os cuesta! ¡Cero euros, dólares, pesos, libras…! ¡Gratis! ¡It's all free!**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por seguirme, me hacéis feliz cada día (:**

**¡Adiós!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, bueno, ya está aquí de nuevo mi persona para molestar.**

**¡Me encantaría dar las gracias a todos por felicitarme jeje! Y por los ocho review que tuvo el capítulo anterior, ¡me hace muy feliz saber que le ha gustado a tanta gente! Lola, Toaneo07 ver2.0, LovelyGirl84, kristinagm18, 96Ane96, Aki-nee.19, Yoko-chan 97 y Kozuue (¡cierto, faltaba por review xD!) muchas gracias a todos vosotros (:  
><strong>

**Por hoy, solo tengo una cosa que decir, ¡vuelve… el doble disclamier! ^w^**

**Disclamieres: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. La canción "Lead the way" tampoco, es propiedad de sus creadores, Carlos Jean y Electric Nana.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO 24

"_Nunca tuve ninguna duda. Sabía que iba a terminar mal, y eso es lo que hago. Solo enséñame el camino, te seguiré a todas partes. No necesito una razón para ser tu amiga. Me encanta la forma en que me haces girar, fuera de control, estoy fuera de control"_

-Joder… -se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta su mesa para coger el móvil que sonaba con la melodía de Party Rock, golpeándose la rodilla con la esquina de la cama en el camino. Se frotó la parte golpeada y respondió al teléfono, maldiciendo por dentro- ¿Sí?

-¡Lo tengo, está terminado, tienes que venir a escucharlo!

-¿Mido…?

-¡¿A qué esperas? ¡Deja todo lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí!

-¡Vete a la mierda, estaba durmiendo, imbécil! –chilló la peli azul, antes de colgarle en sus narices.

…

-Yo todavía no entiendo por qué cojones tiene que venir el chulo playa ese… -gruñó Endo, entrando en el taxi compartido con su amigo peli azul. Pasarían primero a recoger a Aki y luego a Haruna. Rika e Ichinose irían en moto hasta el lugar donde iban a escalar. Kazemaru empezaba a estar un poco hasta las pelotas de Endo, así que se había puesto los cascos y miraba por la ventana sin prestarle atención.

Estaba pensando en Haruna. ¿Por qué habría aceptado venir? ¿Porque quería pasar tiempo con él o solo por no hacerle un feo? A lo mejor era una forma de apaciguar el ambiente después de lo del beso. Bueno, en ese caso, las cosas no estaban tan mal como él pensaba.

Se pararon justo delante de la casa de Aki. La peli verde estaba sentada en la escalera, jugueteando con el móvil en las manos, con una bolsa azul claro de la marca Adidas, al lado de ella. Agarró la bolsa y guardó el móvil al ver a Endo llamarla desde la ventanilla del taxi. El peli café no pudo evitar pensar en qué podría pasar durante ese fin de semana de camping, y un sonrojo cubrió sus ya rosadas mejillas al hacerlo. La peli verde entró en el taxi, y se sentó a su lado, una razón más para estar nervioso. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, Aki… -prácticamente murmuró Endo. Kaze se volvió desde el asiento de delante.

-¿Qué tal?

-Oh, muy bien… tenía muchas ganas de venir.

-¿De verdad? Pues… ¡te advierto que tendrás agujetas! Al menos, si no sueles hacer deporte. Como End…

-Pero ella sí hace deporte, ¿verdad? –le interrumpió el peli marrón, viéndose obligado a salvar su reputación en el último instante. Kino asintió.

-Sí, y bastante, además. Jogging, kickboxing, natación, lanzamiento de disco, salto de longitud, taekuondo, piragüismo… -enumeró algunos de los que practicaba solo por seguir a Kazuya a todas partes, completamente segura de que nadie se los sabía mejor que ella- aunque jamás en mi vida he hecho escalada –esbozó una sonrisa- Por eso quería tanto venir.

"_Son todos los que practica ese…"_ Bueno, sí, el dueño de ese pensamiento sí se los sabía mejor que ella –desgraciadamente para él-.

-¡Piragüismo! –La voz del peli azul interrumpió los rencorosos pensamientos de Endo- De todo lo que has dicho, es lo único que me falta por hacer.

-Pues mola bastante, deberías probarlo –Aki miró a Mamoru, sorprendiéndose al ver la mala cara que había puesto- Bueno, y tú también, si quieres, claro –el oji marrón decidió olvidarse del maldito de Ichinose, aunque fuera tan solo hasta llegar a la acampada. Le sonrió a la chica, imaginándose lo estúpido que resultaría, estando tan sonrojado como le parecía por el calor de sus mofletes.

-Claro, me encantaría.

La casa de Haruna tampoco estaba tan lejos. Unas cinco manzanas, como mucho, no más. La peli azul, para disgusto de Kazemaru, se hallaba pegándose el lote con su novio contra el portal del mismo, apasionadamente. Una despedida. _"Qué asco"_. Kaze rodó los ojos, preparándose para bajarse del taxi, llamarla y poner la sonrisa más falsa de su vida.

-¡Haruna! –pero no le oyeron, ni al segundo grito, ni al tercero, desde la otra acera. El taxista, cansándose de esperar, tocó el claxon, algo que Ichirouta agradeció y Genda maldijo –había oído al oji castaño, pero hizo como si nada-, soltando a su novia.

-¡Ya voy, Kaze-chan! –respondió la oji gris-verdoso, se agachó y se echó al hombro su mochila roja de acampar, con un saco de dormir, le besó la mejilla a Koujiro y se metió en el coche, al lado de Aki, cerca de una ventanilla. Todos la saludaron, y emprendieron, por fin, el camino hacia el peñón que escalarían, el lugar donde, concretamente una persona, se llevaría el susto –y a la vez descubriría la verdad más cierta- que no olvidaría jamás en su vida.

…

Sonó la puerta en la casa de la familia Yagami, un sábado a las diez de la mañana. El padre estaba en el trabajo, y las dos hijas de Yagami Jiang, durmiendo profundamente, cada una en su habitación. Así que la mujer abrió la puerta, levantándose del sofá con desgana. ¿Qué persona decente se presentaría a esas horas?

Fuera de la casa se encontraba un chico de pelo verde y largo, peinado con una coleta, de piel tostada y grandes ojos negros, enfocados a algún punto perdido al que el chico miraba, con aspecto distraído. Vestía una chaqueta deportiva color negro con letras moradas, una camiseta blanca con dibujos de Kukuxumusu y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, de esos que iban caídos, y que la señora Yagami tanto odiaba de los jóvenes.

Al darse cuenta de la puerta abierta y aquella mujer mirándole con el ceño fruncido, el oji negro alzó los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Hola! Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, ¿usted es la madre de Ulvida?

-Sí, ¿qué quieres a estas horas? ¿No crees que sea algo pronto?

-Bueno, es que he terminado algo y quería enseñárselo a Reina –Jiang entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué confianzas eran esas al llamar a su hija por su nombre de pila? Inspiró aire, con el rostro sereno y serio. ¿Y si ese chico era otro de esos con los que Ulvida salía, como aquel pelirrojo que le había causado tan mala impresión (más que Ryuuji, incluso)? No lo quería ni pensar- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ahora está durmiendo, vuelve más tarde –le contestó, haciendo un amago de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡Un momento! –pidió Midorikawa. Jiang le escuchó- ¿En serio no me puedo quedar a esperar dentro? Podría despertarla, a ella no le importará –"_sí le importará, de hecho, me matará"_- Soy su mejor amigo –aseguró poniendo su mejor cara agradable. La madre arqueó una ceja. Ryuuji chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia a la situación- Y si no quiere que la despierte, ¡mientras espero, invíteme a un chocolate!

-¿Cómo? –respondió la peli azulada, incrédula. Vaya un maleducado. Frunció los labios en un gesto de desaprobación. Mido se encogió de hombros.

-No he desayunado.

-Quizá tendrías que haberte ocupado de comer antes de venir a molestarme.

-¿La molesto? Eh, lo siento –el peli verde se mordió el labio- Intuyo que no se fía de mí, ¿no es verdad?

-No. No mucho –apuntó Jiang.

-Y no le gusta que yo me junte con su hija… -siguió Ryuuji. La mayor asintió- Entonces, déjeme pasar, deme un café (o un chocolate) y podrá hacerme tooodas las preguntas que quiera –sonrió, satisfecho de su plan. La peli azul arqueó una ceja. Un chico raro, donde los haya. Aunque no estaría mal intentar averiguar qué se traía Reina últimamente.

…

Rika Urabe adoraba a su querido novio. Todas las mañanas le mandaba un mensaje dándole los buenos días, con el emoticono de un beso. Cuando se encontraban en el instituto, saltaba a sus brazos y se besaban durante minutos, apoyados en alguna pared. Pasaba las tardes en casa de su amor, o en la suya propia, conectada al facebook y mirando fotos de ellos dos, o bien con sus amigas, Reika y Touko. Últimamente, también Ulvida iba con ellas, quien se reía bastante con el entusiasmo de la oji gris-violeta.

Besó a Kazuya en los labios, dulcemente, con la intención de despertarle, pero el castaño curvó los labios hacia arriba y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Ella suspiró. No sabía si era bueno del todo, pero desde luego, estaba loca por ese chico. Llevaban saliendo, pues como de toda la vida, la gente hasta ya decía sus nombres juntos, si les invitaban a alguna parte. Todo el mundo sabía que Ichinose era de Rika. Y nadie se atrevía ni a mirarlo, excepto quizá alguna de las niñas de primero, aunque también ellas aprendían pronto la lección. Porque si era necesario, Rika era capaz de ir a meterle miedo a quien fuera. Ichi se revolvió.

-Mi… mi Aki… Rika, no… -el chico abrió los ojos de golpe, con aspecto de sorprendido, encontrando a su novia al lado, enfadada y llorando.

…

Entró en la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción y buscó algo a su alrededor. Sacó unos cuantos objetos de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda ya al entrar y los colocó por todo el cuarto, allá donde vio algún espacio libre y en alto. El leve zumbido de su voz no despertó a su amiga, más bien fue como si la acunara. La chica se dio la vuelta en su cama, haciendo notar un cambio en su respiración. El chico conectó los cables y presionó una tecla en su ordenador. De los altavoces que había puesto por todo el cuarto, comenzaron a salir las primeras notas de una canción.

"_I can smell the sound of love… I never had any doubt, I knew that I would end up wrong and this is where I got…"_

Ulvida Reina frunció el cejo en sueños y soltó un gruñido. Mido la miró divertido.

"_An empty crowd crying out loud, praying for the wrong that apparently I've done. Looking kinda dumb, people staring at my crown. I have no magic Kingdom but I own all that I touch"_

-Hmm… -gimió la peli azul. El sonido vibraba en sus oídos, ya la había hecho reaccionar. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, adormilada, dando por hecho que sería el despertador, pero al tocar con la mano el altavoz que su mejor amigo había puesto allí, se dio cuenta de no era nada de eso. Abrió el ojo derecho para averiguar lo que era aquello, y dio un respingo cuando, al girarlo hacia ella, el sonido se notara más fuerte.

"_I might not be your girl, but I'm everything you wanna be. I'm daddy's little girl, with some mud on my cheek"_

Sin abrir el ojo izquierdo, boca arriba, se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en el colchón sobre las palmas de sus manos, y echó una mirada al escritorio que había enfrente de su cama, en cuya silla estaba sentado Midorikawa, con un bolígrafo en la boca y su típica postura: los pies sobre la mesa y las manos tras la nuca.

"_And I'm calling your name, I don't know my own. And I try to forget who I used to date. All I want is to go, is to go away… wanna come? Just lead the way, I'll follow you everywhere, I don't need a reason to be you friend. I just love the way that you make me spin, out of control, I'm outta control"_

Y entonces reparó en la canción que escuchaba, y se quedó boquiabierta, sonriendo. Recordó su golpe matutino, y la llamada del imbécil. La melodía de llamada de su teléfono móvil a esas horas infernales un sábado por la mañana.

-¿Mido? ¿Esta es…? –el chico se dio la vuelta.

-Lead the way –contestó, con orgullo- Sí. Nuestra canción.

-Pero… ¡pero no puede ser! Si era muy diferente cuando lo grabamos… No sonaba tan profesional -Yagami negaba con la cabeza, fascinada- ¡Es genial!

-¡Claro que es genial! Yo soy genial, por eso esto suena así –se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había dejado ya el bolígrafo en la mesa, de donde lo había cogido- Bueno, pero tengo que reconocer que tu voz es estupenda. Me alegro de ser yo quien te haya descubierto –afirmó Ryuuji. Reina se ruborizó- Bueno, entonces te gusta.

-Claro que sí… pero deja de pavonearte, la modestia es una gran virtud.

-Lo que tú digas, Ulvidita.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿O qué?

-O te echo de mi casa –amenazó.

-No lo creo. A tu madre le he caído bien.

Al oír esto, a Ulvida casi se le cayó la mandíbula. Increíble. ¿A su madre le caía bien uno de sus amigos? ¡Ja!

-No te creo –repuso la oji celeste.

-No me creas –sonrió el peli verde- Me ha dado un café, a cambio de sacarme información…

-¿Qué clase de información? –Quiso saber la peli azul, cambiando la cara- ¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó, ansiosa. El moreno negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-Naa… tranquila, no soy idiota –Ulvida sonrió.

-¿Ah, no? –a lo que el oji negro se colocó la mano debajo de la barbilla, pensativo.

-Aunque, claro, si empiezas a insultarme… -la miró, con una falsa sonrisa siniestra- quizá se me vaya un poco la cabeza y le diga a mamá Yagami que la pequeña Ulvidita bebe y folla… ¡mira! Solo te falta fumar para ser un completo caso perdido –se levantó de allí y se alejó a una distancia prudencial, previendo las consecuencias para su persona, y escapando por milímetros del impacto de una zapatilla- Oye, ¡lo tuyo es despertarte y lanzarme un zapato! Menudo vicio… ¡ayer hiciste exactamente lo mismo!

-¡Idiota! –le gritó, sonriendo.

-¿Esto era lo que querías enseñarle? –preguntó la voz seria de la madre de la oji celeste, desde la puerta.

-Sí –contestó Ryuuji, dejando la zapatilla en el suelo otra vez, junto a la otra- ¿Le gusta? –miró a la mujer, que continuó con su inexpresiva mueca, con los ojos clavados en su hija, en el momento en que se acababa la canción.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto la música –comentó Jiang, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del peli verde. Ulvida resopló, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió. No respondió a su madre, conociéndola, seguro que le saldría con que era una pérdida de tiempo, y no quería precisamente, pelear de buena mañana.

Jiang resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, exactamente como hacía su hija –dejando a Mido fascinado-, y salió de la habitación, farfullando.

-Mido-chan, ven aquí –el peli verde acudió en seguida, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama revuelta, y fue hasta ella. Estaba apoyada en la repisa de la ventana, llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, ajustada, que le quedaba justo por encima del ombligo, y un pantalón azul corto de pijama. Le miraba, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Él se preguntó si también sonreía de esa forma con Hiroto, deseando que no fuera así…

-¿Qué? –respondió, apoyándose en la ventana, a su lado. Los rayos del sol de la mañana hacían brillar sus ojos azules, más claros que el cielo. Le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, también, sin imaginar siquiera que eso hacía latir más fuerte su corazón.

-No, nada. Solo quería que vinieras.

"_Mierda. No juegues así conmigo"_ Él esbozó una sonrisa, y los dos se quedaron mirando por la ventana, al extenso jardín que formaba parte de la casa. El agua de la piscina se movía con el viento, y movía algunas hojas verdes que habían caído allí por la noche, con ella.

-Antes de lo de mi madre, vivía en una casa como esta –soltó de repente el oji negro. Ella lo miró, ocultando la pena en su cara- ¿Sabes algo que nunca he hecho? Bañarme de noche en pelotas con una tía buena… -Ulvida hizo una mueca. Por muy dulce que pudiera ser a veces, el peli verde era ni más ni menos que un tío, uno muy salido, además.

-Ahora me pedirás que cumpla tu asquerosa fantasía.

-¿Asquerosa? –Retiró los codos de la fría superficie en la que estaban apoyados- A mí me parece muy divertido, y si hay luna llena, hasta bonito –la miró de reojo, molesto. Ella solo meneaba la cabeza, con indiferencia y algo de cansancio. Eso, aunque él no quisiera, dolía- Pero no estaba pensando en ti, ¿sabes? –comentó, con un poco de rabia por dentro, queriendo saborear el desprecio.

Ella también se le quedó mirando, tenía las cejas alzadas. Estaba más que claro que estaba sorprendida. No sabía disimular.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y en quién, entonces? –No era que le molestara, no según ella, era solo que hasta aquel momento, él no le había hablado de ninguna otra chica, y le resultaba extraño. Pero bueno, como todo lo que es nuevo. Ryuuji apartó la mirada, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-En… ¿conoces a Maquia? –Maquia era una chica de un curso inferior al de Midorikawa y Ulvida, bastante maja, hablaba con todo el mundo, ya fuera mayor o menor que ella, y solía caerle bien a todos. Más o menos como al peli verde. Se conocieron gracias a una de esas estúpidas discusiones que Hiroto y él mantenían delante de todo el instituto, en las que se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza como si el otro no estuviera allí, en plan: "dile a ese imbécil de Midorikawa que vestirse bien no es perjudicial para la salud", o "pues dile al gilipollas de Kiyama que me importa una mierda lo que diga, y que al menos yo puedo ser yo mismo y no un falso y un mentiroso tan tremendo como él". Maquia se acercó después al moreno y le preguntó por qué se peleaban de aquella manera, y se cayeron bien.

Ulvida asintió.

-Claro, he oído hablar de ella.

-Pues… estuve saliendo con ella –la verdad era que solo se habían dado un par de besos en calidad de amigos, pero pensándolo bien, la chica le gustaba, y Reina reflejaba una pizca de celos en su rostro- Y puede que vuelva a pedírselo. Estoy seguro de que aceptaría.

-Muy bien, me alegro por ti –contestó la peli azul, intentando mantenerse indiferente, aunque la verdad, no le gustaba nada lo que escuchaba. Le estaba jodiendo la mañana, de tan bien que se había despertado con su canción ya terminada. Y ni siquiera había una buena razón para sentirse molesta, pero el caso es que lo estaba- Oye, Mido, gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Por?

-La canción… -dijo ella- está muy chula. No sé cómo no eres rico y famoso ya… -sonrió, tratando de olvidar la incomodidad de la situación reciente. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya todo volvía a estar como siempre.

-Bueno, bueno, la colgaré en Myspace y ya veremos qué pasa…

-Genial –se apartó de la ventana y corrió las cortinas, antes de ponerse una larga bata roja con unos muñecos en el extremo y salir al pasillo, en dirección a la cocina, y seguida por Midorikawa. Antes de entrar se paró, y le dio un abrazo improvisado al oji negro- Yo también te quiero.

Él arqueó las cejas, en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, y se limitó a pasar detrás de ella.

**¡Finish! xD**

**Ok, a ver, creo que con esto va que chuta el capítulo… (Esta vez no es taaan largo ewe) Jeje, bueno ¡y ya está! No os daré la latita con preguntas (aunque se me ocurren algunas). Únicamente decir que ahora tardaré MÁS en actualizar porque tengo muchos trabajos que hacer del instituto, aparte de las mil extraescolares a las que me apunto porque, como me sobra el tiempo (nótese el sarcasmo -.-) pues eso.**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, ¡gracias por comentar! (:**

**¡Adiós!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Queridos lectores… hoy seré cruel. Ah, lo siento XD, pero por favor, perdonad, es que lo necesito para que la historia continúe… y me alegra informar de que ¡está entrando en su fase final! Incluso ya tengo pensado TODO lo que pasará (a menos que se me olvide, lo que no me extrañaría tanto, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de mí ¬¬)**

CAPÍTULO 25

"_Te agarré con todas mis fuerzas, y sentí que en ese instante, habría dado mi vida por salvar la tuya"_

Ichinose bajó de su moto, serio, y se quitó el casco. Puso el caballete y metió el utensilio en el cofre. Después cerró los ojos. Se sentía raro sin Rika por allí revoloteando, besándole continuamente y llamándole por apodos cariñosos, solo como ella podía inventarlos. Abrió sus orbes marrones, y frunció el ceño. También se sentía estúpido. Acababa de tener una ferviente discusión con su novia de toda la vida, y el caso, era que ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué. Nada más levantarse, la había intentado consolar, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero en cuanto se acercaba a menos de un metro de ella, le tiraba un libro, le escupía o cualquier otra cosa para que se alejara. Increíble.

Que él supiera, no había hecho nada, y sin embargo, allí que estaba, en una excursión a la que no sabía ni por qué iba, después de todo, para estar solo… Vio a Endo y los demás, y a Kazemaru haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos. Ya estaban montando las tiendas. Así que él llegaba tarde… ya está, primero se disculparía, y luego les diría que Rika había tenido que ir a ver a un pariente en el hospital.

Al grupo de –parecía que ahora- amigos, les pareció raro que la peli azul no hubiese arrastrado a su novio con ella, como era que hacía siempre, pero decidieron no preguntar, después de una mirada que no necesitaba palabras por parte de Kazuya.

…

Ese mismo sábado por la tarde, el sol brilló con fuerza y achicó las pupilas de Haruna, al mirar hacia arriba, adonde tenían que escalar. No estaban solo ellos –Kazemaru, Endo, Ichinose, Aki y ella-, también había parejas o grupos que habían decidido ir al mismo lugar. Procurando no soltarse demasiado, la peli azul se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse las gotas de sudor que le caían por la cara, y que al final resultaban molestas. Unos metros más arriba, Ichirouta y Kazuya conversaban despreocupadamente mientras, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, escalaban la inclinada pared. En realidad, decía Kaze, aquello debía de resultarles fácil a los demás, ya que tan solo era una como una cuesta muy, muy empinada, aunque las chicas y Endo –quien se desgañitaba un poco más abajo que Otonashi- no opinaban igual.

Aki se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Mamoru, y es que aunque hubiese mil y un deportes en los que podía ser un crac, la escalada, desde luego, no era lo suyo. Y eso que su condición física –el ser más o menos bajita y esas cosas- se lo facilitaban. Jadeó un poco y se colocó a la altura del peli marrón.

-¿Qué tal, cómo vas? –le preguntó la chica. Endo se las apañó para no caerse del vuelco que le había dado el corazón en el pecho cuando la vio a su lado de repente. Aki rió. Algunos mechones verde oscuro asomaban por debajo de su casco- Cuidado.

-Eh, sí… -él también le dedicó una sonrisa, más nervioso. Se había puesto unos guantes de esos que dejan libres los dedos, que solo envuelven la palma, de color azul oscuro y negros. Estaban nuevos. Se los compró aquel mismo día, en la tienda de deportes, con Ichinose, dijo que así no se rasparía las manos. La peli verde dio un paso, en falso y se soltó sin querer del resquicio al que estaba agarrada. Endo la sujetó de la mano y la elevó, cogiéndola de la cintura, terriblemente sonrojado- Cuidado… -repitió en el mismo tono, echándose a reír los dos.

La chica continuó su subida y dejó a su amigo atrás, jadeando, intentando llegar al lado de Ichinose. Exactamente, esperaba poder ponerse en medio de esos dos. Pero solo llegó a una posición desde la que podía oír lo que hablaban Kaze y él.

-Oye, Ichinose… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Eh, claro –Kazuya no le miró, simulaba que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, pero temía hablar de Rika. Seguro que ella no se lo iba a tomar bien si contaba algo.

-Rika… no está visitando a un pariente, ¿verdad? –su voz se volvió comprensiva mientras clavaba su martillo de escalar un poquito más arriba. Ichinose suspiró durante largo tiempo, después, imitó al peli azul. Preguntas que no necesitan respuesta, esa era una de ellas.

Aki se sintió un poco mala al alegrarse de que hubiera algo que fuese mal entre la parejita del siglo, pero un destello de felicidad en el corazón le hizo eclipsar ese sentimiento. ¿Y si las cosas cambiaban? Solo de pensarlo se ponía nerviosa, y le estaban sudando las manos. Agarró bien sus instrumentos de escalada. Y siguió adelante.

…

"Joder, justo ahora" Atsuya maldijo al escuchar en su cabeza el típico: "Tu saldo está a punto de agotarse" antes de realizar la llamada deseada. Necesitaba dinero, u otro teléfono. No podía perder la comunicación con Yuuka, su única ayuda, en un momento como ése. Todos los de la banda habían salido. No le habría importado contárselo a Tsunami, pero bueno, así era mejor y todo.

-¿Sí? –respondió la oji negra, risueña. El Fubuki cerró los ojos, con culpabilidad.

-Yuuka… ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije de largarnos juntos?

-¿Qué? ¡Hablabas en serio! –contestó, fascinada.

-Claro que sí. Bueno, y si no quieres irte conmigo, lo entiendo, y te voy a seguir queriendo igual, pero necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí. Por favor… -hizo una mueca. Sabía que le iba a decir que sí, salir de allí era lo que los dos soñaban que ocurriera, pero nada más por involucrarla, ya se sentía inmensamente culpable. Si sufría daños por su culpa… no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Pues… claro, te ayudaré. Pero tengo que pensar en lo otro –añadió, con tono de duda.

-De acuerdo. Ahora escucha, ¿vale? Escucha bien porque no tendremos otra oportunidad, si me pillan, caput, ¿ok? –la menor asintió enérgicamente, y siguió haciéndolo en el silencio hasta que cayó en que él no podía verla y que seguramente esperaba impaciente, y le contestó en voz alta.

-Sí.

…

Ichinose, Kazemaru y Haruna habían llegado hacía como mil años –según Endo- arriba del todo, y los únicos que no parecían avanzar ni un paso era este último y Kino. Los tres "ganadores" les animaban sentados en unas butacas –que habían traído con ellos-, sorbiendo sonoramente por la pajita de su zumo, para ver si ello les motivaba. O simplemente por fastidiar.

El oji marrón dio un sorbo. Y Aki llegó a la cima, triunfante, con una sonrisa en la cara, y ganas de tomarse un zumo. Se podía oír a Endo quejarse todavía. Pero llevaba toda la vida protestando, así que los que no estaban acostumbrados como Kaze, le prestaban atención un rato pero luego lo dejaban. La peli verde se dejó resbalar, tenía las manos empapadas de sudor, y el césped del borde del peñasco, que estaba todo mojado aún por el rocío de la mañana, dejó que se quedara colgando solo de la cuerda que sujetaba el arnés. Se balanceó, enfurruñada y pidió ayuda. Kazemaru recogió la cuerda y juraría que una milésima de segundo antes de coger la mano de Kino, la cuerda se rompió, y Aki se precipitó al vacío.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Mientras Ichirouta gritaba: "¡NO!", los otros dos ganadores se levantaban de sus asientos a toda prisa y miraban boquiabiertos la escena. El corazón del peli azul se revolvía en su tórax, y le dolía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, con cara de dolor, y sin poder evitarlo, cayó al césped de rodillas, jadeando. El dolor iba en aumento. La Otonashi se agachó a su lado, poniéndole como prioridad principal antes que su amiga, y no sabía ni por qué. Quizá le gustaba todavía, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Kazuya no sabía a qué lado ponerse, así que cuando oyó un grito que provenía de la quejica boca de Mamoru, la curiosidad le ayudó en su dilema. Y miró por el borde del peñasco. El castaño sujetaba a Aki entre sus brazos, era evidente que había caído allí directamente, y que le había causado algo de dolor. La chica se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Endo sentía sus pulsaciones a mil por hora.

-¡Aki! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, ¡dime que estás bien! –gritó el despistado chico, que por una vez (la más oportuna) había sabido arreglárselas solo. Ella le contestó con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

-¡Chicos, voy a subiros! –gritó Kazuya, cogiendo la cuerda de Endo. Rezó para que no se rompiera también, o estaban perdidos, y tiró con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Haruna, mientras, acariciaba la frente de Ichirouta, que estaba tumbado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, y las lágrimas le cayeron por sus mejillas al verle así.

-¿Qué te pasa? –sacó su móvil, reaccionando por fin, y marcó el número de emergencias- Por favor, necesito ayuda, ¡mi amigo está mal, y no sé qué le pasa!... Tiene una mano sobre el pecho… ¡Creo que sí es eso! Dios, mío… No, estábamos escalando y… -se lo explicó todo, y colgó con la promesa de que un helicóptero iría a buscarlos, utilizando la señal del móvil de Haruna- Vas a ponerte bien, Kazemaru. Ya verás.

-¡EH, ¿QUÉ TAL UNA AYUDITA? –suplicó Ichinose, rojo, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, cargar con dos personas, aunque fuesen ligeras de peso, era agotador. Haruna agarró la cuerda torpemente, ayudando como pudo, y al final Aki y Endo cayeron el uno al lado de otro, tumbados en el suelo. Hubo un suspiro general. Y un gemido por parte del peli azul.

…

-Mmm, no está mal, ¿qué canción es esta? –preguntó Midorikawa, tumbado sobre el césped del jardín de la casa de su mejor amiga, con esta junto a él, compartiendo la música del mp3 de ella. Era domingo por la mañana, y el cielo se veía algo nublado, pero adquiría un color anaranjado precioso. La oji celeste sonrió.

-Honey and the bee… -respondió. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de vuelo, algo que no se ponía ni siquiera antes de volverse una celebridad. La había obligado el peli verde, en realidad, solo porque quería vérselo puesto- es de Owl City. Su creador, Adam Young, componía canciones porque no podía dormir… me recuerda un poco a ti.

-¿A mí? Yo duermo como un bebé.

-No, si ya… lo pude comprobar el jueves. Anda, que ya te vale.

-Bah –repuso. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, se apoyó sobre su codo en la hierba, mirándola. Ella volvió la cabeza, mirándole desde el suelo- ¿Entonces… invitarás a Haruna a tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno. No es como antes, pero… no estamos peleadas, ni nada de eso. Y además, cuando rompí con Osamu, Genda fue un encanto suavizando todo –contestó, pensativa, recordando que el oji azul oscuro la había ayudado a seguir, le hizo los deberes durante semanas, y le pasaba las respuestas en los exámenes, porque ella no estudiaba, estaba demasiado deprimida. Fue una de las cosas que fascinaron a la Otonashi. Ella enseguida olvidó sus leves coqueteos con Kazemaru, para fijarse en lo encantador que era Koujiro, y desde hacía meses, le miraba con ojitos de cordero, aún siendo evidente que él, no se daba ni cuenta- Y no voy a invitar a Genda para que venga sin Haruna, ¿no crees? Estaría muy feo y le pondría en un compromiso.

-¿Osamu? Joder, ¿con cuánta gente has salido tú?

La peli azulada se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Lo que se decía salir, salir de verdad, solamente con Osamu y Hiroto, ¡y demonios! ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Dos chicos con dieciséis años… son pocos. Al menos, para ella lo eran. Sin embargo, Midorikawa también tenía esa edad y… ¿con cuántas chicas había estado, incluso acostándose con ellas? Vaya, eso no lo sabía exactamente.

-¿Y tú con cuántas chicas has…? Ya sabes… -insinuó Ulvida. El moreno dirigió sus pupilas arriba del ojo, pensando, luego las devolvió a su dirección inicial: o sea, mirando a Reina.

-Cinco.

-¡Con diecisiete años!

-Dieciocho, en realidad… -comentó. Otra cosa que la chica no sabía. Le miró con ojos muy abiertos- ¿No lo sabías? Repetí primero de secundaria. Fue la segunda vez que hice ese curso, cuando conocí a Natsumi. Además, si no, ¿cómo iba a haberme hecho tan amigo de Kiyama?

-¿Cuántos años decías que tenías cuando le conociste? –Mido sonrió.

-Nunca te lo dije. Tres años. Nos conocemos de toda la vida… -qué tristeza. Una amistad así, perdida por tonterías de la adolescencia… Sí, una pena, a ella le hubiera gustado tener amigos así, de toda la vida, que te han visto comerte los mocos y echarle las culpas de tus travesuras al de al lado. No les había llegado a ver juntos, ella llegó a la ciudad en segundo, pero cuando aún se llevaban bien, no había quien les separara. Le miró con pena.

-Jo, eso es mucho tiempo, erais amigos desde hace… nueve años, ¡un simple beso y ya os separáis! –quizás decía eso porque no era tan fácil tener que repartirse el tiempo entre su novio y su mejor amigo, pero algo sí que lo sentía de verdad.

Aunque Mido sí se molestó.

-¿Un simple beso? ¿Eso crees?

-Pero no te enfades, Mido, si lo digo porque…

-No fue un simple beso –la interrumpió, incorporándose- Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si te hubieses encontrado a Haruna, cuando era tu mejor amiga, besándose con Osamu, por ejemplo? A él sí le querías, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no ponía a Hiroto, como ejemplo? Bueno, realmente, a Yagami no le hubiese causado el mismo efecto. Se lo imaginó por unos segundos –a Haruna y a Hiroto besándose, aunque no pegaban para nada y era raro-, y tampoco se molestó como lo había hecho Ryuuji. Con Osamu, quizás sí. Estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo…

-Sí, claro que sí. Yo siempre he querido mucho a todos mis novios.

-Aunque ellos no lo hicieran igual… -masculló el peli verde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Oye, no te ofendas, pero, ¿de verdad crees que Hiroto te va a llegar a querer algún día tanto como te quiero yo? –había un destello de desesperación en su voz, algo que no había notado antes en ningún momento, y le miró, embobada- Pues ya te lo digo yo: no. Él no es capaz de amar así…

Ulvida abrió los ojos, saliendo de su empanamiento. ¿Había oído bien? ¿O había terminado de volverse loca?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me tengo que ir –se apresuró a decir él, cogiendo las llaves de la moto de su bolsillo, que se le habían caído en el césped. Se levantó. Estaba nervioso, y ella sospechaba que sería por lo que le había dicho. Así que la quería, ¡y la amaba…! ¿Pero qué…? Tenía que hablar con ese sujeto, no podía dejar que se marchara.

-¡Mido! ¿Has dicho amar?

-¡Adiós! –ya estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero Reina corrió a por él, poniéndose delante de la moto, impidiéndole pasar. Él, con el casco puesto, apretó el acelerador, pero sin avanzar, con la intención de asustarla, sin embargo ella no se movió ante el ruido que emitió el motor. Ryuuji se quitó el casco, gris con rayas azul claro- Ulvida, por favor…

-¿Me amas?

El moreno bajó la cabeza, y la miró a los ojos. Y entonces Yagami se dio cuenta de que la había mirado así siempre, con amor y ternura, y le dieron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Se sintió algo culpable. Se preocupó por su amistad, que ya no podría volver a ser la misma de siempre. Y se preguntó si ella no sentía nada… cuando él la tocaba o simplemente la miraba –con esa mirada suya de la que ella no se había percatado-, Ulvida sonreía, y deseaba que no acabara nunca ese momento. No obstante, ahora no sentía lo mismo. Era demasiado incómodo.

El chico se pasó una mano por la nuca, apartando la vista.

-Creí que ya lo sabías…

-No… no, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo? –sacudió la cabeza, confusa, intentando comprender lo que acababa de descubrir. Mido soltó un suspiro corto.

-Que por qué… ¿En serio no lo sabías? Venga ya, solo estoy contigo, siempre me conecto para hablar contigo, te busco si llevo más de un día sin verte… te he dicho incluso que me acostaría contigo, que te quiero, ¿y no te lo imaginabas? Joder, se supone que las tías tenéis un sexto sentido para estas cosas, y resulta que he estado haciendo el imbécil y debí decírtelo…

-Pero Mido… qué… es que es muy fuerte… -se tapó la boca con una mano, y se apartó, para apoyarse en la valla, gesto que dejó libre el camino a Mido para largarse, y que él aprovechó, poniéndose el casco cuando ya había arrancado. Ulvida suspiró, al tiempo que una gota se estrellaba contra su mano. Y es que parece que la lluvia, espera siempre los peores momentos para caer.

…

Domingo por la tarde. Dejó el móvil encima de la mesita de café de cristal y madera caoba, tras mandarle un mensaje a su novia, para que fuese a su casa aquella noche. No podía permitirse el lujo de que Ulvida no llegase tarde a su casa ese día, estaba a punto de cumplirse –y con terribles consecuencias para él si no obedecía su parte del trato- el plazo que le había dado Someoka Ryuugo, -más conocido como el Gordo, por ser una montaña andante de diecisiete años, capaz de dejar parapléjico a cualquiera- para encontrar a la tal Yagami y cumplir con la venganza de la banda. Solo esa noche, y unos dos días después, podría romper con ella de la manera más rastrera y humillante que se le ocurriese.

En algún momento le había dado pena, pero después de que el Gordo se acercara a meterle miedo y advertirle que era la última noche, estaba más que ansioso por deshacerse de Reina. Y la cita ya estaba confirmada, con un pitido y una vibración. A las ocho, la chica estaría allí.

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla y se le iluminó la cabeza, con una sonrisa. A lo mejor tenía el momento perfecto para cortar esa relación que, sin querer, se estaba volviendo la más larga de toda su vida. El único inconveniente, era que debía esperar un día más. El día seis de junio, martes, se le presentaría una ocasión inigualablemente buena para su propósito, ya que era justo el cumpleaños de Yagami Reina. Y él sabía que no había cosa más humillante y horrible que dejar a una chica, el día de su cumpleaños.

…

-¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Yuuka, ansiosa, al altavoz del teléfono. Al otro lado, Atsuya, sujetando el Samsung LG que acababa de birlarle a un pobre idiota, contra su oreja, miró a su alrededor y pegó la boca al altavoz.

-Sí… ¿estás donde te dije? –susurró.

-Sí. Corre, sal ya, tienes vía libre, ¡pero no cuelgues! Por si se acerca alguien…

-¿Yuuka? –La peli castaña se dio la vuelta, poniendo su más forzada sonrisa sin imaginar todavía siquiera a quién iba a dirigírsela- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y con quién hablas? –abrió la boca de golpe al ver a un moreno de ojos verdes, escudriñándola con atención. Balbució algunas posibles respuestas, mientras pensaba a la velocidad de la luz, en algo para no delatar a su novio.

-Eh… je, je, je… n-nada, pasaba por aquí –Toramaru miró a su alrededor.

-Este barrio está a un kilómetro de tu casa.

-Ya… ¡y tú qué! ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? –y sintió que su cerebro la felicitaba de forma sarcástica por haber dado por fin con una respuesta. El chico se sonrojó y apartó sus intimidadores ojos.

-Bue… no importa. Perdona, tengo prisa, me… ¿pero qué…? –volvió a alzar la vista, pero esta vez Yuuka notó que miraba más allá de ella, así que se dio la vuelta por instinto, introduciendo a Atsuya en su campo de visión. El peli rosa se mordía el labio, mientras sostenía una mochila roñosa colgada de su mano. El peli negro miró reprobatoriamente a su amiga, pero esta le respondió dolida.

-Tora-chan, por favor… no puedes decir que le has visto. Ni a mí tampoco.

Una gota cayó en la mejilla de la oji negra. Al principio, el chico pensó que era una lágrima, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla mirado de forma tan severa, pero otra gota le salpicó la nariz, antes de que pudiese decir nada. Miró al cielo. La lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo por primera vez en casi un mes. Adoraba ver llover, desde su casa, desde fuera… a veces, cuando eran más pequeños, Yuuka y él, bajaban a jugar a pisar los charcos, aunque no hubiese cesado de llover. Cuando devolvió su mirada abajo, a la altura de sus ojos, donde antes estaban su amiga y el supuesto desaparecido, lo único que distinguió entre el chaparrón, que se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte en cuestión de segundos, fueron dos siluetas, ya pequeñas en la lejanía, que estaban en ese instante, doblando la esquina.

**¡Ouh yeah! Al fin termino -.- Veréis, es que tengo que entregar dentro de poco un estúpido pero difícil trabajo de música (¬¬), aparte de que estoy retomando otro fic: I LOVE MUSIC. Por cierto, si tenéis alguna petición, ¡dejad un review en esa historia! En fin. Lo dicho. Que intentaré darme prisa, pero a partir de ahora será mucho más difícil entre clases y otras cosas =B**

**Aun así, espero poder contar con vosotros, ¿me comentaréis igual aunque tarde un poco más de lo normal (en mí)?**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores (:**

**¡Hasta lueguito, vecinitos (ewe)!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Holaaa! Creo que esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¿no? Bueno, os aviso, creo que quedan cuatro o como mucho, cinco capítulos. Por desgracia la única escena romántica que habrá de Genda y Haruna será… pues eso, única -.- Lo siento, sé que dije que habría más, pero por alguna razón, no me salió…**

** Aparte de eso, nada más que decir… ¡AH SÍ! ¡GRACIAS por los 100 reviews! ^^ En realidad, ya llegamos a 103, ¡pero es geniaaaaaal ewe!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si lo hiciera, Endo se escaparía con Aki a vivir aventuras por África, y dejaría a la bitch de Natsumi junto con Goenji, que es el único con el que hace más o menos buena pareja. ¡Y además Mido saldría el cuádruple de lo que sale! T-T**

CAPÍTULO 26

"_Bienvenido al puente de los corazones rotos, aquí intentaremos reparar los pedazos rotos del amor"_

_-No puede ser… -la peli azul se tapó la boca, apartándose del lado del pelirrojo- ¡No es verdad! Hiroto… por favor…_

_-Lo siento. Querría habértelo dicho antes, pero no recordé nada hasta que ese matón vino a darme el último aviso –Ulvida no quería creerle, pero no parecía estar mintiendo. Sus ojos estaban asustados, aunque no tanto como los de ella. Se tapó la cara con desesperación._

_-Mierda… ¿y ahora qué hago? –preguntó retóricamente, al aire, el único que podía darle una respuesta, aunque fuese inútil. Estaba en la puerta de la casa del oji verde, pero ahora le daba miedo volver sola. Y él no podía acompañarla, sus padres habían llegado y eran muy estrictos en cuanto a salidas y visitas. Seguramente porque sospechaban (y con gran acierto) que su hijo se aprovechaba todo lo que podía de que casi nunca paraban en casa, ni siquiera en el propio país- ¿De verdad que no puedes acompañarme?_

_-No…_

_-¿Pero y si me cogen y me…? Oh, dios, ¿qué me harán? –se echó a llorar, esperando un abrazo, sin embargo, nadie la consoló._

_Kiyama echó un vistazo detrás de él y se mordió el labio, mirándola por última vez._

_-Tengo que irme… adiós. Suerte._

_Y sin más, cerró. Yagami no sabía si enfadarse, llorar o descojonarse de la situación. ¿Así que para eso estaba él, su novio? ¿Para escaquearse en cuanto había problemas? ¡Malditos los hombres y sus ganas de tocar los cojones! Buscó a su alrededor, rememorando el camino a casa, y echó a andar, con el móvil en la mano por si lo necesitaba._

_Lo que acababa de contarle Hiroto, después de pasar un buen rato, cómo no, en su habitación, era para encerrarse en casa y no salir en meses, hasta que esa gente se olvidara (y esperaba que así fuera) de que había atropellado a uno de los suyos. No recordaba nada de la noche en que se emborrachó y se despertó en casa de Mido, pero al parecer, el estriptis y el trío no fueron nada del otro mundo._

_Ni siquiera tenía carné, y Kiyama lo sabía, ¿por qué la dejó coger el coche, y más en ese estado?_

_Oyó un frenazo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta. No lo podía creer. El coche que ahora mismo chocaba con otro algo, ¡había estado a punto de involucrarla en un grave accidente! Podían haber sido esos matones, pero a lo mejor no. Era de noche ya, y estaba oscuro. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo no iban a ser ellos? Y entonces la sangre, esparcida por el suelo, llegó a unos metros de sus pies, donde alcanzaba a iluminar la luz de una farola. Y, cegada por el pánico, pegó un grito y echó a correr._

…

Se levantó a medianoche, no tenía ni idea de dónde provenía el golpe que acababa de oír. Estaba leyendo en su cama, sin poder dormir, como casi todas las noches, intentando matar el tiempo. De otra manera, ni se habría enterado. La casa tenía dos plantas, y aquello sonaba en la de abajo. Avanzó por el pasillo, cauteloso, y bajó las escaleras al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por la barandilla, sintiendo cómo el polvo se adhería a su pálida palma, y llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que limpiar. El caso era que desde que su hermano se fue, apenas había pensado en eso.

Y precisamente, al pie de la escalera, mirándole fijamente paralizado, se encontraba el motivo con nombre y apellidos, de que Shiro estuviese rodeado de suciedad. De la mano, de hecho, llevaba a una chica… y si no se equivocaba, ¡por dios! ¡Era la hermana pequeña de Goenji!

-¿Atsuya? ¿Yuuka? –el albino bajó el tramo que le quedaba deprisa y corriendo, ansioso por ver a su hermano y hacerle preguntas, como qué hacía Goenji Yuuka en su casa a medianoche, y cogida de su mano. El pelirrosa hizo una mueca y atrajo a la oji negra hacia así. Y entonces Shiro comprendió- Un momento, ¿vosotros dos estáis juntos?

Se encontraba señalando con el dedo en lo alto a aquellos dos medio delincuentes, preguntándose qué hacía queriendo saber eso, cuando se habían colado en su casa a esas horas, seguramente para robarle comida o dinero. No les echaba la culpa, quizá no tenían más remedio. Además, él siempre dejaba en la nevera algo de comida, con la esperanza de que su hermanito regresara alguna noche, para que, si lo hacía, pudiera darle lo que le había sobrado y empezar a cuidarle de tal manera que no volviese ni a pensar en marcharse.

Miró al menor con dulzura. Este cogió aire.

-Shiro… espero que no te importe, pero necesito que…

-¿Qué es esta vez, Atsuya? ¿Comida? ¿Dinero? Lo tengo todo listo para ti, creo que ya lo sabes –tragó en seco- Aunque me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para decirme que lo sabes. O que no.

-Sí, lo sé –clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano- No quiero comida ni dinero.

-¿Ah, no…? –Shiro se descompuso, apoyándose en el pasamano. De repente, volvía a sentir sueño.

-No. Quiero… necesito… necesitamos –miró a Yuuka, con el corazón a mil por hora en el pecho. En aquel momento, ella y Shiro eran las personas que más quería, y con las que, si el mayor aceptaba, empezaría una nueva vida- irnos de la ciudad.

…

_Por fin sales de tu casa. Te he estado esperando toda la mañana. Deshaces la coleta alta que recoge tu pelo y sacudes la cabeza, dejando que tus rizos caigan con gracia sobre tu pecho y tus hombros. Me dan ganas de ir corriendo y besarte, pero es mejor dejar que te alejes unas cuantas calles de tu casa._

La siguió hasta que llegó a una gran rotonda, dentro de la cual había un pequeño parque en el que se habían conservado las plantas y los árboles que al principio había, en vez de destruirlos para dejar paso al camino de asfalto sobre el que unos pocos vehículos pasaban en aquel instante. Natsumi tenía dos opciones: rodear el parque o pasar a través de él, y optó por la segunda, haciendo sonreír a Goenji, que cruzó el paso de peatones y la siguió.

Cuando se encontraron más o menos en la mitad de la rotonda, y estuvieron completamente escondidos por la maleza, Shuuya la alcanzó sin que ella se diera cuenta y mientras que con un brazo rodeaba su cintura, con la otra mano tapó su boca para que no hiciese ruido. Y se la llevó apartada del camino de tierra principal, donde absolutamente nadie podía verlos. Antes de destapar la boca de Raimon, se quitó la capucha y le mostró su sonrisa. Ya está, ahora no gritaría.

Natsumi se quedó parada y boquiabierta frente a él, unos segundos, y después ahogó un suspiro y le abrazó, echando sus brazos al cuello del rubio.

-Idiota… -le espetó en cuanto se separaron. Pero sonreía tiernamente, y él hizo lo mismo. No obstante, la pelirroja bajó los ojos, seria- Tu foto ha salido por la televisión. Dicen que te has fugado, que te drogas…

-Lo sé.

Y se quedó mirándola, fijamente, con sus ojos profundamente negros y quietos. Una calma insufrible. La oji roja se desesperó.

-¿Debería creer esas cosas? Por favor, Shuuya, no sé… qué pensar…

-Lo sé. Y así debe ser, por tu seguridad.

-¿Qué…? –él negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a responder, a lo que sea que me preguntes. Lo siento -¿ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué hacía ella ahí, y por qué coño se había estado preocupando tanto? Si después iba a quedarse como estaba, con las mismas inquietudes y las mismas dudas, prefería irse de allí. Se apartó de sus brazos, que aún la estrechaban (y con la fuerza y el cariño de casi un mes entero), y se incorporó sacudiendo su ropa, muy digna- Espera.

-¿Qué quieres? –Resopló, crispada- Mira, si no piensas decirme por qué cojones te has ido, no me va a dar la real gana de dejarte jugar conmigo porque, o estás a mi lado y me cuentas todo, o…

Calló su voz con un beso, por una razón u otra. A lo mejor le había excitado que se enfadara, o solo quería distraerla del tema, ya que no le convenía para nada el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Perdóname si no puedo contártelo todo… -alzó con su dedo la barbilla de la chica- Por favor, créeme, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Pronto te contaré lo que quieras saber. Confía en mí, vamos a volver a estar juntos. Mejor que nunca, además, te lo prometo.

-¿Y si no puedes cumplir esa promesa? –Reprimió sus ganas de echarse a llorar, no era el momento y le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de él- Dios, te echo tanto de menos que… -cerró los ojos al sentir quebrarse su voz, y ahora se apretó más contra él.

-Ya, ya está, tranquila. Voy a volver. Te lo juro por lo que más quieras. En julio cumplo dieciocho años, recogeré mis cosas de casa y… bueno, ya buscaré un sitio donde dormir. Solo dame tiempo –le cogió las manos suavemente, acariciándolas. Eran lisas y permitían a las suyas deslizarse por ellas, acabando en unas uñas pintadas de color verde oscuro- Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, pero no voy a volver a una casa donde esté mi padre.

-No entiendo nada –suspiró, recostándose en su pecho, y dejando que le acariciase el pelo como si tuviera tres años y acabara de caerse al suelo, haciéndose daño en la rodilla, pidiendo consuelo en sus brazos.

-Pronto lo harás.

…

Apenas se hablaron, cuando se encontraron en el instituto, después de la anterior noche, pero no le había hecho falta a Hiroto para saber que aún seguían juntos, y que de alguna manera le había perdonado. Estupendo. La abrazó, estaba blandita, e incluso le provocó una preocupante ternura. No sabría explicarlo, pero se veía como una muñeca rota, con el dolor pintado en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Después de un mes sin que eso sucediera, no llevaba escotes ni nada ajustado. Sino un pantalón gris, elástico y flojo, que le colgaba de las caderas, una camiseta verde muy discreta y una chaqueta amarillo claro algo grande para ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor –respondió con tristeza y una sonrisa muy pobre- Anoche pasaron muchas cosas, Hiro. Y yo… no entiendo la mitad… -la mirada de la oji celeste se perdió en una cabeza que destacaba entre la multitud que iba entrando en clase, de pelo verde y, al girarse, ojos negros como la noche. Él se quedó mirándola, como si anhelara acercarse pero algo se lo impidiera, y finalmente agachó la cabeza y apresuró el paso hasta el aula- Me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos después.

Apretar una última vez sus manos, apartar la vista de sus ojos, tan frágiles ahora, y marcharse a su aula, las clases comenzaban.

La profesora de geografía no tenía muy buena fama. Era borde y tenía un aniquilador sistema que te obligaba a estudiar todos los días si no querías suspender su asignatura. Yagami pasaba, y eso que nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero con lo del domingo –todo lo que pasó- ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las clases. Mido jamás hacía caso de nada, y se mantuvo en su línea también entonces. Fue así como se quedaron los dos castigados. Solos, en el descanso de treinta minutos de que disponían. "Maldita sea", murmuró el moreno entre dientes, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó una manzana y la mordió. Pero no tenía hambre, así que la fruta terminó en la papelera.

Mientras hacía todo eso, Ulvida le miraba inexpresivamente. Y él se dio cuenta, claro estaba. No paraba de mirarle de una forma que habría movido el corazón de cualquiera. Con mucha pena.

-Ulvida, yo… si quieres hablar de algo… -balbuceó. Indeciso. Todavía con el miedo de que le rechazara. Porque claro, no habían hablado absolutamente nada. Era horrible estar así- Me… gustaría aclarar las cosas, ya sabes, lo de ayer…

-Ayer ocurrieron tantas cosas, Mido…

Se dio la vuelta, como una autómata, qué rara estaba. Ryuuji continuó con su trabajo. Ella miró por la ventana, con los ojos vidriosos. Muy raro.

…

"Estupendo. Sencillamente eso. ¿Por qué cojones me tiene que pasar a mí? ¿Y por qué precisamente ahora?" Haruna Otonashi tenía ganas de matar a alguien. O de dar una paliza, no sabía muy bien el qué, exactamente. Una paliza… como parecía que había pasado con Hiroto, ese grandísimo chulo que le robó a su mejor amiga. Esa mañana había aparecido con un ojo amoratado, y ni siquiera Ulvida tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, es más, se mostraba distante de todos, encerrada en sí misma. Pero bueno, eso era algo que carecía de importancia para la oji gris-verdoso en aquellos momentos.

Se encontraba en la habitación 33B del hospital, y se había hecho a un lado para que Fubuki, Endo y Midorikawa hablasen con su amigo peli azul, quien se recuperaba muy poco a poco del ataque cardíaco que había sufrido el sábado. Hoy era lunes, y para Haruna, no había mejorado en absoluto. Tenía la cara igual de pálida. ¿O más bien amarilla?

-Kaze, ¡eres tonto, tío! Si sabes que de vez en cuando te dan estos yuyus, ¿por qué haces toda esa mierda de deporte? –se quejó Endo, que aún no podía olvidar la angustia que pasó entre que el helicóptero llegaba y no llegaba. El castaño llevaba los dos brazos vendados (una excelente excusa para librarse del examen de matemáticas), se lesionó después de que Aki cayera sobre él, no pudo con todo el peso en sus brazos, tan de golpe.

-Sí… tenías que haberte quedado conmigo, así no hubiera tenido tiempo para cagarla completamente –comentó el peli verde, jugueteando con una jeringuilla, sacada de a saber dónde. Los demás le miraron, tanto por el instrumento que manejaba como por lo que acababa de decir, como esperando a que terminase de contar lo que había pasado. Pero él miró atrás, hacia la peli azul, como diciendo: "No puedo si ella está aquí"- Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería?

-¿Vienes, Haruna? –preguntó Shiro con amabilidad, recibiendo una negativa.

-Me quedo con él… iros, no importa.

-Ok, ¡hasta luego!

Ya estaban solos otra vez. Ichirouta la miró de reojo.

-No hace falta que me hagas de niñera.

-No hago… -suspiró, el chico bajó los ojos con tristeza- Kaze, estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿vale?

-Deberías estar con Genda.

-¿Por qué? –maldita sea… cada vez que le hablaba de su novio le ponía de mala leche. ¿No podía olvidar que existía mientras ella estaba con él? Debería ser al revés, pero Ichirouta era así de raro- Además, él está ocupado hoy…

-Así que estás aquí porque no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer –dedujo el oji rojizo. Y Haruna se cabreó.

-Pues mira, ¿sabes qué? Que me largo, ¡porque si Genda estaba ocupado hoy es porque yo le dije que vendría a estar contigo, gilipollas! ¡Que eres un gilipollas!

Bum. Portazo. Genial, ya se le echaría la enfermera encima, como cada vez que el ruido sobrepasaba los decibelios permitidos por ella misma. Y además, cada vez que daba un paso con Otonashi, retrocedía otros dos, ¡esa historia no acababa nunca!

Habría dado lo que fuera por poder levantarse, ir tras ella y pedirle perdón. ¿Qué sabía él de todo eso que acababa de contarle? Él solo entendía que Haruna estaba con él para matar el tiempo, como quien dice. Y la quería, pero también tenía su amor propio. Resopló y cogió su móvil, que estaba al lado de la cama, en una mesita.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento… -habló el chico, cerrando los ojos y respirando paciencia- perdón, estoy siendo un poco idiota. Vuelve, por favor.

-No debería ni cogerte el teléfono.

Separó el aparato de su oreja al darse cuenta de que la voz venía desde la puerta, la peli azul oscura la estaba cerrando en esos momentos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero se sentó al lado de su cama. Había una banquetita de metal.

-Perdón –volvió a decir.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué siempre te pones tan pesado con Genda. No lo entiendo.

-Eh… bueno –se acarició el brazo, pasando sus dedos por encima de la tela de la camiseta que llevaba, y de los cables y las agujas que había clavados en él- Primero me cambiaste por tu amiga, y después por él. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, pero es algo de lo que necesitaba quejarme.

Pensó bien en lo que iba a decir… si lo hacía, complicaría las cosas un poco más de lo que ya estaba, y no era que le conviniese demasiado. De hecho, sería estúpido decirle que sabía aquello. Pero el ser humano es estúpido, por supuesto.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que estás celoso. Y quizá que yo te guste, tenga algo que ver. No te extrañes –levantó la mano- me lo dijiste borracho. Pero Kazemaru, estar borracho es liberar tu subconsciente y decir lo que piensas…

De piedra estaba el oji marrón.

-¿Y… qué piensas?

-Que no deberías tomar alcohol si tienes problemas cardíacos. Y que eres idiota. Esas cosas se dicen antes –Ryuuji carraspeó para hacerse notar. Saludó con la mano tímidamente y cogió sus llaves, esas que siempre se iba olvidando por ahí. Ya se iba. Los dos peli azules rezaron para que no lo hubiese oído. Mido cerró la puerta y se largó, y ya estaba. El chico le cogió la mano.

-Me refiero a lo que sientes.

-Pues… estoy confusa –continuó sin darle tiempo a preguntar por qué- Y estoy preocupada. Estoy saliendo con Koujiro, pero tú fuiste lo único en lo que pensaba cuando Aki se cayó por el precipicio. Imaginé por un momento cómo sería todo si te perdiera, y entonces traté de borrar eso de mi mente y te abracé, porque no conseguía imaginar nada más que cosas horribles…

La miró, compungido. Si su salud fuera mejor, se podría incorporar y… Tiró de ella hasta inclinarla sobre sus labios y, con un pequeño esfuerzo, los besó, al tiempo que Haruna lloraba. El sufrimiento de unos, es la felicidad de otros, aunque a veces no de la manera que exactamente podríamos pensar.

…

La mañana del cinco de junio resultó confusa para Emi. Ella solo quería enterarse de los asuntos de su hermanita, que siempre eran muy interesantes, aunque complicados de entender. Sin embargo, esa vez le resultó imposible. Reina parecía encerrada en su propio mundo. Estaba sentada en el columpio del porche, envuelta en una manta, a pesar del calor, y de vez en cuando se frotaba los ojos para volver a su posición inicial en cuestión de rápidos instantes.

La pequeña seguía todos esos movimientos, moviendo las diminutas pupilas de sus marrones ojos velozmente. Abrazaba su peluche. Y su mirada era demasiado inocente para comprender el dolor y la confusión que Ulvida tenía en su interior.

Ya no podía llamar a Midorikawa, y curiosamente era lo que más deseaba, la única persona con la que le gustaría hablar. En ese caso, estaba completamente sola. Se secó otra lágrima y siguió lamentándose en silencio.

El peli verde, sin embargo, se encontraba ahora a una calle de allí, con los codos apoyados en la barandilla del puente, y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. No había logrado ir más allá de la esquina anterior a la calle de Yagami, había dado la vuelta y caminado hacia el parque, el del puente que cruzaba en mitad del lago. Estaba solo, o eso creía. Notó una escalofriante mirada en su nuca, y se dio la vuelta. Gazelle. Pero no venía a intimidarle, según parecía. Más bien, el moreno dedujo que sufría por algo parecido a lo suyo. Luego recordó que Fuyuka y él se habían peleado a la salida, y ella se había ido con Nagumo en su moto, una Harley (comparado con eso, la mía se queda en nada, pensó con cierto fastidio el peli verde). Ahora el albino traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, e increíble pero cierto, sus ojos estaban hinchados como cuando te defrauda el amor.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? –preguntó, con la voz baja pero firme, así era él.

-Claro… ¿Fuyuka y tú ya no vais a volver?

-Supongo que ella no era para mí -Mido resopló, sintiéndose más que identificado con aquella frase. El oji azul entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, una de las pocas veces en las que se le podía ver expresando alguna emoción- ¿Y tú? –le dijo a su compañero de desgracias.

-Yo igual. Así que… bienvenido al puente de los corazones rotos.

**Buf, qué dramático final, ¿eh? ¡Se me ocurrió en clase de lengua! :D JAJAJA, bueno, no sé a qué venía eso, pero yo lo dejo caer XD.**

**Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el Natsumi x Goenji? Y aquí debo confesar algo… hasta hace exactamente 3 días, no tenía NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA de qué narices le había pasado a Shuuya para largarse de casa… xD Luego se me ocurrió la cosa más horrible y triste que he imaginado nunca, creo, y pronto meteré la historia por ahí.**

**¡Se avecina otra fiesta xD! Me encanta escribir esas partes del fic. En el próximo capítulo, me parece que vais a pensar mal, porque pienso dejar un final algo… subido de tono =P (A ver si las cosas me cuadran y esa escena la puedo dejar para el final… :$)**

**Oye, ¿y qué pensáis que le habrá pasado a Ulvida para estar tan rara? ¿Y eso del accidente? ¿Quién sería el atropellado? Os adelanto algo, el conductor se dio a la fuga y nunca lo detuvieron (la historia ya me la monté yo xD), pero… ¿¡quién morirá! ¡Ajá! Sí, esa persona está caput, ya os digo -.- A ver si adivináis quién (aunque no creo que lo hagáis porque no he dejado ninguna pista, no os culpo, pero mira, por preguntar…)**

**Creo que eso es todo, si se me ha olvidado algo, pues bueno, qué se le va a hacer… ¡Os quiero, comentad! (:**

**¡Ciaoooo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Buenas! A ver, a ver… ¡dios mío, cuánto hace que no actualizo! ^^ Bueno, vamos allá.**

**Hoy el capítulo está lleno de drama y tragedias, y al final sí conseguí dejaros una escena en suspense (aunque no es la que yo quería xD bueno, esa para el próximo capítulo). Y ya sé que no interesa mucho, pero mi vida ha dado un maravilloso giro, y puede que eso influya a la historia y a partir de ahora sea algo más alegre… y el final, más feliz de lo que tenía pensado yo :D**

**En cualquier caso, yo intentaré seguir llevando las cosas como estaban planeadas en mi cerebro, que no quiero haberle hecho trabajar en vano…**

**Ok… me ha costado muchísimo escribir la primera escena, sobre todo, pensar en cómo contarlo sin que pareciera DEMASIADO fuerte, que fuerte, es un rato, aún así y todo… Los párrafos en cursiva son flashback pequeñitos.**

CAPÍTULO 27

"_Las oportunidades suelen pasar solo una vez en la vida. Aprovecha esta, ¿o no crees que deberías?"_

Y ya que no podía llamar a su amigo del alma, quien sin duda la habría entendido nada más mirarla a los ojos, había avisado a Kiyama. Él fue enseguida, aunque solo por contentarla para con sus planes. Se lo debía, aparte. Anoche no se portó como lo habría hecho si la quisiera, así que necesitaba convencerla de que sí lo hacía.

Ella llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y su mirada triste no se había despegado del suelo. Hiroto la tenía cogida por la cintura, sentada sobre su regazo. No se imaginaba en absoluto qué podía ser tan terrible para que la peli azul estuviese así.

-¿Anoche llegaste bien a tu casa? –metió las manos en los bolsillos, junto con las suyas, y las sacó, en contra de lo que Reina quería, apretándolas con suavidad.

-Pasaron tantas cosas.

-¡Vale, llevas todo el día diciendo eso! ¿No puedes concretar un poco más?

Ulvida se dio la vuelta.

-Ese chico… el moreno, de pelo rosa…

-El Gordo, sí. ¿Entonces te lo encontraste? –lo dijo en un tono medio de curiosidad, intentando que no pareciera que no le importaba- ¿Te hizo daño? Dime, bonita…

-Él me encontró a mí –se levantó de encima de su novio y se subió la camiseta, dejando ver una cicatriz que iba desde el vientre hasta justo por debajo del pecho izquierdo. El pelirrojo abrió la boca, horrorizado, y después la miró a los ojos- Me hizo esto. Y me utilizó.

-¿Utilizar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? –los ojos de Yagami se cristalizaron, se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando. Él intentó besarla, calmarla… pero la chica lo apartó, con miedo, y hundió la cara en su pecho.

_Dejando la sangre atrás, corrió sin rumbo hasta encontrarse lejos, lejos del accidente, de Hiroto y de su propia casa. Se paró, agachada, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Alguien tiró de ella, la levantó a la fuerza. Sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, se encontró metida en un callejón, con un objeto afilado presionando su cuello._

Y entonces Hiroto comprendió, de repente. Esa ropa, más tapada que de costumbre, el no querer que la besara, estar tan rara y cubrirse el cuerpo de esa forma. ¿Y si quizá…? ¡Eso sería terrible! Y entonces sí que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Era demasiado cruel haber dejado que algo así pasara.

_-Así que tú eres esa Ulvida… -el peli rosa la miró de arriba abajo, con una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro- Qué preciosidad, ¿dónde estabas escondida? –su mano bajó hacia el primer botón de su chaqueta, y ella le apartó de un golpe._

_-¡No me toques!_

_-Estúpida… -la acorraló contra la pared, de frente, y comenzó a besarla, sin dejar de tocarla._

-Quería salir corriendo, pero… no me dejó… -sollozaba en cada espacio entre una palabra y otra- Fue asqueroso, pero lo peor es que no lo puedo olvidar. Hiroto… -levantó la vista, él se encontraba en estado de shock- Hiro.

El oji verde pestañeó.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Un poco –dijo con la voz apagada- Después de… de eso, me hizo la herida y se marchó.

No tenía ni idea de qué se decía en esos casos. Se quedó callado y la abrazó. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía lo suficientemente cerca del corazón de una persona. Y en esa ocasión, no era nada agradable.

…

-Coge lo que necesites y nos largamos. ¡Ya me deben estar buscando!

-Espera, Atsuya, ¿o crees que es tan fácil meter toda mi vida en una maleta?

-Buf… como quieras, ¡pero date prisa!

Shiro agarró el libro que estaba leyendo, su cepillo de dientes y una cajita de madera tallada, donde guardaba algunas de las cosas que había heredado de sus padres. Todo encima de la ropa que había sacado del armario: unos pantalones, unas cuantas camisetas, deportivas. Era verano, así que el único abrigo que cogió fue su bufanda, por la que se peleaban tanto su hermano y él, de pequeños.

-Listo –concluyó, cerrando su bolsa. Atsuya agarró la mano de Yuuka, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Salieron apresurados. Aquella mañana cogerían un avión a Tokio, y allí se quedarían hasta pensar qué iban a hacer. De alguna forma tendrían que sobrevivir, necesitaban una casa, un sueldo… Un amigo del menor les había prestado su apartamento, a cambio de que lo limpiaran y no rompiesen nada, y que le sustituyeran en la panadería donde trabajaba. Del trabajo se encargaría Atsuya, y Yuuka y Shiro seguirían yendo a algún instituto de por allí. Cuando encontrasen algo mejor, seguramente se volverían a mudar a un lugar más tranquilo que la gran ciudad, y después ya se vería.

De momento, tenían que llegar al aeropuerto. Los pasaportes falsos, pagados con el dinero robado de la banda de S. Sharp en una vieja mochila, el mismo día anterior, les sirvieron para que nadie hiciera preguntas, aparte de que tres menores solos habrían llamado mucho la atención.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar al taxi que habían pedido, y el albino acababa de arrojar sus cosas dentro, con las de su hermano y su… al parecer, cuñada, esta se volvió, torciendo la cabeza.

Una figura corría hacia ella. Se aferró a Atsuya, como un acto reflejo. Él era su gota de agua en pleno desierto, su barca en medio del mar. Él la protegía. La miró, esperando que le dijera qué pasaba. Yuuka entornó los ojos. La figura se le hacía familiar…

-¡Shuuya! –se soltó del brazo de su novio, y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. El rubio la estrechó, como si estuviese incómodo con la situación. La levantó en el aire, unos segundos, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismos, y la dejó en el suelo otra vez. A la oji negra se le borró la sonrisa: Shuuya podía estar serio, pero para ella, hasta en los peores momentos, siempre guardaba una chispita de felicidad- ¿Qué ocurre? –se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, era solo una intuición, pero era fortísima.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, con intención de que fuese tranquilizadora, pero estaba casi totalmente convencido de que tuvo el efecto contrario. Los hermanos Fubuki, por su parte, aguardaban en silencio, más que por educación, por chismosos.

-¿Adónde vais? –el moreno miró el coche, extrañado. Yuuka se quedó muy quieta.

-Es… una historia muy larga.

-Yuuka… -la estrechó contra su pecho- han… han encontrado a papá, esta mañana, en un cruce del barrio de los ricos –la pequeña levantó la cabeza. Se temía lo peor… lo peor… - Llegaron demasiado tarde… no pudieron… hacer nada por él…

Dijo las últimas palabras tan bajito, que apenas viajó por los senderos del aire, se introdujo en el oído de su hermana y llegó al cerebro de esta. Por el camino, debió toparse con su corazón, porque, como si el viento mismo le hubiera enviado una brisa, comenzó a latir más fuerte, haciéndola jadear de impotencia. Negaba con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creer, a caer en su propio abismo personal, pero las palabras de su hermano habían sido claras, y partían con sigilo su pequeño corazón en mil pedazos.

…

Antes de marcharse, cogió sus manos. No. No iba a tener el valor para hacerle eso el día de su cumpleaños. Y un día antes no era precisamente un premio, pero al menos no surtiría el mismo efecto. ¿O sí? La mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, por si acaso. Aunque dudaba de que quisiera pegarle, nunca había dejado a una chica en persona… bueno, no, no había dejado jamás a una chica, punto. Simplemente había hecho como si nunca las hubiera conocido.

Ulvida se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja, y volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Le dirigió una mirada azul, no la apartó.

-Reina, lo he pensado mucho –empezó- Eres la persona… bueno, la segunda persona de la que más cerca he estado en toda mi vida, te lo juro. También quien creo que más me ha querido… bueno, en realidad eso no lo sé. Pero has sido muy buena, teniendo en cuenta cómo me he portado yo.

-También eres muy bueno tú, ahora me estabas escuchando… me comprendes… -intervino ella, con una inocente vocecita.

-No soy tan bueno como crees, Yagami –la llamó por su apellido sintiéndose raro, y sin embargo la miró a los ojos- Quizá deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo.

Ya está. El tópico, y además, el mismo que había usado Osamu, exactamente las mismas palabras, y no solo la ruptura, si no en un momento como aquel, después de haberla consolado y besado así. Ni siquiera se habían permitido la última sesión en su habitación. Eso parecía ya muy lejano, y apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas.

-¿Me estás dejando?

-No… bueno –hizo una mueca- sí. Lo siento.

La oji celeste apartó la cara. Se quería morir. O beber como una cosaca hasta emborracharse, y vomitar todas sus tripas. Pasó cerca de Hiroto, chocando con su hombro, inexpresiva, y anduvo decidida, buscando como un alma en pena, un pub en el que ahogar sus desgracias, quizá charlar con un desconocido, en una especie de competición por ver cuál de sus vidas era más triste.

Sonrió de manera fantasmagórica. Seguro que, con su historia, ganaría.

…

El tequila del día anterior no le estaba sentando nada bien, por lo que parecía. En otras circunstancias, no habría cometido la gilipollez de emborracharse entre semana, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Y aparte de la sensación de cansancio, y el insoportable dolor de cabeza, cuando puso los pies en la cocina y vio a su madre haciendo crepes, recordó espontáneamente cierto detalle.

-Mi cumpleaños… -no lo gritó porque le parecía estúpido perforarse a sí misma los oídos, aunque su hermanita, que salió de debajo de la mesa en cuanto escuchó su voz, lo hizo por ella, cantando a voz en grito "Cumpleaños Feliz". Al terminar, la niña se puso a gritar, aumentando las intenciones suicidas de Reina, que cogió una crepe y se la metió en la boca todo lo delicadamente que pudo, para que se callara.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

"Mal. Anoche llegué como una cuba a casa, ¿es que no te diste cuenta? Además, creo que vomité la comida de ayer, y tengo hambre, ¡dame esas crepes!"

Sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Tengo hambre, dame esas crepes.

Entre ella y Jiang, habían acordado que el día de su cumpleaños no iría al instituto. No tenía ningún examen, así que no pasaba nada. Nada más terminar de desayunar, se tiró cuan larga era en el sofá, y se quedó frita hasta las doce, cuando su madre, amablemente, decidió pasar por allí con la estupendísima aspiradora, preparando todo para la fiesta de esa tarde-noche.

En realidad, todo lo hizo su madre. Guardó las cosas valiosas, decía que no se fiaba NADA de sus compañías, y limpió todas las habitaciones, aun cuando le había hecho jurar a Ulvida que nadie saldría del salón. Seguramente, se imaginaba que ni su propia hija iba a cumplir esa norma.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, y la familia Yagami cogió el coche y una bolsa con lo necesario para pasar la noche, y se dirigió a casa de los abuelos, dejando a la "pequeña" Ulvida, sola.

Miró el teléfono posado en la mesita de café. Pues claro, todavía le quedaba algo pendiente.

...

-Eres el tío con más suerte que conozco, chaval.

-¡Deja de ser tan repelentemente envidioso! ¡Alégrate por mí! Al final podré ir a la fiesta. Y menos mal, porque estoy seguro de que se hablará de ella por lo menos hasta fin de curso. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

-Bah –el castaño bostezó y se recostó en el asiento del autobús en que iban. Pasarían por casa del peli azul (Endo ya estaba preparado), él se arreglaría y llegarían tarde a la fiesta, en plan superhéroe, el chico del ataque al corazón- Al menos, sé que Aki estará allí… Si no, ni me molestaría, ¿sabes?

-¡Quejica! –sonrió Kazemaru. Se encontraba visiblemente feliz de haber salido de aquel antro. Endo se llevó un dedo a los labios y cogió el teléfono, que emitía a todo volumen "Right Round", de Florida, como tono de llamada.

-¿Aki?

-¡Hola, Endo! ¿Qué tal todo? –el chico sonrió y puso el altavoz, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo oyeran ellos dos en todo el bus.

-Bien… ¿irás a la fiesta, verdad?

-Claro, ¿podrías pasar a buscarme, de camino?

-Bueno, eh… -Kazemaru le pellizcó. No quería que le fastidiase su gran aparición sorpresa- ¡Ok! A las seis y media estaré allí.

-¡Gracias, eres un encanto! ¡Chao!

-Adiós… -Miró a su amigo, ruborizado- ¿Qué?

-Pareces tomatito… -recibió una colleja y se rió- ¡Ay! –El peli azul apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla, sonriendo de medio lado- Endo y Aki, sentados al pie de un árbol… -canturreó, mosqueando voluntariamente a su camarada.

Esa vez fue Mamoru quien rodó los ojos ante un comportamiento infantil, y llegaron a la parada más cercana a la casa de Aki. Las seis y cuarto, tenía tiempo de sobra. Ya se hallaba bajando los peldaños del autobús, cuando oyó a sus espaldas, psicológicamente obligado a volverse:

-¡EEEENDO Y AAAAKI, SENTAAAADOS AL PIEEE DE UN ÁAARBOOOOL…! –Kazemaru…

Sonrió, meneó la cabeza y se bajó, en busca de Kino.

…

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji, ¿dónde estás? –pero el nombrado se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, sin poder escuchar que le llamaban. Había arrastrado su mesa de mezclas junto a su cómodo colchón y sus enormes cascos estaban conectados a todo volumen, sobre sus orejas. Sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que una mano le zarandeó, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y una mujer enfurecida entró- ¡Ryuuji! –el chico se quitó la música a la que le estaba dando los últimos retoques y se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué cojoon… qué quieres? –se mordió la lengua. Amaya chasqueó la suya y le tendió el teléfono- ¿Es para mí?

-Sí. Una tal… una tal… ¡ni me acuerdo de su nombre! Bueno, contesta.

-¿Es Ulvida? –probó a decir, casi convencido de que le iban a contestar que no, así que su tono era más bien de desánimo.

-Eso creo –respondió en cambio su madrastra, con indiferencia. Al verle boquiabierto le sonrió- Venga, está esperando.

-Ah, sí… -se pegó el auricular al oído- ¿Sí?

-Hola Mido, soy…

-Ya sé quién eres, -la interrumpió, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, a ignorar el dolor que le hacía hablar con ella- ¿no me crees capaz de reconocer tu voz? ¡Reconocería un setenta por ciento de tus sujetadores, así que lo demás es pan comido!

La chica rió dulcemente. Amaya, por su parte, al escuchar aquello, ahogó una carcajada y se marchó para dejarle privacidad. El oji negro se levantó y cerró la puerta, sin desatender la conversación.

-Muy bien. Me alegro que estés de tan buen humor… ¿Significa que sí vendrás a la fiesta?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Mido, perplejo- ¡No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada! Además, ya tengo tu regalo, ¡y en ningún momento dije que no iría!

-Jaja, vale, no me comas, entonces… ¿de la música tengo que preocuparme?

-Te prometí que yo me encargaría de eso.

-Vale. Te espero aquí dentro de media hora.

-¿Media…? ¡Mierda! –Saltó de la cama y abrió las puertas del armario- Ok, enseguida estoy ahí. ¡Te quiero!

Y colgó sin decir ni una palabra más.

…

No podía mirarla a la cara. Qué estupidez, si ya lo había hecho antes, pero ahora, ahora no… Diablos, se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi sin remedio. Iba con las manos detrás de la espalda, echándole una miradita de vez en cuando, como si estuviera pensando en hablarle.

"¿Y si ahora le cogiese la mano?" La miró de reojo otra vez, para disfrutar de su bonita sonrisa una vez más, pero encontrándose, no obstante, con que la peli verde había decidido hacer lo mismo en ese momento. Endo pensó que se reiría de él y lo estúpido que era, y sin embargo, lo que hizo fue cumplir sus pensamientos por él. Casi no sentía la cara de lo mucho que enrojeció al mirar sus manos entrelazadas con indiferencia, como si eso no cambiara nada de la situación.

Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Endo, creo que aún no te he dado las gracias –pero ella se le adelantó, haciendo que los dos se parasen en medio de la acera de aquel barrio residencial- por salvarme la vida -¿le parecía a él o esos ojitos, por los que moría y que conocía mejor que su propia dueña, brillaban especialmente?- Siento haberte hecho daño –pero él sabía que no se refería a todos esos años de maltrato a su corazón- cuando me caí en tus brazos… -le acarició los vendajes y dio un paso al frente, acercándose a su cuerpo- Así que, bueno. Gracias –sonrió.

"Me lo temía…" el castaño agachó la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirse en el fondo de un gran agujero del que, por más que gritara pidiendo auxilio, no podía salir. Aki le tocó la cara, preocupada. Y entonces él lo vio claro: ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-¿Te pasa alg…? –inmovilizó sus labios, rápidamente, y tomó el control de la boca que había estado deseando besar lo menos tres años. Qué saliva más dulce… tan azucarada y empalagosa, que bien podía ser veneno, pero él habría seguido besándola. Esperaba un tortazo, al quedarse sin aire y soltarla, pero Aki apoyó sus manos en los hombros del oji marrón (ni acercándole ni apartándole), con la mirada apenada y forzando una pequeña sonrisa- Mamoru, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Nada… tenía que besarte, eso es todo –la chica meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sí, le había gustado, ¿pero qué pasaba con Ichinose? No quería perder su gran oportunidad. Dudaba que esos dos aguantasen demasiado tiempo separados- Mira, si no quieres volver a hablarme lo entenderé, pero…

-No te preocupes. No ha estado mal –"¿¡Que no ha estado mal! ¡Aki! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!". Se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces… te ha gustado?

-Bueno. Sí, se podría decir que sí, pero, Endo… -miró a los laterales, estaba incómoda- yo ya estoy enamorada de otro. Lo siento.

-Eso ya lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe… ¡hasta Rika lo sabe, y no te hace nada! –estiró los labios hacia arriba, en una sonrisa extraña. Ella le correspondió- Pero eso no va a cambiar que yo te quiero.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba sin saber qué decir, pero sí la más increíble. Era la primera vez que se le declaraban, debía de resultarle normal. Pero se sentía culpable, y tonta, al mismo tiempo. Demonio de hormonas… sí, se tranquilizó, debía de ser la adolescencia y sus químicas, que le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Lo sé, Ichinose, pero, si él no estuviera –entrecerró los ojos, con algo de esperanza de ver en los suyos, un poco de ilusión-, si desapareciera de este mundo. O si, simplemente, volviera con Rika. ¿Tú me querrías?

…

"Bueno, llego tarde. Dije media hora, pero ahora es una hora entera. No pasa nada, ¿no?" Apretó el acelerador de la moto. "¡Ahh, soy imbécil! La he dejado plantada… Espero que no se enfade como antes" Y otra vez, le daba al acelerador. Por suerte, llevaba tiempo planeando ese regalo, y había dejado todo lo que necesitaba, en la casa de su amiga, escondido en la casa del árbol de Emi. Le había costado que la niñita guardara silencio, seis bolsas de dulces a rebosar, pero de seguro merecería la pena.

Así que si se volvía a caer por ir tan deprisa, no se cargaría nada. El otro paquete estaba en el cofre, cerrado con llave. Y lo tercero que haría por ella en su cumpleaños, era lo de la música. Algo le decía que las tres cosas le iban a encantar.

Cuando llegó al jardín delantero, el sol brillaba a la altura de los ojos, y llamó rápidamente al timbre. Aún no había borrachos tirados en el suelo, era pronto para eso, lo que no quería decir que no fuese a suceder. Le abrió ella. Se había puesto una falda negra, de tul (como las de ballet), corta y con volumen, y una especie de corsé rosa carne, y se había rizado el pelo.

Mido sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Mido… pasa, venga. La fiesta es en media hora –le cogió del brazo, decidida, cerró la puerta y le soltó frente a ella.

Le enseñó el equipo que tenía y le dejó prepararse, solo, alejándose del sitio dándole la espalda. Él no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció por la puerta del salón, y ahí, dejó la vista clavada en la nada, en una puerta cerrada. Psicológicamente le pareció una ironía: una puerta cerrada. Y después se volvió a acordar de que todo estaba en el aire.

**De acuerdo, no era el misterio que quería yo dejar, peeero… ¡me vale!**

**Mmm, ¿qué pasará con Endo y Aki? ¿Qué le dirá ella? ¿Llegarán a la fiesta siendo novios o nuestro despistado favorito se dará en las narices con el rechazo?**

**¿Y Rika e Ichi? Puede que ya hayan solucionado el problemilla de lo del sueño…**

**Ok, y ahora la parte más dramática… Ulvida y esa primera escena que tanto me costó $: Supongo que se entiende lo que ha pasado, no lo quería poner directamente porque es demasiado… ¿La habrá cambiado eso en algo? Se nota que está rara, pero, ¿qué ocurrirá en la fiesta y por qué, a pesar de todos los problemas, ha querido seguir adelante con ella? ¿Y mi querido Mido? ¿Conseguirá por fin terminar de encantarla? (La historia corre de mi cuenta, así que ya podéis dar por hecho que en algún momento eso ocurrirá, ahora sí, ¿dónde? Eso no lo sabréis hasta el final xD)**

**¿He hecho que odiéis a Hiroto, o ya no os parece tan horrible? (Es lo que quería conseguir, relajar la situación, pero creo que no ha sido así… -.-)**

**Ohh, y por supuesto, me falta Yuuka. ¿Qué decidirá ahora que se ha enterado de lo de su padre? ¿Atsuya la seguirá haga lo que haga, aunque tenga que arriesgar su vida? ¿Y Shiro, qué pasa con él?**

**(:**

**¡Eso es todo!**

**PD: Estoy petada de exámenes y fechas de entrega de trabajos (aunque imagino que muchos de vosotros también) así que si tardo demasiado, no os preocupéis, no he muerto. Solamente estoy estudiando xD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hoy es un día muy especiaaal (8) xD Sí, porque HOY es 9 de noviembre, HOY es uno de los mejores días del año, ¡sin duda! Y es que HOY, es el cumple de mi Kozu-chan, que la quiero un montón, aunque estemos muy lejos, y como dice una canción de Simple Plan: "No, distance doesn't matter" (: Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien hoy, ¡que te regalen mil cosas, y que me lo cuentes pronto! ¡Que ahora que volvemos a tener solo 4 horitas de diferencia, será mucho más fácil! En resumen, cariño, que te quiero muchísimo, y que para este día tan especial, he reservado publicar este capítulo, dedicado a ti (aunque es un regalo con regalo… como un bollicao, cuando crees que ya solo queda pan, encuentras el chocolate, pues así xD), y espero estar a la altura, ¡te lo mereces, esto, y más!**

CAPÍTULO 28

"_Puedo perseguir todas esas mentiras, pero cariño, estoy corriendo, pero corro hacia ti. No me verás llorar, estoy escondido dentro de mí. Mi corazón está herido pero sonrío para ti. Oh, amor, intentaré hacer las cosas bien, te necesito más que el aire cuando no estás conmigo. Por favor, no me preguntes por qué, solo bésame ahora. Mi único sueño somos tú y yo"_

Se hacían las diez de la noche, y bailar ya era tan necesario como respirar. Midorikawa dejó sonando Stereo Love, de Edward Maya, y se deslizó rápidamente por la puerta de madera blanca del jardín, dejando atrás el ruido ensordecedor y los continuos roces de los adolescentes que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo que sonaba.

Se dirigió al árbol donde guardaba su sorpresa, y miró hacia arriba, la escalerita hecha de tablones de madera que debía subir para llegar a la copa, y luego la casita –de sus ventanas sobresalían algunos juguetes-, pequeña y acogedora. Se encaramó apoyando el pie en el último escalón y pudo ver, con una sonrisa, la funda negra que protegía su guitarra. La alcanzó, sin necesidad de subir del todo y comenzó el descenso con cuidado. Debía haber pensado en tener a alguien abajo a quien lanzarle el instrumento, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Dio un paso en falso y se cayó de culo, por suerte, a menos de un metro del suelo, ya. Puso cara de dolor y se extendió en el césped, tumbado, con la guitarra al lado.

-Oh, joder… -abrió los ojos al sentir el roce del pelo de alguien (esperaba que una chica) sobre su cara.

-¿Ryuuji? –la peli azul se encontraba en un ángulo raro para el oji negro, al revés. El chico se incorporó y se puso en pie de un salto. Maki sonrió- ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? ¿Una regresión a la infancia?

-Ja, ja… -rió sarcásticamente, hizo una mueca y recogió la funda del suelo, mientras ella le observaba, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de curiosidad, y las manos apoyadas en las caderas, cubiertas con su vestido corto negro. Mido la miró- Mierda. Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –la chica se encogió de hombros, asintiendo- Ocúpate de la música, pon una canción más y luego dile a Ulvida que vaya sola a su cuarto.

-Uh, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? –se rió la oji negra.

-No te emociones, Sumeragi… solo le voy a tocar una canción, y es por su cumpleaños –añadió, sonrojado.

-Sí, sí… ¿y no le vas a tocar nada más?

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tú tan perturbada? –entrecerró los ojos.

Ella sonrió con una mirada insinuante.

-Desde que dejaste de besarme en cuanto tenías la oportunidad –e intentó acercar sus labios, pero él dio un paso atrás, sin ni siquiera dignarse a tocarla para apartarla, negando con la cabeza.

-Maquia… -se alejó- Lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado.

-Creí que lo nuestro iría en serio en algún momento. Sabía que esos besos eran entre amigos, pero al menos podías haberme dicho que yo no te importaba –le reprochó, molesta.

-Yo también lo creía, de verdad, pero luego apareció… otra persona.

-Yagami.

-Sumeragi…

-¿Qué canción quieres que ponga?

-La que tú quieras.

-Bien. Suerte con Reina, fóllatela antes de que descubra lo cabrón que eres.

Le dio la espalda, dolida, y entró en la casa de nuevo, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos. El chico cerró los ojos un segundo y después continuó con su plan, colándose por la ventana de la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Y Sumeragi subió las escaleras del porche trasero, rompiéndose un tacón al llegar al último. "Dios, lo que me faltaba…" Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, y vio a frente a ella a un chico albino que le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Tenía la cara medio tapada por sus brazos, que estrechaban sus rodillas, sentado en el suelo, solo se le veían los ojos, y Maquia solo sabía que estaban tristes.

Lo pensó nada, un instante, y fue hasta él tras tirar los tacones por detrás de ella. Al principio pensó en quedarse de pie, pero le pareció muy agresivo y se sentó, sin mirarle.

-¿Una mala noche? –preguntó, casi al aire.

-Una mala vida –contestó en un susurro casi inaudible. La peli azul soltó una triste carcajada. Otro deprimido más, como ella- ¿Quién…? –empezó a preguntar, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Quién me jodió? Un imbécil. ¿Y a ti?

-Una asquerosa zorra… -apretó los puños.

-Genial.

…

Kazemaru no se había visto jamás tan feliz, rodeado de chicas, y la ocasión merecía ser aprovechada, así que casi no se dio ni cuenta de que su amigo Endo no había llegado aún a la fiesta. Cuando el peli azul entró por la puerta, unos le abrazaron, y otros le frieron a "collejas cariñosas", en una especie de celebración porque todo había salido bien.

Haruna tampoco estaba allí, así que toda su atención se dirigió a Reika, una de las conocidas que Yagami había invitado por invitar, todo un acierto, pensó el peli azul.

…

-Haruna –el castaño separó la mano de la oji gris-verdoso de su costado, para besarla, ahí, y después subir por el brazo, hasta mirarla a los ojos con picardía y besarla en los labios.

-Llegamos tarde a la fiesta, ¿qué haces? –la peli azul se separó intentando aparentar indiferencia, que no era fácil, ya que aún tenía muy presente el beso de Kazemaru en su habitación del hospital, y estaba ahí como un fantasma que le confundía al pensar. Genda, confuso, la retuvo. Aquel día precisamente, le apetecía estar con su novia, y le parecía bien raro que ella no le correspondiese. Normalmente era al revés.

Sacudió la cabeza y deslizó los brazos por la cintura.

-Venga, ¿por qué no mejor pasamos de la fiesta y nos vamos a pasar una tarde romántica –la acercó, sintiéndose casi como si lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad- tú y yo?

Haruna negó con la cabeza.

-Encima que me invita… ¿no crees que las cosas entre nosotras ya están bastante frías? –Se soltó de su mano- No, Koujiro, coge tus cosas y vamos.

-¿Y si le digo que ha sido idea mía? Vamos… -ni poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, consiguió lo que quería, resopló. Nunca le había pasado algo así con una chica, que no le hiciera ni caso, y precisamente tenía que ocurrirle con ella. La peli azul oscura hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano por no pensar en ese beso, aunque por la cara de su novio, dedujo que no lo estaba haciendo.

Y a pesar de que presentía que esa decisión no le iba a hacer mucho a favor a su relación con Ulvida, y que, por encima de todo, no tenía ninguna gana, sonrió a Genda mientras le apartaba un pequeño mechón de pelo corto de la cara y volvía a agarrar su mano, entrelazando los dedos como si de verdad estuvieran enamorados.

Estuvieron en el paseo más cercano a sus casas, corrían por la calle, aparentemente sin preocupaciones, y con un poco de suerte, llegaron a un pequeño cine de verano, que se realizaba en plena calle. Las imágenes se proyectaban en la pared de la iglesia de la plaza, y alrededor los niños, mayores y parejas como ellos, las miraban con felicidad. Se perdieron un rato allí, olvidándose de todo y centrándose en la película, que ya estaba acabando. Más o menos, terminó en media hora, y entonces corrieron hacia ninguna parte. Haruna compró, por el camino y con prisas, una rosa blanca para él, Koujiro se rió y siguieron corriendo. Por cosa del azar, un enorme camión de cargas se paró delante del banco en el que se encontraban sentados, luego de comprar unos helados. Casi acabando, la oji gris se rió levemente y lo miró a los ojos, ocurriéndosele una idea.

-¿Te falta mucho para terminar tu helado?

-No, qué va, mira… -se lo enseñó de manera natural, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella se lo quitó riéndose, y comenzó a correr dando vueltas alrededor del camión. Hasta que Genda dejó de oír su risa, y cuando llegó a la parte trasera y el vehículo hacía el ruido pertinente para arrancar, la divisó subida al parachoques, que era lo bastante ancho para sentarse allí, y suficientemente largo para más de dos personas- ¡Baja de ahí! ¿O es que quieres que te lleven a cualquier sitio?

-¡Sube conmigo!

-¿¡Qué! –Rió- ¡Estás loca! –ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Qué más da eso, tú sube!

Y tras ese grito, se sentó su lado a tiempo, de ver al vendedor de helados sonreírles, mientras cada vez lo veía más pequeño, según se alejaban. Otonashi se abrazó a él. Notó como una oleada de felicidad, eso sí que no se lo habían hecho nunca. Y se alegró de que Haruna fuese tan diferente.

…

-¡Ulvida! –la chica se dio la vuelta, ojos penetrantes y duros como piedras azules. Se dejó llevar por el peli verde, que gritó algunas palabras intentando hablar más fuerte que la música y tomó su mano, sabía que se dirigía al pasillo de las habitaciones. La marea de gente casi no les dejó avanzar en dos minutos, de manera agobiante.

Una vez estuvieron allí, en el cuarto de ella, Mido cerró la puerta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era DJ y no soportaba el ruido… curioso. Después se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Yagami no se veía capaz de decir nada.

-¿Cómo estás? –la oji celeste asintió después de fijar la vista en él un rato. Ese pobre gesto le provocó una mueca de preocupación a su amigo- No he visto a Hiroto por aquí, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No te preocupes, cariño, solo dime qué querías –respondió suavemente. Ni siquiera parecía ella. Conclusión, sí, había pasado algo, aunque si no se lo contaba, él prefería no insistir. Cogió el instrumento, tirado a su derecha, y probó todas las cuerdas, haciendo algunos ajustes- ¿Qué es…?

-Mis dos primeros regalos han sido la música de la fiesta, y esa pulsera. Ahora solo falta el último, lo preparé hace tiempo, y no sabía cómo iban a estar las cosas, así que si te cabrea, perdóname, solo lo hago por animarte. Estás muy… muy…

-Distinta. Puede. Han cambiado muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas como…?

Le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Nada. A ver si adivino, ¡vas a tocarme una canción!

-No cualquiera… es tu canción.

_No tienes que tener dinero para hacer algo bueno en este mundo. No tienes que ser delgada, cariño, si quieres ser mi chica. Solo tienes que ser feliz, aunque a veces será difícil… así que solo recuerda sonreír, y ese será un buen comienzo._

_Así que si no tienes buena suerte, no te deprimas. Y si tu amor no es cocinar, no importa. Tú solo sigue siendo feliz, no frunzas el ceño. Solo recuerda sonreír, y poner el mundo a girar._

_Sonríe, muéstranos tus dientes y todo lo que tengas dentro._

_Porque todo el mundo tiene problemas, así es como la historia avanza. No necesitas usar un telescopio para ver lo que hay delante de tus narices. Porque si te sientes feliz, podrás seguir adelante. Recuerda: sonríe._

_Y eso hará las cosas más fáciles cuando te sientas mal._

**(La canción es "Smile", de McFly… la mencioné tiempo atrás en el fic)**

Aplaudió mientras se reía tiernamente y le abrazaba como si fueran amigos otra vez, o mejor, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, y volviese a no tener ni idea de que él se había enamorado, y afortunadamente no se emocionó tanto como para llorar, aunque por si acaso, no se deshizo de su abrazo.

Había dejado la guitarra en el suelo con cuidado, y ella se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole. Cerró los ojos, los tres días que había estado esperando sentir aquello de nuevo, se le habían hecho eternos, le pareció que se iba a morir si no la veía pronto, y le decía otra vez que la quería.

-Ha sido precioso. Y lo necesitaba –le dijo la peli azul, muy cerca de su boca.

-Yo te necesitaba a ti –le cogió de la mano, sin romper el contacto visual- ¿Tienes ya una respuesta?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Mira, no quiero meterte prisa, pero…

-Es que no estoy segura.

Se encontraron en una mirada, pero no una cualquiera. En ese momento, las cosas sí cambiaron, y Midorikawa entrecerró sus ojos, respirando fuertemente. Acercándose más.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

-Sí.

-Déjame hacerte el amor, y luego decide.

**¡Ajá! XD**

**¿Os gusta el final? (A mí, personalmente, me vuelve loca *-*) ¿Y el resto del capítulo? ¡Esta vez sí era la escena que yo quería! (:**

**Kozue, a ver si te ha gustado esa media escena romántica que he apañado en la mitad, de tu pareja favorita, sé que te encanta. Bueno, y aunque esto es poco, y el otro fic que te he escrito, pues también, algo es algo, y de momento habrá que conformarse con eso. Quiero que disfrutes mucho este día, ¡bueno, y tu vida entera también! Que vales mucho, recuérdalo, y que personas como tú no se encuentran tan fácilmente. Te lo digo de corazón.**

**Bueno, queridos lectores, ¡comentad, vivid la vida, sed felices y que nadie os controle para nada!**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin hacer ni caso a este fic :S Lo siento mucho, pero aparte de que tuve exámenes y estaba escribiendo del nuevo fic… -vale, vale, también me dio tiempo a alguna que otra fiesta por ahí xD- Bueno, que ya he vuelto, aunque solamente para este capítulo y el siguiente, que será al fin, el último.**

**Espero que no os decepcione, tanto esto como el final… u.u**

CAPÍTULO 29

"_Cada vez más cerca de ti"_

Se había quedado paralizada, pensando, y es que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Endo. ¿Que si le querría? Tampoco era algo que se pregunte con tanta normalidad, lo normal es que te pregunten, ¿me quieres?, pero, ¿me querrías? Eso no es tan fácil de responder.

Y la verdad era que tampoco se lo había planteado nunca. Estaba seguramente demasiado ocupada imaginando una vida junto a Ichinose, claro… Miró al castaño, que aún la observaba conteniendo la respiración. No podía dejarle así, sin una respuesta. A ver si se iba a quedar sin aire por su culpa…

-Supongo, pero yo… no lo sé muy bien –contestó, no muy satisfecha de lo que le estaba diciendo. En cierto modo le estaba dando esperanzas, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad sentía.

-Ah… -susurró él, en parte porque se hallaba soltando todo el oxígeno que había contenido. Aki carraspeó.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la fiesta?

Él asintió, muy confundido, y por fin entraron en la calle que les llevaría a su destino, y no solo a esa fiesta, sino a lo que pasaría en los meses siguientes.

…

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el peli verde después de estar un rato esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-¿Y bien qué? –replicó Reina. Se acercó a él y le abrazó, siendo correspondida al instante. La ropa de los dos estaba perdida por prácticamente toda la habitación. De hecho, si Ryuuji no había visto mal, el sujetador de Yagami colgaba de la infantil lámpara del cuarto. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo que qué? Teníamos un trato, yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Te toca decidir de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

-Ah… -por su lado, cerró los ojos, cansada- y yo qué sé. ¿No me lo podrías preguntar mañana? –Midorikawa le correspondió con una mueca de disgusto. Lo que faltaba…

-No.

-Vamos, Mido. Ahora mismo no puedo decidir nada, ¿vale? Bastante es que hemos acabado como hemos acabado –el chico arrugó la frente, entre la rabia y la confusión, se apartó de ella e incorporándose, se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama- Enfurrúñate todo lo que quieras, me da igual… -mientras que Ulvida se dio la vuelta sin levantarse y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, echándose a dormir.

Mido resopló y buscó su ropa por la estancia. No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer. Tampoco esperaba llegar hasta allí, y esa proposición se le ocurrió en el momento, pero la cosa no había ido mal, y… ¡joder! ¿Por qué la cabeza loca de Reina no podía tomar una maldita decisión? Mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones notó que ella se había sentado y le miraba. Se quitó la camiseta de la boca para hablar, al tiempo que intentaba ponerse un calcetín, y bueno, acabó en el suelo, por supuesto, provocando una carcajada de parte de su amiga.

-Sí, muy divertido… -gruñó, levantándose con aspecto dolorido y la mano en la espalda.

-¡Jajaja, pareces un anciano!

Antes de volver a replicarle, el oji negro se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en todo el día que Ulvida sonreía de verdad. Se calló y miró hacia abajo, poniéndose bien –esta vez sí, sin caída- el calcetín.

Ella siguió con su ataque de risa, sujetándose la tripa sin poder parar de reír. Y él, serio, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –consiguió decir Ulvida con mucho esfuerzo y sin dejar de dar carcajadas. Empezaba a dolerle el estómago.

Midorikawa meneó la cabeza.

En realidad esa situación le recordaba casi demasiado a él mismo, solo que hacía ya muchos años. Cuando entendió, demasiado pronto, que nunca volvería a ver a su madre, y se pasó casi tres meses sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sin comer casi nada. Agachó la cabeza. Claro que de eso nadie sabía nada, excepto su padre y su tío, a quien conoció después de todo aquel lío. Kiyama también conocía todas las cosas que le habían pasado, aunque de él prefería olvidarse, y dejar de pensar que alguien que te ha visto sufrir tanto puede hacerte aún más daño.

Y así, riendo como un loco igual que Reina, fue la única forma que encontró de superarlo… o al menos, de volver a hablar.

_Flashback_

_Era 15 de abril del 2000, el sol brillaba sorprendentemente para esa época y el señor Midorikawa traía a su hijo pequeño de la mano, hacia la entrada del colegio, donde esperaba su amigo Kiyama, como siempre, solo. Su niñera ya se había ido aunque él prefería aguardar a Ryuuji. Le saludó enérgicamente agitando un bracito, pero el otro pequeño ni siquiera quiso mirarle. No se enfadó, estaba acostumbrado a ese humor desde aquello tan malo que le pasó a Mido._

_-¡Hola, Mido-kun! –Arata miró a su hijo, que ni se inmutó. Le soltó la mano y él agarró las asas de la mochila._

_-Hola, Hiroto –respondió por él el hombre._

_-¿Todavía no quiere hablar, señor Midorikawa? –preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado. Cada mañana preguntaba lo mismo, y aunque ya iban tres meses desde la semana pasada, en que Ryuuji decidió no mediar palabra con nadie, no desistió ni un solo día._

_-No, aún no… -suspiró y se agachó a la altura del niño- Ryuuji, vendrá a buscarte tu tío, ¿vale? Le he dicho que venga en coche, pero conociéndole, no me hará ningún caso, así que si te lleva en la moto, ni se te ocurra subir sin casco. ¿Has entendido?_

_El peli verde de ojos negros asintió._

_-Vamos, Mido, tenemos clase de plástica. Anímate –comentó el oji jade poniéndose al lado de su mejor amigo, y siguió con un monólogo ininterrumpido como todos los días, mientras que los dos caminaban hacia la clase, sincronizados. Y Arata se marchó._

_Fue pasando el día, y en matemáticas, fue el único que no era preguntado por los profesores, un privilegio que se pagaba con guardarse todo el dolor dentro. Kiyama se acercó a su mesa a la hora de la salida y se quedó mirando cómo guardaba todo en la mochila de nuevo._

_-No ha estado mal la clase, ¿verdad? Goenji Shuuya es algo sabelotodo, pero he oído que unos de segundo van a tirarle un huevo cuando vaya al baño, ¿no te has fijado en que siempre pasa por ahí antes de irse a casa? Se lo tiene bien merecido… ¿por qué no vamos a ver? –le propuso. El moreno se encogió de hombros con aire tristón- Como tú digas._

_Esperaron diez minutos en la puerta del baño, o más, y entre que a Hiroto se le habían acabado las ideas para sus monólogos y Ryuuji no colaboraba en ninguna conversación, los dos estaban más que aburridos. Así que no fue de extrañar que el oji verde quisiera entrar a echar un vistazo, a ver qué pasaba._

_Midorikawa no quería ir ni le apetecía, pero decirlo en voz alta le apetecía mucho menos, por lo que acabó siendo empujado por su amigo adentro del baño, y accidentalmente, esos matones de segundo que estaban esperando a Shuuya –quien era una persona inteligente y se había enterado evidentemente de lo que pretendía esa panda de gamberros, por eso no había aparecido ni lo haría esa tarde- lo confundieron con su víctima. El oji negro miró de reojo hacia arriba, viendo resbalar algún resto del huevo en su cabeza._

_Los que habían cometido la broma se habían quedado sin habla. Sabían que algo raro le pasaba a ese chico y desde luego no iban a reírse de él. Ryuuji los miró, y después a Kiyama, que se encontraba detrás de él, tapándose la boca con las manos, preocupado. Y entonces el peli verde tocó un poco de esa masa viscosa estampada en su pelo y… se echó a reír._

_Los matones, extrañados, se bajaron del lavabo en que se habían sentado para esperar a Goenji y se largaron en busca de algo más interesante que ver. Kiyama, por su parte, lo observaba asombradísimo, casi no se podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo, estuviese oyendo la voz de su mejor amigo. Pero sonrió, poniéndole una mano en la espalda._

_-Mido…_

_El niño paró de reír un poco y le miró al tiempo que sonreía, como nunca lo había hecho en tres meses._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Que… -lo pensó mejor el pelirrojo, y se calló, le sonrió y se puso a reír él también- ¡menuda pinta tienes!_

_-¡Lo sé, jaja, como mi padre vea esto me matará!_

_Y salieron corriendo inocentemente, siendo los últimos que salían por la puerta._

_Fin del Flashback_

…

Haruna y Genda miraban el horizonte, siendo conscientes de que aún faltaban horas para la puesta de sol, aunque así se encontraban bien, al menos Genda. La chica, en cambio, ahí estaba, con una cara de preocupación que le hacía preguntarse muy en serio cómo era que Koujiro no le había preguntado ya si le pasaba algo, o es que directamente el chaval era tonto –una posibilidad que tampoco le parecía muy absurda-. Como si él pudiese oír sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.

-¿Estás bien? –y la atrajo hacia él con un apretujón, con el brazo por detrás de su cintura. Ella sonrió, y tragó saliva. Parecía que había llegado el momento. Y estaba realmente acojonada…

-Eh… sí –"¡Nooo!"- ¡No! A ver… tenemos que hablar.

Él frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia ella, muy molesto. Porque o era cosa suya, o esa frase la utilizaban mucho las novias que iban a romper con sus novios. Y eso no podía ser, ¡y menos después de un rato tan genial a su lado!

A Genda Koujiro nadie le dejaba. Nadie. Y Otonashi Haruna no iba a ser la excepción ni en sueños.

-Ah, sí, yo también tengo que hablar contigo –era un riesgo, pero a él le parecía que valía la pena. Por su orgullo. Y ella habló, y le miró sorprendida.

-Está bien, tú primero –dijo insegura.

Genda sonrió por dentro. Bien, eso era que había acertado arriesgándose.

-Mira, lo he pensado mucho –comenzó, siguiendo los tópicos de siempre, tratándola como a una más…- y creo que aunque me lo paso muy bien contigo, y eres una chica preciosa y muy divertida… no sé, no eres lo que busco. Y yo seguramente, tampoco sea lo que tú buscas –improvisó- No sé, quizá te convenga más… Kazemaru.

¡Zas!

Después de darle un ostión a su recién ex novio, que le dejó con la mano palpitando del golpe incluso a ella, bien merecido, la peli azul oscura se levantó más que enfadada y se dirigió a la carretera, sin preocuparle si él la seguía o no, ni cómo demonios pensaba salir de ahí ahora.

…

Ulvida seguía riendo, aunque con menos intensidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba contra su cuerpo la sábana que la cubría desde el pecho. Abrió sus azules ojos y se encontró a Ryuuji sonriéndole, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él la abrazaba.

-¿A qué viene esto? –la chica le correspondió, aunque preocupándose también de que no se cayera su sábana.

-A que vuelves a ser tú –se separaron. Ella no entendió pero se encogió de hombros y miró al techo, encontrando ahí su sujetador.

-¡Oh, porras! ¿Cómo diablos ha llegado eso ahí? –se rió un poco más, Mido sonrió y se subió a la cama, alcanzando la delicada prenda, que había sido tirada en el salvajismo del momento. Se la tendió suavemente, olvidando el enfado de antes. No era para tanto, si lo pensaba. Solo le estaba pidiendo algo más de tiempo, y si lo hacía, era por algo importante, seguro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, por qué no…

-¿Qué te pasa?

Reina intentó que no se le notaran las pocas ganas de hablar de eso. "Ya estamos con la sonrisa falsa" pensó el chico, que ya empezaba a conocerla como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida.

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? –se arregló un poco el pelo y dejó caer la sábana para ponerse el sujetador. Mido apartó los ojos por un acto reflejo, aunque fuera algo muy tonto.

-Ya. Tienes razón –y le cogió la mano mientras la miraba comprensivo- Pero si alguna vez necesitas contarme algo, decidas lo que decidas… bueno, sabes que yo estaré ahí, ¿vale? –ella asintió. Ryuuji miró hacia la puerta, preocupado de repente por lo que podría estar pasando en la fiesta, se puso la camiseta y se marchó después de besar por última vez a su amiga… amante.

Y Ulvida apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mordiéndose el labio, porque contarle aquello iba a ser imposible, por mucho que se lo propusiera a sí misma.

…

Fuera de la habitación y del mundo, Ichirouta volvía a echar un traguito más, con Reika al lado desde hacía ya un buen rato. Le dio el enésimo morreo de la noche sin pararse a pensar qué ocurriría si ese rollo de una noche se convertía en algo más que morreos y risas estúpidas bajo los evidentes efectos del alcohol.

Le vibró el móvil en el bolsillo y se quitó de encima a la peli castaña. En la pantalla de su viejo móvil, aparecía el nombre de la chica que debería estar en el lugar de Reika. Aceptó la llamada y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, alejando a la chica con la otra mano, que intentaba morderle el cuello.

-¿Haruna?

-Kaze… ¿puedes… puedes venir a buscarme?

-¿¡Qué! ¡No te oigo! –se levantó, para alejarse de Reika y del sonido ensordecedor. En la terraza encontró un sitio tranquilo, aunque allí ya había una pareja enrollándose, así que se asomó a la barandilla intentando ignorarlos- Perdona, es que estoy en la fiesta de Ulvida, por cierto… ¿y Genda y tú? ¿No vendréis?

-Necesito que vengas a buscarme. Después hablamos, ha pasado algo.

-¿El qué? ¿Estás bien, Haruna? –preguntó el peli azul, preocupado.

-No. Estoy en la carretera del lago, ¿sabes cuál te digo? Al lado del acantilado desde el que las parejitas van a ver la puesta de sol.

-Sí, claro… -"Claro que lo sé, he planeado llevarte allí más de cien veces…"- ¿Voy a buscarte?

-Sí, por favor. Y ven solo.

-Claro. Le cogeré prestada la moto a Midorikawa, que por cierto, debe de haber encontrado pareja porque hace un buen rato que no le veo…

-Vale, Kaze, corta el rollo y ven, ¿quieres? –y la chica colgó, resoplando cansada, porque no era su intención ponerse borde pero tampoco quería oír las aventuras sexuales de nadie en ese momento.

El peli azul miró a su alrededor y casualmente divisó a Ryuuji, que se salía del pasillo de las habitaciones en esos momentos, y cruzaba la puerta de la terraza, donde se encontraba él. Guardó el móvil y le saludó.

-Hey, Mido.

-Hola… -le respondió, distraído. Él también vio a la pareja y sonrió, luego volvió a posar su vista en Ichirouta- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De espectador?

-Ja, no… me ha llamado Haruna.

-Ah. ¿No va a venir?

-No lo sé, ha sido una llamada muy rara… creo que ha pasado algo, pero no me lo ha querido decir por teléfono y necesito ir a buscarla –el moreno se pasó la mano por la barbilla, sabiendo que ahora llegaba el típico robo de su motocicleta, que además tenía que consentir, por supuesto. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y luego los clavó en los de su amigo- ¿Me dejas tu…?

-Sí, claro. No gastes mucha gasolina, ¿vale? Necesito volver a casa de alguna forma, y no me apetece hacerlo arrastrando mi propia moto.

-Gracias, tío –y se colocó delante, esperando que el peli verde le diera las llaves- Gracias –Mido miró cómo se marchaba, sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras del porche trasero, dejando sola a la parejita. El peli blanco y la chica de pelo azul que se encontraban en una de las sillas, ella encima de él, ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de ninguna de las personas que habían pasado por allí.

…

Era la primera vez que Atsuya se vestía con algo más elegante que unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Aunque desde luego, no era esa la ocasión que tenía pensada para estrenar una camisa, pensaba, sentado en una silla al lado de su novia, sin tener ni idea de cómo actuar.

¿Qué le dices a una persona que está dándole el último adiós a su padre? Y además con Goenji por allí, que no parecía tan triste como Yuuka, sino más bien nervioso. Llevaba una capucha y se escondía entre las sombras de la habitación donde estaba montado el velatorio. El peli rosa llevaba unas gafas de sol y no miraba a nadie a la cara directamente. Así no le reconocerían.

La más joven de los Goenji se levantó y apoyó las manos en la vitrina. Al otro lado de ella estaba el cuerpo del fallecido, y tan solo parecía algo dormido. Y el más joven de los Fubuki la siguió sigilosamente, colocándose a su lado.

-No es justo… -susurró Yuuka. El chico le puso una mano en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con dulzura.

-Ya lo sé. Lo siento mucho, cariño.

Dijo aquello en vez de darle la lata con el pequeño asunto de que seguramente sus amigos de la secta ya se habrían dado cuenta del dinero que había robado para largarse, y que él tampoco estaba, habrían atado cabos y ya le estarían buscando con, seguramente, un destino nada bello reservado para él.

Como si sus pensamientos los oyera el destino, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el oji verde se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta con la navaja en la mano, preparado para cualquier cosa. Aunque se relajó al ver la cara asustada que había puesto la chica que esperaba en la puerta a ver alguna cara conocida. Entonces miró a Yuuka y fue hacia ella.

-Yuuka, esto…

-¿Natsumi? –se dio la vuelta la pequeña, extrañada- Hola.

-Hola –la pelirroja carraspeó- Esto, yo… lo siento mucho, te acompaño en el sentimiento.

-Ah, ya. Gracias –se creó una pausa y Atsuya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, así que le apretó la mano a Yuuka y se alejó un poco- No te esperaba en absoluto.

-Lo sé –la mayor agachó la cabeza, y luego la elevó buscando a alguien disimuladamente, aunque no lo suficiente.

Desde su rincón, Shuuya la miraba boquiabierto. Más que nada, se preguntaba cómo rayos se habría enterado de lo ocurrido.

…

La chica peli azul salió de las habitaciones, otra vez vestida adecuadamente para la fiesta. La gente la saludaba y ella sonreía. Se encontraba tan feliz… La preocupación y la angustia por todo lo que le había ocurrido durante la semana, estaban ahí pero casi no las notaba, y eso le hacía sentir muy bien. Podía ser, aunque le resultaba difícil de creer, gracias a Midorikawa. Aunque si era eso, se habría dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba. ¿No?

Le buscaba, pero el salón estaba lleno de gente, que se rozaban unos con otros al ritmo de la música, que no era tan buena como para dar por hecho que era "él" quien se estaba encargando de escogerla.

Dio unos cuantos empujones para cruzar su salón y entonces le vio de espaldas, apoyado en la puerta corredera de la terraza, y Ulvida mostró una amplia sonrisa, su corazón latió más fuerte y lo notó retumbar en su pecho con el ritmo de la música. Fue a abrir la puerta pero justamente en ese instante, alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Pero dónde te habías metido, preciosa! –el chico que la reclamaba sonrió, y ella le correspondió educadamente. Aunque habría preferido salir afuera con el peli verde.

-¡Estaba ocupada! –le dijo al oído, para que la música no tapara su voz- ¡¿Cómo estás, Tsunami? ¡Hace mil años que no te veía!

-¡Bien, tirando, ya sabes! ¡Eh, ese chaval de ahí nos está mirando, ¿es tu novio o qué pasa? ¡Que no quiero movidas! –dijo riéndose. La chica se dio la vuelta y en ese instante Ryuuji apartó la vista desde fuera. El moreno abrió la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo tras de sí y se dirigió a la plataforma donde un amigo le sustituía. El oji negro le relevó, chocando el puño con él antes de que el otro de marchara y se concentró en la música, Bad Romance, de Lady Gaga.

-¡No, pero tengo que hablar con él! –le contestó a Jousuke. El peli rosa le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Está bien, encantado de verte! ¡Por cierto, estás guapísima!

Se despidieron y Reina subió a la plataforma, aunque su amigo no se dio ni cuenta. En ese momento terminó el tema que estaba sonando, y el DJ cambió de estilo. Yagami sonrió y llamó su atención con un abrazo.

-¡Hey! –la saludó él, sorprendido.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Me encanta esta canción, sabes!

-¡Claro que lo sé, ¿por qué te crees que la pongo?

"¿Cómo es que siempre tienes una respuesta para todo y yo no?" Yagami le miró a los ojos y se apoyó en una banqueta que habían puesto allí antes de la fiesta. Last Friday Night, de Katy Perry, les envolvía. Mido murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta, escogiendo la canción siguiente. Yagami se cruzó de brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a que no le hiciera ni caso.

La oji celeste se pegó a él y acercó la boca a su oído, poniéndose de puntillas para lograrlo. Y un instante después, cuando hubo captado la atención que deseaba por parte de Mido, se deslizó hasta los labios de este y le besó.

…

El ruido era inaguantable, así que Aki se llevó a Endo a la cocina, en donde nadie había pensado aún ir a enrollarse, ya que había parejas besándose por toda la casa. La peli verde se sentó en la mesa y balanceó las piernas, y el chico dio vueltas por la estancia, mirando al techo, sin ocurrírsele ningún tema de conversación. Kino se dio cuenta.

-¿Sabes que la gente está diciendo por ahí que Hiroto y Ulvida lo han dejado? –comentó, mirándose sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

-Ya… si Kiyama hubiera estado aquí se habría notado.

-¿Por? –Endo se dio la vuelta sonriente.

-Ya le habría echado el ojo a más de una. Y le habría dado igual que Yagami esté por aquí, ese tío es capaz de traicionar a cualquiera.

-Lo sé. Pero está buenísimo –rió la oji verde.

Endo se dio la vuelta. Ese comentario sobre Hiroto tan despreocupado no era una buena señal para él.

-Y si él te gusta tanto como Ichinose, ¿por qué me das esperanzas a mí?

-¿Qué? –respondió la chica, contrariada.

-Que… me digas ahora mismo si me quieres. Y si quieres ser mi novia. Si no, lo entenderé, pero no vuelvas a dejarme con la duda porque no lo soporto más.

**Vale, no era mi intención empezar y acabar con Aki y Endo, ni dejarlo en suspense, pero lo necesito así para el siguiente capi xD**

**Bien, bien, y como se acerca la navidad, ayer tuve reunión familiar .-. Un cruel destino para cualquiera, pero curiosamente a mí me dio alguna que otra idea :D Así que después de todo la familia política será productiva jajaja, en fin, eso es todo :P**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, mis queridos lectores! ¿Un review para el penúltimo capítulo del fic más largo que he escrito en todo lo que llevo aquí en FF?**

**¡Adiós! ;)**


	30. Capítulo 30: FIN

**¡Feliz 2012! El año del fin del mundo, o eso dicen, ¡bueno, pues también será el fin de este fic! Jajaja, espero que lo disfrutéis como los demás capítulos, es mucho más largo que los otros pero ya sabéis, es el final. Después de esto, ya no os daré la lata nunca más.**

**PD: Para la escena del final del todo, tomé en cuenta el fic Lonely Lullaby (más o menos) aparte de las ideas que yo tenía, aunque no es necesario que lo leáis, pero si queréis (cosa que recomiendo :P), pues eso. Está en el perfil de mi querida 96Ane96 XD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de (los malditos) Level-5**

CAPÍTULO 30

"_Porque si todo acabara bien, la vida perdería su magia…"_

Las siete de la mañana, y lunes otra vez. Era imposible no cabrearse al oír el despertador a esas horas. Por eso Midorikawa había dejado de despertarse con ninguna canción, porque al final acababa cogiéndole manía. Ahora usaba los politonos cutres que venían con el teléfono, ya grabados. Cogió el móvil y lo apagó, pero no estaba frustrado, solo le dolía la cabeza. Bueno, y ahora que se daba cuenta, quizá también un poco el estómago. Optó por no destaparse: al intentarlo tenía demasiado frío, cerró los ojos con intención de abrirlos en unos segundos, pero su subconsciente le traicionó, y quedó profundamente de nuevo, dormido.

Sin embargo, ese día Mido no correría la suerte de no levantarse de la cama. Amaya abrió las persianas de golpe, como de costumbre, y un gemido de protesta por parte del oji negro salió de debajo de la almohada bajo la que se protegía. Su madrastra tiró de las sábanas pero ni eso le movió. La mujer resopló.

-Ryuuji, venga, es la última semana de clase, no creo que sea tan difícil levantarse y… -afortunadamente para cierto adolescente, el sonido del telefonillo la interrumpió y fue a ver quién era. El moreno se volvió a tapar con la sábana y continuó su concierto de ronquidos, aprovechando la ausencia del único adulto que se encontraba ahora en la casa. Su padre y su tío estaban trabajando. Pero ahora que Amaya vivía con ellos, no había quien parase allí dentro- Ha venido un amigo tuyo –le anunció- está subiendo las escaleras, tú verás si quieres recibirle en pijama.

-¿Quién es…? –preguntó con la boca pastosa.

-Em… ¿Hiroto, se llamaba? Algo así.

El oji negro se incorporó de golpe como un resorte, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca igualmente.

-¿¡Qué!

Amaya se rió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces haber visto un fantasma… -pero el peli verde ya había saltado de la cama, cogido unos vaqueros y encerrado en el cuarto de baño- Vale –la peli naranja golpeó la puerta-. ¿Quién es ese tío? Ha conseguido sacarte a TI de la cama, algo que no consigo ni yo…

-Joder… -murmuró el moreno desde dentro, cambiándose de ropa- nadie –alzó la voz- Un imbécil.

-Ah… ¿he hecho bien en abrirle?

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, -salió por la puerta con el pijama en la mano y apagó la luz del baño- yo no lo habría hecho, pero así sabremos qué cojones quiere. Me da curiosidad.

Ella le golpeó el brazo suavemente.

-Esa boca.

-¿Qué?

-Que no digas palabrotas.

Mido le sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé –rápidamente se cambió la camiseta con la que había dormido por una limpia y dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta colocarse delante de la puerta y abrirla, justo un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo que tenía en frente tocase el timbre- Vaya.

-¿Vaya qué? –preguntó Hiroto.

-Vaya imbécil estás hecho si crees que puedes presentarte aquí y que yo no intente matarte.

El oji jade puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye, vengo en son de paz, ¿vale? Me manda… una persona.

-¿Quién?

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo –al intentar mirar por encima del hombro del que tenía enfrente fue empujado- Por favor, es importante.

-Me da igual, ¡pero qué te has creído! –sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, como si el corazón estuviera latiéndole en esa zona, y cerró los ojos, molesto. Kiyama fijó la vista en su cuello y entornó los ojos, reconociendo el colgante que llevaba su amigo de la infancia. Se sorprendió, porque estaba a su lado cuando Mido lo colgó de ese árbol en el acantilado. Entre tanto, el peli verde ya le había mirado, y visto que se le había quedado mirando él también, así que en medio de esa confusión el moreno frunció el entrecejo y habló- Pasa. Pero no toques nada, se podría infectar de tus mentiras.

-Oye, Ryuuji, ya te he dicho que vengo a hablar. Hagamos una tregua –propuso alegremente. Aunque la alegría se le quitó al ver la cara de "no" que había puesto su antiguo amigo-. Una tregua pequeñita. Vamos, hazlo por Ulvida…

-Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Kiyama iba a jugar con sus viejos videojuegos, aunque el pelirrojo los tuviese mejores y más nuevos, y es que siempre había sentido esa casa como su verdadero hogar, y no como la suya, que siempre estaba vacía. Suspiró. Todo eso ya se había perdido, y por su culpa. Ahora el chico que había sido como el hermano que olvidaron darle lo miraba con recelo.

-Ella me dijo que viniera, que te contara una cosa, y es lo que voy a hacer, porque se lo debo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dice ella?

-No lo sé. ¿Vas a escucharme o no?

Amaya entró en el salón con unas cuantas carpetas de su trabajo en los brazos. Miró a los chicos y esbozó una sonrisa, que Hiroto le devolvió automáticamente. Mido estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que oiría seguidamente, y eso que aún no sabía nada.

-¿Os traigo algo de beber?

Ryuuji levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, por favor, un café para mí, y un vasito de lejía para él. O bicarbonato con laxantes, lo que quieras… -dijo despreocupado.

-¡Ryuuji! –le reprendió la mujer, luchando por no reírse de ese chiste de mal gusto. Kiyama comprendió con eso que no era bien recibido.

-No quiero nada, pero gracias –respondió.

-Vale –desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y al poco rato le sirvió el café al peli verde- Me voy a la oficina, ¿ok? Llámame si necesitas algo –miró a su hijastro a los ojos y cogió su bolsa de trabajo del perchero de al lado de la puerta.

-Adiós, mamá… -contestó el oji negro sin pensar, a pesar de que nunca la había llamado así. Ella se sorprendió, pero juzgó que sería mejor salir de ahí- Ya puedes empezar, y por tu bien, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Reina. O te mato –amenazó muy seriamente.

-Yo no le he hecho nada. Pero otra persona sí, y es algo que ella no ha sido capaz de contarte en persona, le resulta demasiado difícil, y… -agachó la cabeza- no me extraña.

Ahora Mido tenía la certera sensación de que hacía bien en preocuparse.

…

Aki se despertó con el olor del café recién hecho inundando la habitación, y un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Después de dos semanas a su lado todo era como el primer día, o incluso mejor. Porque al principio solo uno de ellos ponía de su parte, pero ahora… ahora parecían dos enamorados, maldita sea… O a lo mejor incluso lo eran de verdad. Sonrió tras recibir en los labios el beso de por las mañanas, que nunca le faltaba.

-Buenos días, mi amor –y luego otro beso en el cuello, al tiempo que le servían el desayuno recién hecho.

-Buenos días –contestó, cogiendo una tostada- Ah… esto sí que es vida. Ojalá tus padres se quedaran en tu pueblo para siempre.

-Sí, ojalá, pero vienen a las doce así que ya podemos darnos prisa –repuso el castaño, mirando el reloj despertador- ¿Vas a ir a clase?

-No, ¿para qué? No quiero verle el careto a Natsumi, hoy no.

-Pues antes de las once y media debemos estar fuera de aquí… -ella le miró haciendo una mueca, como diciendo: "Venga, porfa…" Y el de ojos marrones sonrió. No podía evitar darle todo lo que quería- Vale, pero al menos vístete. Son las nueve menos veinticinco.

Al oír eso, la peli verde sacó su mejor sonrisa infantil y llevó a su novio de nuevo, como aquella noche, la anterior, y la anterior, y casi todas durante las últimas dos semanas, a alcanzar la cima del placer y la felicidad, mientras derramaban el café en las sábanas. Pero es lo que tiene el amor.

…

Midorikawa se quedó mirando a Kiyama sin creerle, sin querer creerle. Pero todo le encajaba demasiado bien, y estar acostumbrado a las mentiras del pelirrojo no le hacía sentirse mejor, tenía la horrible sensación de que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Y lo peor de todo es que se lo había contado su peor enemigo. No podía mostrarse débil, pero no tenía fuerzas para fingir.

-Dime que no… por favor.

-Lo siento mucho.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Era culpa suya, aunque no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal por Mido, si hacía años que se odiaban. Y sin embargo se sentía casi en la obligación de ponerle la mano en el hombro, como hacen los amigos. Se contuvo mientras se miraba las manos, sintiéndose culpable.

Con todos los sentimientos malos que había acumulado por culpa del relato de Kiyama, el peli verde alzó la cara lleno de rabia y se levantó. Todo fue muy rápido.

-Es culpa tuya. ¡Si tú no hubieras dicho su nombre a ese cabrón, no le habría pasado nada! –le gritó. Tristeza y angustia. Al contrario que el oji verde, él solo quería pegarle y así desahogar su rabia. Le tiró del sofá y le dio unos cuantos puñetazos, esperando que él se defendiera y así poder repartir más a gusto, pero para su sorpresa el oji jade ni se movió- ¡Venga, defiéndete, o es que tienes miedo!

-No, Midorikawa, no tengo miedo, no es eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué no peleas? ¡No me has traído ya suficientes problemas, y además ni siquiera puedo desahogarme contigo! ¡Es totalmente injusto! –hizo un último esfuerzo en mantener el puño en alto delante de su cara, respirándole encima a su oponente, pero al ver que este no se movía lo bajó y se desplomó en el suelo, a su lado- Es injusto –susurró, mirando a la nada. Al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué he venido yo y no ella? –Hiroto le miró de reojo, aunque el peli verde ni se movió, la vista fija en un punto muerto, concentrado en no llorar. Lo conocía todavía, y por eso lo adivinó- Oye, yo me voy, ¿vale? Ya he visto lo mucho que me sigues odiando. Además, supongo que querrás estar solo –dijo, levantándose del lado del oji negro.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió, cuando ya estaba casi de pie del todo, al notar que su supuesto enemigo a muerte le agarraba del brazo y le hacía sentarse otra vez. Qué raro. Aunque no quería enfadarle, y bajó, extrañado.

Mido le miró unas cuantas veces, cogiendo aire para hablar, no obstante, después de tantos años estando en el bando opuesto, volver a tener confianza sería bastante complicado.

-Es que cada vez que intento superar algo y seguir adelante, ocurre otra cosa aún peor y me vuelve a joder la vida.

-Bueno, no lloverá para siempre, ya sabes lo que dicen.

-No, peor, –contestó el peli verde- lloverá un rato, y cuando te hayas secado y creas que está todo bien, te empaparás otra vez como un idiota. Como yo. Igual… No sé cómo lo haces tú, Kiyama, pero todo te sale jodidamente bien, -suspiró. Al final reprimió las lágrimas y ya no tenía ganas- en cambio a mí…

-¿A ti qué?

-¿Qué? Vamos, mírame, joder… tú lo sabes, te sabes mi vida entera, y yo la tuya. Tú siempre fuiste el que ganaba y aprobaba los exámenes, y yo quien por más que se esforzaba suspendía y del que se sabía que iba a ser un perdedor toda su vida.

-No es verdad…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuál es tu nota de la selectividad? ¿Y a cuántas tías me has quitado ya? Siempre lo mismo, tú, todo, yo, nada.

-Perdona, -el pelirrojo se puso serio, se dio la vuelta, mirándolo también, porque eso le había llegado- pero ¿quién es el que cae mejor de los dos? ¿Y quién está saliendo con la chica más guapa y más… más todo que conozco? ¿Quién tiene los amigos verdaderos, de esos que no se irán nunca? Tú siempre sonreías cuando salíamos de clase y volvíamos a casa, y yo prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en la mía. No compares, Ryuuji. Tú también tienes mucha suerte, solo que es diferente de la mía.

-Pues aún así sigue siendo una mierda.

-Ya.

Empezó a jugar con los flecos de la alfombra del salón, cuyos hilos se entrelazaban en sus dedos, y él los apretaba y enredaba sin mirarlos. Mido se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá, y no tardo en ser imitado por Kiyama. Probablemente, era la situación más rara que había vivido cualquiera de los dos.

-Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Ulvida –comentó Hiroto- Hoy se quedaba en casa. Me dijo que no tenía ganas de pasarse por el instituto después de la fiesta de anoche.

-Ja, lógico… -rió tristemente el peli verde, recordando cómo su novia, cuando volvieron a casa bebidos, se había colgado de la barra del metro como un murciélago… suerte que llevaba pantalones cortos y no falda- Pero no me queda gasolina –clavó los ojos en el pelirrojo.

-No me jodas –quien puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros- Vale, vamos.

…

Y después de un pequeño descanso de la realidad, un giro en la rutina de la vida, Endo y Aki se levantaron al fin, recogiendo lo que habían dejado tirado por el suelo. Los momentos así son escasos, y es moralmente obligatorio aprovecharlos. Si no, te ves luego, después de veinte años, con una vida monótona y sin sentido. El presente es el futuro. Si no tienes un buen presente, tu futuro será peor. Todo eso eran filosofías de los dos, que en tan poco tiempo, habían llegado a conocerse tan bien.

Pero no eran los únicos, no… mientras ellos dos vivían su amor como si cada día fuese el último –realmente, como todas las personas deberían vivir su vida-, otros lograban visualizar un rayo de esperanza entre las piedras que últimamente tapaban la salida de su cueva.

Kazemaru Ichirouta se conformaba con lo que el destino se había dignado a darle. Por supuesto, eso no le quitaba de quedarse pensando algunas veces en cómo le habría gustado que fueran las cosas. No se puede tener todo, pero por un descuido suyo, por ser un estúpido superficial unas horas, había perdido lo que más quería.

-Te quiero mucho –le decía su nueva novia, ilusionada y subiéndose a su espalda con alegría.

-Eh… y yo a ti, cariño –pero no.

Ni siquiera se acercaba el placer o los pequeños atisbos de sonrisas que Reika le sacaba de vez en cuando, a los vuelcos que le daba el corazón, los cortes de respiración que sufría al ver a Haruna. Kazemaru no sabía bien si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno para la otra persona, pero sobre todo para él. Saliendo con Reika, solo pretendía olvidar a la periodista que había sido su primer amor, ese del que dicen que es el único verdadero. Y al final iba a resultar que era verdad, pensó el peli azul.

En realidad ni siquiera debió saludar a Reika esa noche. Con sentarse deprimido en un sofá, esperando, esperándola a ella, aunque hubiese llegado con Genda, eso habría bastado para que las cosas hubieran marchado de una forma totalmente distinta. Pero no, tenía que olvidarla y para eso era necesario encontrar a otra persona que la sustituyera.

Todo habría marchado bien, si Reika fuera de esas chicas que se olvidan hasta de su nombre cuando beben. Pero fue a recibirlo con un beso cuando llegó de recoger a la Otonashi, y aquello fue lo que lo estropeó todo. Haruna lo miró con unos ojos que el oji rojizo no iba a olvidar en su vida. Era la decepción y el dolor en estado puro… porque después de ir hasta el acantilado, decirle que la amaba y hacerse a la idea de que iban a estar juntos siempre, era normal que le doliera saber que había besado a otra chica que no era ella.

-Puedo explicártelo, ¡no es lo que parece!

-Sí, ya. Me parece que está todo claro aquí –le contestó ella, y se metió en la fiesta, donde más tarde se reconcilió con Ulvida y se sentaron juntas en el porche. E Ichirouta sabía que su peli azul oscura le estaba contando a su amiga lo que él le había hecho. Engañarla nada más empezar, eso sí que era terrible.

Y ahora luchaba por olvidarla, por asumir que si lo suyo no había funcionado es porque era imposible, y ya está. Cerró los ojos y abrazó a Reika, sin sentirse, claro está, nada parecido a los escalofríos de los viejos tiempos con Otonashi. Y entonces supo que no estaba olvidando a Haruna, sino intentando reemplazarla. Y eso, por supuesto, era absolutamente imposible.

…

Después de un viaje en el que todo pareció volver a encajar, desde la casa de Mido hasta la de su novia, Hiroto se quedó sentado frente al volante, en su descapotable, indeciso. No sabía si esperar al peli verde allí o largarse. Quizás habría sido mejor no meterse en aquella relación desde un primer momento.

Golpeó con los dedos la tapicería de cuero beige tan cara que se había hecho instalar, ¿y todo para qué? ¿Por quedar bien? Solo era dinero y materialismo lo que le importaba. En aquellos momentos, habría dado lo que fuera por tener una vida más parecida a la de Ryuuji.

-Puedes irte, si quieres –dijo Mido, cerrando la puerta e inclinándose sobre ella para hablar con el pelirrojo- No sé cuánto tardaré, además, puedo volver andando.

-Vale. ¿Seguro que no quieres…?

-No, en serio. Ya has hecho bastante –el moreno levantó la cabeza y entonces se le puso esa mirada que se le ponía cuando, en aquella época, Natsumi andaba cerca y él lo sabía, Hiroto sonrió- Mira, ahí está ella –bajó la vista hacia donde estaba el oji jade, y él también sonrió- Oye, sé que no las mereces, pero gracias –le vaciló.

-En fin, gracias por la parte que me toca –suspiró, poniéndose las gafas de sol, Kiyama. Y giró la llave en el contacto para arrancar.

-¡Adiós!

Pisó el acelerador poco a poco, saliendo de esa calle en la que al instante, se prometió no volver a entrar, y dirigió el vehículo a una famosa cafetería de la zona. Para ahogar, por primera vez, sus penas en café en vez de en alcohol. Un método más económico y saludable.

Por su parte, cuando el peli verde y la oji celeste se encontraron en el porche, donde ella le había esperado, se miraron y no hizo falta más, porque uno de esos encuentros visuales suyos eran tan intensos como mil lágrimas y gritos. Él la abrazó.

-Lo siento. No debí dejarte sola, nunca más lo haré, te lo prometo –esto le dio a entender a Ulvida que Kiyama sí había cumplido, contándole la historia que ella no había sido capaz ni de empezar.

-No digas esas cosas… -susurró la peli azul en su pecho.

-¿Por qué? –Mido la miró a los ojos tiernamente.

-Me entran ganas de llorar –miró hacia atrás, a la puerta de entrada entreabierta, por donde le había estado esperando- ¿Quieres pasar? No estoy sola, pero en fin, ya conoces a mis padres. Supongo que no les importará.

-¡A tu madre le caigo bien! –sonrió Mido. Reina meneó la cabeza riéndose entre dientes.

-Sí… será por eso que no ha dejado de echar pestes de ti desde que te conoció.

El oji negro se sorprendió y dejó la boca abierta mientras ella le arrastraba dentro de la casa. La peli azul corrió alegremente por los pasillos mientras le asía de la muñeca. Ryuuji tan solo se dejaba arrastrar.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si yo no le he hecho nada!

-Claro que no, cariño. Si tú eres un pedacito de pan.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, ya sabes, las madres son así con los novios de sus hijas.

-Pues vaya… ¡se acaba de quedar sin regalo de Navidad! –dijo seriamente, haciéndola reír.

-Oh, yo creo que para entonces ya te habrá perdonado…

-¿El qué? –ella deslizó la mano de la muñeca hasta la mano de él y la acarició, mientras se acercaba dulcemente y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego sonrió.

-Que me ames tanto…

-En el fondo es culpa tuya que me odie, tú también me amas y eso le hace sentir desplazada… ¡eh! Quiero llevarte a un sitio. ¿Vienes? –dijo Mido, con la mente iluminada por momentos. Era una buena idea, al acordarse de que no la había llevado jamás allí. Aunque… no tenía coche ni nada. Pero para eso también tenía una idea.

-¿Adónde? Bueno, mira, da igual. Pasa un rato y convences a mis padres.

-Hecho –sonrió el peli verde, besándola en la frente, para después cruzar la puerta del salón, donde les esperaban los padres de ella, y su hermanita.

…

"Bueno, y ahora que todos son felices, voy a ver si yo encuentro también alguien con quien serlo… aunque sea solo unas horas" Hiroto aparcó el coche cerca de la cafetería, pero donde pudiera verlo. Los ladrones son como polillas, no se sabe de dónde, pero aparecen. Y se bajó, poniendo el seguro con el mando a distancia que tenía.

Encontró una buena mesa –porque cuando enseñas los billetes, la encuentras por narices- e intentó relajarse. Puso los pies en la silla que sobraba y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó, y no sabía a cuento de qué, a Ryuuji y a él, volviendo a ser amigos. Saliendo de noche por los mismos sitios, hablando con la misma gente. Sí, claro. Parecía mentira que las cosas estuvieran arreglándose después de tantos años, pero se alegraba, ¿por qué no?

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y delante de él apareció una guapísima chica, con el pelo rojo oscuro, con tirabuzones, y los ojos negros y penetrantes. Lo miraba. "No tenía que haber cerrado los ojos, se me llega a escapar esta belleza y no me lo perdonaría…" Sonrió de forma seductora, aunque ya no tenía muchas ganas.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, guapa?

La chica frunció el entrecejo, sonrió y miró a una mesa detrás de ella, donde otra chica, no tan agraciada como la primera, se reía entre dientes. Kiyama no entendía nada, pero no dejó de sonreír, ya casi forzadamente.

-Así que no te acuerdas… -comentó la primera chica, la de los rizos. La otra llevaba el pelo recogido pero era liso- Bueno, no me sorprende en absoluto, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar de ti?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él, extrañado.

-Me llamo Keeve. Aunque no creo que te suene mi nombre, ya que tu lista de tías a las que te has follado para luego pasar de ellas debe de ser muy larga.

"Oh, mierda"

Pero ella ya estaba pasando de largo, para reunirse de nuevo con su amiga, la fea. Seguramente le habían visto y tendrían algún tipo de apuesta, y la otra acababa de ganarla. Era verdad, no se acordaba de la tal Keeve, y habría sido capaz de volver a ligársela, además. Pero qué estaba haciendo con su vida… Se volvió y llamó a la chica. Esta le miró, arqueando una ceja. Parecía atrevida, decidida. No sabía cómo era que se había dejado engañar por él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… quería preguntarte algo.

-Si es mi número, búscalo en tu agenda, según tú lo apuntaste…

-No es eso. Y no quiero que me veas así más. Ni tú ni nadie –Keeve debió sentir algún tipo de interés por esa conversación, porque retrocedió sus pasos y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente, de la que Hiroto en seguida había quitado los pies.

-¿Y por qué coño quieres cambiar ahora? Creí que estabas feliz con esta vida, que oye, tampoco está tan mal, ¿eh? Yo no soy quién para recriminarte nada.

-Quiero cambiar, para ver si mi suerte también cambia –miró para abajo, cayendo en la cuenta de que esas palabras debería haberlas pronunciado hacía tiempo ya.

-Ah. ¿Entonces no quieres mi número? –sonrió Keeve. Él la miró también, sonriendo. La verdad, era muy guapa. Y además inteligente. Quizá era lo que buscaba, aunque no quería molestarla.

-Si tú me lo das, sí. Pero no sería como la otra vez. Aunque si te soy sincero, no me acuerdo de ti –admitió, sonrojado. "¿Y ahora qué hago poniéndome rojo? ¿Quién soy, Midorikawa?"

Ella se rió.

-Ya lo imaginaba, ya –le quitó el móvil y marcó un número en él. Sacó su teléfono, que vibraba, y le devolvió al pelirrojo el suyo- Ese es mi número, y ahora ya tengo también el tuyo, así que no podrás engañarme…

-No lo haría de todas formas. De verdad que quiero cambiar.

-Bien. Entonces –dijo, levantándose de la fría silla, que tan bien venía en verano- ven a buscarme mañana por la noche. ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba mi casa? –el oji jade puso cara de circunstancias, pero ella se echó a reír otra vez- ¡Era broma! Ni siquiera te dije dónde vivía yo. Quedaremos aquí, a las ocho y media –se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose frente a él- ¿Vale, Don Quierocambiar?

-Vale –contestó él, incrédulo, porque jamás una chica se había portado así con él. Y ni siquiera había visto su coche. A lo mejor a partir de entonces, la suerte sí le daba una oportunidad.

…

Si había un lugar que relajase a Shiro, ese era el jardín de su casa. No es que tuviese nada de especial, de hecho, siempre que traía una chica a casa, le decían que estaba hecho un asco y que preferían estar dentro. Pero esa vieja chatarra –los columpios, las hojas del otoño pasado todavía reposando en el suelo, tranquilas- le recordaba a su querida infancia, que cada vez que miraba se encontraba más y más lejos… y con ella se alejaban también los días de paz sin tener que preocuparse por tantas cosas. Sobre todo por Atsuya… en esos momentos, se encontraba con Yuuka en algún parque de la ciudad. Y pensar que por poco se fueron todos lejos de allí, de esa casa y de todos sus recuerdos de cuando eran niños. Decisiones importantes, tomadas en caliente. No. Las cosas de ese tipo se deben pensar muy bien y en frío.

Al final, devolvieron el dinero, y la banda prometió no molestarles más. Goenji aprovechó para librarse él también, y por alguna razón, Natsumi y él estaban ahora más pegados que nunca. Bueno, por qué engañarse, si lo sabía de sobra. Sonrió.

Ese día, además, una de esas chicas vendría a casa. Y era por eso, entre otras cosas, por lo que Yuuka y su atolondrado hermano habían sido literalmente expulsados de allí. Porque Atsuya siempre armaba un lío, y no quería. No con ella… era su amiga y le necesitaba, lo último que quería era hacerle sentir incómoda.

Hacia las seis, tras salir de su academia de arte, ella llamó al timbre. El peli blanco fue a abrirle enseguida, levantándose de la hamaca que había puesto en el patio para los ratos que pasaba allí, pensando. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Shiro –estaba preciosa, pensó el oji verde.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás hoy? –preguntó a la chica.

-Bueno, creo que mejor que ayer –los dos juntos hicieron el trayecto a través del pasillo hasta la puerta del jardín, que era de madera y tenía un cristal. Antes de salir, ella se dio la vuelta, quedándose solo a unos palmos de él, de su cara, de sus labios. Shiro contuvo la respiración- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Sé lo difícil que es al ser amigo de… bueno, ya sabes.

-Oh, no importa, de verdad. Además, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Ya, pero se enfadaría si se enterase de que tú y yo nos vemos tan a menudo.

Shiro frunció el entrecejo.

-Haruna. No deberías vivir preguntándote si a los demás les parecerá bien lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Eso es un error fatal –descorrió la puerta del jardín y los dos pasaron a la parte exterior de la casa, donde a la chica también le gustaba estar.

Se tumbaron ahí tomando el sol. Desde arriba habrían parecido agentes secretos o algo así, porque los dos llevaban las mismas gafas de sol, con el cristal y la montura completamente negros, fundiéndose, sin distinguirse el uno del otro…

Ella. Él. Tampoco estaban haciendo nada malo. De todas maneras, Kazemaru no tenía nada que reclamarle a ninguno de los dos.

…

-Pero… ¿adónde la vas a llevar? –preguntó el padre de Reina, mientras su hija se ponía unas zapatillas de color azul pastel, y Mido la miraba.

-A un sitio que le encantará. Es especial porque… bueno, porque allí hay una persona que quiero que conozca –Ulvida se volvió. De la persona aquella, no le había dicho nada, aunque siguió atándose los cordones, meneó la cabeza y olvidó el tema- Entonces, ¿me deja su coche? Tengo carné.

-No sé. ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir?

-¡Mi tío!

-Ay, dios… -soltó Yagami solo por molestarlo. Mido le echó una mirada ametralladora y se dio prisa en calmar al padre, alarmado.

-Oh, no le haga caso a ella, solo lo dice por fastidiar.

-No, ¿qué pasa con tu tío? ¿No conduce bien?

-Bueno, es un poco dado a la bebida… -comentó la peli azul.

-¡Eh! Yo no bebo.

-Nooo…

-¡Bueno, casi nunca! Sabes que me sienta muy mal el alcohol.

-¡Pues vaya un DJ que ni se emborracha! –se burló su novia- Que es broma, tonto. No pasa nada, papá, Mido es más responsable de lo que aparenta.

-Ya, pero mi coche… -repuso el hombre, jugueteando con las llaves en la mano. Llaves seguidas por los ojos de su hija, que se las arrebató en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, con una sonrisa y cogiendo a Ryuuji de la mano, apresurándose hacia el garaje.

-¡No te preocupes, papi, lo cuidaremos!

Diez minutos después, ya estaban entrando en la carretera, ella apoyando los pies en el salpicadero y él concentrado en no equivocarse con las marchas, al ser algo diferente a las de su moto. Ulvida bajó la ventanilla y el viento producido por la velocidad a la que iban le revolvió el pelo. Ella sacó el brazo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Cuando creyó haberle cogido el truco a eso de las marchas, Mido la miró y no se aguantó, la acercó a él un instante y la besó.

Los dos rieron al separarse, y siguieron su camino durante media hora. Ya no se veían los edificios, y la autopista quedaba muy atrás. La oji celeste empezaba a preguntarse adónde iban, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba esa sensación de no tener planes, e ir sin rumbo. Le hacía sentirse bien, libre. Un coche con otra pareja vino de frente, y la peli azul sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, haciendo el signo de la paz y gritándoles un saludo, a lo que la otra chica contestó con la misma alegría.

-¡Adiós, hermanos! –saludó cuando el otro coche se perdía de vista. Y volvió a meterse de cintura para arriba en el coche.

-¡Ja! No sabía que me había liado con una hippie…

-No lo soy, pero me gusta sentirme libre –lo observó un momento y le abrazó tiernamente- Tú me haces sentir así, es culpa tuya.

-Como sigas haciendo esas cosas, nos la vamos a pegar. Y tampoco le caeré bien a tu padre… -divisó unos cuántos árboles, los que precedían al camino que había que hacer a pie, y detuvo el automóvil- Vamos, ya no podemos seguir en coche.

Caminaron de la mano por una senda bastante clara, rodeados de plantas, flores y árboles que cada vez eran más escasos. Se acercaban al mar.

Y tras los últimos árboles del camino, se alzaba una gran roca, por la que no era muy difícil trepar. Los dos llevaban zapatillas, así que no habría problemas. El aire olía a sal, a cielo y a libertad, Reina aspiró con fuerza y corrió emocionada a escalar la roca. Ryuuji la siguió alegre. Además, en ese momento parecía como si la brisa les empujara en su ascenso. Mido cogió impulso y ayudó a su novia. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por el sol, más bonitos que nunca.

Llegaron arriba del todo, y se acercaron al resquicio del acantilado. Un arbolito flacucho pero flexible con el viento, era la única planta que allí había. Yagami arrugó la nariz.

-¿A quién querías presentarme, a tu amigo imaginario? Aquí no hay nadie, cariño.

-Ya, ven. Siéntate aquí conmigo –fue cuidadosamente hasta el borde y se sentó, acompañado por ella. Se acercaron hasta tocarse y miraron juntos el horizonte. No era el acantilado tan famoso donde las parejas iban a ver el atardecer. Era uno que nadie conocía, donde el moreno era traído por su madre cuando era pequeño, y donde el último deseo de esta se cumplió, tirar sus cenizas al mar. Desde allí. Cogió la mano a la peli azul- … -suspiró- Bueno, allá voy. Por favor, no me tomes por un loco, nunca antes he hecho esto delante de nadie.

-Así que soy la primera, ¿eh? Jaja…

-Joder…

-¡Es broma! Vale, ya me callo.

-Mmmm… -el chico cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza la mano de la oji celeste- Mamá, te quiero presentar a Ulvida. Es mi novia. Bueno, es algo hippie y seguramente ahora empezará con ese rollo de que no quiere ponerle etiquetas a nuestra relación, pero… ¡ay! –se rió mientras ella le pegaba suavemente.

-Hola.

-Se llama Annmarie.

-Hola, Annmarie. Bueno, yo soy esa tal Ulvida… ¿sabes? Me alegro mucho de haber conocido a tu hijo. Al principio es inaguantable, salido y superficial, pero si rebuscas en el fondo, es una de las mejores personas que tendré nunca a mi lado. Y eso quiere decir que su madre también lo era, así que, supongo que si siguieras aquí y pudiera verte y oírte, creo que me caerías tan bien como él –cogió aire. Estaba algo nerviosa. Era como si ella estuviese allí de verdad- Y créeme, yo nunca le haré daño, me ha ayudado un montón y le quiero muchísimo.

Él la miró.

-Gracias.

Se apartó del borde como respuesta, y se tumbó un poco más atrás, boca arriba, mirando al cielo. Mido se echó a su lado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –dijo después de un rato abrazándole, y comenzaron a besarse como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez frente al mar y la puesta de sol, que les miraban.

**¡Corten! Ya está, eso es todo -.- Ya podéis criticarme (si no habéis entendido una parte, me lo decís, porfa!)**

**Os agradezco mucho a todos leer pero no habrá dedicatorias ni menciones porque no quiero ponerme dramática, además… ¿no creéis que este capítulo ya abulta lo suficiente? Es como el doble de lo normal. Bueno. Ha sido un placer escribir para vosotros, y espero seguir haciéndolo, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.**

**Muchas gracias, mis queridos lectores. Os quiero, y sin vosotros, incluso esos que leéis y ya está, sin comentar (a vosotros empezaré a llamaros **_**mis lectores de la sombra**_** xD), no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo.**

**Y definitivamente para este fic que ya tiene colgado el cartel de Complete:**

**Adiós (:**


End file.
